Bonded Hearts
by fancyface8105
Summary: The overlooked and locked away daughter of the Bennet family attains happiness when the intrigued Duke of Derbyshire discovers the hidden gem that she is. When the truth of her origins come to light, will it destroy the happiness she so dearly cherishes? *Some sexual and violent scenes are depicted*
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction and I hope you all like it. There is some modern language dialogue but this is a regency fic. There are lot of twists and turns but hopefully you'll like the story. There will be real historical characters added in the story but their depictions in my story will not be true to history. The story that is about half way done and I don't have a strict posting schedule I will post as much as I can as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think.

 **Blurb: The overlooked and locked away daughter of the Bennet family attains happiness when the intrigued Duke of Derbyshire discovers the hidden gem that she is. When the truth of her origins come to light, will it destroy the happiness she so dearly cherishes?**

"Oh how the mention of pounds and pence send them all aflutter."

"I beg your pardon?" said the perplexed Duke of Derbyshire as he turned to look at the unknown brunette suddenly standing beside him.

"Do not look at me sir. How dare a gentleman such as yourself speak to one that you have not been properly introduced?" she said in a teasing voice, amused eyes on the crowd and never once looking at him.

He unconsciously looked around to see if he was indeed the person she was addressing. Noticing no one else in the vicinity, he could only conclude that she was.

"You would think they would wait to sketch the characters of these wealthy men who _**must**_ be in want of a wife before throwing themselves or their daughters their way. I could forgive them were they being superficial and attracted to a handsome countenance at least, but to desire to become the wife of one, sight unseen, all because he may have a fortune is incorrigible" continued the beautiful stranger.

The duke was intrigued by the unconventional dialogue and the singular manner that it was being spoken. He knew she was speaking to him though she was not looking his way and did not seem to expect an answer.

It was as if she was speaking aloud for her own amusement and he just happened to be near enough to hear her, so he could not assume she knew who he was and was using this method to approach him. What was this beautiful imp about?

"How dare a lady such as yourself speak to one that you have not been properly introduced?" he retorted, playing along and surprising himself at his interest in what she may say next.

"I would never breech propriety so and I am speaking to no one but myself. If one should happen to overhear my private thoughts he could be justly accused of eavesdropping. An unpardonable sin" she teased, eliciting a rare smile from the duke.

"Though one could be forgiven for wanting to secure their futures, the method of husband catching used by many matchmaking mamas and their daughters leaves much to be desired and do them no justice" he replied, eyes glued on the crowd as well.

"And yet the methods sadly work in most cases, and as long as such results are to be had, the method shall not change. Shallow men love to be admired regardless of the reason and the fact that they are fawned over because of their wealth and not their merit mean very little to them, thus the cycle continues."

The duke was astonished at such a view. Never had he heard his own thoughts on the matter so mirrored. Who was this intriguing beauty? He had been arrested by her handsome countenance as soon as he laid eyes on her.

She was a tiny slip of a woman with a very pleasing figure and beautiful chestnut curls that seemed to shine in the candlelight. Her most impressive features were her fine green eyes which sparkled in amusement and intelligence. He had never met her equal.

The most intriguing thing about her was his reaction to her unprecedented behavior. Never would he, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire & Earl of Bedfork, dream of breeching propriety as he was this night, but he could not help but respond to her.

"Undoubtedly and yet it is still repulsive, though I must agree with your point that most of the blame can be laid upon the feet of those of my own sex. As you said, if society did not sanction such behavior neither would it occur" he replied.

"And since those of your sex ultimately dictates what is proper in society, especially when it comes to what is called the weaker sex, your point must be true as well. _**'Men endeavor to sink us still lower merely to render us alluring objects for a moment; and women, intoxicated by the adoration which men, under the influence of their senses, pay them, do not seek to obtain a durable interest in their hearts'**_ " she quoted to the amusement of her still unknown companion.

" _' **The man who can be contented to live with a pretty and useful companion who has no mind, has lost in voluptuous gratifications a taste for more refined pleasures; he has never felt the calm and refreshing satisfaction of being loved by someone who could understand him'**_ " the duke retorted to the surprise of the beautiful stranger.

She gasped in surprise and he could see that she had almost turned to face him in astonishment before remembering herself and turning back to the crowd, making him laugh at her antics. He could not remember the last time he actually laughed and was amazed at his reaction to the beautiful creature.

"I am all astonished" she said after recovering from her shock. "A man such as the one beside me has actually quoted, quite correctly, Mary Wollstonecraft, and in company no less. Never have I eavesdropped on such wondrous thoughts before."

"Any man who has a woman or women that he loves and cares for will want their rights to be vindicated" he bantered, having read ' _A Vindication of the Rights of Woman'_ before allowing his sister to read the book at his aunt's suggestion.

"No, sadly, not any man. Especially those who prefer a stupid wife who would never question his authority over her. According to society a learned woman is not to be bourn. A woman, especially if she has the misfortune of knowing anything, should conceal it as well as she can."

"Which leaves those of us who cannot abide a stupid woman and would never take one for a wife, with the disappointed hopes of ever finding a true marriage of the minds and hearts."

"So I take it you are not a man in want of a stupid wife?" she teased.

"On the contrary, I want to feel the calm and refreshing satisfaction of being loved by someone who can understand me" he said as he stole a look at her.

"A rarity indeed. What is marriage if not for convenience and comfort, asks society. Which brings us back to the methods of catching a husband. Throw all you have at him using any arts and allurements available to you and if you are accomplished, meaning you can embroider and paint a screen that has little use while learning to speak a language you will seldom use, you are the perfect wife material.

"Leaving those of us that requires more to be fulfilled, as in stimulating conversation that challenges the mind and sometimes putting use to the languages we have learned and reading more than the rare novel, standing in an assembly room during a ball conversing with herself" she said with a teasing smile as she gave a curtsy and quickly walked away, still never looking in his direction.

Elizabeth walked away from the handsome stranger with her heart in her throat. Never did she think she would be so bold! She had watched him enter the assembly with the highly anticipated Netherfield party and was immediately drawn to him.

While he appeared to be standoffish and unapproachable, she had caught what could only be described as a look of weariness in his eyes before he once again hid all emotions from the world.

Though he had an affected look of boredom on his face she also sensed a look of sadness in him. He looked to be a man of many responsibilities and few enjoyments and she immediately wanted to make him smile, at least for a little while.

She knew that her mother would never willingly allow her to be introduced to such men so she watched in amusement when the party was introduced to her mother and sisters where he basically ignored her mother's machinations and quickly left the group as soon as may be. His lack of interest in her sister Jane intrigued her as well, and made her feel happy for reasons she dared not explore.

His friend, the gregarious man who could only be the highly sought after Mr. Bingley, was immediately drawn to the beautiful blonde and Elizabeth found herself wishing her mother's prediction that a marriage was inevitable would come true, if only for her own personal freedom. She would not wish any man to be shackled to such a wife, but wanted her married as soon as may be for her own selfish reasons she would not usually harbor.

She knew that her mother and sister's ultimate goal was not the amiable Mr. Bingley, but his much richer friend of a reported 10000 a year. Mr. Bingley's 5000 was nothing to his friend's fortune so of course only he would do for dear Jane while his friend was regulated to lively Lydia.

Elizabeth cared not about the men the town was all aflutter over and a marriage to her sister could only benefit Elizabeth with her sister's absence at Longbourn, but once she laid eyes on the tall, handsome stranger, she hoped he would not fall for their schemes.

She had never been attracted to a man before and having been told she was nothing to her sister all her life, rendered brown and coarse, and forbidden to converse with any man deemed 'too good for her', never expected to meet someone whom she wanted to know.

She threw caution to the wind and lost herself in the crowd to escape her family's notice. She approached him from behind after his aloof countenance scared everyone away and struck up a forbidden conversation.

Her only goal was to make him smile but his response to her breech of propriety had not been at all what she expected and she found herself enjoying his thoughts a little too much and escaped as soon as possible. She knew she would never have the chance to converse with him again and she was disappointed in a manner she never expected.

Once she saw that her presence next to the handsome man was detected she knew it was time for her to leave. Better to receive the tongue lashing and possible physical reminder of the rules at home rather than a ball.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, the third Duke of Derbyshire was unbelievingly in an assembly room in a little known country town at the behest of his friend Charles Bingley. Mr. Bingley, the son of a tradesman had leased his first estate and petitioned the duke for help in learning how to run it.

Though he was fond of Bingley, his first response had been no, of course, but after yet another tiring season it was the perfect excuse to leave town, so he finally agreed though he did not like to leave his sister behind.

He had only committed himself to a fortnight at his leased estate and as he had just arrived and was immediately told they would be attending a local assembly that very night, he was thankful for his insight. He could not abide such a thing for longer than a fortnight, and he knew his sociable friend was likely to accept every invitation he received leaving him no choice but attend as well.

He walked into the assembly room and immediately heard reports of his income floating about. He was amused that the figure of 10000 was being touted and wondered who was responsible for spreading such a figure when, although no one knew his exact income, it was a known fact that it was at least 45000 a year. The most baffling part is that there was no mention of his title until he had started to be introduced to the locals. Only then did they realize he was actually a duke.

One glance at the smug look on Caroline Bingley's countenance immediately gave him the answer. She had set her cap at him from their very first acquaintance, throwing herself at him with a vengeance and was unrelenting no matter how many times he threw her back.

He had made it clear to her brother on several occasions that he would never offer for her and no machination on her part would compel him to do so. Still she did not give up.

He had finally started to rebuff her in more obvious and more frequent manners but she still insisted on throwing herself in his path until he all but cut the acquaintance.

He no longer included her in the invites he issued her brother, he definitely no longer danced with her at balls since she used those occasions to appear as if they were closer than they were, he stopped accepting any invitation to dinner and the like that she would issue, and he declined to be in her presence unless it could not be avoided.

Like helping her brother with Netherfield. She was an intricate part of why he only agreed to a fortnight at the estate with the warning that he would immediately remove himself if she persisted in her schemes to entrap him.

He was always well guarded and this was no exception. His personal footman/guard, Davies, would aid his valet in avoiding any attempts to compromise him made by the harridan.

He knew she had downplayed his wealth and status to the locals as a way to thwart any interest in himself which he did not mind because he had no intentions of obliging any local woman. If she thought she would benefit from the method, she was sadly mistaken. He had no interest in her and would never make her an offer.

So he walked into the assembly room with no plans to dance with anyone, especially not Miss Bingley who had annoyingly maneuvered herself onto his arm when they arrived.

He quickly shook her off and stalked around the room with his mask on letting all know he had no interest in furthering an acquaintance with anyone before finding a corner where he could observe without being bothered, his footman Davies watching from a few feet away.

The fiery slip of a woman came from behind him and gave him the most pleasant shock he had ever had. He wanted to know who she was.

She had intrigued him like no other and it was not only because of her handsome countenance, which was the most beautiful he had ever beheld, but also because of her views and opinions of the society that sent him scurrying into corners at balls to avoid it.

Who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

*****Warning: Some abusive content depicted!*****

"Where is she?" screeched Mrs. Bennet as soon as she was free of her outer garments after returning from the local assembly.

"Miss Lizzy?" asked a nervous Mrs. Hill, Longbourn's housekeeper, hating the way her favorite was treated by this harridan.

"Of course! Get her down here now!" demanded the mistress of Longbourn before barging into her husband's bookroom. "Mr. Bennet! I have told you before and I shall tell you again, that daughter of yours is not fit for polite society and I will not have her attending any more functions!"

"So you have repeatedly threatened" said the unconcerned and uninterested Mr. Bennet, never taking his eyes off his book. "What horrible deed has she done this night, madam?"

"What she always does when she thinks no one is looking, called attention upon herself! With a duke no less. My Jane's duke! She was flirting with a peer of the realm and throwing herself in his path as if such a man would want one such as she."

"If you are so confident that he would never want her, what is her crime?" said the bored sounding man, wanting nothing more than his peace and quiet restored.

"She stood next to him trying to capture him with her arts and allurements for almost two hours! He of course never even looked her way" she exaggerated as Elizabeth entered the room, expecting the worst.

"You sent for me, mama?" she asked nervously.

"I most certainly did! How dare you throw yourself at your sister's intended?!" she asked in righteous indignation.

"Her intended? Has someone made her an offer?" asked a truly confused Elizabeth.

"He has not yet made the offer but it is inevitable. I am sure His Grace will be making her an offer before Christmastide."

"His Grace?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Yes, His Grace, the Duke of Derbyshire. A guest of that nice Mr. Bingley's at Netherfield" she explained to the astonishment of Elizabeth.

She had only heard that he was a wealthy landowner from the north. She never heard mention of his title. She blushed in mortification at her daring conversation with a duke no less.

"The one you were throwing yourself at, Miss Lizzy" continued Mrs. Bennet.

"I assure you I did no such thing, mama. I never spoke to His Grace" she dissembled.

"You were standing next to him for hours and my Jane said she saw you speaking to him!"

"Mama, I only happened to be standing in his vicinity for what could not have been for more than five minutes and as I had not been introduced to His Grace, I certainly did not speak to him."

"I saw you standing next to him myself and my Jane said you had deliberately stood there for over an hour making him speak to you."

"While I do not deny I was standing near him, I assure you I did not speak with him nor him to me. I had found a quiet corner due to a headache and he happened to stand near me. I left shortly after because I was not feeling well" she said, hoping to appease the angry woman but received a slap across the face for her efforts, her father barely lifting his eyes from his book at the sound it made.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" shouted Mrs. Bennet in her face. "How dare you? I have had enough of you! You shall not attend another event until my Jane is safely married. I will not have you competing with her for attention."

"But as you have always said, I am nothing to Jane. What attention could I take from her?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically, holding her inflamed cheek.

"You **_are_** nothing to my Jane! But I shall not have you throwing yourself at her beau."

"Lizzy, you may leave us" said her father in his normal, bored voice.

Elizabeth could only stare at him in disappointment before taking the chance to get away from her mother.

"Good night, madam" he said to his wife after his daughter had left the room.

"But Mr. Bennet, I insist…"

"You have made your point, Mrs. Bennet. I am sure Lizzy will never again dare to stand next to a gentleman, especially one that you have reserved for your Jane. Out with you madam" he said before resuming his reading.

Mrs. Bennet left the room in a huff vowing to not allow that chit out of the house until the Netherfield party left Hertfordshire.

Thomas Bennet sat the book he had been enjoying before his sanctuary was invaded down and reflected on his life. He was a country gentleman who had reluctantly inherited his family's estate, Longbourn, when his elder brother was killed in a carriage accident and he had tragically lost his beloved first wife before their marriage could even begin leaving nothing but their beautiful daughter and hatred for her father behind.

He was stuck at an estate with nothing but his books and his clever daughter, Elizabeth to amuse him, burdened with a silly, mean spirited, miserly wife and four other silly daughters he could barely tolerate. His only joy was his Lizzy but he could not even protect her from Fanny Bennet due to his want of peace.

Mr. Bennet showered her with all the love and affections he could not show her mother while his wife abused the child out of spite and jealousy. He felt less able to intervene as Elizabeth grew older and more beautiful.

Her beautiful dark looks horrified his wife and she set out to make sure little notice would ever be paid to the girl. She continually disparaged her looks and unfairly compared her to her half-sister who in reality was nowhere near the beauty her sister was.

His wife began to hide Elizabeth away as she developed into the handsome young woman she had become, refusing to allow her out in society unless he demanded she do so. She refused to allow Elizabeth around any gentleman in the neighborhood, especially if he were in any way an eligible man. She confined her to Longbourn as much as she could while she and her daughter degraded and took advantage of her.

Mr. Bennet did his best for his daughter, sending her to visit his brother in law and his wife in town as often as he could against the strenuous objections of his wife who was afraid she would lure in a husband during her visits. She forbid Elizabeth to marry before her Jane and she warned her brother to keep her out of society and away from any wealthy gentlemen he knew.

The couple adored Elizabeth and treated her as their own and all but ignored Fanny's dictates as to the way they should treat their niece. Elizabeth was a lovely young lady who was warm hearted, intelligent, witty, and kind and they loved her dearly. They tried not to play favorites but their other nieces, who seldom visited, were hard to get along with.

Their next eldest niece, Jane, was arrogant and rude and thought everyone should cater to her every need. She was lazy and selfish and their staff hated when she came to visit. Fortunately their status as tradespeople deemed them inappropriate to the snobbish girl so her visits were few and far between.

They could not understand their mother's different treatment of the girls. Elizabeth was all that was obliging and filial while Jane was demanding and showed her little respect, yet she pampered Jane and despised Lizzy only for having the audacity to live while her mother did not.

Their middle niece Mary was all that was lovely though she had no time for society and preferred her books and music above anything else. She also seldom visited, having no interest in town. The two youngest Bennets were silly and unruly and the couple rejoiced in the fact that their mother seldom liked to send them to visit because they did not believe the silly girls should be out in society and refused to chaperone them around town.

The only benefit Thomas Bennet felt that he gained from his impulsive and ill formed second marriage was his wife's brother and his wife, Edward and Madelaine Gardiner. Two more kind and intelligent people he had yet to meet.

Edward Gardiner was a shrewd business man who had risen in the ranks of trade, though he was a landowner and gentleman in his own right having inherited his father's estate and purchased another, and he had yet to give up his business. Their affection for his beloved Elizabeth endeared them to him even more. Fanny was becoming more vicious when it came to Lizzy and he needed their help to shelter and raise his daughter.

They vowed to do everything they could to protect the innocent child from Fanny Bennet's wrath. They invited her to visit more frequently, keeping her for months and sometimes even a year at a time. They supplied her with the best masters they could find to help develop her brilliant mind and exceptional singing voice.

Edward Gardiner invested her 5000 pound dowry for her, at her own brilliant behest when she was but eight years and overheard him talking about making money grow, as well as the pin money she always saved to give to him and saw it grow into over 25000 pounds over the years.

Mr. Gardiner did everything he could to make sure she would have a good life whether she married or not and be able to fend for herself if she ever felt that her life at Longbourn had become intolerable. All along they pleaded with their brother not to keep Elizabeth's heritage away from her. She deserved to know who her mother was and where she came from, but Bennet would not relent.

Mr. Bennet also took action in his own home on his daughter's behalf. Using the yearly funds from her grandfather, paid to a loyal solicitor in London who forwarded the payments to Gardiner so that Elizabeth's location could not be traced, to hire her nurses, a governess, masters, and a ladies maid, purchased her a pianoforte and a horse, and dressed Lizzy in fashionable attire against his wife's objections. He even hired her own stable hands to look after her much beloved horse. He lied to his wife and said they were hired by her grandfather who demanded they be kept with Lizzy or he would sue them for the 5000 pounds he had given her for Jane.

The threat to anything that belonged to her Jane always worked and the ladies were allowed to care for Elizabeth and raise her as they would the daughter of the first circles. His other daughters also had access to the governess though they never took to their lessons, their mother having rendered an education unnecessary for her daughters.

As he sat in his bookroom that night contemplating what his life had become, he knew he needed to do something for his Lizzy before his wife completely destroyed her. It was all he could do to counter the attacks to her self-esteem and keep her from being physically abused.

He put his foot down when it came to the abuse she began to heap on his daughter shortly after she started walking. He caught her beating Elizabeth in the back with her fist and angrily lashed out at her, forbidding her from ever abusing his daughter so. While her verbal attacks grew in ferocity, the physical abuse stopped though she would occasionally slap her for what she called her impertinence as she had done tonight. There was little he could do to stop her but he could get his daughter away from her.

Unfortunately for Lizzy she had a brilliant mind and was a fast learner that he raised to be the son he never had and had all but turned over the running of the estate to her when she was but two and ten. Also unfortunately for her, she made an excellent master and he had no intentions of allowing her to marry and leave him or the estate. It was her responsibility to run the estate he never wanted, so although he felt bad for the treatment his daughter received he could not lose her.

Being abused for standing next to a gentleman was more than even he could stand but she would just have to tolerate it as she always had. With any luck her sister will be married soon and move away from the estate taking much of Fanny's anxiety of Lizzy outshining her precious Jane with her.

No, everything would be fine soon he decided as the indolent gentleman picked up his book to finish the tale.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Warning: Some sexual content depicted!*****

The next morning Elizabeth crept out of Longbourn to make her way to Oakham Mount to watch the sunrise. Her morning walks were the best part of her day as well as her rides on Jupiter, her huge stallion her papa gave to her years ago. He was a huge brown horse with a white blaze down his nose and around legs that looked as if he wore white socks. He was as gentle as he was big and she doted on the horse.

She sat on a rock, eyes closed, head tilted towards the sky when she was startled by approaching footsteps which made her leap to her feet in surprise.

"I beg your pardon, I did not mean to frighten you" said a deep familiar voice as she opened her eyes and came face to face with the handsome stranger she now knew was a duke.

"Oh forgive me. I did not expect one to be about" she said nervously.

"I was out for a morning ride and thought I would watch the sunrise. As this seemed to be the highest point I could find I thought to watch from here. I did not mean to disturb you" said the flustered duke.

Why was she affecting him so? He was elated when he realized she was the mystery woman who invaded his dreams the previous night and immediately had Davies, who rode with him whenever he was away from home for his protection, return to Netherfield as soon as he saw her.

"Oh yes of course. And a better view you shall not find. You are welcome to join me if you do not mind the company" she said with a smile.

"Thank you, I definitely do not mind my present company" he said as he sat beside her, surprising himself by flirting with her.

"That is quite a compliment, Your Grace" she teased. "You should be careful. If I had a simpler, marriage bent mind, I would be on my way to order wedding clothes. Was not my subtle warning during my self-musings last night not enough to put you on your guard?"

"Ah yes. I did overhear some thoughts on the matter last night" he bantered before realizing what she had called him. "Your Grace? So my title proceeds me once again?" he asked, a little disappointed his anonymity was gone.

"I am afraid so" she said in mock gravity, amused at his look of disappointment.

"And shall I have the pleasure of knowing who you are since you know who I am now?" the duke asked.

"I have no idea who you are, Your Grace. I have heard that you were a duke though I cannot recall the seat and I have certainly never heard your name though I have met your future duchess" she teased, shocking him with her last statement.

"I beg your pardon? My future duchess?" he said in confusion.

"Of course. Please do not tell me you are unaware that you shall make my sister an offer before Christmastide" she said, playing a dangerous game, subtlety warning him of her mother's machinations, knowing not why the thought of a union between him and her sister pained her more than she realized.

"Am I?" he played along in amusement. "And have I met this duchess or shall I be introduced to her at the alter?"

"Why yes of course, she was the most beautiful girl in the room last night. Your friend almost immediately requested a set and she danced with him twice though he is nothing to you and only to show herself off to her best advantage on the dance floor, for your sake of course."

"Hmmm, I recall eavesdropping on the most beautiful girl in the room last night but I do not recall her dancing with Bingley" he flirted, again amazing himself with his response to the intriguing beauty.

What was he doing? He would never speak so to a lady for fear of raising her hopes nor had he met one who warranted such comments before. Was he not afraid of giving her false hopes of his affections? Would they be false?

Elizabeth blushed deeply at the compliment before telling herself not to take his teasing seriously. He would never consider one such as herself but that did not stop her from wishing the sentiments were true.

"Nay sir! I disagree as would my mother, strenuously. The most beautiful woman in that and any room she enters is my sister Miss Jane Bennet who you had the pleasure of being introduced to last night. I know not why you are prevaricating. Everyone knows you are on your way to being madly in love with her. Did you also not dance with her last night?"

"I danced with no one last night and unfortunately I cannot recall meeting my betrothed" he bantered before remembering the blonde Bingley was already half in love with. "Ah! The blonde angel my friend Bingley cannot stop speaking of? Tis she to be my bride?"

"Yes as you well know. I hope your friend will not be too disappointed when you make your offer. He would never do" she said in mock haughtiness with her nose in the air.

"Lucky Bingley" he countered making her laugh, a lovely sound that caught him by surprise and made him want to hear it repeated as often as possible.

"Your Grace! What would the future duchess think if she heard you speak so?" she said in an appalled voice though it was feigned, causing the duke to laugh at her beautiful expression of fake shock.

"I care not" he said, reining in his amusement. "Is there any truth in your taunts or are you merely teasing me for your own amusement?"

"While I may have over exaggerated, I assure you the conjecture is true. I was severely chastised for my audacity of standing next to my sister's intended for hours enticing him to speak with me against his will, though he thankfully ignored me since a man such as yourself could never be interested in one such as myself" she said with more bitterness than she intended and the duke did not miss the change in her mood and wondered about her life a home.

"Balderdash! A man such as myself finds one such as yourself everything that is lovely" he said with more vehemence than he expected, meaning every word. "What makes you less worthy than your sister? Several hours indeed! It could not have been more than a few minutes and you never looked my way. What is the meaning of such fabrication?"

"According to your intended, I stood next to you for at least two hours trying to make you speak with me" said Elizabeth, surprised at his defense of her and what she thought was anger at her mother though he was probably angry that his name was being linked to hers in any way. "Rest assured, Your Grace, we both know it is a damned hum and I assure you anyone who attended would attest to that fact, especially since I was only present for less than an hour. No one would dare try to attach any interest from yourself to me. Seeing as how we shall never be in company again, no rumors of our conversation will spread."

"A damned hum?" the duke asked in shocked amusement at her turn of phrase.

"Oh please forgive me, Your Grace" she cried as she blushed in mortification. "I spent a lot of time escaping my mother's wrath below stairs and picked up some of the servants' cant. I tend to use it unknowingly in some of my more unguarded conversations. I assure you I meant no offense."

"None taken" he said in amusement. "And I care not for rumors, I just wonder why our short interlude would have been exaggerated so and to what purpose. I do not under….wait. What do you mean we shall never be in company again?" he asked abruptly with no little panic for reasons he refused to acknowledge. "I shall be here for a fortnight and my friend will surely accept invitations. Are you leaving the area soon?"

"No but I shall not be allowed to attend any functions until after my sister has secured you, Your Grace."

"Excuse me? You have to be in jest" the duke said in disbelief.

"I assure you I am not. Though my father may intervene on my behalf as he did for my attendance at the assembly, it is rare that he does so. If mother has deemed it so, and she has, then it must be so. Tis nothing I am not use to and it is no bother to me. Though I do enjoy our local society, I can always be drawn in by a good book which is infinitely better than being in a room where the gentlemen are afraid to approach me for more than a minute without being the object of mother's wrath."

"So this mother of yours, keeps you away from society to benefit your sister? She browbeats the gentlemen into not paying any attention to you and yet still claims your sister to be more appealing? Those are the actions of a woman who sees your true beauty and is threatened by it on behalf of her other daughter. Why the disparity in treatment?"

"Does not one always care for a daughter more than a step daughter?" she said unthinkingly.

"So this mother of yours is not your natural mother? Now I understand" he said, making her laugh at his continually calling Mrs. Bennet 'this mother of yours'.

"No she is not and while it can explain my mother's treatment of myself, I still cannot agree with it" she said sadly.

"Neither can I. Does your father not stop her?" he asked, hoping she would share her thoughts and feelings with him.

He could not believe what he was hearing about her treatment at the hands of her own mother, be it her natural mother or not, and it made him angry to think someone would treat her thus. She was so warm, open, and intelligent. Why would someone abuse her so?

"Oh father rarely goes through the trouble of saying anything about her treatment of me. He prefers books to people and would rather be left alone in peace to read than be disturbed by my tales of woe. Maybe if he loved me more he would ignore it less" she said with tears in her eyes.

She had never shared her thoughts about her father and could not believe she was speaking to him about this. He was surprised to hear such sadness from one who appeared as happy and confident as she had last night and immediately hated the people who caused her fine eyes to cry.

"Though we all would like to justify the actions of our love ones, I cannot agree with you. There is no reason for a mother to treat her child so. Even if you are not her natural child, you are by law and deserve to be treated as her daughter and not disparaged because you are not. She took on that responsibility when she agreed to marry your father. If she did not feel up to the task she should not have married a widower. I am assuming that your mother was his first wife?"

"Yes though that is all I know about her besides the fact that her name was also Elizabeth and that he loved her dearly. She died of childbed fever shortly after my birth and papa refuses to tell me more though I am desperate to learn anything I can about her" she said thinking aloud to herself more than she was speaking to him.

She thought over her many altercations with her father over the years when she tried asking about her mother. Was it possible to find out who she was? Dare she try to find out the truth?

"Why would he not speak of her?" asked the duke in confusion.

"I know not although my aunt tells me it is because of his great love for her and his enmity for her family. According to my aunt's hints he is estranged from her family and does not want me to know them."

Something definitely was not right here, thought the duke. Why would her father try to hide the truth about the mother his daughter was obviously desperate to hear of? Why would he keep her away from her mother's family when they probably longed for a connection to their daughter?

Most importantly, why did he care?

He did not know this woman, did not even know her name though here he sat puzzled, confused, and concerned on her behalf. He wanted to protect her and take her away from anyone that would bring her harm. He wanted to make her happy and take the sad look from her eyes as he sat beside her.

He wanted to throttle that mother of hers for her treatment of her and rail against her father at his seeming indifference to it all while keeping the most important thing to her from her. He wanted to show her the world instead of having her hidden away at the mercy of a mean spirited mother and careless father.

He wanted…her.

"Why not promise to keep what you learned of your mother to yourself while promising not to contact your relatives?" he asked cautiously.

"I have tried but to no avail" she said sadly, making his heart wrench. "Mama has often said my mother had to be of low birth and an embarrassment to my father since he refused to speak of her, though I care not. I care not if I were deemed not fit for polite society because of my mother. I would care not if the world shunned me though I would hope it would never come to light for my family's sake. I am just thankful that my mother was not the person who has treated me so badly throughout my life and hopeful that I did have a mother who once loved me though she is no longer living. My ultimate emotion would sadly be relief, relief at knowing who my mother was and if she loved me" she said as tears ran down her face breaking the duke's heart in two.

There was nothing for it. He could do no less. He took her in his arms and held her tight as she cried into his shoulder, his own eyes bright with unshed tears. He could not believe he was so affected, but his heart went out to this broken beauty and he wanted nothing more than to never let her go. He held her until her tears abated and handed her his handkerchief as she righted her appearance.

"Thank you, Your Grace" she said shyly once he let her go. "I know not what came over me. It is all of no matter and I do not know why it has affected me so" she dissembled.

"Tis no bother. I am happy to be able to bring you some comfort" he said in a voice he did not recognize, shaken by the feel of her in his arms that sent sparks through him as he had never before experienced.

"More comfort than I have ever felt from another" she blurted before she knew what she was about. "I apologize, Your Grace. I assure you I shall not look upon this in any way other than an act of kindness on your part" she said quickly, trying to cover her blunder.

"I do not usually hug women during acts of kindness. I usually do not hug them at all" he confessed. "May I not know your name, my intriguing beauty?" he asked as he took the handkerchief and tenderly dried the rest of her tears.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn" she said with a beautiful, watery smile. "Tis a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace though I shall deny I ever have, seeing as we still have not been properly introduced" she said gaily, trying to bring levity back into their conversation and eliciting a smile from the duke that took her breath away.

He was a handsome man and his smile transformed him into someone even more visually appealing. He was doing funny things to her heart rate.

"And I am Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire" he supplied.

After all, his future duchess at least needed to know his name did she not?

He had made a decision the moment he held her in his arms and felt as if she was where she belonged. She was beautiful, intelligent, artless, and unpretentious, everything he wanted but never thought he would find.

According to Bingley's sister she was the daughter of a gentleman, which was enough for him. He did not need more connections and certainly did not need more wealth. If the ton knew his true income he would never have a moments rest. He cared not for their opinion of his wife. Who would dare question him on his choice anyway?

He was one of the wealthiest men and most powerful dukes in England though his title did not have the history behind it that others did. The Darcys had always been a wealthy and prestigious family, even before being titled, and the dukedom and earldoms they were granted by the crown only added to their prestige.

He was half in love with her already. Thought that he may have loved her when he first spoke to her, and now he could not deny it. He would do all he could to protect her from the ton if her mother was indeed unacceptable and it somehow became known. Though he did have some concerns on his sister's behalf, he had no qualms when it came to acting on his feelings.

"How do you suggest we affect a proper introduction, Miss Bennet?" he asked, also trying to add levity to their heavy conversation.

"As we are meant to be kept apart, I cannot see that we can or that it will be necessary. You shall not be in the area long, and I shall not be allowed in your company while you are" she said with more disappointment than she expected to feel.

She had not exaggerated when she said she felt more comfort from his brief hug than she had her whole life. Even her loving aunt and uncle never made her feel so safe and secure. She wanted to return to his arms and never leave them, but she knew better than to harbor such hopes.

"No one can keep us apart, Elizabeth" the duke said with feeling, catching her by surprise.

She stared at him in shock, mouth agape as she searched his face for the meaning of his words. What could he mean by saying such a thing? Could he be serious or just amusing himself at her expense? She stared into his eyes for the answers she longed to find. The duke returned her stare openly, willing her to see his feelings and acknowledge her own. He knew she cared for him as quickly as he had started to care for her even if she had not yet realized it.

Elizabeth was stunned as he returned her look with what could only be described as longing. Longing for her! He wanted her? He had feelings for her? Could he have felt the same magic she had felt when he held her in his arms? She knew she was drawn to him from the moment she saw him and wanted nothing more than to be with him. Dare she hope?

"Your Grace?" she whispered in awe.

"My Elizabeth" he whispered back before leaning forward and capturing her tempting lips in a tender kiss surprising them both with his boldness.

He pulled back to look at her reaction to his rashness. Her eyes were closed and she wore a soft smile on her slightly parted lips. She looked beautiful and he could not help kissing her again. This time he wrapped her in his arms and deepened the kiss, nudging her lips apart as their tongues learned the dance of love together. It was euphoric. Never had he felt thus. Warmth spread throughout his body and he had to force himself to end the kiss before he got carried away, leaning his forehead against hers as they caught their breaths.

"My Elizabeth" he whispered again between gasps for breath. "What have you done to me?"

She could only smile in return, having no words for what she just experienced. She could not believe she had been kissed so and by such a man. What did all this mean? Her heart was racing in a mixture of excitement and fear. Excited about what this could mean and fear of what he may think of her for allowing such a thing.

She felt wanton for allowing herself to be kissed so by one she had just met, but she could not bring herself to repine. She wanted this man as her own and prayed this kiss meant he felt the same and not just him amusing himself with her while he was in the area. She got her answer a minute later.

"Marry me, my Elizabeth. Marry me and make the happiest man on earth!"

Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire, had come undone.

"You cannot mean that, Your Grace" she said in shocked surprise.

"I assure you I do" he said emphatically.

"But I am a gentleman's daughter born of a mother of unknown origin with a stepmother who hates me and has a brother in trade" Elizabeth protested.

"It matters not."

"I have no connections, a small fortune, and little beauty. What would I bring to the marriage?"

"I have no need for more connections or wealth and I can hardly fathom why you would say such things about your beauty. You are the handsomest woman I have ever beheld and I have never met your equal. Anyone who says otherwise is either blind or jingle brained. The only thing I need you to bring to this marriage is your heart."

"But we hardly know each other" she reasoned.

"Our hearts know each other. They were looking for each other and have bounded together. Can you not feel it, my love?" he asked desperately.

"I do, God help me I do. I feel the same way. I have since I first saw you and could not help but approach you, but this is madness, Your Grace. We just met last night and according to society we have not met at all. Besides, my mother would never allow it. She would never allow me to marry one such as yourself."

"And your father?" he asked, ignoring all her other protests. "Would he also deny you a marriage of true affections because that mother of yours deems you less worthy than her own daughter?"

"Papa will do what is easiest for papa and nothing more" she said sadly.

"Dearest, no! We cannot let them keep us apart out of selfishness and indolence. When do you come of age?"

"Not for almost a year."

"That shall never do. What say you to a trip to Scotland?"

"An elopement?!" she asked in shock.

"Of course not. The Duke of Derbyshire does not elope. We shall simply travel to our estate in Scotland for a visit along with some friends and family and if we were to happen to get married there…."

"Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible, my love. I now truly believe that. I thought it would be impossible to find one such as yourself. I thought it would be impossible for me to be attracted to anyone so instantaneously and violently. I thought it would be impossible to find a woman I could ever love and who would love me for myself and not my wealth, but I have done all those things. Our love may be quick but it is real. Never have I felt thus and I know I never shall again."

"But this is madness" said Elizabeth though she wanted nothing more than to say yes. "Could we be so rash? Could we go against everything we know to be proper to do something like this?"

"For each other? For a life together? Yes we can and we shall. If only you will agree my beautiful Elizabeth. Will you marry me? Will you be my duchess, my countess, the mother of my children, and the love of my life?"

"Yes! God help me, but yes! Yes I will marry you!"

He picked her up and spun her around before giving her another deep passionate kiss that he was immediately lost to. He grabbed her bottom and pulled her as close to his body as he could, letting her feel how she affected him as the kiss intensified.

He kissed her all over her face and down her neck before he ventured to the neckline of her gown where he trailed hot kisses over the top of her décolletage, pulling her even tighter against him. Before he knew it he had her gown loosened and a breast free as he savored it in his mouth.

Elizabeth could not, would not do anything to stop him as he set her body on fire. Never had she experienced such desire and never wanted it to end. She rolled her head back with a moan as he took her breast in his mouth making her legs go weak from the sensation.

He sat down with her perched on his lap as he freed her other breast from its confines and lavished it with the same attention. Elizabeth had never felt so exquisite as he worshiped her breast. Her breath came in quick pants as he finally slowed his ministrations returning to her lips as he gave her a final deep kiss.

The duke had to stop himself before he took his passionate Elizabeth under a tree. Her response was all that he could ever hope for and he felt drunk with his desire for her. He had to bring himself under regulation and quickly. He slowed their kisses as he readjusted her dress, covering her beautiful breast from his view. How he longed for more.

"We must marry quickly Elizabeth" he said as he panted, trying to catch his breath and cool his ardor as she hid her face into his shoulder.

"What you must think of me" she mumbled into his chest, refusing to look at him.

"I think you are the most desirable woman I have ever met and I love your passionate response" he said as he forced her to look at him. "Do not be embarrassed by what we shared, my love. It is natural and just between two people that feel so much for each other."

"But I feel so wanton. Only wantons enjoy such things. Mama said we should take no pleasure from such things."

"I want to pleasure you and make you feel just as good as you shall make me feel. It is not wanton to want your husband's touch, dearest. Please do not regulate us to such a marriage. We shall be true to our feelings and do what we feel will bring us both pleasure. I do not want you just for my own gratification." Elizabeth could only nod in agreement, mortified by the conversation. "When shall we marry?" the duke asked impatiently.

"Well, we shall have to be introduced to each other first, Your Grace" she teased, earning her a quick kiss from the duke for her impertinence.

"Then we shall get to know each other and publicly fall in love while the local society watches" he said in disgust, making her laugh.

"I am afraid so, my love" she said. "That is once I figure out a way to be allowed into your society. Maybe showing a complete lack of interest in anything concerning you in my mother's presence shall do, though we will still be watched by her as she throws my sister in your path."

"I shall see no other woman but yourself and your mother has no right to dictate who I may be interested in or who is allowed to show you any interest. I shall not let her actions dictate mine. I shall be introduced to you and openly court you as you deserve and shortly thereafter I shall invite your family to our Scotland estate. Once there I shall request your hand in marriage. If I am accepted we shall return home engaged and plan our nuptials as soon as may be. But if I am denied I will spirit you off to the family chapel attached to the estate and make you my duchess before your father knows what happened."

"And if we are not allowed time together or my family declines the invitation?"

"Would your mother allow your father to decline an invitation to a duke's estate? A single duke she wants as her son in law?" he said wickedly.

"No, indeed she would not. My father would agree just to gain some peace. What about your removal from the area? Did you not say you were only here for a fortnight?"

"Yes but Bingley would be more than happy to extend the invitation. I can use our sister Georgiana as an excuse. I need to get her here to meet her new sister in any case, a sister that she will no doubt love."

"I hope so" said a nervous Elizabeth.

"I know she shall. I will say she is hankering for a visit and if she is allowed to come we shall extend our visit by another fortnight."

"And his sisters would not object?"

"His youngest sister will rejoice at the chance to get close to my sister with the hopes of getting close to me."

"Another future duchess I have to fight off?" she asked in amusement.

"You are the one and only future Duchess of Derbyshire. No other has even came close to the title, my love. I meant it when I said I have never been so drawn to another, Elizabeth. Unfortunately there are many who have been drawn to me for one reason or another."

"That is to be expected. One cannot be so handsome and escape the notice of any female. Add your title and wealth…I assume you are wealthy?"

"I am fairly flushed in the pockets" he teased, loving the fact that she did not know or care before agreeing to marry him so quickly.

"Well, you are the perfect prey and I am sure the ladies delight in hunting you and throwing you their handkerchiefs. As long as I am assured you do not delight in the chase or plan to pick up said handkerchiefs, I shall pay it no mind."

"I assure you I shall not, have not, and will not love another, in any way" he said, trying to give her message without saying it and making her gasp in shock and pleasure.

"Thank you, Your Grace" she said as she leaned into him for a kiss.

"Will you not call me by my name, dearest?"

"If that is what you like, Fitzwilliam" she teased as he gave her another passionate kiss, loving the way she said his name and could not help but kiss her as it fell from her lips. "So tell me about Georgiana and the rest of your family" she said as she snuggled into his arms with her head on his shoulder.

They spent the morning learning all they could about each other while planning their life together and falling in love. He told her all about his parents' loving marriage, his beautiful sister, and his supportive family who would be surprised and skeptical about his choice but would eventually give their blessings, especially seeing as they would not have a choice.

He was his own man, a wealthy duke in his own right, their wealth and power nothing to his. They certainly could not dictate his life. He told her about his aunt Lady Catherine and her delusions of an engagement to her spoiled daughter.

She told him about her life at Longbourn and more about the dynamics of and her relationships with her family. She told him about the loving Gardiners, who he knew well, and the hateful Phillips, her stepmother's sister and brother in law. She told him about her dowry and how much it had grown according to her uncle.

She told him more about her longing to know about her mother and her disappointment at the lack of support from her father though she knew he loved her. She told him about her horse and her daily routine, promising to meet him for her morning walks and to sneak away for rides around the neighborhood. She told him about her neighbors and her only real friend, Charlotte.

They shared all as well as their likes and dislikes. They spoke about books, debated politics, and critiqued music, all in several languages which astonished the duke. He had not thought he would find one so accomplished as she in such a place and he could not wait to introduce her to the ton. She would blow them away with her beauty, intelligence, and lack of artifice. His Elizabeth was a true diamond of the first water and the Beau Monde would not know what hit them.

They learned more about each other that morning than they ever could during months of conversation in drawing rooms and were very happy to have found each other. They shared heated kisses and intimate touches they had never experienced before and vowed to marry as soon as they could before regretfully parting as the morning grew long.

She promised to do all she could to come to the soiree at Lucas Lodge that night so they could be properly introduced and start their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning, Your Grace" Caroline Bingley called out, surprising the duke as he passed the morning room as he had not expected them to be awake so early.

"Morning Bingley, Hurst, Mrs. Hurst, Miss Bingley. Do excuse me while I refresh myself from my morning ride and I will join you shortly."

He went upstairs to have a quick wash and let his valet, Jenkins, prepare him for the day. Not even the unpleasant thought of having to break his fast under Caroline Bingley's fawning presence could dampen his spirits this morning. He ran through everything he needed to prepare for his wedding as he got dressed.

First and foremost he needed to tell Georgie who he knew would love her new sister. He would send to town for her so she could spend time getting to know his Elizabeth. He needed to send for Travis, another of his personal guards posed as a footman, to help Davies guard him against Miss Bingley's machinations and to guard his Elizabeth as well.

Once his interest in Elizabeth became known he could see her getting desperate enough to attempt a compromise and he could use the extra pair of eyes and ears though he would never agree to marry her. She could be found in his bed without a stitch on and he still would not marry her and Bingley was aware of his position on the matter.

Once he sent for Travis it would alert his cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, to a possible danger in his vicinity and that, added to the presence of Georgiana in an unknown environment, would bring him running to Meryton as well.

He would feel better with Richard escorting Georgie and her companion here although he trusted Travis and his sister's personal footman, Jeffries with her life. He needed to get Bingley's permission for extra guests although he was sure he would love to host his sister and cousin. Miss Bingley would be delighted to host the son of an earl.

He also needed to send letters to his solicitor to have Elizabeth's settlement drawn up as well as changes he wanted to make to his will to include her. He needed to send for his mother's ring for his beloved. He could not wait to see the heart shaped emerald on Elizabeth's finger. It was a perfect complement to her fine green eyes. He hoped she would like it. He would also send for a few other Darcy jewels that he would gift her throughout their engagement period.

He needed to send missives to all his estates and his houses in town to prepare the mistress' chambers for their new mistress. He wanted everything perfect for their arrival. He would get some ideas from Elizabeth on how she would want her rooms done and have his housekeepers get started. Any additional changes or major redecorating can be done by her personally.

He needed to send an express to his estate in Scotland alerting them to a possible visit with a large party. He planned to invite the Bennets as well as the Gardiners his beloved spoke so fondly of and surprised him with the connection to the man who not only expanded his wealth, but became an unlikely friend, and he knew his family would travel tither once they got even a whiff of a possible wife for himself.

They could all travel to Scotland directly from Netherfield. There was much to be done but none of it seemed like a chore. He was delighted to be making plans for his future with Elizabeth!

"Did you enjoy your ride, Your Grace?" Miss Bingley shrilled as he entered the morning room and went to the sideboard to fix himself a plate.

"Very much so, Miss Bingley. Thank you for inquiring" said the duke as he filled his plate, poured himself some coffee, and seated himself at the opposite end of the table from his hostess.

"I am sure there was nothing of interest to see in these backwoods but I know how you love your morning rides. Hopefully you were not too disappointed with the local vistas" jabbed Miss Bingley.

"On the contrary, I came upon a clearing with the most beautiful view I have ever beheld. I plan on visiting it often while I am here. Nothing has ever brought me more pleasure" he said ambiguously.

"Well I am sure even the remotest of places would have at least one pleasant area. Maybe we could visit it together one of these mornings." The duke made no response. "Does not a picnic sound like just the thing, Louisa? We could all go down to this clearing His Grace has found and enjoy the pleasant weather" she added.

"That does sound like an enjoyable idea, Caroline. The weather has been unseasonably mild" Louisa Hurst agreed.

"Bingley that reminds me, I wanted to ask your permission to invite Georgiana to join our party. If it is not an imposition she would be joining us in about three days' time and she does love a picnic" he said, thinking it was the perfect way for her to meet her new sister though he would of course not make his hostess aware of his intention to invite his Elizabeth along. "That would of course mean an extension of my visit if we are welcomed" he added.

"Oh how lovely! Of course we would love for her to join our little party, would we not, Charles?" answered Miss Bingley instead.

This was her chance to get closer to the shy young lady in order to impress upon her brother what a good sister she could make for her. She could also forward the match between her and Charles, while gaining herself more time to capture the duke.

"Most assuredly! Lady Georgiana is always welcomed. She would be a lovely addition" said the amiable Mr. Bingley.

"Thank you. I shall invite her at once. My cousin Richard may very well escort her here for me and I am sure he may like to stay a few days and maybe enjoy some sport while he is here if that is agreeable to you."

"By all means! I am quite fond of the ole chap" teased Mr. Bingley.

"Finally! More guest of our ilk in this godforsaken place. I would love to host the Colonel, Your Grace. He will bring even more sophistication to this place" Miss Bingley added snidely.

The duke ignored her rude comment as he wiped his mouth and stood.

"If you will excuse me I have many letters to write and business to attend to before we get started for the day, Bingley. Shall we meet in the stables in say an hour?"

He quickly left the room after obtaining Bingley's agreement. He had had enough of Caroline Bingley for the morning.

S***************************S

"Engaged to Miss Bennet?!" shouted a gobsmacked Mr. Bingley an hour later as they toured the grounds of Netherfield on horseback.

"Why not say it a little louder Bingley, there may still be at least one local who did not hear you" the duke said sarcastically.

"Oh I am sorry, I just…I am…I cannot believe this. Is this true? Are you out of your senses?" asked his baffled friend.

"I beg your pardon?" said the affronted duke.

"I mean no offense, but you just met her at an assembly last night where you did not even speak with her or even dance with her and now you say you are engaged. You have to admit that is a fantastical story for anyone let alone you, Derbyshire!" said the disappointed Charles Bingley.

He should be happy for his friend but he had been immediately attracted to Miss Bennet and thought that they had made a connection during their dances. He should have known all her questions about the duke signified her interest in him. Never did he dream his friend would return that interest let alone offer for her the next day. He could not fathom such a thing.

"I did speak with her at the assembly and she left before I could ask her to dance. I was immediately drawn to her like I have never been drawn to another and you know I would never say such a thing lightly."

"No I dare say you would not" said his saddened friend.

"This morning just confirmed everything I felt as soon as I laid eyes upon her and we spent the morning together getting to know each other better than I have ever known one before and she agreed to marry me, though for reasons I should not have to explain, the engagement will remain a secret for now. We expect to come up against some strong opposition from one or maybe both of her parents though we shall not be swayed" he said defiantly to the surprise of his friend.

"Opposition?" said an incredulous Mr. Bingley. "Who would oppose their daughter's marriage to you?"

"Her mother apparently" the duke answered in disgust. "Her mother who has picked me out for her younger more deserving, according to her mother, sister. She was chastised for speaking with me at the assembly as I have been already labeled her sister's intended though I barely remember being introduced to her."

"That is outrageous. You must be in jest" Mr. Bingley said incredulously.

"Sadly I am not, my friend. Elizabeth has been regulated to being the ugly stepchild that must give way to her sister when it comes to beaus. Though my Elizabeth is the most handsome woman of my acquaintance and I have never seen her equal."

"Yes she is an angel" said Mr. Bingley wistfully. "Wait! Did you say Elizabeth?"

"Yes" said the confused duke.

"But Miss Bennet's name is Jane" said an equally confused Mr. Bingley.

"No, Miss Bennet's name is Elizabeth, her younger sister is named Jane" he said to the relief and confusion of his friend.

"But Miss Bennet, or rather Miss Jane, never mentioned an elder sister and we were only introduced to her, two younger sisters, and her mother."

"That is because my Elizabeth was not allowed to be introduced as she may take some attention from her sister" said the agitated duke.

Just thinking about the way she was treated by her so called family riled him up. He told Bingley what he knew of their family and everything that Elizabeth had told him about her lovely sister as well as what plans he would make for his wedding.

By the end of the tale, Mr. Bingley was no longer infatuated with one Miss Jane Bennet. In fact, if what he heard was true, he was rather appalled by her treatment of her sister. His sisters were not the best of friends and he would never say that he was fond of Caroline but even they would never treat each other thus.

She seemed like such a sweet girl though he now looked at her questions about the duke in a different perspective. She was not interested in him at all, she was trying to get to his friend.

S***************************S

Elizabeth snuck up the back stairs when she had return from what was the best morning of her life, to avoid detection from her father since she had returned much later than her usual want. She knew her sisters and her mother would be late to rise following the previous night's assembly which is why she dared to stay out so long.

She wanted time to herself to savor everything that had happened that amazing morning. She could not believe she had so impulsively agreed to marry Fitzwilliam but could fathom his proposal even less. Never had she dreamed of such a husband. He was undoubtedly the most handsome man she had ever seen, but the respect he had for her intelligence leaving her no reason to hide her wits combined with the open care he showed for her still had her aghast. If this was a dream she wanted never to awaken.

She sat down to pour her heart out to her constant support, her Aunt Gardiner. She wrote of all that had occurred since the moment she laid eyes on her Fitzwilliam, begging her aunt not to judge her rash decision too harshly. She told her how she had never felt so sure about anything else in her life before and pleaded for her support.

She asked for her advice on how to handle a courtship under her mother's disapproving and her sister's jealous eyes, not wanting to hide their relationship as if they were doing something wrong. She did the one thing she thought she would never do though her aunt encouraged her to do just that, asked her to pay a visit to Longbourn and help her through this.

She knew her aunt would come to her aid at once. She always told her to let her know when she needed a break from home and she would immediately send for her or if she ever needed her assistance that she would travel from town that very day. She never thought she would make such a request, but knew the only way to get through this was with her aunt beside her.

Mrs. Gardiner would not allow her mother to hinder her relationship in any way and would speak to her father on her behalf. She needed her Aunt Madelaine! She had her abigail, Antoinette, send the letter express. The sooner she could arrive the better.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Elizabeth dressed with care and made sure she looked her best for the soiree at Lucas Lodge. Her mother seldom kept her away from any invitations they received from them after Lady Lucas' set down when she had made Elizabeth stay home instead of attending her good friend's birthday dinner because her brother had returned to town for the occasion.

A brother who would inherit Lucas Lodge and who was smart enough to invest with her uncle and build a nice personal fortune. A brother who only looked upon Lizzy as another sister and she upon him as a brother. Still, he was one of the most eligible young men in the neighborhood and it would not do for him to take a liking to that Lizzy.

After Lady Lucas' tongue lashing, that was not repeated though Elizabeth knew she would make an exception since the Netherfield party would be in attendance. So she did what she always did when she wanted to defy her mother and attend an event, hoping it would work once again. After Antoinette declared her 'shining like a star' she went to join her father in his bookroom and took up a book as she listened for her mother.

When she heard her descend and reach the hallway for her outer garments, she quickly stood and joined her and her sister, Jane being the only other Bennet sister invited due to the younger ones unruliness that Lady Lucas did not care for though she did invite Mary who declined, in the hall as Antoinette stood on hand to help her into her pelisse.

"Where do you think you are going Miss Lizzy?" her mother screeched as soon as she noticed her.

Elizabeth had left her father's bookroom door opened for this very reason.

"I am joining you and my sister at Lucas Lodge. Charlotte has already talked me into performing tonight" she said casually as Antoinette checked over her appearance one last time before stepping away.

"I said I forbid you to attend any more functions for the foreseeable future" yelled the outraged woman.

Elizabeth looked much too well to be in company. She always did have better attire than her Jane and Lydia thanks to the money that unknown grandfather sent her and her sister in law's preference for her company. Elizabeth would return from town with some of the finest frocks she had ever seen thanks to that sister of hers taking her to her fancy French modiste while neglecting her true nieces. She did it just to vex her.

Tonight the chit wore a lovely green evening dress that fit her very well with green stones and seed pearls in her pretty hair that matched the ones she wore around her neck. It would look well on her Jane if only it were blue. She would not allow her to take any attention from Jane with her duke present!

"Mama of course I shall attend. What would Lady Lucas say if I were to slight her after agreeing to perform? Besides, I am already dressed" she said a little louder for her father's benefit, getting the result she wanted.

"And you look very well, my Lizzy. Enjoy your night" her father said as he stuck his head out of his bookroom before shutting the door she purposefully left open, leaving her mother huffing in annoyance as she led the way to the carriage where she proceeded to threaten her.

"You had better not throw yourself at anyone tonight, Miss Lizzy" she warned. "And stay away from your sister's intended" she said menacingly as she pinched her arm.

"Yes mama" Elizabeth answered as she rubbed her arm in anger, knowing that it would be bruised.

The love she felt from her Fitzwilliam had changed her already. No longer was she happy to be regulated to a corner while her sister shined. She knew that she was wanted for herself for once and that gave her confidence to defy her mother and anger her sister. She would not hide her love and could not wait until she saw her betrothed tonight. She would follow his lead and not let fear of his interest being detected by her mother stop her from enjoying his company.

She was speaking with Miss Lucas and her brother when the Netherfield party finally arrived. The redhead proudly attached to her fiancé's arm gave her a moment of pause before she remembered what he had told her about one Caroline Bingley. It could only be she walking in with him as if she was already his duchess. She watched as he shook her off with an annoyed look on his face before he scanned the crowd. She knew he was searching for her and her heart sped up in anticipation.

"Have you, Eliza?" John Lucas asked, interrupting her from watching him search for her.

"I beg your pardon, John. I was not attending" she said with one last glance at the duke before turning to face him.

"As I can see" he said drolly. "Charlotte was telling me you had agreed to perform for us tonight."

"Yes. I am still no match for your sister's powers of persuasion" she laughed.

"Then we are in for a rare treat. It has been ages since I heard your lovely voice" he flirted.

"Lovely being relative of course" said Elizabeth, enjoying the familiar conversation.

John Lucas was one of the few young men in the neighborhood that cared not for Fanny Bennet's histrionics whenever one of them paid attention to her eldest daughter. Eliza was intelligent and witty and the best conversationalist he had yet to meet. He loved her like another sister and could not be kept from her.

"No matter how much you choose to hide your light under Fanny Bennet's bushel, I will not allow you to do such a thing in my presence as well you know" he retorted fondly as he wrapped her hand around his arm to lead her to the pianoforte with an amused Miss Lucas following. "You have the best voice I have ever had the pleasure of hearing and your playing is unsurpassed. Why else would we constantly demand that you play, though you rarely do?" he asked as he took a seat next to her on the piano bench. "Now which masterpiece shall your favor us with?"

"Since I have little choice in the matter, I am sure your sister has a suggestion and my fingers await her command" she bantered, enjoying her conversation with her two favorite people.

"As I rarely win the argument, I have undoubtedly a piece in mind for your performance, dear Eliza" Miss Lucas teased as she leaf through the music until she found the piece she wanted to hear from her friend's beautiful voice.

The song was no surprise to either Mr. Lucas or Elizabeth since it was one of Charlotte's favorite. The crowd quieted in anticipation as she began playing the beginning chords of "Voi Che Sapete" from The Marriage of Figaro by Mozart.

The irritated Duke of Derbyshire's mood did not improve once their party reached Lucas Lodge. He had been anticipating seeing his Elizabeth again as soon as left her that morning, only to be delayed by Miss Bingley who finally came down the stairs looking as if she had wasted the time she took to get ready in her overly adorned attire. She looked as if she was attending a ball in town instead of a country soiree at some place called Lucas Lodge.

Already late, his mood darkened as she latched onto him just outside the door and refused to let go until they were inside where he had to bodily remove her from his side. He immediately scanned the room for his Elizabeth, wanting to affect an introduction to her as soon as possible. Once their gregarious host had finished greeting their party he finally spotted the object of his desire…and he was not happy.

She was in an animated conversation with the young woman he saw her speaking with at the assembly before her abrupt departure and a brown haired fellow that was a little too close to her for the dukes comfort. He watched as she smiled with the duo before the gentleman wrapped her arm around his and led her across the room.

It was all he could do to stop himself from tearing the man from Elizabeth's side. He did not doubt her constancy but to see her on the arm of another man was not a pleasant sight, whoever he may be. Especially when she looked as beautiful as she did that night.

Her eyes sparkled in the candlelight as she laughed at the man, matching the sparkle of the emeralds that adorn her neck and the dress of the same color. He could not take his eyes off of her as she was led to the pianoforte and the gentleman took the seat next to her to his further consternation.

After she bantered a little longer with her friends she started to play and then her voice rose up in song. He was mesmerized. She sounded like an angel and he had never heard anything so beautiful. Even during a professional performance. Her playing was exquisite as she played with more feeling than he had ever witnessed. She was amazing and he could not take his eyes off of her, even when his listening was interrupted.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie" Caroline Bingley said as she sidled up beside him closer than what was comfortable to him.

"I should imagine not" he said as he moved away from her.

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner, in such society, and indeed I am quite of your opinion. The insipidity and the noise from the chit at the piano, whom I heard called accomplished! What would I not give to hear your strictures on her?!"

She had watched him as he appeared to search the room for someone when they arrived and was horrified when his gaze fell on the striking brunette who was now performing at the pianoforte with more mastery and skill than she could ever hope for. And her voice? She had never heard such a talent as she and it immediately put her on her guard.

There was nothing she could criticize about her face, form, or attire for she was quite handsome, though she was loath to admit it, and she dressed as if she were of the first circles, though her dress was too plain for her taste. She hated her instantly and vowed to take her duke's attention away from the chit by tearing her apart.

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which the voice of a beautiful woman can bestow" the duke replied, causing her to gasp in shock because although she knew he was drawn to her, she never thought he would acknowledge it as he never admired any woman. How could this be?

"Beautiful indeed!" she sneered. "I was shocked to hear her called one of the jewels of the neighborhood for I see little beauty in her features."

"Then I suggest you take a closer look for I have never seen her equal" he said without hesitation, knowing what she was up to and having no plans to hide his admiration of his beloved and her taunts and cutting shams would not work.

"Why, Your Grace, I am all amazed! When am I to wish you joy?" she taunted, knowing he may admire the chit from afar but would not seriously consider an unknown country chit regardless of how much beauty she may possess.

"I would have to first be introduced to her before I can contemplate more. Excuse me" he said, quickly leaving the flabbergasted woman behind.

His Elizabeth had just finished her astonishing performance and he would not be kept away from her any longer. Especially seeing as how that interloper had taken her arm in his again as he led her from the pianoforte to rigorous applause.

He stood next to his host hoping he would start a conversation as Elizabeth walked their way, her escort having left her to join the crowd forming for dancing. As he expected, the jovial man immediately struck up a conversation.

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Your Grace! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies."

"Certainly, sir and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance" he replied in his usual unsociable manner, forgetting for a moment the purpose of the tedious conversation.

"Your friend performs delightfully" Sir William continued happily on seeing Bingley join the group with his daughter as his partner. "And I doubt not that you are adept in the science yourself, Your Grace."

"I cannot say that I am unless partnered with an agreeable partner" he hinted as he watched his Elizabeth approach them with a twinkle in her eye.

He knew that she was aware he was affecting an introduction and was doing her part to obtain it. Sir William followed his gaze and smiled when he saw Elizabeth moving towards them as he was struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing and called out to her.

"My dear Miss Eliza, why are not you dancing? Your Grace, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you."

"I dare say I shall not" he said barely stopping himself from smiling at the amusement on his beloved's face. "I would love an introduction."

"Forgive me, Your Grace for assuming you had already met our dear Miss Eliza at the assembly" said the now flustered Sir William after his unknown breech in propriety.

"I had not had the pleasure, no" he said with mischief as Elizabeth tried holding in her laughter.

"Miss Eliza, may I introduce you to His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire and one of the Netherfield party. Your Grace, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn. The eldest daughter of the estate closest to Netherfield."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace" Elizabeth said in amusement as she gave him a curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you, Miss Bennet" he said as he took her hand and bowed over it, stopping just short of kissing it as he dearly wanted to. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I had rather not if it is all the same, Your Grace" she said to both men's surprise, pausing to savor the look of shock on the duke's face at her denial. "I was on my way to quench my thirst after my song. My throat is a tad dry" she finally hinted to him.

"Then may I escort you to the refreshment table?" he asked.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Your Grace" she said as they excused themselves from Sir William who was happy to be of service and he led her away on his arm.

"Minx" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, making her stifle her laughter.

"What ever do you mean, Your Grace?" she asked innocently.

"I am sure you are aware of the shock I received when you declined to dance with me."

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but surely you would not care to dance in such a place. There is hardly room for dancing and any conversation we may have could be overheard clearly by others. Besides, having refused John's offer, I could not then take the floor with you, sir."

"John?" he asked, ignoring everything else she said.

"I suppose I should call him Mr. Lucas in company" she said with amusement, not knowing that her beau was upset with her implied closeness with one of the opposite sex.

"Yes I suppose you should" he said sarcastically. "Who is Mr. Lucas?" _'And why are you using his Christian name?'_ he thought bitterly as he scanned the room for this John, sure he was the one who had turned pages for her.

Elizabeth looked at him and was amused by what could only be called a pout on his face. Was he jealous?

"Mr. Lucas is the eldest son of our host and the brother of my dearest friend, Charlotte Lucas. We all grew up together though they are older than I. Mr. Lucas is one of the only men my mother could not chase away from me though he only sees me as another sibling, and I he."

"I see" said the duke as he let his guard down now that he knew this John was no threat.

He had faith in his Elizabeth but she was a very handsome woman that any man would admire. He was happy one as close to her as he had no such feelings. A screech from a woman who could only be Mrs. Bennet interrupted his woolgathering on his feelings of sharing any of his Elizabeth with another man, platonic their friendship may be.

"Miss Lizzy, what do you think you are doing?" asked Mrs. Bennet, not caring who heard her and drawing the attention of half the room.

"I am having a drink, mother, as you see" Elizabeth said calmly, not allowing her mother to browbeat or threaten her away from her Fitzwilliam.

"And why must you stand here to do so?" Mrs. Bennet asked as her sister joined their group.

"Seeing as how this is the refreshment table where one would come to be refreshed, my standing here is perfectly logical though I was about to move away" Elizabeth said defiantly, knowing what she really meant.

"I meant why are you standing next to Jane's…"

"Mama!" interrupted Jane before her mother could ruin their plan by speaking of the inevitable connection before the duke offered for her.

"That is to say, why are you standing next to His Grace?" Mrs. Bennet corrected herself.

"Does one not usually stand next to the one who has escorted one to her destination?" asked the angry duke to the surprise of the two women.

How dare this harpy speak to his Elizabeth so, and in company no less? He caught her slip when she almost called him her daughter's and was amazed at her daring.

"Why yes of course, Your Grace. I only meant that Lizzy is beneath your notice and it would not do for her to impose herself on you" said the flustered Mrs. Bennet.

"I assure you she is no imposition, and since I am the one who noticed her first, she could not be considered beneath it" he said firmly with a hint of warning in his tone.

"But Your Grace, surely you could not mean that when such beauty is here for you to notice" she said as she wrapped her arm around Jane Bennet who gave him a flirty smile.

"As I said, I noticed" he said looking at Elizabeth and giving her a smile.

His message could not have been more clear. Mrs. Bennet was flabbergasted and knew not what to do about the duke who obviously preferred that Lizzy over her Jane.

Jane Bennet was livid! She had watched him from the moment he arrived and he had not taken his eyes off her sister. She knew he was taken with her and here he was practically admitting it in front of her!

"Excuse us mama. I was just about to introduce His Grace to Mr. Lucas" said Elizabeth as she took his arm and stepped away.

"How dare you?" said a furious Mrs. Bennet as she went to snatch Elizabeth away from the duke.

Elizabeth stepped back, out of her reach, to the shock of the matron. She could not believe the chit was defying her so, and in company no less. If she were at home she would teach her a lesson.

"Excuse us" said the duke through clenched teeth as he quickly led Elizabeth away from the terrible duo.

He was shocked when the woman tried to grab her arm and he was livid when he saw that she looked as if she was about to hit his beloved. He had to get away from her before he lashed out at the harridan.

Jane Bennet watched in horror as the duke led her sister away from them. She could not believe Lizzy would be so daring and disobey her mother so. This was not to be borne! She picked up her skirt and hurried after them.

"Lizzy" she called as she caught up with them just as they reached John Lucas' side.

"Yes Jane?" Elizabeth answered innocently, in no mood for her antics.

"Will you please come with me to the necessary?" she asked, all politeness in front of the men.

"I would rather not" Elizabeth said to her shock.

She could not believe Lizzy had denied her anything. She knew she was not allowed to act thusly. What had gotten into her usually compliant sister?

"I need help with my ribbons, I think they have come undone" Jane said, trying to mask her anger at Lizzy's defiance.

"I am sure our mother would love to help you" said Elizabeth, refusing to concede. "Here she comes now" she said in amusement as she watched the angry matron bearing down on the group before turning to Mr. Lucas.

"Your Grace, may I introduce you to my dear friend Charlotte's brother? Mr. Lucas, His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire. Your Grace, Mr. John Lucas of Lucas Lodge" she finished, completely ignoring the two angry women who could only stand there and watch as the two men greeted each other.

"So I am regulated to being your dear friend's brother and not a dear friend in my own right, Eliza?" teased Mr. Lucas, catching on to what Elizabeth was trying to achieve by ignoring the two hateful Bennets.

"I did mention to His Grace that you were as dear to me as a brother, sir, though I hardly understand why. Such torture as I have suffered at your hands deserve no such notice" she teased, hoping her mother and sister would take the hint soon and walk away as she was blatantly and intentionally ignoring them in an attempt to make them do just that.

"I assure you I have been slandered, Your Grace" said the friendly man. "Tis I who has been tortured by my sister and our beautiful Eliza. Made to join in their girlish antics against my will."

"Are you telling His Grace about Eliza forcing you to play a living doll and letting her put ribbons in your hair, brother?" Charlotte Lucas asked gaily as she joined the group.

She had seen the heated discussion her friend had with her family and their pursuit of her following it. While surprised at the defiance from her usually compliant friend, she was happily impressed by her reaction to her mother's usual antics in trying to keep her away from eligible men and had come to support her.

She too had noticed the handsome duke's attention to her friend and could not be more thrilled. She knew that Jane had set her cap on him before he even entered the neighborhood and took some satisfaction of the rude girl's plans being thwarted by the beautiful sister she hated.

"Sister!" Mr. Lucas said through gritted teeth in mock annoyance.

"We had not gotten quite that far" said Elizabeth in amusement, making the duke and the siblings laugh, knowing she could always count on these two to come to her aid as she knew they too were deliberately ignoring her family on her behalf.

"Lizzy!" the angry Jane interrupted.

"Yes?" Elizabeth answered innocently.

"Will you not come with me…"

"Mama, Jane needs help with her ribbons and I told her you would not mind assisting her. I am sure there is no reason to leave my friends when her loving mother who would do anything for her is so ready to come to her aid" she interrupted to the amusement of her companions not of the Bennet persuasion, and the annoyance of those that were.

"I do not know what has gotten into you, Miss Lizzy but you will not speak to your sister in such a manner" said Mrs. Bennet angrily.

"In what manner, mama?" Elizabeth asked in mock confusion.

"If your sister tells you to do something then you had best do it!" the matron demanded.

"I beg to differ" said Elizabeth, loving the feeling of finally standing up to herself. "I see no need to be at the whim of a younger sister, especially when her request is inconvenient to my own needs. As I said, there is no reason to leave my friends, especially to help her tie ribbons no less, and definitely not when I see nothing amidst with her attire."

"I would be happy to assist you, Jane" said Miss Lucas, extraordinarily proud of her friend for finally standing up for herself, never understanding why she had not done so sooner. "As a guest in my home, it is my duty to see to your comfort."

"I assure you your assistance is not needed, Charlotte" Mrs. Bennet answered in her daughter's stead. "Miss Lizzy shall do her duty toward her sister!" she finished in a menacing tone.

"Duty to her sister?" said the duke who could no longer stand and watch this woman try to browbeat his Elizabeth in company so. "Why is it Miss Bennet's duty to stop what she is doing in order to assist a person who has been offered the same assistance from a willing party?"

"Why I, that is to say…" Mrs. Bennet stumbled, not expecting the duke to speak up on Lizzy's behalf.

"I have no such duty, I assure you, Your Grace" said Elizabeth. "I am not a ladies maid at the whim of my sister and if she needs assistance that I am unwilling to give, she had best find it elsewhere" she said, bringing the subject to a close due to the attention they were drawing. "Now, you promised me an introduction to your host, Your Grace and as he is for once not dancing, I think this would be a perfect opportunity for it. Please excuse us, Charlotte, Mr. Lucas, family" she said as she once again took the duke's arm as he led her away from the impressed Lucases and the angry Bennets.

"What do you think has come over our Eliza?" asked the astonished John Lucas after he had pulled his sister aside.

"Love gives us strength to do the things we never thought we would" Miss Lucas said ambiguously.

"Love?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes love. Especially the love of a good man" she said in vague amusement as she watched the duke introduce Eliza to Mr. Bingley across the room.

"What are you on about, sister?" asked the still confused Mr. Lucas.

"I am on about our Eliza gaining the courage to stand up for herself from the love of the handsome Duke of Derbyshire."

"What?!" he asked in shock as his eyes immediately searched for Eliza in the crowd.

"Our Eliza will be the next Duchess of Derbyshire, brother."

"Impossible!" he said as he watched said duke smiling down into his friend's beautiful face.

In that moment he saw everything the man felt for his friend and he was stunned. Eliza was a beautiful, intelligent, and witty woman and any man of good sense would be drawn to one such as she, but he never expected a man of such an exalted rank lowering himself for the daughter of a country gentleman.

Could even a duke not resist their Eliza's charms? He watched as Eliza apparently said something amusing to the duke and his friend earning her another warm smile and a kiss on the hand and Mr. Lucas could not help but smile himself.

"Our Eliza is to be a duchess" he said in awe after seeing the look of love pass between the two.

"That she is dear brother and the Bennets are now all aflutter. Eliza was definitely not the daughter meant for one such as he and her refusing to concede to her sister once again has sent them into a panic. Never did they expect her to act thus" said Miss Lucas.

"Neither did I, though I am happy that she has. I never understood why she took such abuse from those two harpies. She is everything lovely and deserves all the attention anyone wants to shower her with. There was no reason for her to live in her sister's shadow, hidden away as if she was a blight to her family."

"When one as beautiful as she is in the midst of one as ambitious as her sister, she is seen as a threat. A threat to be gotten rid of. Thank goodness the duke's attentions has given her the strength to find her own happiness regardless of what her mother deems suitable for her" said a happy Miss Lucas.

"And we shall give her all the support she needs to find her happiness. We will make sure this comes to a happy conclusion" said her brother to his sister's complete agreement.

"Ah, Your Grace, there you are. We have been looking all over for you, have we not Louisa?" said the insincere Miss Bingley as she sauntered over to where her brother was conversing with the duke and that brunette chit who she now knew to be Elizabeth Bennet, sister of the angel her brother danced with at the assembly.

She had covertly asked about the chit from the locals and what she learned only made her hate her more. She was praised for her beauty, intelligence, accomplishments, and wit though she did not give credit to half of what she heard. She was sure that what passed off as accomplished in this dreadful society was nothing to a truly accomplished woman such as herself.

She was delighted to hear that the chit had an uncle in trade and another who was a country solicitor. There was no way the duke would consider one such as she. The rumors about her reported healthy dowry gave her pause until she again assumed that the locals knew not the real meaning of healthy and regulated it to the back of her mind.

She had watched in interest as the chit seemed to be having a strained conversation with her family. Though she was not close enough to hear the content, she was sure that the uncouth lady and her other daughter was not happy with this Eliza. She needed to know more.

She saw her duke introduce the chit to her brother and proceeded to have an animated conversation with her, even daring to smile and laugh with her to Miss Bingley's great surprise. The duke rarely smiled and he certainly did not laugh, especially in company. She knew she had to break this up.

"Yes I can see how one would be lost in such a room" Elizabeth said sarcastically at the obvious ploy to interrupt their conversation, eliciting a smile from the duke.

"Ah sisters," said the amused Mr. Bingley. "Have you met the lovely Miss Bennet?" he asked jovially.

"I cannot say that I have, brother" Miss Bingley said snottily as she looked her up and down with a look of thinly veiled anger.

"Miss Bennet, these are my sisters Louisa Hurst and Caroline Bingley, and my brother in law Mr. Harold Hurst. Family, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, the elder sister of Miss Jane Bennet whom you met last night."

"Charmed" said the snobby Miss Bingley.

"I am sure" Elizabeth replied in amusement, loving the unmitigated hate rolling off of the woman towards one she did not know.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bennet" said the usually quiet Mr. Hurst, to everyone's surprise. "I must congratulate you on the stunning performance you gave as we arrived. You have a lovely voice."

"Why thank you very much, Mr. Hurst" said Elizabeth.

"I was just commenting on the same thing, brother" said Mr. Bingley. "You sound like an angel Miss Bennet."

"I guess it was the best one should expect in such a place" interrupted the annoyed Miss Bingley. _'Why are they praising this chit so?'_ she thought. "Though it was nothing to a truly accomplished performance one expects in higher society" she dissembled.

"I beg to differ" said the duke.

"As do I" said Mr. Hurst.

"I have never had such pleasure from any other performance, not even those in the professional realm. Miss Bennet's voice is unrivaled" continued the duke.

"I find that hard to believe, Your Grace" said Miss Bingley. "Especially when your own dear sister…"

"Lady Georgiana is an exceptional musician but even she does not compare. She does not play with as much feeling as Miss Bennet nor sing with such emotion" he interrupted the rude woman, not willing to allow her to belittle his Elizabeth so, especially while she was blatantly underestimating her talent.

"We were also speaking of Lady Georgiana's eminent arrival and Miss Bennet's anticipation at meeting her" Mr. Bingley said, trying to ease the tension his sister had brought to the conversation.

"Ah, yes a truly accomplished young lady" Miss Bingley said spitefully.

"So I have heard" said Elizabeth. "She must be a credit to you, Your Grace."

"The credit is all hers, I assure you" he said.

"Nonsense! She has blossomed under your exceptional care, Your Grace. Dear Georgiana is blessed to have such a brother!" simpered Miss Bingley.

"As I am blessed to have such a sister as **_Lady_** Georgiana" the duke said, stressing his sister's title.

He would not have her implying a close relationship with his sister when his sister could hardly abide her company. He also would not let her force her attentions on his sister when she arrived. He was bringing her here for the sole purpose of getting to know her new sister and he would not let that time be interrupted by Caroline Bingley's machinations.

Miss Bingley blushed in embarrassment at the duke's correction of her breech of propriety. She barely knew the young lady but always referred to her as dear Georgiana when trying to give the illusion of having a close relationship with the girl.

She would use her visit here to get close to her and show her brother what a great sister she would make. She hated to be corrected so in front of this chit who was all but laughing at her. She tried another tactic to make her look like the unaccomplished country bumpkin she was.

"Et comment vont ses langues, Votre Grâce?" ( ** _And how are her languages coming along, Your Grace?_** ) she asked in French, showing off her language skills while pointing out that Eliza had none. "Elle apprenait le français quand on parlait, mademoiselle Eliza" ( ** _She was learning French when last we spoke, Miss Eliza_** ) she said, knowing the chit had no idea what she just said.

"Une langue plus belle que je n'ai pas encore entendu" ( ** _A more beautiful language I have yet to hear_** ) Elizabeth answered, highly diverted and immediately seeing through her tactics to try to embarrass her or prove her own superiority. "Et je m'appelle mademoiselle Bennet et non Eliza, mademoiselle Bingley" ( ** _And my name is Miss Bennet not Eliza, Miss Bingley_** ) she informed her with a smile.

Miss Bingley was shocked and immediately flustered at her blunder. She had just proven that the chit knew at least one language instead of discrediting her. She had to try again.

"Lo personalmente preferisco italiana, signorina Bennet" ( ** _I personally prefer Italian, Miss Bennet_** ) she sneered in Italian, knowing she would not understand. "Anche se è più difficile da imparare rispetto ad altre lingue insegnate più facili come il francese, un vero e compiere signora preferisce imparare abilmente" ( ** _Though it is more challenging to learn than other easier taught languages like French, a truly accomplished lady prefers to learn it proficiently_** ) she jabbed. "Per quello che è il punto di visualizzazione di una buona opera, se non si riesce a capire le parole di cui si parla?" ( ** _For what is the point of viewing a good opera if you cannot understand the words being spoken?_** )

"Caroline, should you not speak in English in mixed company?" her brother interrupted.

"Visto che alcuni tra i più bei pezzi di musica sono di un decente italiano, sono d'accordo che è anche un linguaggio importante da padroneggiare, anche se non è così facilmente appreso come francese, la signorina Bingley" ( ** _Seeing as how some of the most beautiful pieces of music are of an Italian decent, I agree that it is also an important language to master, though it is not as easily learned as French, Miss Bingley_**) Elizabeth easily answered over Mr. Bingley's objection, making Miss Bingley turn red in fury as she was only making the chit look more accomplished in front of the duke.

"If she is the avid lover of music and horses as you say, Your Grace, I look forward to becoming fast friends with her" continued Elizabeth in amusement as if she had never been interrupted by Miss Bingley's ridiculous attempt to humiliate her, earning her a smile from the proud duke.

"Fast friends with Lady Georgiana?" said Miss Bingley in astonishment. "You do aim high, do you not Miss Eliza?"

"I shall repeat myself in English since you obviously did not understand when I said it in such an easily taught language like French. My name is Miss Bennet, Miss Bingley" Elizabeth corrected with a smile. "And I never aim higher than I ought, though sadly there are those that aim **_much_** higher than they should while expressly believing they have every right to while others do not" she jabbed to the amusement of the three men around her.

"I do not take your meaning" said Miss Bingley, not sure if she had been insulted or not by the smiling chit.

"Who are you, or even I for that matter, to determine how high another should aim? And if one such as yourself can aim for a friendship with Lady Georgiana then why should one such as myself not do the same?" asked Elizabeth.

"What do you mean by one such as myself?" asked the enraged Miss Bingley.

"Why, one that is a current residence of Hertfordshire like myself, of course" Elizabeth taunted to the amusement of the rest of the group, having fun at the clueless redhead's expense. "That is what you meant when you alluded to me as being not good enough for a friendship with one such as Lady Georgiana was it not?"

"Of course that is not what I meant!" Miss Bingley answered angrily.

"Surely you did not mean a gentleman's daughter was not an appropriate friend? Surely you, of all people, would not imply such a thing while deeming yourself more appropriate than I" Elizabeth responded, referencing her status as a tradesman daughter.

Miss Bingley gasped in horror and held her chest in shock as she finally realized what Elizabeth was alluding to. She was shocked that she would call her out on her origins so, and knew not how to respond to the brazen chit.

"Surely she did not" Louisa Hurst said quickly in mortification, also shocked at Elizabeth's daring to allude to their roots but wanted to stop her sister from saying something stupid since she was clearly no match for the witty beauty.

"I am sure she did not" Elizabeth said sarcastically as she exchanged smiles with the duke.

He was enchanted! He had never seen anyone handle an adversary so and he could not wait to introduce her to the ton. His Elizabeth would blow them away while fighting off barbs from jealous harpies with an iron fist encased in her beautiful silk gloves.

"I am sure my sister will love getting to know you as much as I am, Miss Bennet" the duke said to the shock of everyone except Bingley.

Never had they seen the duke act thusly. Especially around a person of the opposite sex. He never paid attention to the countless beauties that threw themselves in his path and here he was paying an extraordinary compliment to a country chit he had just met.

Mr. Hurst had been taken with the extraordinary beauty on sight and gained much pleasure from her performance. As he stood and listened to her handle that irritating Caroline, who he could hardly abide, he became an avid admirer. Never had that harridan been put in her place so! He had seen the duke's reaction to the beauty and was pleased to see his prediction was correct.

He knew without a doubt that they had all just met the next Duchess of Derbyshire and he could not be happier that Caroline's plan, which had no chance of working, had been thwarted in so spectacular a fashion. By an unknown country beauty of all things. What a breath of fresh air she would bring to the ton.

"I look forward to meeting her" said Elizabeth with a secret smile at her betrothed, hoping her new sister would like her.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam will love you!" said Mr. Bingley in awe.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld and he could not blame his lucky friend for declaring for her as soon as he could. She was witty and amusing and he loved how she put his sister in her place.

"Undoubtedly" said the duke with a look of pride at his Elizabeth.

Richard would definitely love his feisty Elizabeth. She teased him as much as his cousin did and they could be kindred spirits with their similar sense of humor and sarcastic retorts.

"Well there is little amusements in such a place" said Miss Bingley haughtily, recovering from her shock, horrified at the blatant admiration the duke was showing the chit and starting to panic knowing she had to stop this though she knew not how.

"And I do so live to amuse" Elizabeth responded.

"Which is a credit to yourself, madam" said the surprising Mr. Hurst. "Much better than those who live to criticize."

"Life is full of disappointments of one kind or another whether we like it or not. Why seek displeasure in others or objects only to feel better about yourself? I like to seek things to embrace rather than criticize" said Elizabeth.

"A fine character trait if I have ever heard one" said Mr. Bingley.

"As we are learning, Miss Bennet is full of those" said the duke, his admiration written on his face for all to see as he brought her hand to his lips to the shock of his companions.

"Mama, what has gotten into Lizzy?" asked the furious and slightly embarrassed Jane as she watched the scene in horror from across the room, never having expected Lizzy to speak to them so, and especially not in company, in front of her future husband no less.

"I know not but I shall put a stop to this and send her home right now" vowed Mrs. Bennet.

"Please do mama. The duke cannot pay me the attention I am sure he wants to because she is constantly at his side. I will not have it mother. I will not have her flirting with my duke" whined Jane.

"No you shall not! There is no reason for you to have to endure such nonsense. Leave everything to me dear Jane" Mrs. Bennet said in anger as she stalked across the room where that Lizzy was with the Netherfield party. "Lizzy, I shall call the carriage for you" she said as she rudely barged into their conversation.

"And why should you do such a thing, mother?" asked Elizabeth who had been awaiting another attack from the two women.

"So that you may go home and check on your father" hedged Mrs. Bennet.

"My father is just fine and I could only irritate him by cutting up his peace. There is no need for me to check on him" defied Elizabeth.

"I will not be at ease until I know that he is well" said Mrs. Bennet through gritted teeth, knowing Lizzy knew very well that was the signal for leaving a gathering at once and hardly fathoming she was responding thus.

"Then shall I call the carriage for you madam? I am sure as his wife, you would want to do your duty to your husband and see to his wellbeing for yourself" said the duke, he would not let her ploy work. "If you are indeed concerned, that is" he said after a pause.

"Of course mama is concerned, Your Grace" Jane said in her soft flirty voice though she too was angry at Lizzy for continuing to defy them knowing very well her mother meant for her to leave at once! "Seeing as how Lizzy is papa's favorite, she is always the one to make sure he is well."

"Which I did before we left the house as you well know, dear sister. Did he not tell me to enjoy my night? I am sure he would not want me to leave early for any reason" Elizabeth warned, making Jane sputter in response, having no good reason to insist that she leave.

"Did you not say you would not stay long so the headache you had last night would not reoccur?" asked her mother threateningly.

Elizabeth knew she alluded to the slap she received following the ball for standing next to the duke, but she was no longer afraid. She would take all of her mother's anger if it meant staying at her Fitzwilliam's side.

"I cannot recall saying such a thing though I assure you I am fine, mother. Thank you for your concern" she said defiantly, leaving Mrs. Bennet with no other choice but to drop the matter unless she wanted to embarrass herself in company.

"Your Grace" she said trying another tactic to get Lizzy away from the duke. "I noticed that you have not had a chance to get to know my Jane and I assure you any other is nothing to my beautiful Jane."

"Mama" said Jane in fake modesty as she held her head down.

"I know you do not like for me to speak so, dear Jane, but with a daughter as lovely as she, one cannot help but sing her praises."

"You have two very lovely daughters to praise, Mrs. Bennet" said the ever friendly Mr. Bingley. "You should be very proud, madam"

"Yes well, as I always say, Lizzy is nothing to my Jane" she stammered.

"Now that is doing it brown in an astounding fashion" murmured Mr. Hurst to the duke and Elizabeth's amusement and the horror of his wife who elbowed him in the side.

"I beg your pardon?" said the upset matron.

"Oh that was a polite way of saying that is a huge plumper, madam" said Mr. Hurst.

"Mr. Hurst!" screeched his wife while the duke, Elizabeth, and Bingley tried not to laugh out loud at the surprising outburst from the man who was usually in a drunken stupor.

Charlotte and John Lucas, who had approached the group to rescue their friend, had no such qualms about hiding their laughter and openly laughed at the daring comment while Mrs. Bennet turned red in anger and Jane stood slack jawed in shock.

"What?" asked Mr. Hurst innocently. "Mrs. Bennet stated that her brunette daughter was nothing to her blonde daughter and I vehemently disagree. Should I not have stated my opinion?"

"Well maybe not so vehemently, Hurst, though everyone is entitled to their opinions. I am sure there are many who agree with, Mrs. Bennet" lied Mr. Bingley, trying to diffuse the tension.

"I assure you that there are!" Mrs. Bennet agreed in righteous indignation.

"I most assuredly do" dissembled Miss Bingley, delighted with this turn of conversation and jumping at the chance to bring that chit down a peg.

"Well there is no accounting for taste" said Mr. Lucas, making Mr. Hurst laugh aloud.

"Fortunately I care not for such vain opinions" said the amused Elizabeth. Oh the ridiculousness of it all! "Especially when they are used to disparage another" she said looking directly at Miss Bingley.

"You are also aware that you have more than your beauty for one to admire, dear Eliza" said Miss Lucas.

"Undoubtedly" said the duke as he boldly brought Elizabeth's hands to his lips once again. He could not get enough of her.

"Your Grace!" shouted the flabbergasted Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes?" he answered nonchalantly giving her a hard look, daring her to question his actions.

The angry glint in his eye gave Fanny Bennet pause as she remembered how powerful this man was. She dared not chastise him for his surprising actions but she would get him away from that Lizzy.

"As I was saying earlier" she covered. "You have had no chance to get to know my Jane."

"And what should I know about Miss Jane, madam?" he asked.

"Well…" she started in surprise at the unexpected question, not sure how to answer him. "Is she not the most beautiful girl in the room?" she gushed as she patted her precious daughter's face.

"She is not" he answered drolly. "What else should I know?" he asked impatiently, wanting to bring this ridiculous discussion to an end while sending a clear sign of his lack of interest in her daughter.

Both Jane and Mrs. Bennet gasped in shock at his blunt answer as Mr. Lucas raised a brow in pleased surprise. No wonder this duke was so drawn to their Eliza. He was most definitely not like most of the upper echelons of society. He had thrown all semblance of politeness out of the window in order to get his point across. He liked this duke!

"Whatever do you mean, Your Grace? My Jane is the beauty of the county" said the shocked matron.

"I think we have already established that everyone is entitled to their opinion, madam, and my opinion begs to differ. Fortunately for your daughter it would take more than a handsome countenance to catch my attention, so beauty is of little import to me" he said, referring to her other daughter and not her dear Jane, but thought he had been rude enough for one night.

"Ah, a man who wants more than a beautiful vessel filled with nonsense and allurements" said Mr. Lucas. "A kindred spirit. A pretty woman can catch your attention or even amuse you for a moment as she looks good gracing your arm, but what use is a pretty woman who only knows pretty words with no idea how to use them correctly?"

" **'Taught from their infancy that beauty is woman's scepter, the mind shapes itself to the body, and, roaming round its gilt cage, only seeks to adorn its prison.'** " quoted Elizabeth.

"Pretty words used correctly" said Mr. Lucas with a smile at his friend.

Mrs. Bennet, having no knowledge of what Lizzy or that John Lucas was speaking of, endeavored to bring the duke's attention back to Jane.

"Well my Jane is all that is lovely and would make an exceptional wife as well as a pretty one. She has a healthy dowry to bring to her husband though I am sure he would only require her and care not for her fortune. I have always said the man who is fortunate enough to secure her will be blessed with the best wife one could hope for" she said.

"And what does one call a healthy dowry in these parts?" asked Miss Bingley because of course that was all that really matters and she wanted to know how much that Eliza chit had.

"Caroline!" said her brother, shocked by the rude question.

"I only asked because I am sure ones from the country would not have the same definition of healthy as ones such as ourselves, Charles. For instance, Mrs. Bennet, I have a healthy dowry of 20000 pounds. Would you say your daughters' is as healthy as mine?" she dug.

"Well not quite as healthy though my Jane's dowry is healthier than Lizzy's and my other girls" she boasted to Elizabeth's amusement and Miss Bingley's satisfaction.

If only her mother knew her own dear brother had made her dowry 18750 pounds healthier than her Jane's she would be livid though she would have no one but herself to blame since she decided that Jane's dowry would not be invested by her brother and risk being lost.

It was just as Miss Bingley predicted. These chits were neigh on penniless yet the bragged about a few thousand pounds. She felt less threatened by this Eliza chit as the conversation continued. What were a pretty face and voice when she had nothing else to offer? If she knew that Elizabeth's dowry was 5000 pounds more than hers she would be furious.

"Yet another thing I have no care for" said the duke, knowing the point behind Miss Bingley's pointed question and wanting to make it clear to her that he cared not about Elizabeth's dowry though he was amused at the irony that hers was more than Miss Bingley's.

"Yet another thing that makes you more fortunate than most, Your Grace" Mr. Hurst joked, seeming a different man to the duke who never knew he was this alert and witty.

"Oh what a crass conversation we are having. Whatever could we mean by such discourse?" said an amused Elizabeth.

"Yes, speaking so openly about money is simply not done and we should be ashamed of ourselves" added Miss Lucas.

"Why should we not speak of our fortunes?" asked Miss Bingley, failing to pick up on the sarcasm. "It is an important factor in seeking a husband. Of course our husband would want us to bring wealth to the marriage."

"Well when one has little to offer but a fortune, tis understandable that one would like to discuss it as much as possible since it will be seen as an advantage" Elizabeth jabbed at the redhead, making her gasp in shock at the implied insult while everyone else tried to hide their smiles at the retort. "But for one such as myself who would care not for my husband's fortune, would only be happy with a husband who cared not for mine. Regardless of how little or healthy it may be" she finished.

"A rare and admirable sentiment, I assure you, Miss Bennet" said the duke.

"You cannot believe that, Your Grace" said Miss Bingley in panic. "One such as yourself could never marry one of little fortune."

"I beg to differ. It is exactly one like myself that can afford to marry one with little or even no fortune. What need I for an additional 20000 pounds? Especially if it comes attached to an undesirable bride?" he said, leaving her with no doubt he was referring to her as undesirable to her embarrassed horror.

"Now that is truly a rare and admirable statement, Your Grace" said Mr. Lucas, growing more impressed with the duke. "Especially from one of your station where marriages of convenience with the only importance being wealth and connections are the norm."

"Sadly that is true and is the reason for so many unhappy unions in my circle. I grew up with the best example of marriage felicity there was and I shall settle for no less" he said as he smiled at Elizabeth who could do nothing but return the gesture, their hearts on display for all.

"Eliza it is time to close the evening and nothing but your playing will do" said Miss Lucas, trying to take the attention off the looks they were giving each other.

"Oh Charlotte" protested Elizabeth.

"None of that, Miss Eliza! You did not think you would get away with only one song did you?" added Mr. Lucas.

"I see what you two are about! That is the reason you only requested one song earlier!" accused Elizabeth.

"Of course" said Mr. Lucas as if it was obvious.

"I would be happy to turn pages for you, Miss Bennet" offered the duke, not yet ready to part with her.

"Not you too, Your Grace!" said Elizabeth. "Very well, but I shall not sing."

"You must, Miss Bennet. Never have I heard a voice that gave me more pleasure" he flirted.

"We insist" said Miss Lucas as she turned to lead the way. 

The duke escorted Elizabeth to the pianoforte leaving behind three disappointed women as she graced Lucas Lodge with her beautiful voice, ending the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

*****Warning: Some physical abuse depicted!*****

"What was the meaning of your behavior tonight, Miss Lizzy?" said a furious Fanny Bennet as soon as the door closed to their carriage.

"What do you mean, mother?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"You know exactly what she means, Lizzy! How dare you defy us so?" said the just as angry Jane.

"Defy you, Jane? I have no reason to defy you as I have no reason to obey you. You are not my parent nor my elder. Why must I follow your dictates?"

"Because you always have and you know it is expected of you!" Jane yelled.

"Just because I was too stupid to stand up to you before does not mean I never shall. I have no need to be expected to listen to you" she said, earning her a slap from her mother.

"Do not speak to my daughter that way" said Mrs. Bennet, hand stinging from the hard slap she had given Lizzy, the slap she wanted to give her all night.

"I warn you, madam. That is the last time I will let you strike me. I would not try it again if I were you" said Elizabeth, surprising even herself.

Her Fitzwilliam made her feel safe and she would no longer take such abuse when she had one such as he to shelter her from it. Her father may not protect her from his wife but she knew that he would, as would her aunt who she knew would arrive soon.

She no longer feared Fanny Bennet.

"How dare you!" said Mrs. Bennet as she raised her hand to slap the impertinent chit again, only to have her hand caught in mid swing in Elizabeth's firm grasp causing her and her daughter to gasp in surprise.

"As I said, I will no longer allow you to abuse me madam. If you have something to say then you are free to do so. You are not free to strike me" Elizabeth repeated, throwing the woman's arm away from her.

They had arrived at Longbourn by this time and she bolted from the carriage leaving the stunned ladies behind. She went directly to her father's bookroom to await the storm she had brewed. She did not feel she could count on him for much but she knew he did not agree with the abuse and would step in.

"How was your night, my Lizzy?" her father asked pleasantly.

"It was very enjoyable to my great detriment" she answered.

"That is an intriguing statement if I ever heard one" he said, putting his book down and giving her his full attention.

His Lizzy looked different to him. Her bright eyes were shining as usual but they were softer, happier, even though he did detect what he thought was a little fear. What had he missed?

"Is there something that you need to tell me daughter?" he asked.

"There is though I fear I have not the time right now" she said just as her mother's loud wails filled the air

"Mr. Bennet! Mr. Bennet! You will do something about that daughter of yours and you shall do it now!" she yelled as she entered the room with an angry Jane following.

"What has she done this time?" he asked drolly.

"She has done plenty! Most horrendously, she struck me!" she said in outrage to the surprise of Elizabeth and her father.

"I did no such thing, madam!" said a livid Elizabeth. How dare she lie so?

"Of course you did. Mr. Bennet, I kindly asked your daughter not to yell at my daughter and she struck me in the face" she dissembled, making Elizabeth laugh in astonishment.

"She did papa, on our way back from the evening" embellished Jane as her mother wailed and grabbed her face as if in pain.

"She spent the whole night flirting with Jane's intended and when I tried to drag, I mean when I asked her to leave his side she refused and yelled at me in company. Then I asked her to leave and check on you but she refused and demanded that I go instead" she wailed.

"She refused to leave His Grace's side all evening, papa. She practically threw herself at him" said Jane convincingly.

For long moments no one said anything and only Mrs. Bennet's wails filled the room until she quieted at the lack of response from her husband. She finally looked at him in confusion, eyes dry from her lack of tears.

"Lizzy, would you care to tell me what really happened?" he finally asked to the shock of the other Bennet ladies.

"What do you mean by that, Mr. Bennet?" his wife screeched. "I already told you what happened!'

"Mrs. Bennet, stop your caterwauling!" he said angrily. "There is nothing you can say to make me believe that Lizzy struck you though I would not blame her if she did!"

"Mr. Bennet!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Elizabeth? Care to explain so I can get back to my book?" he asked again.

"The only thing I am guilty of is enjoying my night and defying mama's unreasonable requests in order to do so. I was introduced to His Grace and after we spoke for a while he offered to fetch me a drink. We walked over to the refreshment table together where we stood conversing when mama came over to ask me why I was in the duke's vicinity. I explained to her what we were doing and excused us so that I may make an introduction for the duke at which time mama tried to grab my arm and forcibly remove me from his side. I stepped away from her reach and the duke led me away."

She paused for her father's laughter.

"I was in the middle of introducing His Grace to John when Jane came over and demanded that I accompany her to the necessary and I declined to do so. She said she needed help with her ribbons so I offered her the assistance of her loving mother who would do anything for her in my stead as I did not feel a need to leave my friends to attend her as if I were her ladies maid. Especially after she declined Charlotte's offer of assistance."

More laughter from her father. Apparently he was enjoying the embarrassing tale.

"His Grace again led me away from their presence only for mama to find us once again to tell me she had called for the carriage so that I could come and check on you. I advised her that I was sure that you were well and as you had told me to enjoy my night, would not want me to leave because of such a senseless reason. His Grace even offered to call the carriage for mama since she was so concerned with your wellbeing and he felt that as your wife it was her duty to make sure you were well."

Mr. Bennet threw back his head in laughter at that bit of amusement.

"Mama then switched her attention to throwing her daughter at the duke asking him to spend time to get to know Jane instead of me and declaring Jane the most beautiful woman in the room. You can imagine how they felt when he and another gentleman disagreed with her."

"Yes I dare say I can" her father said in amusement.

"After a little more embarrassing fawning the duke volunteered to turn pages for me as I closed the night with a song. He then walked me to the carriage and as soon as we were inside, mama let her anger at my behavior out. Jane asked me how I dared to defy them and as I was explaining the many reasons I did not have to follow her dictates to Jane, your wife struck me in the face.

"After which, I told her that it would be the last time I would ever allow her to do so. I told her I would listen to all she had to say but she had no right to strike me. She then attempted to strike me again and I caught her hand to stop her. I repeated that I would no longer let her strike me as I dropped her arm and alighted from the carriage" she finished with a defiant look in her eye, daring him to reproach her for finally standing up for herself.

"What has gotten into you, Elizabeth?" asked Mr. Bennet, all levity gone and while he did not fault her for finally standing up for herself, he did not know what to make of the defiant look in her eye.

"Even a trained dog bites back eventually, papa" she answered to his shock.

"Yes…well" he said as he cleared his throat, embarrassed that he had not done more for his daughter and leaving her in this mess. "So from what I gathered, this duke that your mother has designated for Jane has taken a shine to my Lizzy and you to him and you decided to stop following your mother's ridiculous demand that you be invisible to the opposite sex and enjoy his company?" he asked, not sure how he felt about his daughter being courted and by a duke no less.

"Succinctly correct" she answered boldly, making her mother and sister cry out in shocked protest.

"So you have taken a fancy to each other?" he asked again, the look of panic in his eyes making Elizabeth pause to think how much to reveal.

"I suspect he will want to speak with you soon, papa" she hinted.

"I will not have it! He is meant for my Jane! You do not deserve…"

"Mrs. Bennet!" yelled her father. "I do not want to hear one more word about what you think my daughter deserves, madam. She is no less deserving than your dear Jane and the only thing that she does not deserve is your harsh treatment of her these many years and I will hear no more of it" he said, fed up with the way he had allowed her to abuse his precious daughter so.

"Mr. Bennet!"

"I said no more madam. If this duke has taken a fancy to Lizzy I am the only one who has any say in the matter if and when he approaches me. I will not keep my daughter locked away for your benefit and made to play the poor stepdaughter any longer. She has a right to her beaus as well as Jane just as the duke has a right to choose who he takes a liking to. Lizzy, I shall speak with you about this on the morrow, if there is indeed anything to speak of. Now leave me, all of you" he said tiredly.

What did all this mean to his life? He had never seen his daughter behave so and knew it was due to this duke. The difference he saw in her had been the budding of love and he did not like it. Hopefully since she was only thought to be the daughter of an insignificant country gentleman, he would not truly be interested in one such as she. No, he was sure she was only a pretty face to amuse him while he was in the area. He was sure to return to the ton and marry one of his ilk leaving his Lizzy a little crossed in love.

Yes, everything would be fine.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Warning: Some sexual content depicted!*****

That is a beautiful stepper you have there, my love" called the duke the next morning as he watched his Elizabeth gallop towards him on a huge stallion, impressed with her horsemanship as he walked over to where she had stopped and lifted her from the horse and into his arm as he gave her a passionate kiss. "Oh how I have longed to do that again" he panted before his mouth descended onto hers again.

"And good morning to you as well, Your Grace" said Elizabeth as he finally released her lips and led her up to Oakham Mount where their horses could not go.

"I was so worried for you all night" he said pulling her down to sit upon his lap. "Were they very horrid to you?" he asked.

"Not very horrid and it could have been a lot worst had my father not intervened on my behalf though I know not what he is thinking. He looked particularly distressed when we left him last night" she said worriedly.

"About your mother's treatment of you?" asked the duke.

"No, though he did vow to no longer let her treat me as the unwanted stepchild to be hidden away for her daughter's benefit. He surprisingly told her that I was every bit as deserving of beaus as her precious Jane."

"Does that mean he will support our relationship?" asked the hopeful duke, wanting to proudly marry Elizabeth and not whisk her off to Scotland.

"I cannot say and I fear that was what caused him to look so distressed. As if he was worried about you taking a fancy to me, as he called it."

"Well I have taken quite a fancy to you, my Elizabeth" he teased as he pulled her face to his for another kiss. God he could not get enough of her. "It was so hard for me not to touch you last night" he said as he tenderly rubbed her face and neck. "You looked so beautiful. I wanted to throttle that Mr. Lucas when I saw you on his arm" he admitted, making her laugh at his jealousy.

"I cannot say I was happy to see Miss Bingley draped over your arm as you arrived" she also admitted, earning her a peck on the lips for her own adorable jealousy.

"Elizabeth!" he said in shock as his hand paused over the cheek he had been caressing which seemed red and a little swollen to him. "Why is your cheek…did someone strike you?" he asked in outrage.

"Tis nothing I assure you" she said quickly as he pulled her face closer to him for a better look and seeing that it was indeed discolored.

"Tis nothing?!" he said unbelievingly. "Tis nothing because it happens all the time?"

"I assure you it will not happen again" she promised.

"Elizabeth!"

"It shall not happen again, Fitzwilliam" she repeated with tears in her eyes, melting some of his anger as he pulled her head into his shoulder.

"What happened, dearest? Please tell me" he asked gently as he caressed her cheek.

"They started ranting as soon as we got in the carriage" Elizabeth started.

"I expected as much" he said in disgust. In fact, thinking of what they would do to her once they got home kept him up most of the night.

"As I was telling Jane that she was neither my parent nor my elder and therefore had no right to tell me what to do, her mother stuck me for speaking to her so" she said as he held her tighter, trying to bring his anger under regulation. "I immediately informed her that I would never allow her to strike me again which she in turn tried to do. I grabbed her arm and repeated that I would never allow it to happen again."

"I am so proud of you" he said as he softly kissed her swollen cheek.

"It is because of you." she said as she buried her head in his chest and sobbed. "I feel loved and protected for the first time and I no longer feel afraid of them. I feel as if you will protect me from them so she can no longer hurt me. I love you, Fitzwilliam" she confessed bringing a gasp of surprise from him before he crushed her into his embrace, holding onto his Elizabeth for dear life.

He could not believe they had found each other.

"Oh my Elizabeth. I love you too! I think I have loved you from the first impertinent line you spoke to me. I love you dearest. Please marry me soon. How long must we wait? I want to start our lives together" he said before taking her lips in a crushing kiss as he held her close.

Before he knew it he was lost to all reason as she responded so passionately. He trailed kisses down her neck as he worked to free her beautiful breast to his sight, stopping to admire them before taking one in his mouth as he gently caressed the other. He laved her nipple with his tongue making her moan in pleasure before giving the same attention to the other one, taking the tightened nipple into his mouth.

"Oh Fitzwilliam" cried Elizabeth as she held his head to her breast as he was making her whole body tingle and she could not get enough.

"My Elizabeth" he groaned as he trailed his hand down her body, bringing his mouth back to hers for a scorching kiss.

He caressed her legs as his hand rose higher and she automatically parted her thighs for him hoping he would stop the ache between her legs, not knowing what her body sought. He moved her small clothes to the side as his fingers found his prize.

He lovingly caressed her pearl making her cry out in ecstasy, never having felt such pleasure. He took a beautiful breast in his mouth as his fingers slowly brought her to a climax. She arched her back in pleasure, the sensations overwhelming her as his finger slid inside her. She grabbed his head and brought his mouth back to hers for a passionate kiss before she tore her lips away and cried out in ecstasy as he brought her over the brink.

The duke smiled as he brought his Elizabeth to completion. He slowed his movements as she panted breathlessly, slowly removing his fingers from her sex as he kissed her tenderly while trying to rein in his ardor. It would not do to take his passionate one in such a place. It took everything in him to slow his kisses and cover her breast as he tried to catch his breath and cool his passions.

"We must marry soon, my Elizabeth for I cannot wait to make you mine in every way, my love" he said breathlessly as he leaned his forehead against hers, willing his erection to subside.

"How long will it take to get to Scotland?" she asked, jolting him out of his blissful state of having pleased her so.

"Oh Elizabeth we…"

"He will never allow it, Fitzwilliam" she said desperately. "I saw it in his eyes last night. He will never let me go" she cried as she clung to him.

"But why? Why would he deny you such a marriage to a man who adores you? I do not understand."

"I do not know his reasons, but I know my papa. I know what I saw in his eyes last night before I left his bookroom. He will deny us."

"I do not believe that" said the duke. "After the way you said he intervened on your behalf last night, I know he loves you. He has to want what is best for you, what will make you happy."

She had no answer, she could not explain it. She just knew she saw a look of distress in her father's eyes last night as he asked them to leave him and she knew it was because of His Grace.

"I told him that you may want to speak with him soon and he did not look happy about it" she said.

"Come" he said as he stood up with her still in his arms before putting her on her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To see your father" he said.

"Fitzwilliam!" she said in shock.

"We must Elizabeth. Speculating about what he may say about the relationship will do us no favors and we need to know where we stand with him so that we can plan accordingly. Tis it not better to know for sure so that we will know how to proceed?"

"Well, yes but, we cannot, Fitzwilliam! Please trust me in this. I know my father. He will deny us if you were to go to him so soon and may even keep us apart. Let him get use to the idea before approaching him or I will keep observing his behavior to gauge his possible reaction, but I think the plan you came up with will be for the best. Would it not be better if we are already in Scotland when he denies us than to be here and have to find a way for me to get away? Please, my love."

"Yes you do have a point. Very well. Let us stick to the plan while being cautious about your father. Do you think after last night you will be able to attend local events?"

"Yes, especially with my Aunt Madelaine coming. She shall be my support when mama tries to confine me."

"In the meantime I shall send an express to our sister and cancel her trip."

"But why?" she asked in surprise, she had been anticipating her arrival.

"Because if something goes wrong and your father is notified sooner than we want him to be we may have to leave the area quickly. We shall pick her up from town and away to Scotland immediately if that does happen. Bingley's sisters have already planned a picnic to welcome her to the estate and I am loathe to cancel it so I shall ask them to go own without her.

"Miss Bingley initially wanted to have it in the clearing I found with the most beautiful view I had ever beheld but I, of course, want her nowhere near what I have come to feel is our special place. I have convinced her to have it on Netherfield's lawn. She also wanted it to be our party only but she has been made to send the invitations to the principal families this very day. Hopefully with such short notice they will be able to attend."

"I can assure you they will attend in droves!" said Elizabeth in amusement. "Tis not every day that one gets to picnic with such exalted company" she said with her haughtiest voice and her nose in the air.

"Minx" said the duke as he kissed her beautiful lips, loving her teasing ways.

S***************************S

"So, when am I to wish you joy?" teased Charlotte Lucas as she and Elizabeth took a turn around Longbourn's garden while they awaited her aunt's arrival.

"Oh Charlotte!"

"Nay I say! To try and deny it will be futile. No one that saw you two together last night can doubt your connection. It was palpable!" teased Miss Lucas.

"Dear Charlotte" Elizabeth sighed dreamily. "I never dreamed I could have such happiness. I never fathomed one such as he could look so favorably on one such as myself."

"And why pray not? You are the most handsome woman I know with intelligence and wits to match. Any man would want such a wife."

"No other man shall do" she said happily. "How can this be happening so quickly? I am so completely and utterly in love with Fitzwilliam that tis a little scary."

"Since he is just as violently in love with you, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh but I am afraid, Charlotte. Vehemently! I am afraid that such happiness will be taken away from me. There are so many things working against us that I fear that we shall not reach our happy ending."

"The way that gentleman looked at you last night leads me to believe he will let absolutely nothing come between you, and most definitely not a matchmaking mama" she said, eliciting a giggle from Elizabeth.

"But what if my father does not consent?"

"Why would he not? Do you believe he would withhold his consent?" Miss Lucas asked in disbelief, refusing to believe anyone would deny such a man.

"I know my father well and the look in his eyes when he heard of the possibility of a connection tells me he will never consent. I contemplated on possible reasons and I could only imagine that it is because I am the virtual master of the estate and he wants me to toil away at Longbourn all my life while he is left to his books as I do his job for him."

"So you have realized that?" asked Miss Lucas hesitantly, not wanting to upset her knowing how much she loved her father. "I thought that you did not notice that he uses you as a steward basically."

"Of course I do though I love caring for the estate so it was no bother, but if that is his reason for holding me here, which I suspect it is, he cannot be the father that I have loved so dearly."

"Did you ever consider him not stepping in to stop your mother from all but keeping you out of society was because he wanted the same?" Miss Lucas asked the question her and her brother has always wondered, making Elizabeth gasp in shock.

"Charlotte!" she exclaimed, immediately agreeing with her assessment. "How could I have been so ignorant? Of course that is the reason!"

"John and I figured as much. He is too fond of you to allow you to be treated thus without his own gain."

Elizabeth silently wept as she for once saw her father for what he was. A selfish, indolent man who had not a care for her happiness unless it coincided with his. The panic she saw in his eyes was because he was afraid she would be taken away from the estate and he would be made to do his own duties.

No. He shall never consent, but she was even more sure that she would not either. She would not consent to his selfish plans for her life. Fitzwilliam's love has not only made her brave enough to stand up to her mother, but it made her strong enough to resist her father as well.

"Lizzy?" cried a concerned Madelaine Gardiner as her husband handed her from the carriage as they arrived at Longbourn. "What ever is the matter?"

"Aunt!" said Elizabeth as she wiped her tears. "Welcome."

"Yes, yes tis a pleasure to see you and the likes" she said impatiently, making the ladies laugh. "What has happened?"

"Our Eliza just came to a painful realization" explained Miss Lucas as she filled her in on their conversation before her arrival.

"Your aunt and I figured as much as well" said Edward Gardiner after Miss Lucas concluded the story.

"Why have you not said?" asked Elizabeth with hurt in her voice.

"Well for one, he is your beloved father and we wanted to do nothing to taint your relationship" said her aunt.

"And we know you are an intelligent young lady that would eventually see it for yourself" finished her uncle.

"But I did not see it. If Charlotte had not mentioned it I doubt I ever would have."

"Of course you would have, Eliza" said Miss Lucas.

"Thank you for having confidence in me but I am not so sure you are correct" said a sadden Elizabeth.

They spoke a little longer before Miss Lucas took her leave and the Gardiners went inside to greet the family that failed to come out and welcome them. Elizabeth excused herself from company.

She had a lot to ponder


	8. Chapter 8

"What think you of Netherfield, Mr. Bingley?" asked Mr. Gardiner the following day at the picnic Mr. Bingley was hosting for the locals.

Two tents were setup on the lawn, one covering tables covered with every delicacy imaginable and the second with empty tables and chairs for anyone who did not want to sit on the lawn. Two huge blankets were laid out in front where most of the guest were gathered as they sat and watched a game of shuttlecock the younger children were playing. Ladies sat under dainty parasols and sipped lemonade as the men gathered around pipes and port. It was a very pleasant way to pass the afternoon.

"It is an excellent property with good prospects. Just what I needed to learn my way around an estate" the amiable Mr. Bingley answered.

"And the staff?" asked Mrs. Gardiner. "Are they tending to your needs correctly?"

"What a rude question!" screeched Caroline Bingley.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Mrs. Gardiner in confusion.

"I said what a rude question. Tis not the done thing to come to someone's estate and question them on their servants so. Especially not in company" Miss Bingley advised with her nose in the air.

"Is it the done thing to call a guest in your home rude in company so, madam?" asked a furious Elizabeth. How dare she speak to her aunt so?!

"Of course it is not and I apologize on my sister's behalf, Mrs. Gardiner" said an equally angry Mr. Bingley.

"I assure you I meant no harm" said Miss Bingley. "It is understandable that one such as yourself would not know such a thing and I should have taken that into consideration" she said snidely, upset that Eliza dared to call her out so.

"And by one such as herself you mean…?" asked an affronted Elizabeth.

"Lizzy!" said her aunt who refused to feel insulted by one silly enough to wear silk, a turban, and feathers to a picnic.

"I meant one who is not used to being on an estate" sneered Miss Bingley.

"What are you on about?" asked Lydia Bennet in confusion as she knew whose estate they were currently at.

"You mean one like yourself, Miss Bingley? I believe this is your first time residing on an estate is it not?" Elizabeth asked to Miss Bingley's shock, ignoring Lydia. "For surely you could not be speaking of the estate's your brother is currently leasing owner?"

"I beg your pardon?" cried Miss Bingley in disbelief, not believing what she heard.

"My, you do have a bad habit of looking down on people you know nothing of, do you not, Miss Bingley?" asked the still angry Elizabeth.

"Lizzy!" her aunt tried again though she knew it to be futile because her niece brook no nonsense when it came to her and her uncle's defense, even daring to defy her mother and lash out at her on their behalf before.

"No aunt, tis better to be thought a fool, but Miss Bingley insists on repeatedly opening her mouth and removing all doubt."

"Excuse me?!" cried a livid Miss Bingley.

"Would not one but a fool sit on the lawn of a woman's estate and insult her when she, as said estate's owner, asks a reasonable question to the current tenant about the staff she herself has trained?" Elizabeth said, making Miss Bingley gasp in shock.

"Is not her husband in trade?" Miss Bingley asked rudely.

"Was not your father, madam?" retorted Elizabeth, making both sisters recoil in horror from being called out so.

"Lizzy!" said her uncle while trying to hide his amusement as his niece put the silly woman in her place.

"What hubris that you, a daughter of a tradesman yourself, deemed my aunt beneath you because her husband may or may not be in trade. Not that it matters, but not only is she a gentleman's daughter, she is also a gentleman's wife. A gentleman who inherited the property you now occupy from his father not to mention the one he has purchased on his own. But even were she a scullery maid she would still be due respect as a guest in your home, madam! One such as herself indeed!" she finished angrily as the crowd smiled at her in approval.

 _"My word, she is magnificent_ " thought the duke as he watched the feisty brunette in awe, eliciting a proud smile from him.

"I assure you my sister meant no harm, Mrs. Gardiner" said an embarrassed Louisa Hurst as her sister sat in shock over the set down. "The servants at Netherfield are all that are attentive and we could not ask for better service. You have done an excellent job on training them" she added, trying to salvage the horrible situation.

"We could not ask for a better cook. Her ragout is one of the best I have ever had" added a highly entertained Mr. Hurst.

Thunder an' turf he liked the duke's chit!

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst. I am pleased to hear that they are seeing to your needs so well" said Mrs. Gardiner, also trying to hide her amusement at the now red faced woman full of airs and nonsense.

"Tis better not to insult Eliza's beloved aunt and uncle in any way, especially in her presence. She has no tolerance for such things does she, Charlotte?" Lady Lucas asked innocently, making everyone stifle their smiles as Miss Bingley fumed.

"No, mama. I daresay she does not" said Miss Lucas in amusement.

"As we have so brilliantly seen" murmured her brother, earning him a poke from Miss Lucas's elbow and a laugh from the duke.

"I for one apologize on her behalf. She does like to speak out of turn so! Clearly no one cares for her opinion since she is of no import in the world" said a still angry Mrs. Bennet as everyone looked at her flabbergasted. "Especially to speak to one as fashionably dressed as yourself so" she finished spitefully.

"Yet another fool who likes to remove all doubt" said Elizabeth softly though everyone heard her and snickered.

"What did you say, Miss Lizzy?" yelled Mrs. Bennet.

"Nothing at all mother. Please forgive me for defending your brother's wife. When next she chooses to do so, I will allow a woman who is wholly unconnected to you to insult them both as much as she wishes since you approve so hardily" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"How dare…" started an embarrassed Mrs. Bennet as she realized her blunder.

"Will you be joining Lizzy's impromptu riding party on the morrow, Miss Lucas?" Mrs. Gardiner interrupted before Fanny could continue her nonsense.

"I will indeed though we may not be able to keep up with my fearless friend" answered Miss Lucas, impressed at Eliza's set down and barely containing her laughter. "Once she is on the back of that beast of hers she cannot be stopped."

"Yes those two are a pair of misfits if I ever saw one" chimed in an equally amused John Lucas. "I know not whether Eliza gives the horse his head or he gives her hers" he teased, making everyone except the two furious Bennets and the jealous Miss Bingley laugh.

"A riding party you say, Miss Lucas?" said Miss Bingley. "Sounds like an excellent idea and I would love to join in the excursion" she said with a plan in mind to get rid of that Eliza.

The duke had spent most of the picnic either conversing with her or watching her converse with others and she had had enough. She needed to do something before the situation went beyond her control.

"Eliza?" asked Miss Lucas, though she was loathe for the woman to ruin their day.

"Why not? Anyone with a mount and an inclination to join us are welcome to do so. Jupiter and I will be here to fetch you after we break our fast" she said, suspicious of the redhead who she just knew was up to no good by wanting to be anywhere near her voluntarily.

"I will make sure I join the party as well" said the duke, always looking for an opportunity to spend time with his Elizabeth.

"I do not think that is necessary at all" said Mrs. Bennet. "My Jane is no horsewoman, Your Grace and as I am sure you would want her to accompany you, why not go for a walk instead of a ride?"

"I prefer my mount, madam" he answered briefly, barely refraining from telling her the last thing he wanted was her daughter accompanying him.

"And horseback is the best way to tour the area" said Mr. Lucas just to upset Mrs. Bennet who he could barely abide.

"I agree" said the duke.

"Would you like to join Charlotte and I as we take a turn around the garden, aunt? Mary? Lady Lucas?" Elizabeth asked before the ridiculous woman said anything else. "Mrs. Long? Ladies?"

"Are we gentleman not welcomed to take this turn with such charming company?" asked the amused duke.

"By all means, Your Grace. I just figured you gentleman would be reluctant to join us as we discuss the fascinating merits of different types of flowers" she teased.

"We will let you young people go while we sit and enjoy our repast" said Mrs. Long, as she beckoned over a servant to refill her plate.

"What a one you have found for yourself, Your Grace!" said Mr. Hurst, still in awe at the set down as he, the duke, Charles, and Mr. Lucas trailed behind the ladies. "Can you imagine what it will be like when you set her loose on the haute monde?"

"Yes one encounter with my Elizabeth and you will know exactly why I was so utterly drawn to her immediately" said the proud duke as he watched his beautiful fiancé make Miss Lucas laugh out loud.

"Your Elizabeth?" said an amused Mr. Lucas. "Am I to wish you joy, Your Grace?"

"Ah, the ladies have kept a secret from you?" he asked in amusement, having become rather fond of Elizabeth's proclaimed brother.

"Charlotte knows?!" Mr. Lucas asked incredulously.

"Undoubtedly, but from what Elizabeth has said I gather she came to the conclusion on her own before she told her."

"Yes, well she did pronounce Eliza as the next Duchess of Derbyshire in less than an hour after you arrived at Lucas Lodge" he teased.

"Besotted for the world to see, eh?" asked an amused Bingley.

"Both of them!" said Mr. Lucas. "It was a sight to behold as you saw as well."

"What do you think of this business with her father?" asked the duke as he rein in their amusement at his expense.

"I do not take your meaning" said Mr. Lucas.

"Elizabeth thinks he will withhold his consent for reasons I have still yet to fathom" said the duke.

"He most assuredly will" said Mr. Lucas without hesitation.

"What?" said the other men simultaneously

"He will not willingly allow Eliza to marry you or anyone else for that matter" advised Mr. Lucas.

"And why is that?" asked the baffled duke.

"If Eliza marries and leaves Longbourn, who will run the estate?" he said succinctly.

"I beg your pardon?" said the duke and Mr. Bingley to Mr. Lucas' amusement.

"A more indolent man you will not meet. Mr. Bennet inherited the estate against his will and has not a care for it as long as it yields enough to pay for his comforts. He raised Eliza as a son and all but turned over the running of the estate to her at the mature age of two and ten" he said to their astonishment. "He will not allow her to leave him if he can help it."

The duke was appalled! How dare he treat his Elizabeth so? Of all the reasons he tried to come up with for the man's refusal, this one never crossed his mind and he almost had him pegged as a father who was reluctant to depart with the daughter he so dearly loves. To be so utterly wrong was shocking.

"In other words, to her father she is not much more than a glorified, unpaid steward?" asked Mr. Bingley, angry on her behalf.

"I have to get my Elizabeth away from there" said the angry duke. "Quickly! Maybe I should move the trip to Scotland forward" he said, thinking out loud.

"Trip to Scotland? So you had already planned to elope?" asked the flabbergasted Mr. Lucas.

"Of course not, but when Elizabeth shared her doubts about his consent and the fact that her mother would do anything to stop the union I decided to invite her family and friends along with mine to our Scotland estate at which time I would petition her father for her hand. If he consented we would come home engaged and plan our wedding. If he denied we would go the estate's chapel and wed because as you know we need no such consent in Scotland."

"That is brilliant!" said an impressed Mr. Lucas.

"My thoughts as well" said Bingley. "You have the plan and we now need to work out the details. How soon do you want to travel?"

"Within the next fortnight" said the duke.

"So soon?" asked Mr. Lucas.

"It is getting harder for me to watch my Elizabeth be treated so by her mother. I wanted to throttle the harridan when she took up another's cause so, even to her brother's wife's detriment which shows her hatred for my Elizabeth. Added to what I have just discovered about her father, I am even more anxious. But most importantly my Elizabeth is deathly afraid of something happening to tear us apart though I assured her I would never allow anything to come between us, she is fearful and worried. She thinks her mother, sister, father, and even Miss Bingley will do something to ruin us and I will not allow that to happen. I want her under my protection as soon as possible."

"Let me know what I can do to help because Eliza's happiness is important to our family" volunteered Mr. Lucas.

"I, of course, would like your family to join us and please do not worry about any expenses. I will let you know if there is anything you can do to help but in the meantime try to keep my Elizabeth calm."

"What about your family?" asked Mr. Hurst.

"I initially wanted to invite them here but can think of no way to get them here without raising the suspicions of anyone who may alert Mr. Bennet to their purpose for being here. I think we all should travel to town and then we all can depart for Scotland."

"Will you be inviting the Netherfield party?" asked a skeptical Mr. Lucas, he did not care for that Bingley woman.

"I have little choice though I could do without your sister, Bingley, no offence. I want it to seem like a house party I am holding for Bingley and his new neighbors."

"I suggest you extend the invitation now in order for people to prepare for the trip since you will be leaving in a fortnight" said Mr. Lucas.

"I agree" said Bingley.

"So you are inviting our family, the Bennets, the Netherfield party, and your own family? Dare I ask if the estate is big enough for such a large party?" Mr. Lucas teased, making Mr. Hurst snort in amusement.

"I assure you accommodations is the last thing we should worry about" Mr. Hurst answered in amusement.

"Is there anyone else in the neighborhood Elizabeth is particularly close to?" asked the duke, ignoring their teasing.

"No, as you know her mother kept her locked in her not so gilded cage as much as possible. She had not the chance to bond with anyone else."

"Well the guest list is set as well as the departure date" said Mr. Bingley quickly as he noticed the duke getting upset over what was said.

"I need my Elizabeth" the duke said abruptly before excusing himself and extending his strides to catch the ladies, leaving behind three very amused gentleman.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why are they not all coming inside?" said Miss Bingley to herself as she watched the people that had gathered at Netherfield for the riding party the next day from her chamber's window.

She needed them all inside to execute the plan she made to get rid of that Eliza once and for all. She watched in excitement as everyone dismounted and walked inside. She made sure that nary a stable hand was out front before she raced down the servant stairs.

Jupiter was in an agitated state as Elizabeth exited Netherfield with the duke and the rest of the riding party. Elizabeth attributed it to him being tethered to a fence post in front of the manor house. She never left him tethered because he disliked it so. She assumed a stable hand had come around after she went indoors and decided to tie him up. She freed her big baby and rubbed his neck where he liked it the most to soothe him.

It was only after she mounted him that she knew something was horribly wrong. He immediately reared up higher than he had ever done in the past once her weight settled on his back. She reacted quickly by wrapping the reins around her hand tighter and leaning forward to level her body with his neck until he came back down only for him to do it again.

This time it felt as if he reared back even higher into the air. She grabbed his mane and shouted his name over the cries of everyone who was watching the terrifying scene as she lowered her body flush with his back to avoid being thrown.

When he came down for the second time she shouted his name again as close to his ear as she could reach and she felt his body tense as he slightly raised his legs off the ground again but he did not rear up. Whatever was causing his distress was not stronger than his concerns over her.

She could feel the control he was asserting in order to keep his legs on the ground. Instead he quickly spun in circles before stopping and shaking his head fiercely. She knew he wanted her off and quickly jumped to the ground. As soon as her feet landed safely on the ground he reared up over and over again, braying loudly as if he were in pain. By this time the duke and a few stable hands were approaching.

"Stay back!" she yelled to them as she tugged on his reins to keep him from rearing up again.

She grabbed his head in both hands and brought it down to her eye level. Though she could see pain in his eyes he immediately calmed when their eyes met. She rubbed his nose and spoke soothing words to him until he had stopped moving altogether and then she nodded to His Grace, giving him silent permission to approach the horse to see if he could determine what the problem was.

The suspicious duke immediately had a stable hand remove his saddle causing another pain filled neigh from the horse. Everyone gasped in shock as a blood soaked object was dislodged and fell to the ground.

"What is it?" asked the duke as he raced towards his fiancé. "Elizabeth! Are you well, my love?" he asked frantically as her pulled her into his arms, not caring who saw since his life flashed before his eyes as he saw the huge horse rear up with his precious cargo hanging on and he needed to hold her in order to assure himself of her wellbeing.

"I am well, Your Grace" she answered after he let her go and started giving her the once over. "I am concerned about Jupiter. He never acted thusly before and would never behave so without provocation."

"Horace?" said the duke to the man as he walked towards them after picking something up off the ground.

"This would make any horse react that way, Your Grace" Horace said as he held out a flat rock with a very sharp edge to it covered in blood. "This was lodged into his back under his saddle."

"How is that possible?" asked a horrified Elizabeth as she took the rock from him to examine it.

She immediately walked around Jupiter checking for injuries and saw blood on his back. There was a cut on his back where the rock must have dug into him but thankfully it was not a very serious injury. She was at once suspicious because she knew there was no way that rock was underneath his saddle when she left Longbourn. Her stable hands would never be so careless and Jupiter would have reacted to it as soon as she mounted him but their ride over had been uneventful.

The most important thing right now was to take care of her beloved horse. She led him to the stable and called for Horace, Netherfield's head groom, to assist her with tending to his wound. She was relieved after cleaning the blood off and seeing that it was not as bad as it appeared. It was not a deep cut and a few days without a saddle should allow it to heal nicely.

Miss Bingley was also horrified as she watched the scene from the steps but that was only because the chit stayed on the horse and was not thrown to her death or at least seriously injured. She had swallowed her fear of the huge beast and snuck down as soon as everyone was inside the house. She had led him out of sight and jabbed the rock into him under his saddle so that it would dig into him once he was mounted. A sure fire way for the rider to be thrown.

She tethered him to the fence post and quickly returned to her chambers unseen. Everyone would just assume the rock was unknowingly there when he was saddled and none would be the wiser to her hand in it. It was the perfect solution to her problem. So why did it not work?

"You are an excellent horsewoman, Miss Bennet!" said the very impressed Mr. Hurst, who had watched the scene from the parlor window, after everyone had calmed and gathered in the drawing room of Netherfield.

"Thank you, Mr. Hurst" said Elizabeth

"I have seen military top sawyers who ride horses into battle for a living get thrown with half as much provocation than what you just endured. The fact that you kept your seat is astonishing!" he added.

"I cannot believe you were not thrown, Eliza. I do not think I have ever seen a horse rear so high before" added an equally impressed Miss Lucas who was aghast as she saw Jupiter try to dislodge Elizabeth and she felt helpless to stop it.

"Credit should also be given to your horse. In the midst of his pain he realized he could harm you and stopped himself for rearing again after the second time. I have never seen the likes" said John Lucas.

"Yes I could feel the effort he was exerting in trying to control himself until I could safely dismount. We have been together since he was a foal and he has proved many times he cares for my wellbeing more than his own" said Elizabeth.

"What ever made him act thus? I guess we should chalk it up to poor training" said Miss Bingley in feigned innocence.

"I assure you a poorly trained horse or one less concerned with its master's wellbeing would not have stopped rearing until his rider was thrown, Miss Bingley" said the duke angrily, knowing she was the culprit.

"And Jupiter would not have acted thus without provocation which a rock jammed in his back is more than enough of. I hope it was a mindless act" warned Elizabeth.

She knew the rock did not find its way under Jupiter's saddle on its own and no one would be so malicious and do such a thing besides Miss Bingley. Elizabeth was livid but she refused to show it. The shrew could have killed her if she was thrown from her horse. She was out of her senses!

Miss Bingley was not happy with that answer. Her plan may have failed but she still wanted to taunt her over it, but from the sound of it she knew that she was the one who did it. This was not good!

"Miss Bingley…." started the duke.

"Your Grace" interrupted Elizabeth causing the duke to look at her abruptly, wondering why she was stopping him. She did not want him confronting her without speaking to her first. "If Mr. Bingley would be so kind as to lend me a mount, what say you to heading out now?"

"Eliz…Miss Bennet, are you sure you are well?" asked the concerned duke.

"I assure you I am perfectly fine, sir" she assured him as she turned to stare at Miss Bingley. "It would take a lot more than some childish prank to scare me away" she said with feeling, making Mr. Bingley finally realize that something sinister may have caused the horse's distress.

"Miss Elizabeth, are you saying this was caused by someone?" he asked in confusion.

"I am sure it was a misunderstanding. No one could be stupid enough to intentionally plan such a thing" she said, throwing a barb at the stupid Miss Bingley and making her turn red in embarrassment.

S***************************S

"She is out of her senses!" said an angry Miss Lucas an hour later as they stopped to water the horses.

"So you suspect the lovely Miss Bingley as well?" asked the duke sarcastically.

"Undoubtedly" said an equally upset Mr. Lucas. "The sly comment about training and suddenly crying off and staying home did not help to ease the suspicion."

"Elizabeth, why did you stop me from confronting that shrew?" asked the livid duke. "There is no doubt she placed that rock under the saddle."

"I did not want to cause any distress to Mr. Bingley over such a trifling matter" explained Elizabeth.

"Trifling matter?!" said the flabbergasted duke. "You could have been killed or seriously injured, which I am sure was her goal!"

"But as you can see I was not and I am perfectly well. Although we all know who the culprit is, no one saw Miss Bingley put the stone there and she could have found a way to place the blame on someone else. Likely a poor stable hand and put their post in jeopardy if we could not prove it" she reasoned.

"We do not need to prove it! No one else would do such a malicious thing and Bingley would most assuredly take my word on it" he said in frustration.

"I am sure that he would but let us not make a big deal out of this. The important thing is that she is now aware that we know what she did and she will never try something so stupid again."

"If she were wise enough to come to such a conclusion we would not be having this conversation" said Mr. Lucas.

"Well, yes, that is true. But I now know that..."

"She is dicked in the nob and has murderous intentions?!" interrupted Miss Lucas who had watched in horror as her dearest friend was nearly thrown to her death and she was livid, hardly believing someone would do that to her.

"This is not to be borne. I cannot wait until we all remove to Scotland, immediately following which I will cut that shrew from any contact with us" declared the just as livid duke.

S***************************S

Jane Bennet was also livid after watching that Lizzy saunter off in her fancy riding habit on her way to Netherfield for a riding party she just knew Lizzy planned on purpose so Jane could not come and take up all the duke's attention.

This was not to be borne!

Every time they were in company she threw herself at her duke trying to turn his head away from Jane, dominating the conversations and trying to make it seem like she was so clever. Well no more. She would put an end to this!

"Mama, do you not think we should tell papa about Lizzy's behavior? Especially around my duke? She hardly allows him to converse with me like he so longs to do" Jane asked her mother.

"What good will telling your father do? He will only take up that hateful Lizzy's cause" said an angry Mrs. Bennet.

"Yes but papa does not want her to be courted by the duke. Why not tell him that she is secretly courting him so that he can forbid her to be in his company?" schemed Jane.

"Your duke would never court the likes of her!" said the angry matron.

"Of course he would not but papa does not know that. Once we tell him about Lizzy throwing herself at him he will make her go back to following your dictates and obeying me like she did before."

"Yes! Why you clever girl! Come we shall go this very minute" said an excited Mrs. Bennet.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dearest?" said the duke in concern as he approached Oakham Mount for their morning rendezvous as his Elizabeth sat there visibly upset and he could see that she had been crying so he immediately gathered her in his arms. "My love, what ever is the matter?" he asked as he gently rubbed her back.

"My father has forbidden me to be in your presence" Elizabeth said between sobs.

"What? Why? What has happened?" he asked in confusion.

"I know not except apparently my mother and sister spoke to him while we were out riding about my behavior in your presence and he feels he needs to save me from being crossed in love when you leave me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tis all so confusing but he would not give me an explanation besides forbidding me to see you and he has restricted my outings as they were before."

"Come" the duke said abruptly as he started to lead her down the Mount.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth asked in alarm.

"To see your father" he said as if it was obvious.

"Have we not discussed this before, Fitzwilliam? He shall never consent, especially not now."

"I care not for I will have you whether he likes it or not, but I cannot in good conscience take his daughter from him without at least giving him the chance to consent."

"But…"

"No buts. Come, dearest" he said as he led her to the old mare she had ridden in Jupiter's stead and helped her mount before mounting his own horse.

"Fitzwilliam" she tried again once they had reached Longbourn and he helped her dismount.

"Please, dearest. We have to, you must see that" he said as she finally agreed and led him to her father.

"Lizzy told me to expect your call though I must admit I did not expect you after my talk with my daughter yesterday" Mr. Bennet said after he was introduced to the duke and they were both seated in front of him.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, sir" the duke started. "I gather from Miss Bennet that you are aware of my feelings for her and I am indeed here to request permission for a courtship."

"A courtship?" he said in genuine surprise. "From my daughter's behavior last night and the looks you two shared as you entered, I expected to be advised that you had made my daughter an offer" said the perceptive man, making Elizabeth gasp in surprise, confirming his suspicions. "So I take it I am correct?" he sighed in disappointment.

"You are. Sir, I love your daughter very much and I have since the moment I met her at the assembly upon my arrival" said the duke.

"So your mother's accusations were true, Lizzy? I must say I am surprised. You are not one to dissemble so" said her father.

"I did not father. I was not standing next to His Grace for two hours trying to attract his notice. We conversed for no more than a quarter hour before I left the ball" explained Elizabeth.

"So it only took you a quarter of an hour to fall in love with my daughter, Your Grace?" her father asked sarcastically.

"I did not need the full fifteen minutes, sir" the duke answered truthfully, catching the other man off guard.

"I see" said the shocked father. "And you Lizzy? How long did it take you?"

"I was in love before we even spoke, papa" she said as she gave her beloved a smile that he could only return.

He saw in that moment, as hard as it was to fathom, these two were in love. Violently. After so short a time. It was as if he was reliving the way he fell in love with his own Elizabeth as she walked into that ball and he was devastated. He would not allow it of course. He would not let the man take his daughter away from him when she was his only joy and he needed her to run the estate. That is why he let Fanny carry on with her nonsense all these years. Her restrictions kept his Lizzy at home and close to him. She would not be taken from him as her mother was.

"I regret to inform you I cannot grant a courtship and most certainly will not allow an engagement. You know nothing about my daughter and nor she you. I am sure you have many women of your ilk waiting on your return from your little foray into our part of the country and it is best that you get back to them, Your Grace. I will not allow you to trifle with my daughter."

"I beg your pardon?" said the outraged duke, never having his honor called into question so. "I have never trifled with any woman in my life sir and most assuredly am not trifling with your daughter! Men do not propose to women they want to trifle with, sir" he said, trying to rein in his temper at the outrageous accusation.

"Be that as it may…" Mr. Bennet waved him off.

"Papa" interrupted Elizabeth as she laid a hand on the duke's arm to calm him down. "Will you not give His Grace your real reason for refusing?"

"I do not take your meaning, daughter" he said angrily.

"His Grace is sincere in his affections as you well know" she said in frustration. "He came to you as he should have with an honest request and you can at least give him an honest answer. We both know you do not believe he is trifling with me and it is cowardly to use such an excuse especially as it calls his honor into question."

"How dare you!" said her now outraged father, upset that his intelligent daughter had saw through him so quickly and called him out on it.

"How dare you, sir?" she asked just as angry. "You dare to sit here and all but call His Grace a rake when he is nothing of the sort. I am sure one such as he is not use to putting up with such insults and I will not allow you to insult him so when his only crime is having the audacity to love me. You have every right to your denial sir, but at least be man enough to state the real reason and not defame him so."

"Elizabeth Rose Bennet!" Mr. Bennet said in anger. "You will not sit here and speak to me so. I will not have it. My answer is no. I need not give an explanation and my answer shall not change. You had better remember your manners young lady!" he shouted.

Elizabeth sat in shock at her father's unprecedented anger and his unreasonable refusal to such a match. What in the world made him protest their match so vehemently? The duke sat in a state of shock himself for the very same reason. Not believing what he had heard.

Without another word to her father he took her by the hand and pulled her from the room, her father's shouts following them. He led her outside and turned to face her. She seemed to be in a state of shock. She was looking at him but he could tell she could not see him. She stood still and pale with her mouth slack causing him no little panic.

"Dearest?" he said to no avail. "Dearest, are you well?" he asked giving her a little shake.

"Yes, or I will be" she said still in shock at her father's violent reaction.

"Unfortunately you were correct about your father's reaction" he said in frustration. "But he shall not keep us apart."

"I would like to have a chance to ask my uncle to try and intervene. If he still refuses to see reason, start planning our trip to Scotland. I think you should keep any plans from the Bingleys because I am sure your Miss Bingley will not be happy with the union and if she knows of our plans and my father is alerted…"

"You do not have to worry about sharing what is dearest to my heart with that one, though Bingley can be trusted to keep our secret. When shall we depart?" he asked anxiously.

"I would like to discuss that with my aunt. I am sure she will have some suggestions. Fear not! She will not try to deter us from our path. She will support me in this because she, unlike the rest of my family, only wants to see me happy" she reassured him.

They spoke a little longer about when they would next see each other, what she would do if she was confined to the house, and their upcoming trip to Scotland. They were soon interrupted by the housekeeper that had been sent to fetch her.

"Elizabeth, though I shall not change my mind I do want to apologize for not being able give my approval" said her father, not sounding apologetic at all causing her to barely be able to rein in her temper.

"May I not know the reason for you to deny me such a marriage?"

"My reasons are my own" he said harshly.

"And I have no right to know why I am being refused a life of happiness with the only man I could ever love?" she cried out making her father flinch at the familiar words.

"You may have a right to know but it will not compel me to divulge my reasons. I am sorry to have caused you pain. You are excused" he said without emotion and picked up his book as she fled from the room in tears.

He closed his eyes fighting back tears of his own. He knew that this was for the best and that she would soon get over it, though he did not like to see her thus. She would soon be able to make her own decisions and he was thankful that it was almost a year away. If she had her choice she would have married the duke, not only leaving him alone, but also bringing her to the notice of her grandparents.

There is no way a marriage to one such as he would go unknown in society and as soon as the duke's marriage to an Elizabeth Bennet was announced, her grandparents were sure to make the connection. His hate for her grandfather had not diminished and he vowed to keep his Lizzy away from them, just as they had kept their Elizabeth away from him.

S***************************S

"Unfortunately there is nothing for it unless you want to wait until your majority to marry though I can hardly fathom your father's reaction" said Madelaine Gardiner later that day.

She was happy about Elizabeth's astounding engagement to none other than the Duke of Derbyshire. She could not be happier for the girl she loved like a daughter and would let no one ruin this for her. Especially her selfish father! She expected to have to deal with Fanny Bennet's ridiculous restrictions on Lizzy that would prevent the match, never dreaming her father would be foolish enough to deny his consent though they had always believed he wanted to keep her home in order to care for the estate.

She was happy to hear how her niece had stood up to her stepmother, rendering the woman powerless to intervene. The only power she ever held over Elizabeth was the power that the girl had given her. Now that Lizzy no longer felt the need to follow her ridiculous dictates, she could do nothing to force her to. As for Thomas Bennet! Was he out of his senses? This was not to be borne and she knew she had to come up with a plan to undermine the unreasonable man.

She hated to see her favorite niece have to all but elope to find happiness but she would do anything she could to help her attain it. The girl suffered through years of abuse from a mean stepmother and shrewish sister, she deserved any happiness she could find. She could still hardly fathom the elusive duke falling in love with a country nobody so fast and so violently but knowing the amazing woman Lizzy was she could not fault his choice.

"So how do you suggest I achieve that? Sneak away in the middle of the night and ride off into the moonlight? I doubt if I am even allowed to see him again after that disastrous audience" said the saddened Elizabeth.

"No of course not. You can leave for Scotland from town" said her aunt.

"But how?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"You will of course be leaving at first light with your uncle and I after he receives the express about an issue with his business calling for our immediate need to return. I will of course need your assistance to help me look after the household while I assist him" Mrs. Gardiner said smugly.

"Will my father believe that, aunt?"

"Of course. Especially after your uncle and I lament over a possible issue with one of his warehouses over dinner. The express shall confirm what we had been afraid of before coming here."

"And we shall have Fitzwilliam follow?"

"No, your duke needs to finish his obligation to his friend while giving the impression that he could not be less interested in your whereabouts. Though I know you will be loathed to part so soon, especially since you need to spend time getting to know each other" she said with raised brows at the rapidity of the engagement.

"Oh Aunt!" laughed Elizabeth.

"It will make your father less suspicious than it would if he left the area immediately following your sudden trip to town. We can use that time to plan the trip and shop for your trousseau. If he had only committed to a fortnight before meeting you and changing his life so spectacularly he can come up with a reason his sister's visit to be canceled as he said he would and no longer needing to extend the visit. You will be reunited in town in a little over a sen'night" she concluded.

 *****Warning: Some explicit sexual content depicted!*****

"Though I am loath to part with you for even a day, I agree with your aunt" her fiancé said the next morning as they met at Oakham Mount after she snuck out of the house before dawn.

"Yes I have come to realize that this is the best way" she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder in misery at the thought of being parted from him.

"It shan't be for long dearest as my obligation to Bingley is almost fulfilled. I shall make sure to attend some soirees having nary a thought for the missing Miss Bennet and even allow your sister to flirt with me more than I normally would to make sure they do not suspect anything."

"Oh Fitzwilliam tis not fair" she cried, devastated they had to part.

"I know, my love, but we shall be reunited soon and then never to part" he said as he gently kissed her beautiful lips.

She buried her fingers in his hair and desperately returned his kiss as if she would never kiss him again. He groaned into her mouth as his ardor quickly rose as it always did when she was near.

"Let me please you, my love" she said breathlessly as she tore her lips from his, wanting to make him feel as good as he made her when he gave her such pleasures during their mornings though she could not believe she actually voiced her wish.

"What do you mean, dearest? You are pleasing me" he said as he continued their kiss and stroked her thigh.

"Let me make you feel like you make me feel. I know you cannot be satisfied with just kisses. You have given me such pleasure and I want to give you the same."

"I assure you that is not necessary" said the duke even as his erection impossibly hardened further at her words.

"But I want to Fitzwilliam, please teach me how" she said as she returned her fingers to his hair and kissed him with a passion he could not resist.

He returned her kisses as she loosened her bodice and exposed her breast that he could not get enough of and that filled his dreams. He took a soft mound in his mouth making her moan as he used his other hand to release himself from his breeches, hardly believing she had made the request and powerless to deny her.

He was dying for her touch.

He gently guided her hand to his shaft as he lavished attention on her other breast causing her to gasp in shock. He wrapped his hand around hers and showed her the rhythm to bring him release. Elizabeth followed his lead in awe as her hand wrapped around his hard but silky feeling manhood hardly fathoming she was actually touching him so intimately.

He moaned in pleasure as she quickly learned the rhythm and removed his hands from hers as she gave him more pleasure than he had ever experienced before as her soft hands worked to bring him to climax. He kissed her passionately as his fingers found her core and rubbed her pearl to her great joy as she arched her body into his fingers and moaned in pleasure as she moved her hand up and down his shaft making him also moan into her mouth.

He sped up the motion of his fingers as his hips rose and fell frantically to match her movements, quickly driving him to the brink. He took a breast into his mouth and sucked it as hard as he dared bringing her to completion as she tightened around his invading finger. He tore his mouth away from her and used his hand to cover the tip of his shaft to catch his seed as she brought to him to ecstasy.

"Oh Elizabeth" he cried as he had the best orgasm in his life, never did his own ministrations come close to fulfilling him so. "Oh my love" he said as he kissed her tenderly, thankful for the gift she had just given him.

He slowed their kisses as they both panted in exertion. He took his handkerchief and cleaned their hands and righted their attire. He sat back against the tree in pure bliss as she snuggled into him with a satisfied sigh.

Good Lord he would miss his Elizabeth!


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth looked up in surprise from the book of sonnets she had been perusing in Hatchard's, her favorite bookstore, as a beautiful blonde quickly bounded towards her with a look of fear in her eyes. She had no time to take in the scene before the young girl, deftly stood behind her and surprisingly stooped down behind her skirts just as two women turned the corner of the bookshelf in loud conversation with one another.

"Caroline, are you sure you saw Lady Georgiana enter this shop?" asked the blonde one as the redhead beside her sighed and stumped her foot in frustration causing Elizabeth to gasp in surprise at their appearance.

She had not expected to see Mr. Bingley's sisters in town and wondered at their presence. She knew their brother had just taken up the lease and she doubted he had quit the area so soon, so she could not fathom their reason for being in town. She hoped it was just a quick trip to town before returning to Netherfield. She did not want them learning of their plans.

"Of course I am sure, Louisa! I know the Derbyshire crest well, that was most definitely one of His Grace's carriages pulling away out front" Miss Bingley screeched.

"Maybe Lady Georgiana was getting into the carriage instead of alighting. She is not within so that can be the only explanation" reasoned Louisa Hurst, giving Elizabeth another shock as her hidden charge was identified as her future sister she had yet to meet.

Extraordinary!

"Excuse me" cried Miss Bingley loudly in Elizabeth's direction.

Elizabeth, who had started pretending to read as she hid her charge, ignored the rude outburst.

"I said excuse me" she said again louder, this time causing Elizabeth to look up.

"I beg your pardon, are you speaking to me?" she asked innocently, amused the woman did not seem to know who she was.

"Of course I am, is there anyone else in this godforsaken place?" said the rude redhead to Elizabeth's amusement, unknowingly alerting the unseen gentleman on the next aisle to the scene.

"Forgive me, I am not accustomed to being addressed by ones I am not familiar with, especially from one shouting in a bookstore as if hawking wares in a market" she said to the amusement of her charge, who she heard stifle a snicker from behind her skirt, and to the shock of the loud interlopers.

"I beg your pardon?" said Miss Bingley, aghast to be spoken to thus.

"Was what I said not clear? I apologize, but I refuse to take your lead and shout. Is there something you wanted to ask me?" asked Elizabeth in amusement.

"You!" screeched Miss Bingley as she finally realized who she was speaking to in horror.

It was that Eliza that had captured her duke's attention in that backward country. She was ecstatic when the chit left the area and the duke's sudden infatuation seemed to fade since he had no response to her constant belittling the chit in his presence.

"Clearly I would be wasting my time speaking to one such as yourself" sneered the redhead as she gave her a disgusted once over. "You remember Miss Eliza do you not Louisa? I doubt very much she would know **_any_** ladies, let alone Lady Georgiana Darcy so it shall do us no good in asking if she has seen her. Excuse us from disturbing your reading, madam. I know one such as yourself cannot afford to actually purchase the book and must be content to steal glances at the words in the middle of a bookstore" she said snidely with a look of disgust at the chit's plain attire though it was finely made and looked to be of the highest quality muslin.

"You must be correct, madam" said Elizabeth in amusement. "Although I seem to recall having a similar conversation with you after reminding you my name is Miss Bennet and not Miss Eliza once before" she said to the stifled gasp of her hidden charge who obviously recognized her name. "How you have so soon seemed to have forgotten that conversation as to one's worthiness of knowing one such as she I know not" she jabbed to the shocked ladies who had just recalled her alluding to their background at Lucas Lodge when Miss Bingley deemed her unfit to be friends with the young lady.

"I should not expect one such as yourself to know the proper comportment of the sphere Lady Georgina..."

"Proper?" laughed Elizabeth. "I daresay there is little that is proper about this exchange. From you chasing down this unsuspecting lady, addressing one you were unaware you knew so rudely, and making abrupt judgements based on nothing but an assumption of my worthiness, all propriety has been completely ignored. If this is proper comportment, I want no part of it. My governess would be appalled" she laughed. "Now if you….ladies would excuse me, I was in the middle of stealing glances at books I cannot afford to purchase and would like to continue" she said as she returned her eyes to the pages of her book, ending the conversation.

"We are obviously wasting our time, Caroline" said Mrs. Hurst, shocked at the set down her sister once again received from the shocking beauty as they marched off in a puff of silk and feathers to the laughter of Elizabeth.

"Well that was entertaining" she said as she turned to the blonde who was now standing behind her once she heard the bell over the door indicating their departure. "Lady Georgiana Darcy, I presume?" she said in her most haughty voice and her nose in the air.

"Yes" said the girl as she giggled. "I must apologize for their rudeness. I know not what came over me, but when I saw them approaching, my first instinct was to hide. Please forgive my rash and embarrassing antics" she said, immediately liking the playful brunette she had heard so much about.

"After that stimulating conversation and having briefly met the lovely ladies before, I cannot say that I blame you" laughed Elizabeth. "I take it you are not overly fond of the derelict duo?" she asked, eliciting more laughter from her companion.

"Not at all. They only pursue a friendship with me to gain favor with my brother and I was in no mood for their fawning today. I would never normally act thus."

"No, I somehow doubt you make a habit of hiding behind strange women in the middle of shops. Especially one as exalted as yourself, for you must be of the upper echelon when one can be deemed not worthy of knowing you after one glance" Elizabeth teased.

"I assure you I am of no import in the world. Tis my brother that deserves the accolades" said Lady Georgiana.

"I beg to differ, regardless of who your brother may or may not be, everyone is important and a title does not make one more so than anyone else despite what most of society would lead us to believe" she said emphatically, to the approval of the man who was still quietly listening in on their conversation from the next aisle.

"Not according to many" said the young girl.

"Which is why many could be called a fatwit" she teased. "Anyone who equates a person's value to the amount of pounds, pence, and titles they have can hardly be worth knowing and I blame you not for wanting to avoid ones such as they. To think they dared to question **_my_** comportment after causing such a scene! She sounded like a fishmonger's wife trying to get my attention to purchase her husband's latest catch, all while dressed as if she were on her way to a ball instead of shopping in the dirty streets of London." she said to the further amusement of her companion and the unseen gentleman.

"I assure you that is normal attire for her" explained Lady Georgiana.

"Oh how unfortunate though I suspected as much due to the costumes she wore while in my home county, for her ensembles can only be called thus. Does she not have friends who could advise her against her ill choices? I assure you it does her no favor though I assume she finds it normal for one befitting the station she aspires to. If she were truly as highly placed as her attitude says she thinks she is, she would know better than to try to display her wealth in such a way."

"But what is one if she is not wrapped in silk?" asked Lady Georgiana sarcastically with a fake look of horror.

"Mid-afternoon in a bookstore?" asked Elizabeth. "Sane!" she said as she and her companion erupted in laughter at the woman's expense as the hidden gentleman stifled his own laughter and returned a book to the shelf before going to join his favorite ladies in the world.

"What an interesting way to meet your new sister, Georgie" he said as he approached the still laughing ladies.

"Fitzwilliam!" cried Elizabeth as she dropped her book and launched into his arms, immediately forgetting where she was and making his sister gasp in shock.

It had been over a sen'night of agony since she had kissed him goodbye at Oakham Mount with only their correspondence delivered by his messenger to look forward to. She had not expected to see him until tomorrow when he was due to arrive in town so this was a pleasant surprise.

"Hello, my love" said the duke as he returned her exuberant hug, happy to have her in his arms once again as he shirked propriety.

"What ever are you doing here?" she asked as she stepped away from him.

"I beg your pardon? I was always due to return today" he teased.

"Fitzwilliam! Have you been deceiving me?" she cried in astonishment.

"Not so much as deceiving as wanting to surprise you" he said, happy the ruse had worked so well. "Though I dare say I am the one who got the surprise. I was awaiting my sister's arrival before going to your uncle's home to surprise you, when I heard the most fascinating scene occurring on the next aisle" he teased as his sister turned red in embarrassment.

"Forgive me for my childish behavior, brother but I was not up to speaking with them at the moment" his sister said.

"I understand since that is the very reason why I stayed hidden until they departed. So, your new sister unknowingly came to your aid?" he asked, happily recalling how well they seemed to get on so quickly, never having seen Georgie so unbridled as he listened to her converse openly with his beloved.

"Yes I was quite shocked when I heard her say her name" Georgiana admitted.

"Allow me to formally introduce you to my lovely fiancé" he said with pride. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire, this is our sister the beautiful…"

"Lady Georgiana Darcy" she interrupted in her haughty voice causing them both to laugh. "Tis a pleasure for one such as myself to meet an exalted one such as yourself" she said sarcastically as she gave a deep curtsy.

"I am pleased to deem you worthy of my notice" said Georgie in her own haughty voice, to her brother's surprise as she returned the curtsy only with a snobbish nod.

Never had he seen his shy sister so animated and teasing. It was all credit to the enchanting Elizabeth.

"So that is what you suggest? A public engagement to make it seem like a relationship of some duration?" Elizabeth asked an hour later as they had an audience with her uncle in his study to discuss their nuptials.

"Yes. Society will see an unknown beauty on my arm for a fortnight of public courting to stem rumors of a sudden marriage and talks of possible compromises. They will want to know the intriguing woman. They will clamor for an introduction and rave about your wit and intelligence, and when our marriage is announced they will expect it even if they do not like it" said the duke.

"But my sister arrives on the morrow. How would we keep this away from my family?" she asked in concern.

Jane had sent them an express all but inviting herself to town, no doubt do the fact that the duke had quit the area. The Gardiners could think of no good way to deny her without raising suspicions.

"Can we not make your sister believe that you are only in my company for the sake of your new friend Lady Georgiana?" asked the duke.

"Without knowing who you are and remembering our attraction? No. Oh! I have it. Why not let her believe that Lady Georgiana is the sister of a moderately wealthy tradesman and acquaintance of yours, uncle? A new friend I met that will give me excuse to spend time with Fitzwilliam. "

"Ah, so she will not set her cap at your duke and complicate things?" asked Mr. Gardiner in amusement.

"Exactly though her cap is already firmly set at him" giggled Elizabeth. "I am positive he is the reason for her sudden venture into town. To avoid her tagging along on our outings I will tell her that Lady Georgiana has invited me to do things that she abhors like walking in the park, going to the bookstore, going to her home to play music, things like that."

"When in fact we will be doing those things but also attending the theatre, concerts, and museums and being seeing on rotten row together" said the duke.

"Correct" said Elizabeth.

"I think that is an excellent idea. We shall do our part as well and have Jane attend other events while you are out. For instance you may go to the theatre and we would take her to dinner at a friend's at same time" agreed Mr. Gardiner.

"Capital!" said the duke. "We have a plan in place for the courtship. As for Scotland, will you be able to travel with us? I am sure Elizabeth will want her family around her. This will not be an elopement but a small wedding in front of our friends and family."

"We will most certainly be there. You propose a fortnight?" asked her uncle.

"Yes before Elizabeth is recalled back home by her father" said the duke.

"What shall we do about Jane at that time?" asked Elizabeth.

"We shall bring her along." Mr. Gardiner said mischievously.

"Is that wise, uncle?"

"Of course it is. She will be staying with us, of course she shall travel with us to my business associate's estate for a visit. By the time she realizes what is going on you will be walking down the aisle to become the Duchess of Derbyshire, of all things" her uncle teased.

The duke really liked that idea. The mean spirited harridan would not see it coming.

"I like that plan" agreed the duke.

"Even though it is a bit mean, I must agree I like it too. It will feel good to see her reaction to it all" added Elizabeth.

"Well all we need to do now is plan out this fortnight of events as well as our trip. Lizzy, if you would like to join your aunt and sister while the duke and I talk a little business that would be nice" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Does this business concern me, uncle?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes we need to discuss settlement articles and the like" he explained.

"Then I shall like to remain. It is my future after all."

"I agree" said the duke, winning him a dazzling smile from his lovely Elizabeth.

"Very well. As she has already informed you, Elizabeth does have her own fortune to bring into the marriage. Though it will mean very little to one of your wealth, she has a dowry of 25000. I am willing to match that for the sake of appearances. We all know how brutal society can be when it comes to such a thing" started Mr. Gardiner.

"That will not be necessary. My wife's fortune is no one's business. I care not for society's opinion and 25000 pounds is a more than respectable dowry and more than what most have. I will set up a trust for any money she will bring into the marriage, giving her full control over it as well as another 50000 pounds I will add to the trust myself. If we must we can always make them believe the monies were brought into the marriage by Elizabeth, though as I said, I do not think that will be necessary. I will also be settling another 250,000 pounds on her."

"No! I can hardly even fathom such a sum. That is not necessary in the least, Your Grace" said Elizabeth in surprise.

"In the scope of things that sum is what is expected from a man of His Grace's wealth Lizzy. I assure you it is everything proper" said her uncle.

"But tis so much!" she protested

"As your uncle said, I and now we, are very wealthy. As my wife you are entitled to all that I own and that is a fair amount. Please do not fight me on this" pleaded the duke.

"I suppose I have no choice though I still think it unnecessary" she agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you" said the duke. "Now, I shall settle 100,000 on any daughters we may have as well as 150,000 and an estate yielding no less than 8000 a year on any younger sons we may have."

"Very generous" said her uncle as he wrote down the figures that guaranteed her younger sons would have at least 7500 a year not including the income from their estates.

"Our eldest son, shall we be so blessed, will of course inherit the dukedom and all its holdings including Pemberley. Our second son shall inherit the earldom and its holdings."

"Earldom?" said a shocked Elizabeth.

"Ah yes, I am also the Earl of Bedfork" explained the duke, shocked that he had not divulged it before and pleased to be marrying someone who knew not or cared not what he was worth. "The earldom does not have to be handed down to the eldest son. If I had a younger brother he would be the Earl of Bedfork instead of myself."

Elizabeth was flabbergasted. She never thought she would marry at all, and definitely not to a duke who was also an earl. Was this really happening to her? The duke could see her becoming overwhelmed and he hoped he would not scare her away. He was amused to feel thusly. His titles and holdings usually drew women to him but here he was afraid his betrothed will bolt for that very reason. He could not be happier.

"Please do not let the titles and wealth overwhelm you, Elizabeth. Tis all just worldly trumpery. The life I was born into and not the person that I am. I want a marriage of affection and to be loved for myself and not what I am worth and I have found the one woman who can give me that. Do not let the titles scare you away."

"I must admit to being a little intimidated by it but I promise I shall get used to it and stay by your side. You are stuck with me now I am afraid" said Elizabeth defiantly.

"And I could not be happier" he said with a beaming smile before Mr. Gardiner cleared his throat to remind them of his presence.

They discussed his property and holdings and the rest of the marriage articles along with the changes he would immediately make to his will as well as plans for the wedding before joining Mrs. Gardiner and Georgiana in the drawing room to make further plans.


	12. Chapter 12

"Richard! Just the man I wanted to see" exclaimed the duke as he entered his study and saw his cousin with his feet propped up on his desk and a glass of his best brandy in his hand, normally a bone of contention between the two, his reaction immediately putting the colonel on his guard.

"Derbyshire" said Colonel Fitzwilliam warily as he took his feet off the desk and started to stand up while wondering what was going on with his normally fastidious cousin.

"No, no, do not rise on my account" said the exuberant duke as he took the seat normally reserved for guest, making the colonel even more uneasy, wondering if he was pretending to be nice to him as a final act of kindness before he ran him through for some offense he had caused him.

"What is the meaning of this, cousin?" asked the confused colonel.

"I do not understand. The meaning of what, cousin?" asked the equally confused duke.

"This…overt friendliness and concessions to my habits that you abhor. You seem almost…happy" he said slowly.

"Is it that obvious?" asked the jubilant duke.

"What? So you really are happy?" the colonel asked in disbelief.

"Is that such a rare thing?" asked the slightly offended duke.

"Well, yes. I have seen you satisfied even content but I cannot remember you being happy for a long time. What gives?" asked the colonel.

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet" he answered with a huge smile that almost made the colonel fall out of his chair.

"Explain yourself, Your Grace! A woman has had this effect on you? You? The Duke of Derbyshire?" asked the colonel incredulously.

"She must be an incredible woman would you not agree?" the duke asked.

"Undoubtedly! If she has affected you so, incredible would not begin to describe her. You who only look upon women to find fault has been affected thusly?"

"I would not say that I am that bad, cousin."

"I would. Now spill. Who is this marvel?"

"My fiancé" he said hoping to shock his teasing cousin which it did because this time the colonel did fall out of his chair to his great amusement and he shocked his cousin further with a full belly laugh while helping him to his feet.

"I am sorry, Darce. I thought I heard you say fiancé" said the baffled colonel.

"I did" he said ambiguously.

"What? How, what, you, I…"

"Have a seat, colonel and I will tell you all about her" said the still laughing duke. "Upon my arrival to Hertfordshire to have a look at Bingley's leased estate I was immediately advised we were to attend a local assembly."

"Which of course you were looking forward to" said his cousin in amusement.

"Undoubtedly" he said drolly. "I was at said assembly…"

"Hidden away in a corner" interrupted the colonel.

"I was not hidden. The Duke of Derbyshire does not hide" he said affronted.

"What do you call standing strategically behind a wall or object that happens to conceal your presence?" laughed the colonel.

"Undisturbed observing which has finally worked in my favor."

"Do tell" said the colonel, always up for gossip. "What dastardly plan of compromise or tales of cheating did you overhear?"

"Thankfully it was nothing of the sort. A stunning woman stood beside me and preceded to have a conversation the likes of which I had never expected to hear from a young lady. Especially one as beautiful as she. She eschewed everything I find abhorrent and thumbed her nose at society. She started speaking mockingly about ladies throwing themselves at men sight unseen with pounds and pence dancing in their heads. When I turned to beg her pardon, not sure if she was speaking to me, she lectured me for daring to look at and speak to her as we had not been introduced" he said with a fond smile as he remembered that shocking first meeting.

"Are you in jest?" asked the colonel at the unprecedented meeting.

"I am not. When I accused her of the same thing she protested and said she would never breech propriety so and was speaking to no one as she was merely thinking aloud, and if I indeed heard her, I could be accused of eavesdropping on her private thoughts which is an unpardonable sin" he continued and smiled in remembrance as the colonel's mouth dropped open in shock at her daring. "We continued to not have a conversation about the ridiculous dictates of society and distasteful methods of husband catching as we kept our eyes on the crowd never once looking at each other before she declared herself not stupid enough to be deemed good marriage material, curtsied, and left the ball before I could even learn who she was."

"Lud!" said the colonel in shock. "Either unconventionally refreshing or an amazing husband catching scheme."

"Unconventionally refreshing since she had no idea who I was and never expected to see me again."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Miss Bingley had led the locals to believe I was just a gentleman farmer from the north with a sizable income that fell way below my actual income for what I can only imagine were her own nefarious reasons, though I daresay I did not mind the ruse. She had no idea I was a duke until she was abused for standing next to me later that night by her stepmother who was already calling me her sister's intended as soon as she learned my identity."

"I beg your pardon?" said the colonel again in shock, not knowing what to make of the tale.

The duke went on to tell him more about the way he met Elizabeth, about her appalling family, their instant connection, his proposal, her father's refusal to give consent, her escape to town, her meeting with Georgie in the bookshop, and their planned trip to Scotland leaving the colonel flabbergasted, confused, and alarmed.

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was not the most trusting man by nature and he did not like the rapidity of this so called betrothal. He would normally never question the duke's judgement as it has always been sound. His cousin was usually a cautious and even fastidious man when it came to his family and heritage. He never imagined he would make such a rash decision. Especially with one so beneath him in status. Even the fact that he even breeched propriety by speaking to an unknown woman at a ball was unheard of.

While her uncle, Edward Gardiner, was indeed a gentleman and one of the wealthiest, well connected men in town, he still had the stench of trade attached to him. The man owned warehouses and had no plans to give them up, making him a tradesman in the eyes of society. And while she was a gentleman's daughter, he is an unknown gentleman of little fortune who would not approve of the match, she did not even know who her mother was, and they were eloping. The Duke of Derbyshire did not elope! This is not to be borne!

"Derbyshire have you lost your senses? Although she sounds like everything that is lovely, you cannot possibly marry one such as she and you certainly cannot elope with her" the colonel objected.

"Of course I can" the duke said unconcernedly.

"She is an unknown country nobody with an uncle in trade and a mother of unknown origins who could have been a scullery maid for all we know. Whereas you are a duke. This is simply not done, especially after just meeting her!"

"Elizabeth dresses and comports herself as if she is of the first circles with an education to match. She grew up with a governess and masters and has a French ladies maid while her sisters do not dress half as well as she and shares a maid between the four of them" explained the duke.

"And you do not think her father could afford such accoutrements?"

"Precisely. Her and her next eldest sister's initial dowries even came from her grandfather though she has no idea who he is. Her mother was definitely not a scullery maid and may very well have been a woman of some means."

"Even so…" started the colonel

"Let me have my seat so I can listen to your objections while I start working on the things I need to do before my wedding." the duke said nonchalantly and after taking the seat behind his desk and pulling out paper to start his missive to his solicitor he gave his cousin permission to continue.

"Are you even listening to me?" asked the frustrated colonel.

"Of course I am, cousin. You are the closest thing I have to a brother and I value your opinion. Continue" he said not looking up from the letter he was writing.

"What does Georgie have to say about all of this?" tried the colonel.

"She is of course thrilled. I informed her as soon as I proposed and the purpose of her canceled jaunt into Hertfordshire you would have joined her on was to meet her new sister."

"Nonsense! What are you Darcys thinking?"

"We are thinking about the happiness Elizabeth will bring us."

"But what of Georgie's future? Do you think she can expect to ever marry well if you marry so far beneath you? Our family shall definitely not accept her" declared the colonel, receiving no reply from the duke as he sanded and folded his letter before pulling out another sheet to write to his housekeeper and steward of his Scottish estate about their pending arrival. "In fact this decision is so out of character for you they may try to have you committed."

"I would love to see them try" said the duke, unmoved.

"I did not mean literally. Who are they or anyone else to stop you from marrying as you wish? But you must reconsider. The ton will tear her apart."

"As they would anyone I chose to marry just out of spite and jealously alone. Elizabeth will stun the ton and shine everyone down with her beauty and comportment."

"She is a penniless country nobody" the colonel tried again.

"She is not penniless. She will bring a dowry of 75000 pounds into the marriage" the duke dissembled.

He now realized that it would be necessary to put that number out though he hated to do so and he definitely hated lying to his cousin. He would tell him the truth once he got over his objections, but for now he needed him to relay that number to his parents who were sure to interrogate him. Colonel Fitzwilliam was astonished.

"75000 pounds?!"

"Yes" the duke answered smiling at his cousin's expression.

The quality would not dare to criticize one with such a dowry even if she were an unknown. Though his Aunt Matlock may still object to the marriage she will do all in her power to promote his wife once she realizes he would not be changing his mind, and that number would be known in every drawing room in town in the matter of days.

"Well, she is the niece of one of the shrewdest businessmen in England. I should have expected him to contribute to her dowry."

"Actually Elizabeth's dowry came from her own investments she wisely made with her uncle using her dowry and her pin money over the years. She started investing at the tender age of eight years" he said proudly.

"I must say that is impressive" admitted the colonel.

"As is everything else about my Elizabeth" the duke said with a huge smile.

"Your Elizabeth indeed!"

"Richard, have you noticed that I have not really objected to your objections?"

"Yes and it is strangely off putting which I take it is your goal."

"Not at all. I just do not feel the need to defend my choice to you or anyone else for that matter. I only need to sit back and observe you as you meet my Elizabeth. Any objection you may have will be rendered unimportant."

"Very well. I shall trust in your judgement and wait until I meet her. But once I have will you then agree to seriously consider my reasoning?"

"As I said, I respect your opinion but it shall not change mine. My mind is quite made up, cousin."

"I cannot wait to meet the one who has caused you to lose all reason and render you besotted" said the colonel as he got to his feet.

The duke only smiled as his cousin took his leave. He stayed in his study another two hours completing the arrangements for his marriage including letters to the housekeepers of all of his estate ordering them to air out the mistress' chambers and prepare the estates for their new mistress. He sent for his butler and housekeeper to make the announcement.

"Mrs. Dobbins, Williams, I have some news to share. Tomorrow a young lady and her aunt will be joining my sister for tea at which time I shall like to give them a tour of the house. Especially the mistress' chambers" he said ambiguously, making Mrs. Dobbins gasp in shock, immediately understanding his meaning while Williams looked a little confused. "So please make sure the house is at its best for her visit."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying, Your Grace?" asked Mrs. Dobbins hesitantly.

"If you think I am saying that you will soon have a new mistress, then yes I am" he answered to her delight and his butler's shock. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet and I shall wed in a fortnight. I want everything in order for her arrival. We will start receiving deliveries for her within the next few days. Lady Georgiana and I have selected her ladies' maid's sister, Bridget to serve as the duchess' under ladies' maid as she will be bringing her own abigail with her. Make sure she arranges Elizabeth's belongings in the mistress' chambers accordingly. If Elizabeth approves of her she may retain the post permanently."

"May I ask what sort of deliveries we should expect so that we can prepare for them?" asked Mrs. Dobbins.

"Of course. Her trousseau will be delivered here along with other accoutrements."

"Very good, sir" she said.

"You will of course accompany us on the tour. Please make sure you make note of any changes Elizabeth shall like to make."

"Yes sir" said the housekeeper.

"Williams, as I will be escorting Elizabeth around town for the next fortnight, the number of callers will increase. The knocker is to be kept down until we depart, indeed until further notice is given. I do not want my sister overwhelmed by callers only seeking her out for gossip about me and my betrothed."

"Very good, sir" answered the butler.

"Make sure these letters are sent out immediately and notify the staff of the upcoming changes" finished the duke.

"Yes sir, and may I offer you my congratulations, Your Grace?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Dobbins. I assure you, you will love your new mistress."

"Of course. Thank you sir." she said as they departed the room.

She had a letter to Pemberley to write with this astonishing news. Why she never even knew the master was courting! She prayed she was not like that Miss Bingley who had showed up once dangling after the master and acting as if she was already the duchess. She was relieved when he did not say her name as his intended.

 **S*******************************S**

"Welcome Jane! How was your trip?" asked Mr. Gardiner the next day.

"It was uneventful, uncle" she said dismissively as she walked around the townhouse in awe.

This was her first visit to her uncle since his move from Gracechurch Street and she could not believe what she was seeing. She had grossly underestimated his wealth. His new home was all that she wished for in one of her own.

"Will not my aunt and sister come down to greet me?" she asked as she took a seat in the beautifully decorated drawing room.

"As we were not aware of your visit until yesterday, Madelaine had already made plans for them for the day. They shall be back before dinner I am sure" her uncle answered, not really liking the attitude she was displaying.

"Surely it was nothing that could not be postponed" she said incredulously.

"I assure you it was since we did not expect you. Now if you will excuse me, I will leave you to refresh yourself from your journey and maybe take a rest until they return. I have business to attend to."

"Yes of course, uncle" she answered before being led upstairs.

 **S***************************S**

"Do you think my sister has arrived by now?" asked Elizabeth as she was fitted into the gorgeous gowns they had already purchased as Lady Georgiana thumbed through patterns for more gowns for the trousseau she already felt was adequate though her aunt vehemently disagreed.

"I am sure she has" her aunt answered unenthusiastically.

She could not be happy with her once beloved niece once her attitude had changed so drastically as her mother spoiled her. She was a mean spirited young lady who looked down on her uncle's business and she could do without her presence in her home though she was sure the mercenary girl would approve of their new townhome in an exclusive area.

"Let us not discuss her or anyone else besides you and your trousseau right now" Mrs. Gardiner said cheerfully, thrilled for her most deserving niece. To thwart her father's heartless plans for her life in such a monumental way was astounding and she could not be happier for her. "As the Duchess of Derbyshire you will be expected to dress according to your husband's station in life. Which means the best of everything and a lot of everything. While what we have purchased so far is impressive we shall add 25 morning gowns, 20 evening gowns, 10 ball gowns, 5 riding habits…"

"Aunt!" interrupted Elizabeth. "I do not need half as many gowns."

"Of course you do! You will be the wife of a duke. You are no longer little Lizzy from Longbourn and you must dress accordingly. This is only a starter wardrobe. You will need much more during the season, not to mention a completely different wardrobe for the Derbyshire winter. Add the fact that you have been blessed enough with two homes in town, both of has which dressing rooms that need to be filled unless you want to pack your trunks every time you travel between them, which just is not done, we have a long way to go. Now, as I was saying…"


	13. Chapter 13

Five hours later an exhausted Elizabeth was entering Darcy House for the first time, her handsome fiancé eagerly awaiting their arrival at the entrance.

"How was your shopping trip, my loves?" he asked her and his sister.

"Twas ever so much fun" said Georgiana who loved to shop and shopping with Lizzy and her aunt was better than she could imagine as she spent the day getting to know her new sister better and it was all that she hoped for. Lizzy was not only warm and open, she was witty, insightful, and modest and Georgiana loved her already.

"Twas tedious at best" Elizabeth teased though she really meant it.

"Twas very productive" added Mrs. Gardiner.

"Fun, tedious, and productive? I know not what to make of that" said an amused duke as he led them to the drawing room where Georgie ordered and served the tea as she excitedly told him about their morning. He could see the bond the women had formed with his sister during their shopping trip and he could not be happier.

"I have never heard of a woman hating shopping as much as Lizzy does, brother" Georgiana concluded.

"Yes, unless it is for books, Lizzy cannot abide a shopping trip for long" added her aunt, making the duke smile at one more thing there was to love about Elizabeth.

"Though I can understand your sentiments, I thought every lady liked shopping for pretty gowns" teased the duke.

"While I like a pretty gown as much as any young lady, I do not have the patience to sit still while I am being poked, measured, and prodded. Tis a necessary evil that I am glad to be done with except for a few fittings" sighed Elizabeth.

"Well I am glad you were able to procure everything you needed. I shall like to take you on the tour of the house though I know you must get back due to you sister's arrival. Do you think you have time for it today, Mrs. Gardiner?" asked the duke.

"Of course, Your Grace. I see no need to rush through our plans because she decided to invite herself to our home with little notice. After you" she answered.

The duke called for his housekeeper and the under ladies' maid he selected for Elizabeth. After introducing them to their new mistress, Mrs. Dobbins led them on the tour starting below stairs and worked their way up. There was little for Mrs. Dobbins to take note of because Elizabeth loved the house as it was beautifully and stylishly decorated without any ostentatiousness and she felt no need to change it, which impressed the housekeeper along with her lack of artifice.

By the end of the tour she heartily approved of the beautiful, witty new mistress. She was just what the duke needed and she could not wait to write Mrs. Reynolds, Pemberley's housekeeper, of her findings. They went back to the drawing room after their tour.

 **S*******************************S**

"Well, whatcha think? You got ta speak to her more'n we did" asked Mrs. Roasting, Darcy House's cook, as soon as Mrs. Dobbins came into the kitchen where the staff had gathered to speak of their new mistress to be, wiping the flour she was kneading from her hands using her apron.

"Could not ask for a better mistress if I picked her myself" Mrs. Dobbins said to the relief of the servants who had not met her during her tour.

"And she is ever so beautiful" said Bridget, the duchess to be under ladies' maid. "I ain't never seen her equal" said the girl in awe at the handsome woman.

"Most importantly she is warm and friendly and shall hopefully make us a fair mistress" said Williams in his authoritative voice, as he decanted wine for tonight's dinner.

"Whats she look like?" asked Sally, a young scullery maid who did not get a chance to see her when she came below stairs.

"She has the prettiest brown curls and green eyes" said Bridget.

"She is a tiny, slip of a woman" said Mrs. Dobbins fondly. "And the way the master looks at her is so charming. He is besotted!"

"She did seem a friendly sort and allowed us to introduce ourselves to her personally. Most mistresses pretends we are invisible" said Tony, a footman who was extremely impressed with the handsome woman.

"And they never would've spoken to us while they were touring like she did" agreed Mrs. Roasting.

"And the young miss loves her too. I cannot remember Lady Georgiana being so happy and talking as much as she did. The new mistress had us all laughing as were toured the house" said Mrs. Dobbins.

"Well as I said, I am sure she shall make us a fine mistress and we shall do all we can to assure her comfort. Now off with the lot of you, back to your duties. The masters will be attending the theater tonight which means a late supper. Please prepare accordingly" said Williams.

 **S*******************************S**

"Mrs. Gardiner, would it be too much to ask to speak with Elizabeth in private for a few moments? I would like to present her with a gift" asked the duke after they finished the tour.

"Of course, Your Grace, but only for a few moments with the door left ajar for propriety."

"Of course." he conceded as he led his Elizabeth into his study.

As soon as they were alone he grabbed her by her waist and did what he what he wanted to do as soon as she had entered their home. He held her close and kissed her passionately. It took everything in him to break off the kiss before he got carried away.

"Forgive me but I could not help myself. Seeing you in our home made this all real and I could not be happier. Are you happy, my Elizabeth?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Elizabeth raised herself up on her toes and kissed him again. His kisses were intoxicating and she had missed them dearly. She could not get enough of him. The duke was thrilled with her passionate response as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dueling with hers in a dance of desire. He slowly ended the kiss and stepped away from her before she realized just how much he desired her. Her eyes were still closed and she had the sweetest smile on her face.

It took all he had not to capture her sweet lips again or lift her skirts to find her treasure, but he knew their time alone was limited and he wanted to give her his mother's ring. It was a heart shaped emerald surrounded by diamonds. It matched the brilliance of her fine eyes and she loved it. It brought tears to her eyes as he slipped it on her finger. She had never seen a more beautiful ring. The stone was big but it was not overwhelming. It was perfect. She would hate it when she had to take it off in order to hide it from Jane.

"Do you like it, my Elizabeth?" he duke asked hesitantly.

"I love it, Your Grace. Shall we join our family, Fitzwilliam?" asked Elizabeth still a little dazed from his kisses, only to be kissed again and more passionately by the duke.

"Elizabeth" he groaned as he reluctantly ended the kiss again. "Maybe you should not call me by my name in company. Every time you say it I want to kiss you. I love the way you say my name." he added making her laugh in amusement.

"Maybe I shan't. It will not due to have you kissing me in public every time I call you…by your name" she teased earning her another peck on the lips before he led her laughingly out of the room.

Colonel Fitzwilliam had joined the ladies in the drawing room by the time they had returned. The colonel was immediately on his feet as they entered the room. He raised his eyebrows in shock at the beauty who had so obviously been kissed senseless moments ago. He thought his cousin had over exaggerated about her features but she was stunning and he immediately saw why his cousin was so taken. She entered the room on his arm with sparkling eyes and a warm smile on her face. Her expression was open and friendly and he let his guard down a little as they were introduced.

"You always were an intelligent man, Derbyshire" said Colonel Fitzwilliam an hour later eliciting a smug smile from the duke, Elizabeth and her aunt having just left and Georgiana had removed to the music room as he joined the duke in his study for a debriefing. "She is stunning!" he added appreciatively.

"Careful cousin" warned the duke.

"I do not mean her countenance alone, but her entire personality and comportment can be descried thusly. She is completely without the artifice one would expect in one as handsome as she. She is charming, intelligent, witty, engaging, and she will blow the harpies of the ton away. I cannot believe she was hidden in the wilds of the country" said the colonel, very impressed with her.

"Which is why I love her so" said the besotted duke.

"I willingly conceded and offer you an apology for ever doubting your judgement. Whatever her background may be is nothing compared to what you stand to gain with such a wife. Her knowledge of the running of an estate is very impressive. She shall make you an excellent mistress and her comportment and quick wit will make her a formidable duchess" conceded the colonel.

"Thank you, Richard" the duke said sincerely, know his cousin would respond to Elizabeth thusly and happy to have his support.

"So the theater tonight? Will you warn my parents or will you just show up with her on your arms and shock them?" asked the colonel as he mischievously rubbed his hands together.

"What would you do?" asked the duke.

"Oh you know me. I always go for the shock value" the colonel said in amusement.

"While normally I would not agree with you, on this occasion I must. As you have seen, Elizabeth's value speaks for itself. Instead of informing them and defending my choice, I shall have them meet her first. Then there will be no reason for me to have to explain why I chose her."


	14. Chapter 14

The duke was proven correct that night at the theater. He entered with Elizabeth proudly on his arm ahead of the colonel who was escorting Georgiana as a hush seemed to fall over the crowd in the foyer. He had indeed shocked the ton! Not only was he escorting an unknown beauty, he was smiling at her! Smiling! The Duke of Derbyshire was smiling. The crowd did not know what to make of his elusive smile but they knew it meant the lady on his arm was someone special.

"Derbyshire" called an enthusiastic voice as soon as they walked a few steps inside.

"Bingley" he answered with a smile that shocked his old friend and the rest of his party that followed. "I did not know you were attending tonight."

"Yes well, Caroline said it was a must see performance that we simply must see tonight" he said, not to the surprise of the duke.

Miss Bingley had 'ran into' him and his sister during their afternoon walk, and Georgiana unwittingly informed her of their plans. He should have expected she would show up as she was also the reason why the Netherfield party had followed him into town against her brother's wishes. He also expected her to try and maneuver her way into his box. He was not disappointed.

"Yes and seeing as how you like to enjoy the performances with dear friends, we are delighted to have seen you enter." she tittered and awaited the offer to join the duke's party.

She had completely overlooked the rest of his party, only having eyes for him. She was happy to run into them today and learn of their plans. She was looking forward to an evening in his spacious box as the jealous debutantes watched.

"Yes, which is why I have brought my very dear friends to accompany me. Miss Bennet?" the duke said giving Elizabeth his full attention and a smile. "You remember my good friend, Mr. Charles Bingley and his family."

"Miss Bennet, it is a pleasure to see you again" said the friendly Mr. Bingley.

"The pleasure is all mine" Elizabeth said with a warm smile.

"You **_dear_** friend, Your Grace?" interrupted Caroline Bingley. "I do not catch your meaning."

"You do not understand the meaning of dear friend, Miss Bingley?" asked the amused Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Why yes of course, I just meant as we have only met but thrice before I do not understand how she could be considered dear."

"Are you saying you are party to all my dearest concerns, Miss Bingley?" asked the duke sternly.

He had suffered years of her fawning and her deliberately misunderstanding his rebuffs of her unwanted attention. Miss Bingley's biggest goal in life was to become his duchess and that would never happen. She liked to give off the illusion of closeness to him that they did not share and he would not allow her to do it in front of his Elizabeth. He had already tolerated her for the sake of his friendship with her brother but he would brook none of her nonsense when it came to his relationship.

"I meant nothing of the sort, Your Grace" said the now embarrassed Miss Bingley, all of her superior bravado disappearing. "I only meant we had not seen Miss Bennet since her abrupt departure from Hertfordshire" she flubbed, overlooking the bookshop scene.

"But how can you forget our extraordinary encounter in the bookshop?" chimed in the amused Elizabeth, earning her a glare from the redhead that made her smile. "You know the one where you came in all aflutter as you hunted down, forgive me I meant searched for Georgie through the aisles and I had to remind you of our conversations about one's worthiness or shall we say station in life?" she said innocently, as Miss Bingley gasped and turned red in embarrassment before she honed in on what she said in surprise.

"Georgie?!" she asked incredulously, after all that was what was important. How dare she address the girl she could not even call by her Christian name thus?

"Is that not your name, Georgie?" Elizabeth asked in mock innocence.

"Yes it is, Lizzy" Lady Georgiana answered in barely concealed amusement. She loved her new sister!

"And were you not searching for Lady Georgiana, Mrs. Hurst?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes of course" said the embarrassed Louisa Hurst.

"Then I fail to understand your astonishment, Miss Bingley. And was that the only thing you gathered from what I just said? I was reminding you of our town encounter since you could only recall ever seeing me in Hertfordshire" she said to the amusement of the crowd.

"I for one gathered a bit more" said the highly amused Mr. Hurst to the impressive beauty. "Hunted down someone did you say?"

"Oh that must have been a slip of the tongue" said Elizabeth innocently. "I am sure Miss Bingley would never do something like run into a bookstore and accost what she believed to be a stranger because she happened to see a prestigious carriage leave the facility" she jabbed while trying to make the woman see how ridiculous her actions were the previous day. "She most certainly would not stomp her feet in anger in such an establishment because her prey got away before yelling down the aisle as if she were selling newspapers on a street corner all while insulting someone for doing what one does in a bookshop, peruse books."

"I beg your pardon?" said a furiously embarrassed Miss Bingley as her sister ducked her head in shame as she listened to how deplorable their actions sounded.

"Excuse me, Miss Bingley? I was advising your brother of heinous things I am certain one such as yourself would never do. Am I incorrect?" Elizabeth asked, sounding baffled. "Mrs. Hurst?" she turned to the red faced woman. "Am I incorrect? Certainly your sister would never do such things just as she would never have the audacity to tell a gentleman's daughter that she somehow was less worthy than she and you certainly would not stand by and condone such actions would you? Being an elder sister you would surely correct such behavior if in fact it did indeed occur which, as I said, I am sure never will."

"I am sure you are correct" said Mr. Bingley quickly as his sisters stood speechless in embarrassed silence at the subtle set down while Mr. Hurst openly laughed. "I must say I was delighted with my Hertfordshire neighbors" he said, trying to change the subject while giving his sisters time to recover.

"But have you quit the area so soon or are you just in town for a short while?" Elizabeth asked, allowing him to change the subject after surely getting her point across to the hateful shrew.

"It is a lovely neighborhood filled with welcoming people. I am sure I shall return soon" he said despite his sisters urging him not to.

"And when shall you return to the neighborhood, Miss Bennet?" asked the now furious Miss Bingley having recovered from the shocking set down, to the amusement of the colonel and Mr. Hurst who knew she wanted the beautiful lady away from town and the duke at once.

"Not for a while, Miss Bingley. Elizabeth will be residing in town during our engagement" the duke answered in her stead to the surprise of everyone, not caring for the way the woman was speaking to his Elizabeth and wanting to put her in her place.

Announcing the engagement was not in the plan but it could not be helped. Not only did he want to warn her to tread lightly around the next Duchess of Derbyshire but every dandy and lord in the building was eyeing his Elizabeth. This was not to be borne! Elizabeth looked at him in amusement with a raised eyebrow at his declaration. It was all she could do to stop herself from laughing at the petulant and defiant look he gave her in return.

"ENGAGEMENT?!" screeched Miss Bingley, drawing even more attention to their group.

"That is correct, Miss Bingley. Miss Bennet has done me the very great honor of agreeing to become my wife. If you will excuse me, Bingley, I want to go and greet my aunt and uncle before the start of the show. Come, dearest" he said deliberately as he led her away from the stunned woman.

"What was the meaning of that, Your Grace?" asked Elizabeth as they crossed the room.

"It could not be helped." he said succinctly.

"Could it not?" she teased.

"Of course it could not. She was all but disrespecting my duchess and the gentlemen in here cannot keep their eyes off of you" he said as he gave menacing glares to the men who were following their progress across the room while watching his Elizabeth in appreciation.

"Lizzy that was amazing!" said the still awed Lady Georgiana.

"Undoubtedly" said the equally impressed colonel. "I heard about the bookshop interlude but many details were missing. I expect full disclosure of what had to be an interesting encounter" he teased as they approached his parents.

"Ah, Fitzwilliam, Richard there you are. We had been hearing tittering about your arrival which has caused quite a stir" said a handsome, well dressed matron as they approached her.

"Mother" greeted the colonel as he kissed her on the hand. "No doubt they are all abuzz about His Grace's companion for the evening" he said, turning her attention to the woman on her nephew's arm.

"Aunt, may I introduce you to my dear friend? Miss Bennet this is my aunt and uncle, Richard's parents, Lord Joseph and Lady Sharon Fitzwilliam, the Earl and Countess of Matlock. Uncle, aunt, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire."

"A pleasure to meet you, milord…milady" said Elizabeth with a curtsy.

"The pleasure is mine" said Lord Matlock as he brought her hand to his lip stopping short of kissing it, enchanted by the rare beauty.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Bennet" Lady Matlock said with an eye roll at her gregarious husband. "May I be so bold as to ask how dear of a friend you are to my nephew? He is not one to have such dear friends of the female persuasion."

"You shall not be the first to ask this night, milady" Elizabeth teased.

"That sounds like an interesting story" replied Lady Matlock, immediately drawn to the warm, friendly young lady.

"Miss Bennet and I are engaged, aunt" said the duke to surprise of his family.

"Engaged?" came a shocked voice from behind them as they turned to see a thinner, shorter version of Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Hello cousin" said the duke dryly, not too fond of his rakish cousin who was too ripe and ready by half and he wanted him nowhere near his Elizabeth.

"Your Grace" he answered with a mocking bow. "What is this I hear of an engagement? I overheard the tale on my way over but did not give it credit."

"I can assure you of its accuracy. Miss Bennet this is my cousin Lord Vincent Fitzwilliam, Viscount Sutton. Sutton, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Hertfordshire."

"Enchanté" he said with a bow and a kiss to her hand that set the duke's teeth on edge and earned him a cleared throat from his mother.

He ignored them all as he looked upon the stunning beauty in front of him. Wherever did she come from and what was she doing with his dull cousin?

"Tis a pleasure to meet you" said Elizabeth

"The pleasure is all mine I assure you" he cut her off "Are you new to town Miss Bennet?" he flirted.

"Yes I am in town visiting my aunt and uncle."

"And you are from Hertfordshire? Where exactly is that?" he asked in interest.

"It is about four hours from town" supplied Elizabeth.

"And yet you remained undiscovered until now?" he said with a rakish smile that amused Elizabeth.

"Fortunately for me, I was able to discover her during a visit to Bingley's estate and she decided to grace Hatchard's with her presence in time to save Georgie from certain harm" said the duke, trying to take his cousin's attention away from his betrothed, knowing his fondness for one he called his little sister would catch his attention.

"Save Georgie?" said the viscount with no little alarm, the duke's distraction hitting its mark. "What has happened?"

"I was in the sight of two overbearing shrews and Lizzy came to my rescue" answered Lady Georgiana with a laugh to the surprise of her family since the shy girl rarely spoke above a whisper in company and here she was animated and laughing in public.

"Were you injured during the taming of these shrews, Miss Bennet?" asked the viscount in shocked amusement at Georgiana.

He was now grateful for her aid to the girl he treated as his little sister and who was inundated by insincere attention from scheming harpies trying to get closer to her brother. If she fought off even one of them for her he no longer saw her as a target to amuse himself with and piss off his stoic cousin in the process. Maybe she was more than an empty headed debutante chasing a title and wealth. He could not imagine one of the wilting flowers of the ton making such an effort on another's behalf without wanting the same thing the shrews wanted.

"Just a few barbs and insults thrown my way that I was able to reflect with my teasing wit. Nothing to be concerned over. I was more worried about any harm they could have caused to Lady Georgiana if she were caught in their web of currying her favor for her brother's sake" she teased, making them laugh at the surprisingly charming beauty.

"And now you are engaged to her brother. That is quite a reward for your efforts, Miss Bennet" said the viscount to the shock of his family and the amusement of Elizabeth.

She liked the amusing viscount. While he was a bit rude, he said exactly what he was thinking and she found it refreshing. She knew he was harmless and meant no offense.

"I would have to agree, milord" she said with a fond look at the duke, surprising his family yet again, most would have been insulted at his comment.

"The reward is all mine I assure you" said the duke with a dazzling smile and a kiss to her hand, making his family exchange amazed glances at his behavior never having seen him thus.

"Well it is time to take our seats. Again it was very nice meeting you Miss Bennet. You must join me for tea in a few days' time" said Lady Matlock.

"I would love to, milady" she answered before they all separated and went to their boxes for the start of the performance.

Opera glasses were trained on the Duke of Derbyshire's box. Word had spread about the handsome young lady the elusive duke was escorting and everyone wanted to get a look. The matchmaking mamas and their jealous daughters tore her looks apart behind their fans and all deemed her not handsome by far and unworthy of the man they had been trying to capture.

The men were captivated by her, especially the ones that had heard her beautiful laughter. She was a stunning beauty unlike anything the ton had seen in years. They were both envious and determined to try and steal her away from the powerful duke, though they would have to be careful in their endeavors. No one wanted to upset Derbyshire, but this beauty was tempting.

Caroline Bingley, who had not come for the performance, saw nothing of it. She kept her eyes trained on the box she should now be occupying. She was still in shock over the declaration the duke made about marrying the chit. She had set her cap on him after their first meeting and she was determined to be his duchess. As the sister of his good friend, she had an advantage over the other debutantes that threw themselves at him and access to him they could only dream of. It was only a matter of time before he offered for her, so where had this chit come from?

The wilds of nowhere Hertfordshire was where she came from and Miss Bingley was determined to send her back. How dare she have the audacity to embarrass her so, all while on the arm of her duke? She trained her glasses on the chit to assess her competition.

Even she could not deny that she was very handsome even if it was not society's definition of beauty, fair haired, blue eyed, with a willowy figure. She was dark haired though her pretty brown hair seemed to shine it the candlelight. Her green eyes were lively and exuberant as she took in the performance she was actually paying attention to, her pretty lips set in a smile. Miss Bingley only saw things to hate about her and nothing to criticize. Even her gown was of the highest quality and at the height of fashion though it was too plain for her liking.

She hated her!

' _She is just a country nobody with a pittance for dowry_ ' she comforted herself. She was from some awful part of the country that she had never heard of, until her brother leased an estate in the godawful county, with no connections. Everyone was speaking about her in the foyer but no one had ever seen or heard of her before. That was a favor to Miss Bingley.

That is the reason she would use to tear them apart. The duke could not seriously consider one with no connections and little wealth. She would go to His Grace's box during intermission and start putting her plan in motion. As soon as the lights came up at intermission the duke looked at Elizabeth with an apologetic look.

"Dearest, we are about to be inundated with visitors wishing to meet you. This is what we wanted to achieve with this outing but I apologize for what you are about to endure" said the duke.

"I am sure I shall it endure it very well" laughed Elizabeth. "I would say you are dreading it on your own behalf."

"True" he said, he was interrupted before he could say more.

He briefly introduced Elizabeth to those who stopped by his box for gossip. Anyone that could claim any sort of an acquaintance, regardless of how distant, stopped by his box to 'greet him'. He was succinct with those he barely knew or did not care for, and a little more welcoming to those whose presence he could tolerate for more than five minutes. The crowd had thinned by the time Bingley and his party made it over.

"How have you been enjoying the performance, Miss Bennet?" opened Caroline Bingley.

"It has been very interesting so far, and yourself?" Elizabeth answered, on her guard with the insincere woman.

"Oh I am use to such performances though I imagine you do not often get a chance to come to the theater?" she poked.

"I am fortunate enough to take in a performance or two whenever I am in town, though it is rare. I prefer country to town."

"And I am sure you have never had the pleasure of viewing it from a box before" she tried again.

"On the contrary, I have only ever watched a performance from a private box, though my uncle's box is not as spacious as His Grace's" countered Elizabeth.

She saw what game this shrew was playing at and was highly amused. On the other hand, Miss Bingley was completely caught off guard. Although she knew her uncle was wealthy enough to purchase a second estate, she had rendered it small and insignificant in her mind so she did not expect him to be able to afford his own private box. She needed to try another tactic.

"And this is obviously your first season, have you been able to attend a ball of any significance?" Miss Bingley snickered as she looked around in superiority.

"That is hard to say since the significance of an event varies from different perspectives. You may think something is significant and I may think that same thing is unimportant and barely worth my notice. Such as putting value on whether or not one views a performance in a box, or thinking it matters if one has done a season or not. Things I assure you are of no import or significance to myself, Miss Bingley" she jabbed, causing the shocked woman to gasp and everyone else to hide their smiles.

"That just goes to show that one from the country may not be aware of what really matters in society" Miss Bingley bit back.

"You mean like myself and my sister who prefers country to town as well, Miss Bingley?" the duke asked the now flustered woman. She could not believe she had manage to insult her duke instead of this brazen chit.

"I am more than aware what matters to some in society, Miss Bingley" said Elizabeth before she could answer the duke. "For instance some in society think it is acceptable to come to someone's box and not only covertly try to insult the guest of that person, but even the person himself. I am aware that some in society value worldly trumpery and status over a person's merit. I am aware that some in society has the audacity to look down on others when said others are above them in rank and are their superiors in every way" she said as Miss Bingley gasped in horror at another implied insult to her roots though Elizabeth could not get enough of horrifying her with her own truth. "I am aware that some in society do not care whether or not their attentions are unwanted and will continue to chase down some one as if they were prey no matter what their feelings on the matter may be. Fortunately for me, that only pertains to **_some_** in society, madam" she finished with a smile on her face, leaving Miss Bingley not sure what to make of the rest of her glib statement.

"What a breath of fresh air you are, my dear" said Lady Matlock who had been listening to the exchange unnoticed. "If only more of the ton thought the way you do! I came by because I realized that I did not have your address so that I may send my card around and the invite for tea" she said for the benefit of the shrew that was determined to cause her nephew trouble as well as the crowd that had gathered around the box to be introduced.

"I am currently residing at 43 Grosvenor with my aunt and uncle Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner, milady" Elizabeth responded, making Miss Bingley gasp in horror at the prestigious address.

"Madeline Gardiner is your aunt?" asked a surprised Lady Matlock.

"Yes she is, milady. Do you know of her?" asked an equally surprised Elizabeth.

"Maddie and I are dear friends and we sit on the committee of the same charities" she answered in delight. "You must be Lizzy!"

"I am indeed. Please do not tell me that my reputation proceeds me" she joked.

"Unfortunately it does, young lady" Lady Matlock said in mock consternation. "I have heard many stories about little Lizzy over the years. I hear you are quite the adventurous handful."

"Once again, my aunt has taught someone to have a very pretty notion of me" she answered to the laughter of all except a fuming Miss Bingley who now knew the chit's uncle was way more than she thought he could be.

"I shall send around an invitation in the morning. You must have Madelaine join us. Georgie, you are invited as well. We shall be a very merry party" she said before leaving the box with her goal accomplished as Miss Bingley had been effectively silenced and everyone in the vicinity had learned of her connection to the Matlocks as well as their approbation of the match before the lights went down for the second act.

Caroline Bingley was steaming as she returned to her brother's rented box, Charles Bingley was happy for his friend, Mrs. Hurst was embarrassed by her sister's behavior, Mr. Hurst was the most entertained he had been in a long while, Lady Matlock was smug in her victory, Colonel Fitzwilliam was impressed by the way Elizabeth had handled the introductions to the ton and that Bingley woman, Georgiana was in awe of her new sister, Elizabeth was amused by the spectacle, and the Duke of Derbyshire could not be prouder of his soon to be duchess.

The night was a success!


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next fortnight, Elizabeth's relationship with both Darcys deepened and they were frequently in company. She had tea and played the pianoforte with Georgiana several times, they went shopping and had dined together at Darcy House. They gave her a tour of the larger, seldom used Derbyshire House and she even started joining them on their afternoon walks which had to be switched from mornings and afternoons spontaneously to avoid Caroline Bingley deliberately running into them. A more unpleasant woman she had yet to meet.

She spent time getting to know his surprisingly welcoming family and she could not feel more bless with the family she was marrying into. The duke escorted her to plays, concerts, the museum, and even a ball as they got to know each other better. She felt she could speak to him about anything. They discussed music, book, politics, estates, and even breeding animals. He always respected her opinions and did not treat her lightly. They debated, laughed, and flirted with each other. She was doing the one thing she told herself was not possible, falling even more in love with the Duke of Derbyshire of all people.

The duke could not get enough of his Elizabeth. She was beautifully fascinating and he wanted to be near her all the time. He always had an excuse to be around when he knew she would be spending time with his sister and their aunts. He spent hours conversing with her about things he could never imagine. She was intelligent, wise, and quick witted, unlike any woman he had ever met and…she was his.

 **S*******************************S**

"You are to be in company with this Anna person again, Lizzy?" said Jane snidely.

It had been almost a fortnight since her arrival and she was highly frustrated with the way this visit was turning out. Lizzy was spending all of her time with a tradesman's daughter and not attending or entertaining her still choosing to defy her to her continued disbelief. She could not believe her always compliant sister had changed so.

Her aunt and uncle had yet to take her to anywhere of any importance and were showering their attention to her less deserving sister. She was here to throw herself back in her duke's path after his removal from Hertfordshire but the only significant place she had been was to the theater where she did not see him and her uncle did not introduce to any other men of import, not that that mattered much.

She was to be the next Duchess of Derbyshire after all.

So far she had attended calls with her aunt to elderly matrons with little or no import in the world yet alone a connection to her duke. Her uncle had taken her to a museum while her aunt and Lizzy went to pay call to one of his business associate's wife. She refused to pay call to the tradesman's wife and her uncle offered the outing instead.

She had taken walks in Hyde Park, even though she abhorred the occupation, but failed to see him or meet someone that could help throw her in his path. This was not turning out the way she planned. She was contemplating trying to locate that Mr. Bingley and his awful sisters to affect a meeting if she did not see him soon.

She had been to her aunt's modiste where the sum she thought her father had given her was generous, turned out to only be enough to pay for two morning dresses and one evening dress of quality. She could have purchased more if she had selected less expensive fabrics and patterns but she needed to look her best as she prepared to join the first circles once she married. Her intended was sure to give her funds to immediately purchase more once they were reunited in any case.

In the past her aunt and uncle had gifted both her sister and herself with beautiful gowns of the highest quality from her aunt's exclusive modiste and while her sister's still fit her perfectly and sometimes even better, her gowns had grown too short and too tight to wear or alter. Even though she could no longer make use of them she had initially refused to let them be altered to fit Lizzy until her uncle put his foot down and her aunt called her out for being selfish.

Now she had to watch as Lizzy flit around town looking beautiful and rich though she hardly wore the gowns since she did not need them seeing as how her mysterious grandfather kept her dressed in the highest quality and latest fashions. Her only consolation was the fact that her sister's only friend was a tradesman's daughter who could not throw her in the path of wealthy gentlemen.

"Yes I shall indeed have the pleasure of Miss Fitzwilliam's company again, sister" Elizabeth answered through gritted teeth.

They had decided to advise her sister that Lady Georgiana was one Miss Anna Fitzwilliam to disguise her name since Caroline Bingley made a habit of bandying her name about in Hertfordshire and Jane was sure to recognize the duke's last name.

It was getting harder to tolerate her sister, especially since Jane had dropped all pretense of being loving and caring towards her hosts as she all but disrespected them in their own home when they fail to cater to her. And she was getting increasingly antagonistic and hostile towards Lizzy as she spent more time with her fiancé and his family. She also took her frustration of not seeing the duke, her sole purpose for coming to town, out on her uncle's servants.

"Pleasure indeed! You must be careful, dearest Lizzy. It will not do to spend so much time with a tradesman's daughter" Jane scoffed.

"And yet you chose to visit a tradesman's home" Elizabeth retorted.

"Oh Lizzy, you know our uncle is a gentleman."

"Not according to society."

"He is also very wealthy and I have no cause to repine residing in his new home now that does not live so close to those warehouses."

"Miss Fitzwilliam is also wealthy. Does that mean she is acceptable as well?"

"You said yourself that her family does not own an estate and that is what really matters. Just be careful. Especially when it comes to that brother of hers I heard you discussing with our aunt. Tradesmen are always looking to improve their status by marrying gentleman's daughters though I dare say you should not expect much more though papa shall never allow it" she smirked in remembrance of her sister trying to capture her duke only to have her father refuse consent while telling her he would allow her to marry him instead.

Elizabeth did not respond to the statement because what she wanted to say would not be conducive to their plan. She changed the subject as she prayed Georgie would arrive for her soon. She was due for a final fitting of her wedding gown and several other gowns her aunt had put a rush on.

"And I suppose you can expect so much more, dear Jane?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"Surely you know I am made for greater things than Longbourn" said Jane.

"Seeing as how we both are born of the same father, I do not follow your reason that you are made for greater things than I" retorted Elizabeth.

"Oh Lizzy, you know what I mean. As mama always says, I cannot be so beautiful for nothing. You must agree that my beauty should not be confine in Hertfordshire."

"I am sure I must, Jane" Elizabeth said sarcastically. "So what great things are you destined for?"

"To marry a man of great wealth and connections of course. I belong in the first circles and I am sure I would have received my proposal by now if I have been fortunate enough to see my duke since coming to town or my uncle had introduced me to any men of import who can throw me back in his path. My uncle knows many wealthy men including the duke and I cannot fathom why he is not throwing me in his path. Mama or even papa for that matter will not be happy about this. I am waiting for their response to my letter now. Hopefully they would have penned a letter to my uncle asking him to do his duty toward me."

Elizabeth could only shake her head in disbelief at the girl's unmitigated delusions as she all but declared herself intended for her fiancé. Fitzwilliam had hilariously recounted their interactions during his remaining stay in Hertfordshire and there was nothing about their encounters that should give her so much confidence.

He said the only difference between the way he treated her at Lucas Lodge and their subsequent meetings was that he did not immediately walk away from her presence while she and Miss Bingley scrambled for his attention and the ever loving Lucas siblings ran interference for him when they could.

"And now this trip to Scotland of all places and at the height of the season no less. What could be so important about this associate to merit such a visit from us all?" Jane interrupted her woolgathering in disgust.

"You could always decline the invitation and return to Longbourn."

"No, we shall only be going for a few days and on our return I will insist on going out into society. And you? I am sure there is nothing here for you and if there were father would not allow it. Since our uncle's business issue is now solved I can see no use for you to prolong your visit" she said snidely in hopes of getting rid of the pretty girl, especially before Jane was reunited with her duke and Lizzy tried to turn his head again, not that he would prefer her over herself.

"Since we will be going to Netherfield for a brief stay so that uncle can look over the estate after Mr. Bingley's surprisingly short residence before returning to town" Elizabeth said, having just learned he had officially given up the lease. "I have no doubt papa will insist that I not return. It is almost time for planting and he will no doubt require my presence."

"It is your responsibility, Lizzy."

"No it is not my responsibility, Jane" said a now thoroughly annoyed Elizabeth. "It is our father's responsibility and it always has been! He has unjustly shirked his duties and laid them at my feet."

Lady Georgiana had entered the room in search of Elizabeth, unknown to the sisters and she was upset at the exchange she had witnessed, calling out to her sister before she knew what she was doing.

"Lizzy?" she called out in concern, making the surprised sisters turn her way as Elizabeth filled with relief at her presence.

"Anna, welcome" Elizabeth said as she stood and exchanged curtsies with Lady Georgiana. "May I introduce you to my sister, Miss Jane Bennet? Jane, this is my good friend Miss Anna Fitzwilliam of London."

"Tis a pleasure to meet you Miss Fitzwilliam" said Jane with a curtsy. "I have heard so much about you" she said sarcastically, catching the girl off guard.

"I have heard many things about you as well, Miss Jane" replied Georgiana, trying to interject some steel into her voice as they took a seat. She did not care for this Jane Bennet person.

"I hear you have a brother, Miss Fitzwilliam" Jane asked.

"Yes I do, Miss Jane" answered Georgiana as she tried to get used to being addressed thus.

"And he is in trade?" Jane said in unhidden disgust.

"He is. He runs a successful textile business" said Lady Georgiana, giving the pre-planned lie.

"How successful is his business?" Jane rudely asked, making both girls gasp at her crudeness.

"I am not sure, Miss Jane but he has an income of around 3200 a year."

"Not so successful after all." Jane mumbled, not caring if the girl heard her or not. "Lizzy tells me you are off to the bookstore?" Jane ventured, her distaste for the activity evident.

"Yes my brother is as ferocious a reader as Lizzy and she has agreed to help me pick out a present for him."

"Yes if he is fond of books there is no better helper than Lizzy. I regret I am unable to join you."

"Maybe some other time, Miss Jane" Lady Georgiana said insincerely.

"Yes maybe" she said dismissively before Elizabeth hurriedly led the young girl away from the rude viper.

"Are you well, dearest?" asked the duke, grabbing Elizabeth's hand as soon as they were within his coach, having come along with his sister to pick her up, to her great surprise, and could immediately tell she was upset.

"I am well I assure you" dissembled Elizabeth.

"I am sure she is still upset about the rude conversation I overheard as I joined them" supplied Georgina.

"What was the conversation about?" asked the concerned duke.

"Just her opinion on my marital possibilities as well as the continuation of my staying in town. I must get back to Longbourn because there is nothing here for me and if they were my father would never allow it and the planting season starts soon. It is my responsibility after all" she said sarcastically.

The duke wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms because he could see that she was hurt though she was valiantly trying to hide it.

"Oh dearest, I am so sorry" he said feelingly.

"You have no need to be sorry about anything. You are saving me from a fate worse than death or a life on my own" said Elizabeth.

The duke could no longer resist. He pulled the shades on the windows and motioned for his sister to exchange seats with him. He sat on the seat beside Elizabeth and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against his shoulder. Georgiana blushed deeply and turned her head away from couple.

"I am sorry to upset your sensibilities, Georgie but…"

"No I understand your need to comfort Lizzy" she said as she bravely met her brother's eye.

She took a deep breath and crossed back to the bench to sit on Elizabeth's other side and wrapped her arms around her as well, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. The duke enfolded them both into his embrace and felt a peace that he had never experienced before.

 **S*******************************S**

"That boy is out of his senses, and you must be going mad to have agreed with him" said Lord Matlock as he sat in his drawing room with his wife and two sons a few days before their trip to Scotland.

"That boy is the Duke of Derbyshire, milord" said Lady Matlock. "And do you actually think we have a choice? Even if I did not approve of his choice, which I most heartily do, we could do nothing to stop it once his mind is made up. We have absolutely no say in his affairs and now we must present this marriage to the best of our abilities. If we are not present people will surely believe it is an elopement."

"Which it is!" exclaimed the earl.

"No it is a simple wedding at one of his many estates surrounded by family and friends of both parties. I have been hinting at the possibility of a private wedding soon to the matrons of the ton so this will not cause a scandal."

"I will of course go along with this foolishness for the sake of the family even if I do not agree with it" conceded the earl against his will.

"What objections do you have to the lovely, Miss Bennet?" asked Lord Sutton.

"I have no objections to her, she is a lovely and charming young lady of unsurpassed beauty though I am not thrilled with her lack of connections and family of little or no standing" explained Lord Matlock.

"That is doing it brown in a big way" said Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Who is Edward Gardiner not connected to, father?"

"You know what I mean, Richard. The man is in trade for heaven's sake. While I would and basically have trusted him with every farthing I have, I am not thrilled with the idea of bringing a tradesman into the family."

"Well you may rest assured on that score. Gardiner has decided to sell his warehouses and though he will still have a vested interest in the business, he will no longer be closely rooted in trade and will retire into his life as a gentleman, which as the heir to his father's estate and owner of another one, he always was" supplied the colonel.

"That is helpful" Lord Matlock conceded. "But this business with her parents. She is no better than a runaway."

"She is a gentleman's daughter in town for some of the season with her father's permission, milord" said the exasperated Lady Matlock.

"The father who expects her back shortly and who had the audacity to refuse our nephew, the Duke of Derbyshire no less."

"Are you **_trying_** to be obtuse, Lord Matlock?" she asked.

"Of course I am" he quipped, causing his sons to laugh and his wife's eyes to roll. "Someone has to see reason."

"I do see reason! I see every reason why we should support this marriage" his wife countered. "Can you honestly tell me after all these seasons of being hunted by the women of the ton, including the ones we put in front of him, that you have ever seen anyone more suited for our nephew than Elizabeth?"

"No, but what does she bring to the marriage?" he asked, making the viscount snort lewdly, earning him a glare from his mother. "Besides her charms" the earl added.

"Father!" said the colonel.

He understood his objections but there was no need to speak thusly about her. Darcy would run him through if he heard him speak so.

"I mean her personality, intelligence and so forth" he added quickly.

"Nothing much for someone like His Grace" led the colonel. "What is 75000 pounds to one such as he?" he added nonchalantly, shocking his family.

"75000 pounds?!" they said simultaneously to his great amusement.

"Of course. She has a 75000 pound dowry" he said as if were of no matter.

The duke had filled him in on the story behind the money and the fact that she was only bringing 25000 of her own into the marriage, though that was still very impressive. He saw no need to enlighten his family.

"Richard, you presented her as the daughter of an impoverished gentleman when we asked you about her family" said his mother.

"She is."

"Ah, Gardiner padded her dowry?" said the earl.

"No, Miss Elizabeth started investing her own money with her uncle when she was around eight years. She turned over her dowry from her grandfather and most of her pin money to him and made herself a tidy profit with her uncle's expertise."

"I'll say" said the impressed viscount. "Does her sisters have the same dowry and handsome countenance?" he asked, thinking if they were as handsome as his cousin's betrothed and had that kind of dowry he may be interested.

"Not sure about their countenances but they most assuredly cannot match her dowry. I think Darce said they have around 1250 pounds though the next eldest has close to 6300 pounds" replied his brother.

"Why such a huge difference?" asked the earl, flabbergasted that Miss Bennet was better dowered than the daughter of a lord.

"Her mother was not wise enough to invest with her brother, afraid he would lose her favorite daughter's dowry though Gardiner urged his sister to do so" answered the colonel.

"Fool!" said the viscount.

"For more reason than one" the colonel said ambiguously. "So does she now meet your approval, Father?"

"She has always met my approval but this certainly addressed the major concerns I had. Gardiner is moving away from trade and she brings a more than substantial dowry and her uncle's connections. Now, about this trip…."

 **S*******************************S**

"My dear Lady Georgiana" Caroline Bingley crowed loudly as she saw the duke handing her down from the Derbyshire coach outside of Madame Dupree's, a modiste she longed to obtained access to.

She had been in snit since seeing her duke at the opera with that chit and her brother had refused to call on him or invite him to dinner like she asked. This was the chance she had been waiting for. She could issue the invitation herself while she maneuvered her way into Lady Georgiana's shopping trip and hopefully have Madame Dupree take her on as a client.

Lady Georgiana stepped from the coach and exchanged annoyed glances with her brother at the uncouth Miss Bingley who was purposefully drawing attention to them. She waited until the woman got closer because she certainly was not about to shout.

"How I have longed to be in your presence again" she simpered as she stopped in front of them. "Your Grace" she said as she curtsied with a bend to show off her womanly assets. "Tis always a pleasure to see you" she said coyly.

"Miss Bingley" he said with a quick bow before turning to hand his Elizabeth from the coach to the surprise of Miss Bingley. "You remember Miss Bennet?" he asked as he wrapped her hand around his arm and covered it with his other hand.

"Why yes of course" said the shocked Miss Bingley.

"Miss Bingley" said Elizabeth giving her an amused curtsy.

"What brings you to bond street, my dear Lady Georgiana" recovered Miss Bingley, trying to once again give the illusion that she was close to the young girl.

"We have an appointment with Madame Dupree, Miss Bingley" she answered.

"Oh how lovely. I do so love her work. Miss Bennet it must be a special treat for you to be able to accompany Lady Georgiana to such an exclusive modiste. Does the country have modistes?" she asked spitefully.

"We are actually here for **_Elizabeth's_** appointment, Miss Bingley" said the annoyed Georgiana.

"Oh how sweet of you to help her gain access to her, milady. I am sure it would be hard for her to obtain an appointment otherwise. She does have a rather long waiting list and exclusive clientele" she said snidely, hardly believing this chit had an appointment with a modiste she could only dream of.

"She most certainly does" said Elizabeth. "Fortunately for me she has been dressing my aunt and I for years" she said to the shock of Miss Bingley. "How else would I gain an appointment at the height of the season?"

"I beg your pardon?" sputtered Miss Bingley.

"I am sorry, which part of what I said did you not understand?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"You are a client of Madame Dupree's?" Miss Bingley asked incredulously.

"Ever since I came out, yes Miss Bingley. Now if you will excuse us, we shall be late" said Elizabeth before giving her a quick curtsy and letting the duke lead her and his sister away from the gaping shrew though Miss Bingley quickly recovered from her shock, determined not to let her prey get away.

"Oh Your Grace" she called out loudly as she walked to catch up with them. "I was wondering if you received the invite to dinner tomorrow night I sent through my brother." she dissembled. "I know how much we enjoy it when you are able to join us. Unfortunately it is a small intimate dinner amongst friends or I would gladly invite your…companion"

"I have not received such an invitation from Bingley and if I had I would have to decline. Especially since my…companion would not be welcomed. We are leaving town the following morning so I would be unable to attend at any rate. Good day, Miss Bingley." he said before she could answer and led his ladies into the shop.

Caroline Bingley was left to fume on the streets as she could only watch her duke lead that chit into one of the most exclusive shops on Bond Street. Nothing had worked! Her attempts to shame the chit for her lack of connections at the theater had only left herself embarrassed, now her covert insults about her not being able to attain access to Madame Dupree without Lady Georgiana was thrown back in her face. If the chit could afford to shop at Madame Dupree's she could not be as penniless as she thought.

What could she use against the chit to get her away from the duke before he married her?


	16. Chapter 16

"Upon my word!" said Jane as she was shown into Glassglow Hollow, the Duke of Derbyshire's Scotland estate.

She had never been to such a sprawling estate and it was nothing that she expected when she was advised they would be traveling to that Mr. Fitzwilliam's estate. She was sure it was leased since one such as he could not own a place such as this but it was still impressive to say the least.

She had spent a very disappointing fortnight in London before travelling to Scotland against her will. She did not understand why her uncle insisted on traveling so far in the midst of the season and while she was visiting no less. He should have planned such a trip once she was engaged and had returned home to prepare for her wedding. His lack of interest in helping her get reacquainted with her intended vexed her exceedingly and she would demand he do his duty by her upon their return.

She cared not that he promised her sister that they would join her on this trip before she had arrived. Once she had expressed her disinterest in the trip it should had been canceled. What cared she about celebrating the birthday of a daughter of a tradesman? Only her opulent surroundings stopped her from demanding that they return to town immediately. It was a beautiful estate sat upon rolling hills and she could not fathom how he could afford to lease such a place though it would not stop her from enjoying it.

She was also unhappy with the fact that her aunt had traveled ahead with her sister and those Fitzwilliams three days prior to their departure. Her aunt should have been catering to her needs and helping to secure her future instead of agreeing to leave early and prepare that Miss Fitzwilliam's birthday celebrations. She hardly knew what to make of her family's behavior since she had arrived.

She was immediately shown to a beautiful set of rooms after they were greeted by Mr. Fitzwilliam. She could not help but be drawn to the handsome man, though he was nothing to her dashing duke, and only her reminding herself of his unsuitability stopped her from throwing herself in his path. Maybe a little Scottish flirtation could be had. There was nothing wrong in taking her pleasures from one such as he before she married. He was hard to resist.

Colonel Fitzwilliam could hardly get through greeting his cousin's guests before wanting to get far away from Miss Jane as soon as he could before he laughed in her face. She stared at him as if she was a side of lamb she could not wait to devour as she turned up her nose at his 'tradesman status' and it amused him exceedingly. He had also seen her eyes light up as she looked around the duke's estate and he knew she was trying to figure out his value and how a tradesman could afford such a place. He went to debrief the hidden duke.

The duke was happy this day had finally arrived. Everything had gone according to plan and he would be a happily married man on the morrow. His Elizabeth and her aunt had traveled ahead with he and his family in order to see to the details of their wedding without her sister's prying eyes.

All that was left was to make it through the day without raising her suspicions before the wedding in the morning, but even if she were able to figure it out before then, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She would not even be able to warn her parents by express in time to stop the nuptials.

His family had kept out of sight while the colonel greeted the new arrivals in order to avoid being introduced to the woman before they planned. The colonel was enjoying masquerading as Georgie's tradesman brother of 3200 a year. He immediately had her shown to her room and suggested that she rest up from the long, tiring trip and have her dinner on a tray in her room. Hopefully they would not see her until the next day when she was sure to receive the shock of her life.

Elizabeth felt that their fortnight of public engagement was a success despite her sister's presence in town and Miss Bingley's rabid interference. They had encountered her every day before they departed and she began to wonder if she was having her fiancé observed. Turns out it was just years of avid chasing that made her able to predict his whereabouts though with Elizabeth's appearance, it had been harder for her to predict how he would spend his days since he no longer followed the same routine. No matter where she saw them she would try to pry him away from Elizabeth while trying to belittle and insult her to her great amusement. She could not take the woman seriously and did not let her put a damper on her time with her fiancé who she had come to love dearly.

Their outings had been touted in the London papers as their relationship was speculated on. Their imminent nuptials were wagered on as well as their separation. It was very amusing to have her life watched so closely and she could not fathom what was so interesting about their movements. She and her aunt had taken great pains to conceal the papers from her sister and if she had been less self-absorbed, she was sure she would have figured it out before she ever made it to Scotland. Fortunately for them, Jane was only interested in things that would benefit Jane and missed the articles on what the duke doing with his fiancé EB.

Elizabeth spent the day before her nuptials quietly with her fiancé, both thrilled that they would be wed and never have to part on the morrow. They spoke about the honeymoon trip they would take though they would postpone it, their trip to Hertfordshire before returning to town and the inevitable confrontation with her family, the barrage of interest they would encounter on their return, traveling to Pemberley as soon as may be as well as their other estates, their plans for the future and their children. They both felt extremely blessed and could not wait to start their lives together.

 **S*******************************S**

"What is the meaning of this, Lizzy? What do you think you are doing?" exclaimed Jane as she stormed into Elizabeth's chamber the morning after her arrival in Scotland.

"Why I am getting married, Jane. I thought it was obvious by now" Elizabeth answered innocently.

Jane had ventured forth earlier than her usual want after spending the previous day in her chambers recovering for her trip. She wanted to get an early start on the flirtation she planned to carry out with the handsome Mr. Fitzwilliam and since she overheard his sister speaking with Lizzy about him being an early riser, she thought to capture his attention and let him offer to accompany her on a tour of the estate after breaking their fast together.

To her shock she had overheard the servants talking about getting the chapel ready for a wedding and was horrified to discover that she had been tricked into traveling to Scotland for her sister's wedding. When she entered her sister's chamber unannounced she was aghast at finding her in a wedding gown.

"What are you thinking?! You have no right to do this. Father has declared you never to marry and you have a duty to run the estate" she practically yelled at Elizabeth.

"Antoinette, you may leave us. Please ask my aunt to join us in my sitting room and I will call when I am ready for you to return" Elizabeth told her abigail calmly before getting up and walking into her sitting room, leaving Jane with no choice but to follow.

"I demand that you stop this nonsense right now!" said Jane as soon as Elizabeth took a seat.

"Who are you to demand anything of me, dear sister?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically. Though she had hoped this would not happen until after her wedding she realized this confrontation could be put off no longer.

"I am your nearest relative and the sister you have always been made to obey and that shall not change. You will listen to me, Lizzy."

"I will do nothing of the sort" laughed Elizabeth. "You have absolutely no authority over me and this is my life. I have the right to happiness as well as you do and I will not let you or anyone else dictate my future for me. I have found an amazing man who I love dearly and who loves me just the same, and there is nothing you can do to stop our wedding."

"I may not be able to but papa sure can. You are not of age and cannot marry without his consent. Uncle may be your guardian for now but he has no right to give you his permission to marry without papa's approval and he would never approve!"

"Fortunately for me I do not need his approval to marry in Scotland, dear Jane so your threats are useless."

"I will send and express and he will come here immediately to stop this."

"Within the next hour, Jane?" she said with amusement, making Jane gasp in surprise, obviously she had not considered that.

"You cannot do this, Lizzy" said a now panicked Jane as her aunt walked into the room. "You cannot do this to me."

"What does my getting married have to do with you?" she asked as if she did not already know.

"You are the one who is never meant to leave Longbourn!" she practically yelled. "You are the one who has to run the estate like a man! You are not meant for such a handsome husband. You cannot do this to me" she repeated.

"I have every right to happiness in life regardless of what you think! You are no more deserving than I am and you are definitely not entitled to anything that I am not. I was not born to make your or papa's life easier. I will not be used as a pawn to facilitate your happiness while denying myself any. You are most certainly not worth the sacrifice, sister" she spat out.

"You are nothing to me!" shouted Jane, appalled that the handsome man she had deemed worthy of her favors wanted to marry her sister.

"I agree. When it comes to being selfish and feeling entitled, I am nothing to you. You are no better than I am regardless of what your mother has led you to believe and I will most definitely not give up the only man I could ever love for your delusions of grandeur."

"Aunt" said the now desperate Jane. "You have to stop this! You must see that."

"I have no reason to stop this as I agree with everything Lizzy has said. You are being extremely selfish Jane and I am heartily disappointed in you" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"But father has declared she is never to marry" she said, ignoring everything else her aunt said.

"And yet I am an hour away from my nuptials" said Elizabeth in amusement.

"So you planned this?" Jane said accusingly. "You made papa agree to send you away knowing you would never return?"

"Meeting Fitzwilliam and falling in love was not something I expected" she prevaricated, making her believe she was referring to 'Mr. Fitzwilliam'.

"Papa will never accept this!"

"I care not."

"You have no care for our father's opinion?"

"Did he care for my opinion when he decided to never allow me to marry so that I would stay at Longbourn doing his job of running the estate? No he did not, so I do not have a care of his opinion of my marriage. I care even less about yours."

"My father will be livid with you and my uncle for facilitating this" Jane said to her aunt.

"Not as livid as we were when we found out his plans for our beloved niece" countered Mrs. Gardiner.

"This is not to be borne. I will go tell this so called fiancé of yours and his family the truth. If he has any honor he will not marry you against your father's will" she threatened, making Elizabeth laugh.

"I assure you my husband to be is well aware of my father's dictates. So is his family."

"He knows you do not have your father's consent and yet he still agreed to marry you? What kind of gentleman is he? Oh right, he is not a gentleman, he is a poor tradesman" spat Jane, earning an even bigger laugh from Elizabeth.

"A poor tradesman you look upon as if you want to swallow him whole" taunted Elizabeth, making Jane gasp in surprise that her attraction to him had been detected by her sister. "He knows about the delusions of my father and it has no bearing on our relationship."

"Delusions?!" said the offended Jane.

"Yes, delusions. He must be deluded if he thought I would spend my life toiling away at Longbourn in order to care for his wife and daughters in his stead when they do not have a care for me and my happiness or wellbeing. I mean nothing more to our dear family than a hired steward. No more!"

"I am going to find my uncle" said Jane who had no more arguments against what she was saying but knowing she would stop this if it was the last thing she did.

"Godspeed, sister" said the amused Elizabeth as she watched her sister storm from the room before pulling the cord to summon Antoinette back.

"Are you well, Lizzy?" asked her concern aunt.

"I am quite well, aunt. In fact I feel much better. It has been hard over the past fortnight to hide my relationship from her. I am thankful I got a chance to say what was on my mind, and now I want to speak of it no more. Today is my wedding day and I have a handsome duke waiting for me."

 **S*******************************S**

"I present to you Their Graces, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy, the Duke and Duchess of Derbyshire, the Earl and Countess of Bedfork" said the priest after they had taken their vows and shared a brief kiss.

"WHAT?!" cried a shocked and horrified Jane Bennet from the back of the charming little chapel over the applause of everyone else.

She could not believe what she just heard and refused to accept it. She had spent the hour leading up to the wedding pleading with her uncle to see reason and to stop the wedding all to no avail. Not only would he not forbid the union, he even chastised her even worse than his wife did. He then banished her to her chambers until he could arrange for a maid to accompany her on the post back to Longbourn when she vowed to object at the wedding.

She had waited until everyone left to make her way to the chapel to stop the wedding only to watch Elizabeth, looking more beautiful than she had ever seen her, be declared a duchess! Her title! This could not be. She was supposed to be marrying a tradesman of little wealth. The brother of that dull Anna worth 3200 a year, barely a pittance. Had her family been deceiving her this whole time? Was her less desirable sister truly married to a duke?! HER DUKE?! She refused to believe it! She waited until they had left the little chapel and were in the parlor for the wedding breakfast before she pounced.

"How dare you?" Jane angrily asked her smiling sister.

"How dare I what, sister?" asked the amused duchess.

"Marry a duke! Marry my duke! How dare you?" Elizabeth did not bother answering the ridiculous question. "Why did you lie and say you were marrying that tradesman?" asked Jane.

"Did I say I was marrying a tradesman, dear Jane?" she asked in mock confusion.

"Of course you did! Had I known that I would have…"

"Not have written to papa complaining about my friendship with a tradesman's sister? Not came to town to throw yourself back in His Grace's path?" guessed Elizabeth, hitting the target on the head to Jane's embarrassment. "Excuse me, I have wedding breakfast to enjoy" she said before walking over to her beckoning husband and his family.

Her husband! Fitzwilliam was now her husband! She had never been happier and could not believe that she had been blessed with such a husband.

"Your Grace" said the proud duke as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, shunning propriety. "Are you well, my love?" he asked. "Did she say anything to upset you?"

"Not in the least I assure you. She was too shocked by your presence to insult me. You are her intended after all" she joked putting a smile on his face.

He could not wait until they were alone. He was dying to make her his in every way.

"I beg your pardon?!" said the confused Lord Matlock who had not been privy to their plan. "Not only did she not know she would be attending your wedding, she also did not know who you were marrying? How is that possible?"

"I may have led her to believe that I was marrying your son, a tradesman worth 3200 a year, instead" Elizabeth said abashedly.

"No!" said the astonishingly amused countess. "And she believed that?"

"Of course she did. Miss Anna Fitzwilliam was very convincing when she told her about her brother, Mr. Fitzwilliam's successful textile business" explained Elizabeth.

After a stunned moment, everyone laughed in disbelief. They could not believe she had created such a ruse without their knowledge and especially did not think Georgiana would facilitate the lie. They knew not what to make of the situation but apparently the lie was very effective since they had all heard Miss Bennet's outburst.

"Lizzy" said Jane as she came over and ended their merriment at her expense. "I wanted to congratulate you on your marriage again."

"Again, dear Jane?" she said innocently. "Did I miss the first time you congratulated me?"

She was not going to allow the pretense. Elizabeth knew that she would now try to use her marriage to her advantage and ingratiate herself to those she had not given any consideration to before.

"You must have" Jane said quickly in embarrassment before turning to the duke with a flirtatious smile. "Congratulations, Your Grace" she said coyly, making the duke take an involuntarily step away from her and Elizabeth to raise a brow.

"Thank you, Miss Bennet" he said, abruptly hoping to end the conversation.

' _Is she seriously flirting with my husband right in front of me?_ ' wondered an incredulous Elizabeth. ' _So she is going to try to entice him away instead of trying to use the connection? To what purpose? Does she think she has a chance to win his favor? Unbelievable_!'

"Please call me Jane as we are now family" she flirted with the handsome duke she could not believe she had let get away.

To think that he was engaged to her sister all along. He! Her duke! Worthy of her own hand in marriage after all! This had to be undone.

"I would rather not if it is all the same, Miss Bennet" he said to her shock.

He wanted nothing to do with the shrew and set out to make sure she realized it. He did not plan on treating her like family nor even allow her to be anywhere near his circle, though the look in her eye said she wanted much more.

"Elizabeth, you look beautiful and I am happy to welcome you to the family" said Lady Matlock, attempting to ease the tension the interloper brought with her.

"Thank you, milady" said Elizabeth with a smile.

"Milady?" Jane asked rudely, not waiting for an introduction.

"Yes as in her ladyship, the Countess of Matlock" Elizabeth said, giving her sister yet another shock.

Jane could no longer hold her tongue.

"I thought you said all of his family was in trade" she screeched, rudely pointing to the colonel still thinking he was a tradesman. "And that his parents had just purchased a small estate in the north" said a frustrated Jane to the amusement of the Matlocks.

"And you truly believed such a man would have an estate such as this?" asked Lord Sutton in amusement. "Not a quick one are you?"

"Sutton!" said his amused mother.

"Jane, did it not occur to you that if I had not been forthcoming about my husband, I could have been equally evasive about his family? Shall I properly introduce you or shall you continue with this rude line of questioning?" asked Elizabeth, no longer found her sister amusing. Jane could say nothing. "Family, this is my sister Miss Jane Bennet. Sister, this is my loving new family, my husband Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire & Earl of Bedfork, whom you know, my sister Lady Georgiana Darcy…"

"What?!" interrupted a shocked Jane, hardly fathoming her sister had deceived her so.

"I am sorry, which part did you not understand?" Elizabeth asked innocently.

"You said she was a lowly tradesman's daughter named Anna! Not the duke's sister! How dare you make me treat her so?" asked a mortified Jane.

"Did I make you be so openly rude to her because of who you thought she was? My dear, shallow Jane, common civility is everyone's due, from a scullery maid to a duke's sister" she said. "As I was saying, this is my uncle and aunt, Lord Joseph and Lady Sharon Fitzwilliam, the Earl & Countess of Matlock, their eldest son Lord Vincent Fitzwilliam, Viscount Sutton who I have grown quite use to, and his brother the amusing Honorable Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam." she finished, making everyone laugh at her reference to the viscount.

Jane was in shock! She knew not what to make of it all. The girl she dismissed as beneath her notice was the beloved sister of the man she intended to marry, the tradesman she thought her sister was marrying was the son of an earl and a colonel, the people she thought were the tradespeople parents of a tradesman were an earl and countess, and her sister was now a duchess.

Had the world gone mad?

"It is a pleasure to formally meet you all" said the now meek sounding Jane once she recovered from her shock. "I apologize for my rudeness. I just had no idea…I was quite taken by surprised by this whole thing."

"Obviously" muttered the Colonel Fitzwilliam, making Elizabeth hold back a smile.

"Her Grace has told us quite a lot about her family" said the protective Lady Matlock, making Jane involuntarily wince at the use of her sister's new title which did not escape the countess' notice and she planned to exploit that. "I understand you had some strong objections to the match?" she asked, Madelaine having spoken to her about Jane's behavior before the wedding.

"Well yes, I mean no, I have no objections to my sister's marriage. On the contrary, I am very happy for my sister" Jane dissembled.

"Oh? Did you not try to stop the wedding mere hours before it took place?" asked the countess, brooking no nonsense and needing to put this chit in her place before she went around touting the connection, making trouble for her sister, or throwing herself at her nephew.

"Certainly not, milady" dissembled Jane.

"So Madelaine was dissembling when she related the conversation you had with your sister in her sitting room?" asked the countess.

Jane could do nothing but blush in embarrassment and try to come up with an excuse for her lies and behavior. These people were her ticket into the first circles and she needed them on her side. She knew she could make the duke fall in love with her and eventually leave her sister for her. These powerful men could easily obtain a divorce and she was sure he would have offered for her had her sister not somehow tricked him into marriage.

"No, milady she was not. I admit I did have some objections but that was only because Elizabeth is betrothed to our father's heir" she said in desperation, making her sister gasp at her daring.

"How dare you, Jane?!" said the livid Elizabeth. "I was not and have never been betrothed to anyone, let alone the parson who shall inherit Longbourn and whom I have never met. I cannot believe you are spouting such nonsense, especially in front of my family."

"Your family?" said an angry Jane who wanted to make a good impression on these people but she was angry and angry people were seldom wise.

"Yes, my family as of less than an hour ago though they have felt like such as soon as I met them" said Elizabeth, eliciting fond smiles from the Matlocks. "You do recall that you just witnessed my wedding do you not?"

"A wedding that should have been mine!" she lashed out, forgetting who was watching since all she could see was that not only had her less desirable sister married into wealth and prestige, she was also now duchess!

"What do you mean should have been yours?" asked Elizabeth though she knew what her sister meant, only wondering if she was ignorant enough to say it in company.

"I am the one who was born for this life. You are nothing to me! I was made for a wealthy, handsome, titled husband while you were made to be a spinster steward of Longbourn. The duke was intended for me as you very well know. Father said he would not sanction the match and yet you defied him so. You do not deserve to marry my duke!" Jane practically shouted to Elizabeth's delight.

"Are you out of your senses, madam?" thundered the enraged duke, making Jane jump back in shock and fear of his murderous expression.

"Do you even need to ask, Your Grace?" said the viscount. "Of course she is!"

The duke was livid! No spoke to his wife thus, especially on what was meant to be the happiest day of their lives. His ire drew her aunt and uncle's attention and they hurried over.

"My wife is the most beautiful woman of my acquaintance and there is nothing about your face or form that is superior to hers. She is a stunning, intelligent, kind, warm, and witty person and I am blessed to have found her whereas I would not even look twice at the likes of you" he said, making Jane gasp in shock and hold her chest.

"Her Grace would also never even dream of disparaging anyone like you have, especially not her own sister, even if she does deserve it" added Lady Matlock, making sure she used the title.

"Elizabeth has captured all of our hearts with her warmth and openness and we have never met her equal" said Lord Matlock.

"Were you aware that my cousin asked for Her Grace's hand in marriage after, what…three days of having met her, Derbyshire?" asked the colonel.

"Less than two" said the proud duke to Jane's utter disbelief.

Could this handsome man really have fallen for her sister so quickly? She could not delude herself into thinking that their match was not one of affection and she did know how much he was attracted to her in Hertfordshire, even enough to request a courtship though she still thought he would prefer her, but never did she imagine this! She was devastated.

"Jane, I have told your repeatedly that you are no better than you sister. You were born to the same father and raised in the same environment though you were treated differently. Longbourn is not indicative of the rest of the world, my dear. Just because you all treated Lizzy as if she had little value does not mean everyone else would feel the same. Lizzy is an amazing young lady with a kind heart and she deserves every bit of happiness she has found" said their Aunt Gardiner.

"And if you were less dicked in the nob you may have realized that all was not lost since you are in the presence of two single sons of an earl, one of whom is a viscount no less, though I must admit your chances were slim at best with either even before your extraordinary show of jealous spite" said the highly amused viscount.

This chit was out of her mind!

"You look a little tired, niece. I think you should retire to your chambers until we can speak further" said Mr. Gardiner in a warning tone, barely concealing his anger at the selfish girl.

"But uncle…"

"No Jane! I will not allow you to ruin Lizzy's day. Please remain in your chambers until further notice" he said sternly.

Jane picked up skirt and ran from the room with embarrassed tears stinging her eyes leaving everyone speechless at her dramatic exit.

"Well," Elizabeth finally said. "Who wants cake?"


	17. Chapter 17

*****Warning: Explicit sexual content depicted!*****

"Her Grace, Elizabeth Rose Darcy, the Duchess of Derbyshire and Countess of Bedfork" said the duke in awe later that night as he joined his wife in her chambers. "My wife, my love, my countess, my duchess" he continued as he stared at the pretty picture she made.

She was standing next to her bed eyes sparkling in anticipation with her beautiful curls flowing down her back wearing a beautiful emerald silk robe that fell from one of her bare shoulders leading him to realize she wore nothing more. His heightened state of arousal did not allow him to look upon her for long as he crossed the room and took her into his arms.

"Oh my beautiful, Elizabeth. What have you done to me!" he repeated the line he used after the first time he kissed her luscious lips as he took them once again in a passionate kiss.

He quickly deepened the kiss as he untied the belt that held her robe together and gently slid it from her shoulders as he trailed kisses down her neck while picking her up and depositing her on the bed, her beautiful curls fanned out on the pillow as she looked up at him with passion filled eyes. He quickly undressed and joined her, hardly being able to bear her being out of his arms.

"Oh dearest" he moaned as he took in her beautiful body that was his alone before again kissing her passionately.

He kissed her down her neck and slowly used his tongue to trail down her tempting body until he reached her perfect breasts and took one into his mouth making her moan in pleasure as he suckled it before giving the other one the same attention. He could not get enough of her as his tongue traveled even further down her body until he reached the object of his desire. He spread her legs and buried his head between her folds using her moans to guide his inexperienced tongue to what pleasured her.

"Oh my love" she moaned as his tongue flicked at her pearl before he sucked it into his mouth, never having imagined that she could feel so good as he ravished her sex making her moan out loud and repeatedly call his name as she felt the familiar feeling build inside her. "Oh Fitzwilliam, my love" she all but yelled as she reached her climax.

He slowed his tongue as her sweet nectar filled his mouth. He lapped up her juices as she continued to moan and grab his hair in ecstasy at what he was doing to her body. He continued his ministrations, building her up to another climax as he slipped his finger inside of her hot, wet sex.

"Oh Elizabeth" he moaned as she tightened around his invading finger and reached her second peak.

He could no longer stand not being inside of her as his tongue trailed back up her body until he reached her mouth and gave her a crushing kiss. Elizabeth was breathless as she returned her husband kisses. She never dreamed she could feel such things as she did when she reached her climax and could not get enough of her handsome husband as he parted her thighs wider and slowly entered her, coming to a stop as he reached her maidenhead.

He was loath to cause her pain as he broke through her barrier and was as gentle as possible as she cried out at the sharp pain. He held himself still inside of her until she could get use to his size before slowly starting to move inside of her. Good Lord it felt exquisite, much better than he had ever imagined.

"Oh my duchess" he moaned as he found a rhythm that brought them both pleasure. "How are you feeling my love?" he asked in between his thrusts.

"Oh my husband" was all she could say in response as he brought her body to ecstasy.

"Do you like that, my love?" he asked as he pulled almost entirely out before plunging back into her depths.

"Umm yes, Fitzwilliam, yes" she answered as she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him cry out in pleasure as he was able to go even deeper inside her tight opening.

"Elizabeth, you feel so good" he cried. "Oh you are so wet for me" he moaned as he slid in and out of her.

"You make me feel good too, my love" she said breathlessly as he kissed her fervently, the thrust of his tongue matching the thrust of his manhood into her sex.

"Oh I cannot get enough" he said as he took a breast in his mouth and quickened his thrusts, making her cry out loudly as yet another climax was building. "Yes my Elizabeth" he said as he felt her tightening around him as he said as he sped up his thrusts.

"Oh Fitzwilliam" she cried out on the cusp of exploding as his generous manhood moved inside of her.

"Come on dearest, give me that nectar" he panted as she finally cried out in ecstasy as she reached her peak, his own orgasm immediately following as he released his seed deep within her as she continued to spasm around him. "Oh my love" he said breathlessly as he collapsed onto her still buried inside of her and still surprisingly aroused, slowly kissing her as they caught their breaths after their amazing climaxes. "Are you well, dearest?" he asked in between kisses, hoping he had not been too rough in his passion filled hazed.

"I am more than well. I am exquisite. I never imagined I could feel so much" she said as she deepened their kiss.

He started to slowly glide in and out of her again with his still erect manhood. He could not get enough of her and was surprised at his body response to her, ready to take her again so soon. He rolled onto his back taking her with him as he positioned her atop him to her surprise, never once leaving her wet, silky depths.

"Ride me, my Elizabeth" he said passionately as he grabbed her bottom and taught her the rhythm then held her waist as she slid up and down his manhood making him moan at the new sensation of her being atop him.

Elizabeth almost delirious with passion as she moaned and he cried out as she bounced on top of him as the tide built up again.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, yes, yes, oh" she cried out as she once again reached her bliss before he immediately flipped them back over and slowed down his thrust as he took over their lovemaking.

"Umm my duchess" he said as her impossibly wet sex surrounded him as he slowly glided in and out of her. "You like that?" he asked breathlessly.

"Good Lord yes" moaned Elizabeth at the exquisite feeling of him slowly moving inside of her, feeing so full of him and never wanting this to end as she moved along with his thrust.

"Oh Lizzy, you are so hot and wet for me. So wet for me!" he said as he once again exploded inside of her, kissing her deeply as his spasming manhood was milked by her tight depths. "Oh, Your Grace" said the duke in appreciation as he pulled out of his amazing wife, hardly able to believe she had made him feel so good as he held her tightly and rubbed her back as she nestled into him as satisfied as he.

Elizabeth was awaken several hours later, having turned her back to her husband as he spooned her, to his slowly thrusting inside of her from behind, pleasantly bringing her out of her slumber.

"I cannot get enough of you, Your Grace" the duke moaned as he sensed his wife waking up as he gently thrust in and out of her.

He had wakened to her beautiful bottom pressed against his once again hardened manhood and could not resist sliding back into her hot hole. He pulled her leg behind her and laid it across his as he held her shoulders and took her from behind. Elizabeth wrapped her hand around husband's head as she turned her head behind her to kiss him passionately as he slid in and out of her.

He reached around and rubbed her sex as he pounded frantically inside her hot wet folds quickly building them both up to climax. Elizabeth tore her mouth away from his and cried out in ecstasy as she quickly found her release around her husband's pounding erection and fast moving fingers bringing him with her over the brink as he cried out her name and buried his seed deep within her as her tight hole milked him dry.

She turned in her husband's arms and he slowly kissed her back to sleep.

S***************************S

Their Graces emerged from their chambers after their passionate first night to find Jane missing from their party. Mr. Gardiner had decided to send her back to Longbourn with a maid and a footman at first light after she could not be reasoned with following the wedding breakfast.

They had no cause to repine her loss as they broke their fast with their family who would also be leaving them soon so that they could spend their first month of marriage alone at the beautiful estate before returning to town briefly before their scheduled trip to Hertfordshire. The Matlocks would join them and the Gardiners at their estate, Netherfield, in order to lend support to the newlyweds when they met with the duchess' family. They all spent three more days at Glassglow barely seeing the couple before leaving them to their honeymooning.

Their Graces spent an idyllic month in Scotland making love, touring the local area, taking day trips to surrounding attractions, making love, accepting calls from their eager neighbors who were happy to have the duke in residence once again, shopping, making love, taking walks and rides over the estate, visiting the sea, making love, and even cooking a meal together.

Correspondence from their family kept them abreast of the happenings in town and news from Longbourn, which came in threats to the Gardiners if Lizzy did not return home soon, which they ignored, as well as funny letters from Charlotte with lines included from John.

The duke, not ready to give up the blissful solitude they found in Scotland, extended their visit for another two months complete. He could not get enough of his duchess and was in no hurry to share her with the rest of the world as they fell impossibly more in love with each other.

Elizabeth spent the time she could not be found in her husband's arms learning the estate and getting to know the tenants. She took over the running of the house and cared for the tenants as she did the ones at Longbourn to the duke's immense pleasure. She was proving to be an even better mistress than he had imagined and he could not be more proud.

She also corresponded with the housekeepers at his other estates, especially Mrs. Reynolds who she felt she knew personally after months of affable correspondence where she told her funny stories of her husband and sister and loving stories about their parents. She could not wait to meet that great lady in person, and their planned stop at Pemberley before returning to town was highly anticipated.

She exchanged warm letters with her new sister who could not wait until they were reunited. Georgie's letters always included an amusing run in with Miss Bingley or a story where she had spotted her before she detected her presence, giving her ample time to avoid the shrew whose comments about their marriage were becoming increasingly biting, which offended the young girl until her sister taught her to laugh at the harpy.

Lady Matlock kept her abreast of the important happenings in the ton, balls, dinners, gossip, newspaper articles about the couple, the ton's anticipation of their arrival, speculation about their honeymoon…the important stuff. Sadly they were of no import to the newlyweds and they repeatedly declined her overtures of getting them back to town sooner than their want. They were in no hurry to put themselves on display for the ton.


	18. Chapter 18

They arrived at Pemberley three months after their nuptials happy and refreshed from the Scottish air, though Elizabeth was feeling a bit ill. The excited Mrs. Reynolds had gathered the staff to greet them, and their new mistress was all that they had expected and more. She was beautiful, warm, open, and friendly as she greeted them personally and vowed to learn all their names as well as their duties as soon as she could, reminiscent of the previous duchess, the beloved Lady Anne Darcy. They all looked forward to serving her faithfully.

Pemberley was all that Elizabeth had imagined and more. No description she had been given had prepared her for such beauty and she could not believe she was now mistress of all that she surveyed. The park seemed endless with many paths and vistas to explore. The home, while bigger than any she had ever seen or imagined, was pleasantly situated and elegantly decorated, each room more lovely than the last. She had always had a passion for decorating and an eye for what look best but there was little she desired to change about the estate apart from a few rooms. Anne Darcy had done a spectacular job of making the huge home all that was lovely and welcoming.

They spent as much time making love as they did in Scotland, their passion knowing no bounds. It was new to them both as they learned to please each other together. There was nothing that they would not do to bring the other pleasure and used some helpful books they found in Pemberley's library to expand their education.

They educated themselves thoroughly throughout the estate as they gave in to their passions wherever they inflamed. The blushing servants soon learned to avoid any room that their master and mistress occupied at the same time regardless what time of day it was and where it was located though they could not be happier for their master who they always felt was too lonely by far.

BH***************************BH

"Tis the mistress tray returned almost full again?" asked a concerned Mrs. Rogers, Pemberley's cook.

The beautiful mistress had charmed them all from the very first day they had lined up to meet her and was greeted by her warm smile. The smile on the master's face was just as warm and surprised them all. The usually stoic man was very altered and happier than they had ever seen him and they knew it was accredited to his charming wife. They worked extra hard and was more than attentive to her needs, feeling very appreciated as they were always given compliments and accolades, reminding the staff that had been there for years of the previous mistress.

They had all began to worry about her as her appetite began to wane and her energy level seemed fall. She still went on her daily walks but they did not last as long as they did when she first arrived and they often found her sleeping in odd places throughout the day. They hoped nothing was seriously wrong with their lovely mistress.

"Yes ma'am. Toinette said she still aint got much of an appetite" said Shelley, an upper house maid.

"And you say she hardly touched her dinner again last night, Billy?" the cook asked a passing footman, carrying a pair of the masters boots to his valet.

"Nope, ate like a bird again" he said as he passed Antoinette, who came in with one of the mistress' dresses across her arm, on his way out of the room.

"Toinette" said the cook, using the nickname they had given the duchess' abigail. "Have you any idea what's ailing the mistress?"

"I cannot say that I do" she said succinctly, though she had a good idea.

Pemberley's servants were all that were lovely and welcoming and made her instantly feel like part of the close knit family they formed below stairs. And while they never discussed the masters beyond their needs in order to do their jobs and only spoke out of concern, she was loath to discuss the mistress in any way. She definitely would never divulge what she thought was ailing her until she was given permission to do so.

"Liar! Spill!" teased Shelley, who had grown quite close to the friendly abigail.

"I know nothing" Antoinette said with a secret smile as she sat to mend a button on the duchess' gown.

"And if she did she's doing right not to tell" said Mrs. Rogers as she brought the abigail a cup of tea and sat it next to her sewing box.

"I could not agree more, Mrs. Rogers" said Mr. Vaughn, Pemberley's butler, as he entered the busy room where they were preparing for midday chores. "Antoinette should never divulge information about the mistress without her permission and neither should anyone else" he said though he knew he needed not to give a warning to Pemberley's loyal staff who took their masters privacy seriously and never discussed their family with anyone.

"His Grace is worried sick about her" said Jenkins, the duke's valet, as he entered the room carrying a pair of his master's breeches which he sat next to Antoinette and started to brush out as cook also bought him a cup of tea.

"Is she that sickly?" asked Mrs. Rogers in concern.

"No she is just a little more tired than usual. They did have a pretty hectic courtship and engagement" Antoinette hedged, trying to get the attention off of the mistress' wellbeing.

"They say they were all over the papers in town" said Julie, a scullery maid, with a wistful sigh, Antoinette's diversion working well.

"With nothing but praise for Her Grace" said Jenkins. "And noting how altered His Grace was."

"And how the little miss seemed happier as well when she was in their company" added Antoinette about Georgiana who she had come to adore.

"They could not write enough about the unknown beauty as they called her" said Davies, the duke's personal footman/guard whose duties were more lax at the estate than they were when he traveled with His Grace.

He walked into the room followed by his cousin Travis, the duke's other personal footman/guard who was now assigned to Her Grace, and immediately stole a biscuit off the cooling tray, earning him a smack on the hand from Lily, cook's assistant who was taking them from the tray and arranging them on a platter.

"Her Grace?" Mrs. Reynolds asked Travis who usually accompanied her on her walks or rides around the estate when His Grace was not available to do so though it was rare.

"Not sure. I was not called to join her this morning" he supplied as he too stole a biscuit and earned a smack.

"And His Grace is in the stables so he did not accompany her either" informed Davies.

"Toinette?" asked the housekeeper.

"Her Grace did not take her morning walk today and is currently in her study" she said vaguely, not wanting to reveal that her mistress had another bad morning to the concerned bunch.

"I shall go and find her and see if she needs anything" said Mrs. Reynolds

"Can you take this week's menu up for her approval for me Alice?" asked Mrs. Rogers while giving her a signal to follow her before exiting the busy room.

"Alright everyone, Mrs. Dobbins sent Mrs. Reynolds some articles from Their Graces time in town. I may allow them to be shared over our repast tonight if you all scatter this very moment. To your post everyone, none of this dallying" said the strict Vaughn with a hidden smile.

"What say you to what's ailing the mistress?" Mrs. Rogers asked the housekeeper as soon as they entered the huge kitchen as she went to the small desk she kept in the corner and retrieved the menu.

"I know not" Mrs. Reynolds answered with a smile. "What say you?"

"I say we have the next Duke of Derbyshire on the way. **_Now_** what say you?" she asked in amusement.

"Either that or a new little lady" Mrs. Reynolds answered equally amused as she took the menu and left the kitchen.

That was as close as Pemberley's servants got to gossiping about their family.

BH**************************BH

Elizabeth once again set out to take over the household and tend to the tenants under Mrs. Reynolds approving eye. She also went to work redecorating her private sitting room and mistress study as well as remotely decorating a few rooms at Darcy House and the seldom used Derbyshire House by memory, using correspondence with the housekeepers to get it done prior to their arrival in town.

She planned to have the family spend more time at Derbyshire House and knew making it warmer and more inviting like the smaller Darcy House, which was bigger than most townhouses on its own, would lend to them being more comfortable in the opulent home.

The new mistress was all that Mrs. Dobbins had described, and Mrs. Reynolds knew from her letters that she was all that was lovely. She felt blessed to have another such mistress who she believed would live up to every standard the previous duchess set and the look of bliss on her master's face did her heart good. It delighted her to see the serious duke so carefree and happy in his wife's presence and she was astounded at the marked change. She highly approved of the duchess he had found himself.

She was in the mistress' study awaiting instructions on the weekly menu Mrs. Rogers sent with her when she noticed how wane the duchess looked again. She seemed pale and her forehead had beads of sweat on it though the room was comfortable and not overly warm.

"Are you well, Your Grace?" asked the concerned housekeeper.

"I have been feeling a little peckish, Mrs. Reynolds but I assure you it is nothing to be alarmed over" Elizabeth assured her, though she was feeling very ill indeed.

"Let me send for some tea and light refreshments, Your Grace. It has been a spell since you broke your fast. That might be just the thing."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. I must admit I did not eat much and could do with a little sustenance" she obliged as the housekeeper pulled the cord and ordered her a tray, unknowingly pleasing cook with the request as she was concerned with her loss of appetite lately.

They had finished discussing the menu as well as the new fabric she had ordered for the furniture in her sitting room by the time it arrived. The housekeeper handed her a cup of tea as she prepared her a small plate but Elizabeth had barely raised the cup to her mouth before she bolted to the necessary and lost the contents of her stomach. The smell of the strongly brewed tea did not sit well with her.

Mrs. Reynolds hurried behind her trying to conceal a smile as she went to assist her mistress. She patted her back as she finished and supplied her with a wet towel to wash her face with before leading her to her chambers where she called for her abigail to assist her further as she went to send for the doctor and alert the duke who was currently in the stables with his steward. Antoinette had her changed and comfortably lying in bed with a wet towel on her forehead by the time she had returned.

"Begging your pardon, Your Grace, I have sent for the doctor and alerted His Grace" Mrs. Reynolds informed her mistress.

"Oh I assure you that was unnecessary. His Grace will surely worry and the doctor is not needed for a little upset stomach. I did not sleep well last night and I am sure it contributed to my weak stomach" Elizabeth protested.

"May I ask you some questions about your health lately, Your Grace?" asked the happily suspicious housekeeper.

"Of course" said a confused Elizabeth.

"Have you been experiencing an upset stomach in the mornings, losing or feeling the need to lose your stomach contents and have you had a lack of appetite or revulsions to certain foods or smells?"

"Yes I have" said Elizabeth, slowly realizing how ill she really had been feeling though she did not pay heed to the symptoms she was describing.

"And have you been feeling tired and wanting to sleep more than your usual want, especially in the evenings?"

"Yes, now that you have mentioned it, I have had a decidedly decrease of stamina as of late."

"And when is the last time you had your courses, Your Grace?" she asked making Elizabeth gasp in shock and realization.

"Not since before we were married" she said in a thoughtful tone.

"Over three months ago?" asked the hopeful Mrs. Reynolds, trying not to prematurely rejoice.

"Yes" Elizabeth whispered in awe just as her husband bounded into the room with a look of panic on his face.

"Dearest, what is it? They say you are unwell" he said as he held her and rubbed her face in concern.

"I have sent for the doctor, Your Grace" said Mrs. Reynolds. "I will send him up as soon as he arrives" she said as she happily left the room.

"Dearest?" he said anxiously.

He knew she had not been well lately though she insisted that she was. He had heard her lose her stomach contents in the mornings and she attributed it to restless nights though he could not recall her ever not sleeping well. They had not spent a night apart from each other since their wedding and he knew her sleep patterns well by now.

"I assure you I am well. Just a bit of a weak stomach that threw our faithful Mrs. Reynolds in a panic and she had you and the doctor summoned unnecessarily" she dissembled, not wanting to raise hopes until she spoke with the doctor although she was now pretty certain of what ailed her.

Her Aunt Gardiner and Lady Matlock both wrote her of signs of pregnancy and now that she had considered it, she had all the symptoms though she paid them little mind until Mrs. Reynolds mentioned them. She could not believe that she could already be carrying her husband's babe and prayed the doctor would confirm her theory.

"You are not well, my love" said the concerned duke. "Nor have you been well for a while though you always protest. Please do not keep this from me. I worry about you so."

"I am sorry to worry you, my love. I have been feeling a bit unwell, but I assure you there is no cause for concern" she assured him as a knock on the door came signaling the doctor's arrival.

It took her, the doctor, and Mrs. Reynolds, who had showed him in, a long while to convince the duke to leave the room during the examination, but he finally agreed, pacing the floor outside her chambers until they allowed him to return a half hour later. The doctor advised him that the duchess was suffering from fatigue and a lack of nourishments but would be well if she followed the instructions that he left with her. He quickly left the room after that ambiguous announcement leaving a frustrated duke and an amused duchess behind.

"What?!" was all the duke could say as he looked down at his smiling wife after the doctor's abrupt departure.

"I think that is his way of saying 'ask your wife'" she teased.

"Wife?" he asked in frustrated confusion.

"Dearest, I have been very ill indeed and I fear I shall be unwell for some time to come though I am told it gets better as the illness advances" she teased.

"As the illness advances?" said the panic duke. "Dearest, what illness? What illness do you have?" he asked frantically.

"Calm yourself, Your Grace" she said. "I did not mean to frighten you. I should have said as the condition advances, and not illness for what I have is a blissful condition and no illness at all" she hinted to his confusion.

"Unwell but getting better as the condition advances" he said slowly, trying to figure out what she was saying to him. "Blissful condition adva…Dearest!' he finally shouted in realization. "What is your condition?" he asked in anticipation, wanting to hear her say it.

"We are with child, my love" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh my love! My dearest, my duchess! Oh thank you thank you thank you" he repeated as he grabbed her face and kissed her all over making her squeal at his antics. "A babe! We are having a babe?!"

"Yes, Lizzy's Grace, we are having a babe!" she said, surprising him with the new appellation.

"Lizzy's Grace?" he smiled.

"Lizzy's saving grace" she said as they kissed and both cried together in joy before their kisses turned passionate.

"Can we? Is it safe?" he asked breathlessly as he tore his lips from hers.

"Yes the doctor said it is fine as long as I am comfortable" she said as she tore at his clothes trying to reach his skin.

"And are you comfortable, Darcy's Grace?" he asked in between kisses making her giggle. "Fitzwilliam's Grace is a bit of a mouthful" he teased.

"Yes, a bit, and not the mouthful I want to give you right now" she said as their passion took over.

He buried his head between her legs and got more than a mouthful of his sweet duchess.

BH***************************BH

"She has just felt the quickening so they had to conceive on or shortly after their wedding night" said an ecstatic Mrs. Gardiner a month later as she took tea at Matlock House.

"Well we barely saw them following the wedding so it is no great surprise" teased the just has happy Lady Matlock.

She wanted to get them to town as soon as possible to finish the season and for Elizabeth to establish herself among the ton and now knew they had even less time before she got too big. She was already a little over four months and according to her correspondence she was increasing at a fast rate. For one so small it was to be expected that it would be more pronounced, nothing that some strategically designed gowns could not conceal she was sure.

"I am not sure how much of the season if any they will be able to do once we return from Hertfordshire" said Mrs. Gardiner, echoing her thoughts.

"Which was what I was contemplating as well" said Lady Matlock.

"I can assure you the Duchess of Derbyshire will be seen at nary a ball this season other than their wedding ball that has the quality on tenterhooks as they anticipate the 'biggest event of the season', so you had best aim for next season for her introduction" said Colonel Fitzwilliam as he entered the parlor, stealing a treat from his mother's plate.

"Please join us, colonel" his mother said sarcastically.

"I shan't mind if I do" he said nonchalantly as he sat down. "I am sure I shall find your conversation infinitely more enjoyable than the lecture my father is currently giving the wayward viscount in his study" he said in amusement.

"And what has our dear Sutton done now?" asked his mother in fond exasperation.

The viscount exasperated most of his family with his antics. He had rakish tendencies though he was the perfect gentleman, enjoying flirtations more than most. He played hard though he worked even harder. He was cynical, blunt, and rude though never mean. He was full of wit and caprice and easily bored with tedium which made his attention easily distracted from what one wanted him to focus on at any given moment.

He was extremely loyal and cared for his family with a passion that they could only love, though he was a bit too passionate when it came to his family at times, causing him to lash out at anyone who even gave the slightest offense. He was carefree and sometimes careless but he was harmless and very hard not to like. His unpredictability was a constant source of consternation with his family.

"I am not quite sure, something to do with being lackadaisical in his duties at Sutton Place" said the unconcerned colonel.

"That cannot be" said his mother. "He never shirks his duties when it comes to his estate and he is a very involved master."

"Undoubtedly. I think it had something to do with experimenting with a crop on his home farm as a bet or other" said the colonel, always amused at his older brother's antics as he recalled his favorite claim of 'I do not gamble, I bet', stressing the difference of foolishly losing money in gambling hells or at the card table and friendly wagers between friends mostly betting as a matter of pride.

"Now that I can believe" said his mother as she rolled her eyes at her son's predicament.

"So trying to plan for the duchess' pending return to town?" he asked.

"Not quite" said Mrs. Gardiner. "Though I am sure she will participate for a little while. The morning sickness has all but disappeared and her stamina is starting to improve."

"If she can escape from the gilded cage my cousin is sure to lock her up in until she delivers that is" he joked.

"Well he shall have his hands full trying to keep Lizzy prone. She is the worst patient I have ever encountered and will not take being coddled well" laughed Mrs. Gardiner.

"That sounds like a battle worth seeing" said Lord Sutton as he walked into the room stealing a treat as well, earning him a slapped hand from his mother. "So Derbyshire is trying to cage a kitten that will turn into a tiger when trapped?" he joked as he took a seat.

"It does sounds like he has his hands full if your stories about Lizzy over the years are anything to go by" said Lady Matlock.

"Yes, she constantly wore on her mother's nerves, refusing to be confined to the home in ladylike pursuits, returning to the house with torn dresses and petticoats six inches in mud" said Mrs. Gardiner fondly.

"When does the lovely couple arrive?" asked Sutton.

He had grown fond of the little spitfire his cousin married and repined at not finding her first. She was beautiful as well as intelligent and he loved her quick witted barbs. She was one of few people who could keep up with his jests and enjoy them without being offended. She also softened his stoic cousin making him infinitely more likeable than the stickler for the rules he used to be.

Most importantly his little sister Georgie adored her which is all the endorsement he needed. Georgiana was used to being sought out as a way to get to her brother and rarely reached out to anyone. She seemed a different girl once she met her sister, animated and happy the way she should be. She was a good addition to the family.

"They will arrive at Derbyshire House on the morrow and spend a few days in town before we all venture to Hertfordshire." said Mrs. Gardiner with displeasure.

"I take it the requests for her return have not stopped?" asked the countess.

"Not in the least and they have increased in their vehemence after the surprise visit last month. Her father is demanding her presence and threating to file suit which is why Elizabeth decided to hurry back instead of spending another month at Pemberley as they planned. She wants to end the strife and not see her uncle troubled by her father."

"What has happened to make him so anxious? He did allow her some extended time away did he not?" asked the colonel.

"Well, once Jane returned home the way she did and not allowed back, we expected this reaction, though it does not seem as if he knows she is married which is very curious in itself. We cannot fathom why she has not told them" said Mrs. Gardiner thoughtfully.

"Maybe she is hoping it is all a horrible dream" said the viscount to everyone's amusement, infinitely entertained at this sister's reaction to the nuptials and the ruse they used to trick her. Good Lord what a show that had been!

"Maybe though I think she has not done so for some nefarious reason. I know Derbyshire had rather not venture there at all and risk her being upset, especially in her condition" said the colonel.

"Which is my husband's sentiments as well" said Mrs. Gardiner. "Though I cannot help but agree with him, I think she should go and end this if she can with as little upset as possible, which is why I am glad that you all have agreed to accompany us. Elizabeth will need all the support she can get and we cannot allow her to get upset and put her and the babe at risk. Plus my husband's response of 'go hang' does not seem to be working" she teased.

" ** _Have_** we agreed to accompany you?" asked Sutton in confusion.

"Well **_we_** have at least" said the colonel. "Meaning pater, mater, and me" he said using their childhood nicknames for their parents. "We had not configured you into the agreement."

"And why not? Am I not family?" asked the affronted viscount.

"You want to travel to small town, nowhere and support Derbyshire and our new cousin?" asked the colonel skeptically.

"Of course! They are my family too and I quite like the little lass. Did she not say she was growing use to me? That is a glowing compliment in my books!"

"It honestly is" said his brother in amusement. "You cannot expect much more."

"Agreed!" said the viscount. "I am in! I would like anybody to try to upset her in my presence" he said seriously to the approval of all in the room.


	19. Chapter 19

"Thank you for receiving us at such a time, Your Grace" said an embarrassed Louisa Hurst as the beautiful duchess invited them to have a seat in her lovely emerald and rose colored parlor.

Her sister had browbeat her gullible brother into allowing them to accompany them to his appointment to see His Grace and she had come along to at least attempt to keep her in line. Miss Bingley was furious as she took her seat in the newly decorated room. She had never been to Derbyshire House before having only been able to obtain one short visit to Darcy House previously, and she was dying to get a look at it.

She badgered her brother into bringing her knowing that Lady Georgiana was at Matlock House which she assumed meant she would be received by the duke. Instead she was immediately led into the beautifully decorated room, one of the very few Elizabeth had remodeled, which she could not criticize and greeted by this interloper who looked stunning in a green day dress matching her beautiful eyes. She was disgusted!

"You are most welcomed though I am surprised at your presence" Elizabeth answered glibly before ringing for tea.

BH***************************BH

"That would be the mistress' request for tea" said Mrs. Thomas, Derbyshire House's housekeeper, as she walked into the modernized kitchen. "What a time to pay a call" she complained.

"Whoever is disturbing Their Graces at such a time? Is not the knocker down?" asked Mrs. Colder, the cook, as she set about preparing the refreshments for the tea tray.

Derbyshire House was yet another home full of happy servants that were pleased with their new mistress if for no other reason than her having the family spend more time at the townhouse. The Darcys preferred the smaller Darcy House and were rarely in residence, lending out the townhouse to family more than they occupied it.

When they were told by the housekeeper that the beautiful new mistress that they had met on her tour of the townhouse before she was married vowed to have the family spend more time at the home they could not be more thrilled and did everything they could to finish the mistress' redecorating before they reached town. Now the home was warmer and more inviting all thanks to their new duchess.

"Of course it is down" said Mr. Griggs, the butler, affronted she would ask such a thing. "Mr. Bingley had an appointment with His Grace and he brought his sisters with him" he informed them.

"Uninvited?" asked the flabbergasted cook as she added the tea things to the wheeled cart she had beautifully arranged the tea on.

"By Their Graces reactions when they greeted them, yes I believe uninvited" answered the housekeeper who had heard from Mrs. Dobbins about how unpleasant one Miss Bingley was and by the way she walked in with her nose in the air, she tended to agree.

"The nerve!" said Hillary, cook's assistance.

"I suspect the nice Mr. Bingley had little choice in the matter" said Griggs before ordering an upper maid to deliver the tea and everyone else to return to their post.

BH***************************BH

"Do forgive our intrusion at such a time, but as our brother had business with the duke before a mutual appointment we all had, we could not help but accompany him" Mrs. Hurst dissembled, horrified at being called out on their lack of manners though it was not done harshly.

"And as dear friends to His Grace I am sure it is of no imposition" said Miss Bingley snidely.

"Are you dear friends of my husband, Miss Bingley? I had not heard" Elizabeth replied as she served the tea that had just arrived.

"Why yes of course" said the outraged Miss Bingley.

"I know he considers your brother to be a good friend, but according to my husband he has not knowingly been in your company more than half a dozen times before nor after his stay at Netherfield and only at events where he scarcely spoke to you" Elizabeth replied.

She wanted to put the woman who had barged into her home during her honeymoon period in her place and let her know from the start that any implied intimacy with her husband would no longer be tolerated. And unannounced and uninvited visits were definitely not to be borne. They had just arrived in town the day prior so that her husband could see to some business before journeying with their family to Hertfordshire.

At her suggestion, her husband had invited Mr. Bingley to follow them when they retired to Pemberley for her confinement so that he may help him look for an estate in the area, and her husband had invited him to Derbyshire House to extend the invitation and answer his questions. Never did they expect him to show up with his sisters in tow. The apologetic look on his face as he arrived immediately told them that he had no choice but she did. She would not tolerate such rudeness and wanted to immediately let the redhead know where she stood.

Miss Bingley was vexed at being called out so. She never thought the duke would be so candid about their relationship since he never contradicted her when she met him in public. She planned to use the false sense of intimacy between them to ruin his marriage and now she needed a new plan. She still had not realized that she was no match for the new duchess.

"That is quite true, Your Grace" said Mrs. Hurst who understood what the duchess was trying to do and agreed with it, knowing Caroline would try to make it seem as if she was a very intimate friend of the duke and was happy that his wife was calling her out. She was sick of her schemes. "I would say His Grace is a good friend of our brother's though the rest of us could be described as indifferent acquaintances" continued Mrs. Hurst.

"Exactly as my husband described, Mrs. Hurst. What with the busy season and then our tour of my husband's, or I should say our as His Grace always corrects me, estates directly following, I regret I shall not have a chance to further the acquaintance" she said, sending a clear message to the ladies.

This Mrs. Hurst seemed a decent sort she would not mind getting to know better but she came attached to Miss Bingley and Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with her. She knew she could bring nothing but trouble to her life and had not given up on her husband though he was happily married. Besides, her husband and her sister could barely abide her presence but were too polite by far. Elizabeth had no such qualms and did not mind getting rid of the pest for them.

Miss Bingley had certainly gotten the message and she was livid. This chit was more formidable than she thought. Not only could she not use the supposed intimacy against her, she could not now even pretend to befriend her for her own benefit. She had all but told them to their face that she would not know them.

"Well for one not use to the season it is understandable that one would be overwhelmed" Miss Bingley said spitefully, making Elizabeth laugh.

"I assure you overwhelmed is the last thing I feel, Miss Bingley. Even if I did not have the company of my handsome and loving husband to help me through I would be quite up to the season. Highly sought after we may be, but it shall be nothing I cannot handle. Now, my unsociable husband on the other hand…?" she laughed as her husband and his guest entered the room, her tinkling laughter bringing a smile to his face the like of which the two sisters had never seen and they could not believe he was so altered.

"Did I hear you speaking of me, my love?" he said with an open look of love on his face for all in the room to see as he kissed her hand and sat next to her.

"Ah, yes. Miss Bingley was concerned about my ability to get through the season and I was assuring her of my capabilities, though I may have alluded to you being less capable of handling it" she teased.

"Undoubtedly though I shall fare much better with you by my side" he responded fondly before turning to briefly greet the ladies.

"Derbyshire" said a stunned Mr. Bingley, amazed at the change in his friend. "If I did not know you better I would almost say you are looking forward to a ball" he joked.

"Would not any man with a partner such as my lovely duchess?" he asked bringing his wife's hand to his lips again to the surprise of all.

Miss Bingley could only sit and watch in horror. She did not recognize the man in front of her. He looked happy and relaxed and close to breaking propriety with his inability to keep his hands off his wife. She could not deny that he was besotted and she was panicked.

"Are you not afraid to escort one who has not had a season, Your Grace? One's shortcomings are glaring when amongst polished society" Miss Bingley said more tartly than she intended.

"Only a fool or one who does not know my wife well would ever think such a thing" the duke started.

"Or both" an amused Elizabeth jabbed.

"My wife is all that is graceful and poised and while she has not done a full season she has attended balls of earls and dukes as well entertained countesses in her aunt's drawing room. I assure you she lacks nothing and is more prepared for her role as my duchess than any woman I have ever had the pleasure or displeasure to meet" he finished angrily, leaving her in no doubt he found her lacking for the role.

This shrew just insulted his wife in her own home and he would not abide such rudeness. His wife gently patted his arm and gave him a warm smile to let him know she found it amusing and it melted some of his anger.

"Miss Bingley being ignorant of who I am must assuredly make her uncertain of such things. But since I am out to impress no one but you, my dear duke, it is of no import" Elizabeth said, leaving the hag in no doubt that she cared nothing for her opinion. "So shall you be joining us when we retire to Pemberley, Mr. Bingley?" she asked changing the subject.

"I will be joining you for a fortnight of sport as His Grace helps me locate a property. Thank you for the invitation, Your Grace. Derbyshire tells me I am in your debt for the suggestion once you heard I wanted his help locating one."

"Tis no problem, sir I assure you" said Elizabeth graciously.

"Yes I am sure it shall be very helpful. His Grace also tells me you would be happy to give me some decorating tips once I find an estate of my liking. If your suggestions are anything like what you have done in here I am sure I am in for a pleasant surprise" he complimented the beautiful woman.

"I must agree, Your Grace. This room is everything lovely and you have a great eye for color matching" said Mrs. Hurst sincerely.

"I thank you both" she said gracefully. "As you know Darcy House is beautiful as it is. Her Grace's taste was unmatched so there was little I wanted to change there. I did, however, feel changes here at Derbyshire House would be nice."

"Your taste is just a lovely as the previous duchess." said Mrs. Hurst.

"Thank you again, Mrs. Hurst" said Elizabeth.

"We have taken up enough of the newlyweds' time sisters" said Bingley as he got to his feet. "Thank you both for welcoming us at such at time, Your Graces" he added as they were shown out.

Miss Bingley was thoroughly disgusted with the visit that left her feeling inadequate instead of smug as she expected.


	20. Chapter 20

"He has, of course, declined the invitation to come here and demands that Lizzy comes home at once or he shall seek out the magistrate and drag her there" said Mr. Gardiner as they sat in Netherfield's drawing room after he finished reading Mr. Bennet's reply to the missive he sent alerting him to their presence in the neighborhood and inviting him to come over at his leisure to discuss Lizzy.

"I would like to see him try" said Colonel Fitzwilliam to everyone's agreement.

"I think I should just go and get it over with so that we may enjoy the rest of our time in the neighborhood. There are several people I would like to farewell before leaving the area permanently" said Elizabeth.

"I agree" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"You cannot believe I would let you go there alone, Your Grace?" said the duke.

"Of course not" said Lady Matlock before she could answer. "We shall all go."

"I do not think that would be wise" said Elizabeth, hesitant for her new family to see her family's behavior which she expected to be at its worst.

"Yet you think it is wise for you to go alone?" said Lord Sutton sarcastically. "And I thought you intelligent" he quipped to her amusement.

"Your family will think no worst of you for the behavior of others that you cannot control, Lizzy" said Mrs. Gardiner, uncannily hitting the mark and bringing tears to her eyes.

"Dearest, you cannot believe that we would hold you accountable for things that are not of your doing?" said the duke in concern.

"I know what to expect from them, Fitzwilliam and it is not a scene I would want anyone to witness" cried the unusually emotional Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I meant it when I told your sister than you had captured us all. You cannot believe that we will look upon you any differently because you happen to have a silly relative or two" said Lord Matlock.

"Yes, after all we have Sutton" joked the colonel.

"Exactly and you have yet to meet Lady Catherine" added the viscount.

"You are now a part of our family and we want to support you in this" continued the earl.

"Thank you, Lord Uncle" said Elizabeth with a watery smile, surprising everyone with the new appellation.

"I quite like that" said the earl as he blushed, earning him teases from his sons.

"So we shall all go to this Longbourn?" asked the countess.

"Yes but let me warn you of what to expect" said Mr. Gardiner before filling them in on his family's behavior with help from his wife and niece. By the time they boarded the carriages, no one knew what to expect.

BH***************************BH

"As I said, Bennet will not immediately join us here but will instead insist on Lizzy coming to his bookroom alone" said Mr. Gardiner to Elizabeth's agreement once they had been shown into Longbourn's drawing room and he had instructed the housekeeper to fetch her master.

"Which will not happen under any circumstances" said the duke emphatically.

He was extremely concerned for his increasing wife. Though the morning sickness and fatigue had lessen as the doctor advised, she was still not well at all. She still tired easily, barely ate much, and had an upset stomach more than he cared for. She was also increasing faster than they had expected her to. She did not need the added stress at such a delicate time and he would allow no one to upset her especially as she had become increasingly emotional as of late.

"Undoubtedly" agreed the viscount to his cousin's approval.

The duke had not always cared for the rakish viscount but his surprising support during this time was more than welcomed as he started to see the seldom serious viscount in a different light. Elizabeth had brought them all together.

"I beg your pardon, sir. Miss Lizzy has returned with the Gardiners and some guests. They are requesting an audience with you in the drawing room" said Mrs. Hill, Longbourn's housekeeper.

"I am of no mind to receive any Gardiner or their guests at the moment. Tell Lizzy to join me in here" demanded Mr. Bennet in agitation.

"Sir…" she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Well, Mr. Gardiner said to tell you Miss Lizzy will not be speaking to you alone" she said nervously.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"He said he shan't allow it, sir"

"Who is he to allow anything when it comes to my daughter? Especially in my own home. You tell your Miss Lizzy to get in here forthwith" he demanded.

"Sir…"

"Now!" said a now furious Thomas Bennet.

"Yes sir, right away sir" said Mrs. Hill as she hurried to the drawing room though Mr. Gardiner stopped her before she could speak.

"You may tell your master Lizzy will absolutely not be coming to his book room and definitely not alone" he said, already knowing how Bennet would react.

"But sir he demands her presence" said the nervous Mrs. Hill. "Miss Lizzy will you please come with me?"

"No I shall not. I share my uncle sentiments" said Elizabeth.

"You will come with me now, young lady" boomed Mr. Bennet from the doorway, knowing Edward would not relinquish Lizzy to Mrs. Hill so he came himself.

"Bennet, it is nice of you to join us" Mr. Gardiner said calmly.

"I have nothing to say to you Mr. Gardiner and I ask that you and your guests leave my home immediately."

"I thought you wanted to speak with Lizzy" Mr. Gardiner retorted.

"And I shall. I do not need an audience" advised Mr. Bennet.

"Well Lizzy shall be leaving with us, so if you would like to speak with her I suggest you have a seat and discuss this calmly."

"Lizzy will not be leaving Longbourn again. I trusted her into your care and you have returned her to me a fallen woman" shouted Mr. Bennet to the shock of the room.

"I beg your pardon?!" shouted the angry Duke of Derbyshire as he leapt to his feet at the unexpected insult to his wife.

The Fitzwilliams could only look on in shock, mouths open. Elizabeth immediately stood and grabbed her husband's arm only for him to shake her off. He was livid! No one spoke of his wife so. Mr. Gardiner stood in front of the angry duke before he could get closer to Mr. Bennet.

"Thomas, what on earth do you mean by that ridiculous statement?" said a baffled Mrs. Gardiner.

"Was she not caught in a compromising situation with a tradesman by her sister and three maids in your home? In her bedchamber no less!" he yelled.

"Excuse me?" said an outraged Elizabeth.

"What possessed you to act in such a manner?" her father asked, turning cold eyes on her. "Did you lose all your morals as well as your good sense? Did you think orchestrating such a thing would get me to approve of your marriage? Well it shall not! Mr. Collins, the heir to this estate, has agreed to marry you for your dowry even if you are left high in the belly by your paramour" he said, leaving Elizabeth and everyone else in the room speechless at such a statement as her father eyed her with smug satisfaction that made her feel sick.

"Mama, have you ever seen such a sight?" asked Kitty Bennet as she hurried into the parlor, where her mother sat with Mr. Collins and her elder sister, to look out the window.

"What is it, Kitty?" asked her mother.

"Carriages! In front of the house. Three of the grandest carriages I have ever seen all pulled by beautiful teams of four!" she said excitedly.

"In front of Longbourn?" asked her mother in surprise as she too came to look out of the window, followed by the parson and Jane who suddenly felt sick. "Upon my honor, who could that be pray?" asked the flustered matron "I have never seen such fine equipage. Why they are fine enough to belong to a lord. This is an honor indeed!"

"While my wonderful patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, owns fine equipage and four even they are nothing to these" said Mr. Collins.

Jane, having a good idea who they belonged to, said nothing as she quietly took her seat again, knowing that the months of dissembling about her sister and her whereabouts were about to be discovered, she knew not what to do. She did not expect Lizzy to bring anyone with her when she finally came home. She would never be able to substantiate her lies now. This was not good! Suddenly they heard shouting coming from what seemed to be the drawing room and Jane was in a full blown panic as Mr. Collins, having heard his cousin's raised voice, went bumbling into the drawing followed by Mrs. Bennet.

"Mr. Bennet, what is all this racket about? We heard you shouting from the parlor" screeched Fanny Bennet before she noticed the room's occupants. "I see. You have finally returned Miss Lizzy. Well I want nothing to do with you and you will not be allowed around my daughters! You are lucky Mr. Collins will have you!"

"Where is your lovely daughter, Fanny?" Mrs. Gardiner asked sarcastically, ignoring her ridiculous pronouncement.

"My Jane wants nothing to do with Lizzy. She cannot bare to even look upon her after she was abused by her so! She was looking out for your welfare, Miss Lizzy and you dare to slap her beautiful face and threaten to ruin her along with yourself!" huffed Mrs. Bennet.

"That is fantastic!" Elizabeth said before laughing loudly, making her mother gasp in shock at her reaction as she could not help but be amused at Jane's antics which were too ridiculous to give credit to and not worth her anger.

"Elizabeth, this is not the time for laughter and I insist…" Mr. Collins was cut off by Elizabeth and the duke who was thankful that his wife was finding this farce amusing.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked the oddity, though she had an idea.

"Who are you calling Elizabeth, sir?" asked the duke through gritted teeth.

"Why my betrothed of cour…who are you?" asked the self-righteous parson.

"That is of no concern to you…Mr. Collins, I presume?" hurriedly answered Mr. Gardiner before his nephew put his hand around the idiot parson's neck.

"That is correct" Mr. Collins said, proud of himself for gaining such a handsome wife with such a dowry even if she was a little spoiled and he was immediately in love with the stunning beauty as soon as he laid eyes on her and could not believe he was so lucky.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Edward Gardiner, Elizabeth's uncle." he said knowing his sister and her husband were not inclined to make proper introductions at the moment and needing to get control of this circus and knew being calm was the only way to do so. "Why do we not all take a seat and speak about this rationally? Mrs. Hill, please bring Jane in here" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Jane does not…" started Mrs. Bennet before her brother interrupted her.

"As a matter of fact, bring all of my nieces in here. They are no doubt aware of the situation and I want to make some things clear to all of them."

"How dare you…" Mr. Bennet started only to be cut off as well.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hill" Mr. Gardiner said loudly and with authority over his brother's voice and waited for her to leave the room before speaking again. "Bennet if you were to take a minute to think rationally, there is no way you would believe such a thing of Lizzy. Sit down and listen to what your daughter has to say in her defense."

"Are you calling my Jane a liar, brother? We do not need to listen to one such as she and I want her away from here as soon as possible" Mrs. Bennet shrilled. "An old tenant cottage has already been prepared for her to stay in. She can look after herself until she is wed and be thankful that we are allowing her to stay on the estate at all especially as it seems she has come back with a bastard in her belly" said the matron with her uncanning ability to spot a pregnant woman, to the shock of all because while Elizabeth was larger than most at this stage of pregnancy, no one expected it to be detected so quickly.

"Sit down and hold your tongue, Fanny Bennet!" Mrs. Gardiner said menacingly, trying to take the focus off of Lizzy's condition and causing her sister in law, who had never heard her speak so, to sit down in surprise. "Edward there is no use in trying to rationalize with them. Let us wait on Jane to come."

"And see if she has the gall to repeat her lies in our presence" added the Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"And who may I ask are you? Or any of you for that matter" said the now flustered Fanny Bennet. "Oh my dear Duke of Derbyshire" she shrilled in excitement once she realized the gentleman was present. "It is as I knew it would be!" she said, thinking he came to ask for Jane's hand. "My Jane could not be so beautiful for nothing!" she cried to the amusement of the Fitzwilliams and the disgust of the duke.

"I thought you had lost all sense of propriety, Fanny" said her brother, ignoring her references to the duke. "I am glad to see you have not. I will be pleased to introduce you to my friends. You all are, of course, familiar with His Grace. These are the Fitzwilliams, Lor…"

"The tradesman who ruined Lizzy? I thought he abandoned her. Are you now here seeking her hand? I assure you I will not give it even if she does carry your bastard" Mr. Bennet said snidely as his daughters entered the room.

All but a now nervous Jane took a seat. She stood frozen in the door playing with the ribbon on her dress with her head down. She did not stop to think of how they would respond to the lies she had told. She only thought her father would make Lizzy come home and do her duty. She did not expect everyone to follow her.

"Why do you not take a seat, Jane dear?" said a fuming Mrs. Gardiner.

She quietly took a seat next to her mother, head down, hands folded nervously in her lap. She dared not look at anyone. Her face was flushed red in embarrassment and panic. Though she knew to insist on her story being true was not a good idea, she had no other choice. Surely her parents would believe her over a fallen Lizzy and some strangers. They would think they were all lying to protect Lizzy and her tradesman…right?

"I have heard a fantastic tale of my escapades in town, dear sister. Would you care to explain yourself?" Elizabeth started.

"There is no need to explain" said Jane without raising her head.

"There certainly is not! We have heard what has happened and we are heartily ashamed of you, Miss Lizzy though I knew all along how it would be if you were let out into the world! Edward, no amount of talking will make us agree to keep her in our home" screeched Mrs. Bennet.

"Oh I have no intentions of asking you to allow Lizzy to stay at Longbourn, Fanny. Elizabeth will be leaving with her family when this meeting is concluded" he said ambiguously.

"I no longer count you as family, Mr. Gardiner. To sanction such behavior in my daughter is outrageous and I want nothing more to do with you" declared Mr. Bennet.

"And I am so disgusted by your actions that I will gladly never return to Longbourn, Mr. Bennet" Mr. Gardiner countered.

"Jane dear, tell us, who is this tradesman I was seen compromising myself with and what exactly did you see?" asked Elizabeth, trying to get back to the issue at hand so she could be done with this as soon as possible.

"Though a proper maiden should not discuss such things, I saw you dressed indecently with His…Mr. Fitzwilliam atop you as you well know." Jane dissembled, almost saying the duke's title and causing the sane people in the room to gasp at her outrageous lie.

"And where was I when this happened? What was my reaction to your sister's actions?" asked an incredulous Mrs. Gardiner.

"You were out on a call and when I informed you of what happened you told me to never speak of it to anyone. You said it was a good thing and that he was sure to offer for her. You were happy that your precious Lizzy did not have to toil away as a steward for Longbourn all her life since you were upset that papa denied Lizzy's courtship with the duke."

"You amaze me, Jane" was all the flabbergasted woman could say.

"Your conduct amazes me, madam" said the righteous Mr. Collins. "Though one should not expect much from a tradesman's wife, I would never expect you to be so morally loose as to allow such a thing to happen in your home."

"MR. COLLINS!" roared Mr. Gardiner. "I am on the verge of calling you out, sir! Mrs. Gardiner is the daughter and wife of a gentleman whose morals have never been called into question, sir and you will not speak to her thusly! She is the mistress of two estates and above you in every way. How dare you speak to my wife so?"

"But I thought…that is to say, your sister said you were a lowly tradesman" Mr. Collins stammered.

"I am a gentleman who inherited my father's estate as well as the owner of one I have purchased on my own and I am no longer in trade. Not that it matters. Even a lowly tradesman's wife deserves respect, sir. Especially from a man of the cloth!"

"I beg your pardon, sir. I meant no offense" said the chastened parson.

"Jane Velma Bennet!" said the now angry Mr. Gardiner. "How dare you sit there and tell such lies about your sister and my wife? We have always been nothing but kind and loving to you and yet you choose to betray us so? The lies you have attributed to my wife and I are of no real import, but to say such things about your sister is unacceptable!"

"Miss Bennet, we are very shocked that you would say such things about anyone, especially your sister, but to sit in front of us and repeat those lies makes you the most brazen chit I have ever had the misfortune to meet" said the previously quiet and very angry Lady Matlock.

"How dare you speak to my daughter so?" said Mrs. Bennet.

"What do you hope to gain by doing this, Miss Bennet?" asked the confused Lord Matlock, ignoring the screeching woman.

"Do you think what you say will become the truth if you keep insisting on it? Did you think we would just sit back and let you do this to our family and not expose your lies?" asked the colonel.

"Are you out of your senses?" asked the always blunt Lord Sutton.

"Lord Matlock asked you a very prudent question, Jane. What do you hope to gain by telling such falsehoods?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Lord Matlock?!" said a baffled Mrs. Bennet.

"I do not expect to gain anything, aunt" Jane said hurriedly over her mother's question, trying to delay the inevitable of her family finding out who these people really were. "I only want what's best for Lizzy" she dissembled.

"You witnessed what was best for Lizzy in Scotland" said her aunt as Jane began to twitch nervously, she knew it was coming.

"You mean in Scotland where she caught them again in the music room?" asked Mr. Bennet in disgust.

"Jane!" said Mrs. Gardiner in horror, hardly believing she had woven such a tale.

"Enough!" shouted Elizabeth. "I have had enough of this farce!"

"You will not raise your voice in my home Elizabeth Rose…"

"No papa! I have had enough! You will listen to me whether you like it not. The quicker this is over with the quicker I can leave this place and never return."

Jane was now pale, sweating, and visibly shaking. Why did she think she could get away with this? She should have known Lizzy would not come here alone. She closed her eyes in distress as Elizabeth continued.

"I was shocked when you so vehemently denied His Grace's petition after you had just taken up my cause against your abusive wife for once in my abused life. For you to sit there and besmirch his integrity instead of giving your own selfish reason for denying him was beyond my comprehension until I realized the real reason behind your refusal. I now know you had no plans to ever allow me to marry so I could toil over the estate for the rest of my life in your stead" she said as Mr. Bennet held her gaze without flinching and without an ounce of remorse or concern on his face.

"Go on" he said drolly, shocking those in the room who did not know him.

"I could never be happy with the selfish life you have panned out for me, though I now know my happiness is of little import to you or anyone else in this family" she continued as if uninterrupted.

"I want to see you happy, Lizzy" Mary Bennet said bravely with tears in her eyes.

She was the only one in the family that did not believe Jane's story. She had even tried to speak to her father on Lizzy's behalf to tell him her sister would never do such a thing but he would not listen. No one ever listened to her.

"Thank you, dear Mary" said a touched Elizabeth, earning her a watery smile from her sister before she continued. "When I came to see you to request permission to visit my uncle I had already made the decision that even if I did not marry I would take my fortune and make a new life for myself, never to return."

"Your fortune, indeed" screeched Fanny, because after all, money is the most important thing to her. "You expected to make a life for yourself with 5000 pounds?"

"Your daughter had a personal fortune of 25000 pounds, sister" said a smug Mr. Gardiner to the shock of the female Bennets.

"What?!" they cried simultaneously.

"Our Lizzy was smart enough to do something I have been pleading with you to do for years, sister, invest with me with her father's consent of course. She invested her dowry and pin money with me for years and amassed her own fortune."

"But that is not right" said Mrs. Bennet. "How dare you help her gain so much when your own dear nieces have nowhere near that sum? I demand you split the remaining 20000 with my daughters if not give it all to them, Mr. Bennet."

"As her husband I would be entitled to her entire fortune, madam. Unfortunately I shall not allow it to go to your daughters. We must have those funds for our own children" said an elated Mr. Collins, never had he expected to ever have such a sum!

Elizabeth threw back her head and laughed at the buffoon. What else could she do as she witnessed such tomfoolery?

"And you said had, did you not? Are you saying she no longer has it?" asked the money obsessed Mrs. Bennet.

"Well, I said had because she now has decidedly more" her uncle answered ambiguously, enjoying this game.

"How much more?" asked Mr. Collins in delight.

"That is of no concern to you, sir" said the duke who was close to taking his wife as far away from these people as he could, hardly believing his Elizabeth came from this pack of idiots.

"As her husb…"

"Do be quiet, Mr. Collins" interrupted an exasperated Mrs. Gardiner, heartily ashamed of her family as Mr. Collins opened his mouth to respond only to close it when he saw the glare on her husband's countenance.

"As I was saying, my mind was made up. I was determined to never return here. To the man who denied me any happiness and who thinks me even undeserving to know who my mother was while he let his harridan of a wife abuse me all my life. I had no intention of obliging your selfish dictates" Elizabeth continued, making her father startle in surprise at her comment. "I wrote to town and begged my aunt for help. I wanted her to help me to find my own happiness since my dear, uncaring, cruel father had not a care for me."

"Elizabeth Rose!" shouted her father, only for her to continue as if she did not hear him.

"The problem was that my mercenary sister followed us to town as well and I did not want to make her aware of my intent, knowing she would alert you to the situation. I advised her that I met a young lady I had befriended and that I was only in her brother's company due to the friendship I had with his sister. I kept her away from my friends as much as possible and lied to her about our outings so she would not be tempted to join us" she said, making Jane gasp in shock at that revelation.

"So what were you doing when you claimed to be going shopping for books and walks in the parks?" Jane asked in anger.

"Oh many different things. The day you arrived I was shopping for my trousseau, toured one of my new homes in town, and received my engagement ring, that night I went to the theater with my new sister, cousin, and betrothed, a few days later I took tea with the Countess of Matlock. You know, things like that" Elizabeth said in amusement at the stunned look on her sister's face.

"How could you do that to me?!" said Jane, upset that she missed so many opportunities to be in the company of her duke, making the colonel cover a snort at the audacity of her question.

"How could you do the things you are doing to me, dear sister? You said I was only good for attending you as you and your mother treated me like a scullery maid. And now you have told such outrageous lies about me all out of spite and jealousy and you dare to question my actions towards you? What hubris!" said Elizabeth.

"Indeed" said Mr. Gardiner as he took up the story. "We all worked to keep the truth from Jane and it was not hard to deceive her in that matter. We took a trip to Scotland, as you know, where she witnessed her sister's wedding only to return home and make up the most ridiculous story I have ever heard. She never caught Lizzy in a compromising situation, as Lizzy is a true lady, and would never do such a thing even if she had the chance, which she did not because she was never left alone with her fiancé in our home or anywhere else."

"You have married?" asked her stunned father, ignoring everything else he was told. "Without my consent? I shall not acknowledge it! You will do your duty to this family and never leave Longbourn!"

"This is tedious!" said the exasperated Lady Matlock with a loud sigh, having had enough of this spectacle and refused to let it continue. "No matter what any of you say, Her Grace is legally married to my nephew and no one has the authority to end their union except for the two of them and I assure you they have no intentions of doing so. We came here to support our niece and out of respect to you as her father to try and resolve this amicably but obviously you cannot be reasoned with. Never did we expect to hear such a tale or to be treated so rudely as guests in your home. We have most assuredly never been treated thus and will no longer allow any of you to continue to treat Her Grace so disrespectfully. If you will not respect her as your daughter, you most assuredly will respect her as the Duchess of Derbyshire and Countess of Bedfork" she finished in righteous indignation as Jane bent her head as the final fact was revealed.

"Duchess of Derbyshire, Countess?!" screeched Mrs. Bennet, ignoring everything else the countess said.

"Does not one become a duchess when she marries a duke?" asked the now highly amused colonel. It was all he could do to hold his temper as he watched the disrespect towards his cousin and now the priceless looks of shock on their faces lightened his mood.

"But, but, but, but I thought she married you, a tradesman with 3200 a year" said the confused matron.

"Another morsel of spite from your dear Jane" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"May I properly introduce you to my family?" asked Elizabeth, though she did not wait for an answer. "This is my dear, handsome husband who you all know His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire and Earl of Bedfork" she said to gasps from the Bennets which she ignored. "This quiet beauty is my dear sister Lady Georgiana Darcy, this lovely couple is my uncle and aunt, Lord Joseph & Lady Sharon Fitzwilliam, the Earl & Countess of Matlock" more gasps. "And these are my dashing cousins, Lord Vincent Fitzwilliam, Viscount Sutton, and the Honorable Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Family, I would like to properly introduce you to Mr. Thomas & Mrs. Fanny Bennet, the man who bore me and the woman who abhors me" this elicited outrage from her father that she also ignored. "The eldest, Miss Jane Bennet, you have already been unfortunate enough to meet, this is my dear sister Miss Mary Bennet, and the youngest Bennets, Catherine and Lydia" she finished, making the duke smile at his wife's candid introductions before his cousin spoke up to his amusement.

"I cannot honestly say it is a pleasure" said the viscount drolly. "Though I may be able to abide Miss Mary's presence since she seems to be the only one with…"

"Sutton!" his father cut him off while trying not to smile at his wayward and blunt son, making viscount smirk at the interruption though he did not continue.

"Is this true? Did you really marry the duke? My Jane's duke" asked the now livid Fanny Bennet who no one bothered to answer.

"Duke of Derbyshire!" exclaimed the parson. "Why that means you are the nephew of my esteemed patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh" he said in awe of the powerful family in front of him to their surprise.

"Patroness?" asked Lord Matlock.

"Why yes, milord" he simpered, his voice now full of deference. "I hold the living at Hunsford under your dear sister's largesse."

"Why am I not surprised?" murmured the viscount, making his brother cough to cover his laughter.

"It is such an honor to be in the exalted presence of ones such as yourselves. I am truly blessed to meet the family of my esteemed patroness. Had I but known I would have immediately made myself known to you. You will be pleased to know, I am sure, that your sister and lovely niece were in the bloom of health but four days ago when I was summoned to my future home for my nuptials."

"Yes" said Lord Matlock. What else could he say to such a statement?

"Mr. Bennet you shall be relieved to know that this marriage could not have taken place because His Grace has been betrothed to his lovely cousin, Miss Anne de Bourgh, since the cradle" he continued with authority and smugness.

"I beg your pardon?" yelled the duke. "You forget yourself sir! I am not nor have I ever been engaged to anyone besides my dear wife and most assuredly not my cousin. How dare you besmirch my honor so?"

"But, but, but your esteemed aunt..." stumbled the frightened man.

"My esteemed sister knows very well my nephew has never been bound by duty nor honor to her daughter, sir" said Lord Matlock, knowing he needed to make a trip to Rosings as he could not believe Catherine was still spouting that nonsense after his nephew's repeated and expressed denial of a union ever taking place.

"Mr. Collins, my sister often states her opinions and wishes as facts but that does not make them so. Again, my nephew is legally and happily married to Her Grace and nothing shall change that. Certainly not the rantings of a matchmaking mama" added the Lady Matlock.

"Elizabeth cannot not marry without my permission. She is not of age" protested Mr. Bennet.

"She is in Scotland, brother. As she was under my care, I gave permission for the engagement, and since Elizabeth is a sensible young lady, I relied on her judgement as to whom she wanted to spend her life with. No blustering on your part will change anything. This marriage is legal and binding, the contracts have been signed, and the marriage has been consummated. There is nothing you can do to end it" finished a satisfied Mr. Gardiner.

"We did not need your consent to marry in Scotland, sir, as you well know" said the duke with authority. "And we definitely care not if you never acknowledge our union, as this is probably the last time you will see my wife. My Elizabeth is not the son you never had or your steward sir! She is a stunningly beautiful, intelligent, witty, kind and caring person and she does not deserve to be treated as she has been and I vow you will never be allowed to treat her thusly again!"

"But this is outrageous! Elizabeth and her fortune belong to me" bellowed Mr. Collins.

"My wife is not a possession to be owned, sir. She belongs to no one, especially not to the likes of you and that is Your Grace to you and anyone else not of our party" said the duke.

"But I must insist…"

"Mr. Collins, if you value your life I suggest you keep quiet sir. If you continue to disrespect my cousin in my presence I will call you out before her husband gets the chance to do so" warned the colonel.

"Mr. Collins did you make my niece an offer of marriage?" asked Lord Matlock with calm authority.

"My cousin summoned me here and asked me to take her off his hands and after hearing of her fortune and seeing her handsome countenance I am more than ready to do so" answered the parson as he smirked lewdly at Elizabeth.

"Did you make my niece an offer and did she accept it?" Lord Matlock asked a little more forcefully.

"Why no, but that is…."

"Thank you, I have nothing more to say to you" interrupted Lord Matlock before he sat back and crossed his legs as if bored.

"This cannot be" said Mr. Collins as he watched his hopes of a beautiful wife with a fortune disappear.

"Not only was Jane aware of my marriage" said Elizabeth ignoring the parson. "She was present. She never caught me in a compromising situation and she knew very well who my husband was as she had set her cap at him even before he came into the neighborhood and chased after him when he quit the area. She told this story out of pure selfish spite and jealousy. She wants what I have and is trying her best to take it from me though I shall never allow that. Your dear Jane is nothing but a spiteful, deceitful shrew bent on revenge for being outsmarted and not being allowed to plan my life to her satisfaction."

"She even congratulated Lizzy on the union though she was insincere." Mrs. Gardiner added.

"Jane? Is this true?" asked the baffled Mr. Bennet.

"Of course it is not true" said Mrs. Bennet. "My Jane would nev..."

"Did you make up the story of your sister compromising herself?" interrupted Mr. Bennet angrily.

"Yes, papa" she finally whispered, causing her mother and youngest sisters to gasp in shock and Mary to smile in redemption.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he asked. "Answer me!" he bellowed when she kept quiet.

"I thought it would make you demand that Lizzy came home and marry the first man you could pay to take her. I never expected she would not come home alone. I thought if she came alone and tried to explain you would not believe her and force the marriage" Jane explained her illogical plan.

"And what of the fact that she was already married? Did you expect her to become a bigamist?" asked her aunt

"If papa never found out about the marriage it would not matter. She would be made to marry and live here away from everyone who knew, never being allowed to go to town to find her husband."

"And you thought I would allow such a thing? You thought I would not only send my wife to this den of vipers alone, but that I would not come for her if she did not return? Are you out of your senses?" asked the astonished duke.

"I would have come to you. I would have taken her place as your wife and made you really happy. You would not look for Lizzy if you had me!" Jane declared, making not only Elizabeth and her husband laugh, but the rest of their family as well.

"Poor, delusional Jane" Elizabeth said in amusement.

"My wife is irreplaceable, Miss Bennet. Especially by the likes of you. You are nothing to my wife, madam! She is your superior in every way and the fact that you think you could compare to one such as she, is laughable" said the duke to the crushed Jane.

"How dare you speak to my daughter so? That Lizzy of yours is nothing to my Jane!" yelled Mrs. Bennet.

"So you have led her to believe. It is a pity that she believed your lies. She is nowhere near as handsome as Lizzy and you know it, Fanny" said Mrs. Gardiner. "Blonde hair and blue eyes does not a beauty make. Only in the environs of Longbourn is Jane considered more handsome than her sister. You should take a trip to town and see what the ton has to say about her beauty. As a matter of fact, I have a few newspaper articles alluding to it. I would gladly send them to you."

"Father, you called me here believing me to be a fallen woman, now you know that I am anything but. I think the purpose of this visit has been concluded" said a fatigued Elizabeth.

"I am not done with you! This is not over! You may not be a fallen woman but you will still do your duty to your family and continue to run this estate!" shouted her father.

"You have no authority over my wife, sir, and you will refrain from yelling at her. It is not Elizabeth's duty to run this estate. That is your duty no matter how incompetent you may be. She has taken over your responsibilities long enough and it has come to an end" said the duke.

"She is not your wife!" bellowed the angry father.

"I have papers that prove otherwise" countered the duke. "You call my wife here and treat her as if she were nothing but something to be thrown away in an old cottage until a paid buffoon marries her and now you want to assert your authority? Even if she were to allow it I certainly shall not. Do you have any last words for the duchess?" he asked as her glared at her father.

"Lizzy you will accompany me to my bookroom at once. We need to speak, young lady!" he said ignoring the duke.

He would end this so call marriage if it was the last thing he did. Even a duke could not get to Lizzy if she was forbidden to leave the estate and he never permitted entry. He stood to lead the way only to stop once he realized Elizabeth was not following.

"Elizabeth Rose Bennet!" he shouted.

"Her Grace, Elizabeth Rose Darcy!" the duke shouted back.

Mr. Bennet ignored the duke once again and stalked towards Elizabeth with a murderous look on his face. How dare she defy him so? The viscount and the colonel were immediately on their feet and both went to stand in front of Elizabeth while the duke moved himself into Mr. Bennet's path and cut him off.

"What do you think you are doing?" shouted the now uncontrollably angry Mr. Bennet.

"I am stopping you from making a grave error in judgement" the duke warned in a calm voice of steel. "If I had not stopped you my cousins would have ripped you apart before you could ever reach my dear wife."

"Undoubtedly" said the colonel with his hand on his hilt.

"You were not attempting to do something foolish like forcibly dragging the Duchess of Derbyshire from a room were you, Mr. Bennet?" the duke asked in the same deceptively calm voice.

"What are you alleging, Your Grace?" said the viscount in mock indignation. "Even stupid people have an instinct for self-preservation. A learned man like Mr. Bennet would never put himself in harm's way so" he finished in a warning tone, all levity gone from the seldom serious viscount.

"Bennet" said Mr. Gardiner as he stood and put a hand on his shoulder. "Elizabeth is no longer Lizzy of Longbourn, here to make your life easier. She is a married woman now, a duchess and a countess who will one day give birth to a future duke, earl, and ladies, only ranking below the royal family. You certainly may no longer order her to your bookroom for a lecture or force her to do your bidding. You have no authority over her as she is now under her husband's care. As you can see her husband, nor any other man in her family, will let you get near her to cause her harm. They take Elizabeth's safety and wellbeing seriously and will let no one hurt her mentally or physically, and I am happy that she is surrounded by men such as they. You certainly never had a care for her. If you wish to salvage any of your relationship with your daughter I suggest you reflect on how unfairly you have treated her and try to make amends. The duke will allow nothing less."

"But Edward this is not right, she is my daughter!" protested Mr. Bennet.

"The moment you made the decision to disregard Lizzy's right to happiness you no longer deserved the appellation" said Mr. Gardiner.

Thomas Bennet had no response and no course of action to change anything. He tried to get a look at his daughter but she was blocked by towering men. He shook his head in disgust and turned to leave the room without another word.

"Well, that went well" Elizabeth said sarcastically, the duke was immediately at her side kneeling beside her as her cousins retook their seats.

"Are you well, dearest?" he asked, voice full of concern.

"I assure you I am well, Your Grace. Sadly it was what I expected from him" she said sadly as the duke brought her hand to his lips before standing up and returning to his seat at her side.

"Are you really a duchess now, Lizzy?" the clueless Kitty blurted out.

"Yes, I am really a duchess, Kitty."

"So we truly have to call you Your Grace now?" she said in awe.

"You may call me what you wish, sister. I am still your Lizzy."

"And why is Kitty allowed to call you Lizzy while we are not?" asked Mrs. Bennet.

"Because she's not the harpy that told her to go live in a cottage" loudly murmured the viscount, not caring who heard him.

"Lord Sutton!" his mother warned, though she agreed with him.

"That is actually a reasonable question, Mrs. Bennet" said Elizabeth before turning to her sister. "Mary? What was Kitty and Lydia's reactions to dear Jane's story?" she asked curiously, knowing Mary would answer her honestly.

"It was what you would expect, Your Grace. Lydia thought it was a great joke that 'prissy Miss Lizzy' was no more than a common trollop" she answered honestly, eliciting shocked gasp from those who did not know her sister. "Kitty of course went along with whatever Lydia said, though she never called you names."

"You condoned such language in your young daughter, madam?" Lady Matlock asked their mother.

"Of course not!" lied Mrs. Bennet.

"But mama that is what you called Lizzy first!" said Lydia.

"I did no such thing. Now hush child" she covered.

"You were fully aware of Her Grace's marriage and new status Jane, yet you came home and slandered our sister so?" said an indignant Mary. "What has she ever done to you?"

"She married a duke, Mary! My duke!" Jane cried, wondering why was no one seeing how unfair all this was to her.

"And that is her sole offense? She married well?" asked Mary incredulously.

"Mama, tell them!" Jane said frantically. "Tell them that Lizzy is nothing to me and I was meant for greater things than she! You have always said so!"

"And she was a fool to do so" said Mrs. Gardiner. "Do you know the real reason Lizzy is more deserving than you, niece?" she asked but did not wait for an answer. "Because had you married a duke rather than herself, Elizabeth would have been happy for you. That is why she has been blessed with a husband who loves her. She also would have married my nephew even were he a lowly tradesman with 3200 a year. His title and wealth mean nothing to her. That, dear niece, is why she is more deserving than you are."

"Precisely" agreed her husband. "Fanny, has anyone outside of Longbourn heard Jane's tall tales?"

"Of course not, brother!" Mrs. Bennet said in mock outrage.

"Mama has told Aunt Phillips and Lady Lucas, uncle" said Mary, not allowing her mother to lie about such a serious matter that could and already had damaged her sister's reputation. "Lady Lucas did not believe it and lectured mama about spreading such stories about her daughter even if they were true, which she knew it was not, because we would all be ruined. Aunt Phillips did believe her and she went around retelling the story until Mrs. Long embarrassed her at the milliners for lying about Lizzy. She said she would never do such a thing and most of the neighborhood agreed with her. Lydia told Maria Lucas. She believed it until she repeated it to her sister Charlotte who gave her a tongue lashing in Lizzy's defense."

"So there **_are_** some people with intelligence in this God forsaken place" said the viscount earning him a glare from his parents and a smile from Elizabeth.

"We must do something about this, Gardiner" said Lord Matlock. "Even one person believing it is enough to do some damage."

"Please do not be alarmed, Lord Uncle" said Elizabeth. "One dinner at Netherfield shall solve this problem, I assure you."

"I agree" said Mrs. Gardiner. "The reintroduction of His Grace as Lizzy's husband and the absences of others will put any rumors to rest."

"So dinner at Netherfield for the principle families in the neighborhood in two days' time, aunt? Lady Aunt?" asked Elizabeth, both women agreed with her immediately. "Mary, Kitty you are welcomed to attend" she said, deliberately leaving out anyone else.

"We shall all attend" said Mrs. Bennet thinking she could at least brag about her daughter the duchess and pretend she was happy about this farce.

"You are not welcomed, madam" Elizabeth said sternly. "And your husband and other daughters certainly are not."

"Of course we are! We are your family" said Mrs. Bennet as she waved her off.

"You are that awful Lizzy's family, Mrs. Bennet. Elizabeth Darcy shall not know you" advised Elizabeth.

"Tis not fair! Why does Kitty and Mary get to come?" whined Lydia.

"Why would you want to attend a dinner given by a common trollop and her family, Miss Lydia?" asked Elizabeth, leaving Lydia rendered speechless.

A shocked and horrified Lady Georgiana had said nothing up until this point as she listened to these people speak to her sister so. She could hardly fathom what she was hearing and surely would not dare to say anything but she wanted to make a point.

"Lizzy is the best sister one could ever hope for. She has been so kind and loving to me, a sister by marriage, that I am sure she was even more so to you, her sisters by birth. I cannot believe her sisters would say such things about her and I feel that you no longer deserve to call her sister" she said to the approval of her family. Jane, who could take no more, got up and quickly left the room.

"Jane! Jane dear!" he mother called after her. "See what you have done?" she asked Elizabeth. "My Jane had to have misunderstood the situation. She would never knowingly lie about what happened. I assure you she never meant any harm. Why must she be treated thus?"

"Are you insane?" asked the viscount in shock.

"So you believe that Jane returned from Scotland where she had witnessed my wedding to His Grace, and somehow misunderstood everything as me being compromised by a tradesman which she witnessed not once but twice? She mistakenly told you that this lowly tradesman shared my favors and jilted me, she mistakenly told you that my aunt and uncle not only knew of it but condoned it, she mistakenly told you that she and three maids caught me with this tradesman indecently dressed while atop me, she mistakenly thought I would be made to wed another though I am already wed, she mistakenly thought that she could use this nonsense to somehow take my husband from me, or madam, do you mistakenly take me for a fool?"

"Well no, that is to say, I mean…" stumbled her mother.

"If you try to complete that sentence, then yes, you are indeed insane" said the viscount to the amusement of those not of the Bennet persuasion.

"Sutton!" his father halfheartedly warned again. He could not bring himself to scold his son for saying what they all were thinking.

"Your beloved Jane is a lying, deceiving, jealous shrew and there is no defense of what she did. She was horrified that I married who she had determined to be her duke when you have led her to believe only she was worthy of such a lofty marriage and knew not what to do with herself. If you sit here and try to justify her actions you are even sillier than I always felt you were" continued Elizabeth.

"How dare you?" cried Mrs. Bennet in outrage, forgetting her company as she stood up with a raised hand to strike the disrespectful chit before her words stopped her with her hand raised midair.

"That is what upset you, madam? Me calling you silly? Not the fact that your daughter slandered me so, not the fact that you were led to believe I was a fallen woman through no fault of my own, not the fact that you were led to believe that your brother and his wife were some type of immoral condoners of sin, not that your precious Jane is a proven liar and manipulator? None of that matters to you, but me calling you silly upsets you? I knew long ago that I mattered not to you so your lack of outrage on my behalf is to be expected but did your brother and his wife deserve to be slandered so, did you, even as silly as you are, deserve to be deceived so? Can you not stop thinking about pounds, pence, and titles long enough to be insulted on your own behalf for something that really matters, madam? Or is being called silly a bigger insult?"

"But Jane did not, she could not have…." Mrs. Bennet knew not what to say as she all but collapsed back into her seat.

"Mama please listen to Her Grace" said Mary.

"You may most assuredly call me Lizzy dear Mary" interrupted the duchess.

"Thank you. Mama please listen to Lizzy. What Jane did was wrong" she said simply, trying to get through to her mother. "She came home after she **_witnessed_** her marriage and told the most outrageous lies about her own sister. The sister that has only wanted what was best for us. She lied to you!"

"Yes but she never meant…"

"Of course she meant it, mama!" interrupted Lydia to everyone's surprise. "I am only sorry I believed her instead of listening to Mary who immediately said it could not be true. I was a fool because even if no one else knew, I always knew that Jane was jealous of Lizzy, she always has been. And now that Lizzy is all fancy she shan't know me" she pouted, sounding more like herself.

"Ah, I almost gave you credit for thinking of someone besides yourself, Lydia" said her uncle.

"Brother is there any truth to anything that Jane said?" asked Fanny Bennet in a hopeful voice.

"Are you really dimwitted enough to still ask…"

"Sutton!" both of his parents shouted before he could finish, eliciting silent laughter from Elizabeth at the blunt viscount she was growing increasingly fond of.

"No sister, I assure you it is not. Jane knew very well that Lizzy was married and who she was married to, she also knows very well Lizzy did not and would not ever compromise herself. There is absolutely no truth to her mean spirited attack on her sister."

"But why would she do such a thing?" asked the truly baffled matron.

"Besides jealousy and spite?" asked Elizabeth with a sigh.

"I can see no other reason behind it" said the duke as he watched his wife who looked drained as if she had had enough, Lord know he had. "Dearest, you have had a long day. Shall we not make our way back to Netherfield so that you may rest?" he asked, turning everyone else's attention to her.

"You do look pale and tired, Lizzy dear. It will not do for you to be upset" said her aunt.

"So you truly are with child, Lizzy?" asked her mother.

"That is Your Grace to you madam and though I had rather not announce it this way, yes I truly am with child" confirmed Elizabeth as Mary teared up, Kitty clapped in glee, and her mother looked on in disgust and horror.

"Or two" said the viscount to surprised gasps as he stared at her stomach with his head tilted in concentration, having just lost a bet with a friend who betted that his wife was increasing with twins and she had been smaller than his cousin was at this stage.

"I beg your pardon?" said the shocked duke to his cousin who still had not taken his eyes off of his wife's stomach.

"It may be two in there, cousin" the viscount said as he continued to stare.

"What makes you think so?" asked his brother as his mother and Mrs. Gardiner exchanged knowing looks.

"Past experience" he said, finally looking up and seeing everyone eyeing him in shock. "A lost bet!" he clarified with his hands in the air. "I assure you it is not from personal experience."

"Oh can that be true, Lizzy?" asked an excited Lady Georgiana.

"I cannot say though I do not believe we should give it any considerable consideration" she answered. "It is Sutton that made the prediction so we most definitely should not take it seriously."

"I beg your pardon?!" Sutton cried at the insult until Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes of course" he conceded with a wave of his hand, to everyone's amusement.

"Congratulations, Your Grace" Mary said shyly to the handsome duke.

"Thank you, Miss Mary" he said before turning concerned eyes back on his wife.

"Yes, congratulations, Your Grace, though I am sure it will not be the heir you need and most assuredly would have received if you had been wise enough to marry my Jane" said the jealous Mrs. Bennet spitefully to the surprise of everyone that did not know her. "You may look forward to never having a son from one as incompetent as she, that is if she does not die in childbirth like that weak, lowborn mother of hers" she spit out venomously to shocked gasps. "If you wanted strong, childbearing stock you chose the wrong one though I dare say it is not too late to end the marriage before you are left without a son to inherit your titles."

"Why you hateful…" yelled the viscount in anger at her hate filled speech before his father cut him off.

"Yes well, we must get Her Grace to Netherfield, though I believe we all could use the rest" Lord Matlock said awkwardly as he stood to leave, barely acknowledging the mistress and ignoring Mr. Collins' groveling before leading everyone out of the room before even he lost his calm at the hateful shrew.


	21. Chapter 21

"Well that was disaster if I have ever seen one" said Lord Sutton a few hours later after they had all rested and refreshed themselves before gathering in Netherfield's drawing room before dinner.

"Definitely not what I expected though Gardiner did give us a warning before we left" agreed his father.

"How did that environment of ignorance ever produce our Lizzy?" the viscount seriously asked Mr. Gardiner.

"Lizzy is a mixture of the guidance of my dear wife, a good governess and masters, and an attentive father who was fascinated with her mind and watching it grow" he answered.

"Even if it was for his own purpose I can only be thankful for his nurturing her intelligence so, since it made her into the incredible woman that she is, but I cannot but abhor his reasons for doing so" said the duke who had been talked into joining everyone in the drawing room by his wife before taking dinner on a tray with her in their rooms because he was not up for dinner with everyone and he definitely would not leave her for long.

"Nor I" said his uncle, disgusted at all he had heard this day.

"Her mother has got to be the daftest, most spiteful creature I have ever met" said Sutton to the protest of none now that they were no longer in her presence and he was not insulting the woman to her face in her own home.

"Not a quick one at all and I was appalled by her reaction to her pregnancy" his brother agreed. "Sadly she honestly believed what she was saying."

"Yes she could hardly fathom her dear Jane would deceive her so or that a duke would overlook her for her less desirable sister. I guarantee she will make up excuses for every lie Jane told before the day is over" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"I would love to hear what she comes up with though I can do without ever being in her company again" said Lady Matlock. "Do forgive us for disparaging your family so, but it is hard to be respectful after watching the things they said and did to Lizzy"

"No apologies necessary I assure you. I am just as upset over it" Mr. Gardiner assured the countess.

"Vincent, what was that nonsense you were speaking of about a bet, though you may be correct?" asked his mother.

"You believe my Elizabeth may be carrying twins, aunt?" asked the at once frightened and excited duke.

"Madelaine and I had discussed the possibility the night she held the dinner at Derbyshire House before we left town."

"We were both shocked at how fast she was increasing though she had said as much in her letters" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"A friend of mine betted his wife was increasing with twins and I lost the bet" said Sutton. "She was not nearly the size of your wife at the same stage of pregnancy, which is when we first made the bet though she had also been said to be increasing at a fast rate."

The duke was nervous. While he would be delighted to have two babes, his wife was a small woman and she was already having difficulties with her condition. He feared for her wellbeing if she were indeed carrying two babes. He went to join his wife with a fearful heart as everyone else was called into dinner.

BH***************************BH

"How are you feeling, my love?" the duke asked his wife as they dined in their private sitting room attached to their chambers.

"I am well" she answered.

"That could not have been easy to endure. If I was so outraged, I can only imagine how upset you must have felt. I know how much you love your father."

"Much more than he ever loved me it seems" she said with a sigh as she wiped her mouth before her husband handed her up from her seat and called for a servant to remove their trays.

"I have no doubt that he loves you but unfortunately it is a selfish love. He loves you as long as you do as he commands and make his life easier" he said as he led her into their chambers and helped her undress before discarding his own clothes.

"I just need you and all is right in my world" she said as she joined her husband on the bed.

BH***************************BH

Thomas Bennet was outraged and dejected at this turn of events but he was not yet defeated. Instead of him being happy that his most deserving daughter had married so well, he was livid that she had defied him so. She sat there and let her so call husband humiliate him in his own home as she proudly denied his right to dictate her life. She deceived him into letting her go to town, knowing she would never return, leaving him with no choice but to run the estate in her stead. It was petty and beneath him but he wanted to punish her for her defiance and he had just the way to do it.

Not even his wife knew her birth secret and had no idea who Elizabeth truly was. In actuality he had no right to consent or deny her marriage though he never intended to abide by the agreement he made in order to raise her. Now that she had defied him so and was so proud of her marriage, he vowed to tear it apart just as his own was torn apart years ago. He cared not that it meant she may never return to him and that she would come under the notice of the one he hated with a passion and vowed never to contact again, he only wanted her to suffer for her defiance and he would do anything to take the life she now had away from her so that she would suffer for daring not to do his bidding.

He took out some paper and wrote the one person he had been hiding her from as he thought back on how his life had ended up this way.

He had just returned from his grand tour and was attending the ball of one of his fellow travelers, Lord James Jordan, the Marquess of Sanford and future Duke of Covington. He was not close to Lord Sanford, but he was a friendly fellow who liked to entertain and he invited everyone to his welcome home ball as soon as they had docked in London. Thomas, who detest balls, decided to attend at the behest of his good friend William Lett, son of a gentleman from the south. He had not been at the ball for more than an hour before he spotted the most beautiful woman he had ever beheld. She floated into the room on the arm of a distinguished gentleman in uniform, which he later found out was the future first Duke of Wellington and her father. (1) Her name was Lady Elizabeth Wellesley and she was stunning. Her bright, intelligent green eyes shone in the candlelight.

He gathered up his courage to ask one such as she for a dance and had the most enjoyable thirty minutes of his life conversing with the intelligent and witty woman. They spoke of books, politics, and mainly the war as they discussed her father's brilliant military career thus far, and it ended far too soon. He was happy when she agreed to a second set which was equally stimulating. He was immediately taken with her. He postponed his return home and started paying calls on the beautiful Elizabeth and they were soon in love to the great consternation of her father. Though he was an opened minded man who cared little for the rules of society, the then Major General Wellesley, disapproved of their relationship as he had arranged for her marriage to the Marquess whose ball they had met at. They were both devastated and pleaded with him to change his mind and allow the marriage of true affection to no avail.

Left with no other choice, the couple decided to elope. They stole away in the middle of the night and made way to Scotland only to be caught by her father and his men and forcefully separated directly following their nuptials. Even the fact that they were now legally married and had already known each other carnally the previous night did not sway the Major General from his view. He refused to allow the marriage to be recognized and threatened to kill Thomas if he ever contacted his daughter again, the powerless country gentleman could do nothing to stop him from taking her away by force.

Lady Elizabeth, who was found to be increasing with their child, was then sent to visit friends her father made when he was serving in Ireland as aide-de-camp, though Thomas did not know it at the time. Thomas Bennet was heartbroken and devastated with little will to live. He defied the Major General's orders and searched everywhere for his Elizabeth, never being able to find her.

He never heard from her until almost a year later, when he received a letter from his beloved written shortly before her death, announcing the birth of their daughter and the plans her father had of leaving the babe in Ireland while she would be made to return home, forced to lie her way into an annulment, and made to marry the Marquess. She did not doubt that her father would use his connections to obtain his goals. Thomas quickly made his way to Ireland, but it was too late. His Elizabeth had died of childbed fever a sen'night following their daughter's birth. He demanded custody of his daughter from Wellesley's friends that had planned to adopt the babe and rushed her back to England.

Preferring to have his granddaughter raised in England with at least one of her parents and feeling guilty over his daughter's death, Wellesley finally agreed not to fight him for custody of the babe as long as Thomas promised to marry quickly and give the babe a loving home with several stipulations as to how the babe were to be raised. She must be raised according to her mother and grandfather's station in life, given the best of everything. She must be raised an accomplished young woman with the comportment of one of the first circles with a governess and access to all the masters she required.

She must be allowed regular visits to her grandparents who would present her to society. She may be allowed a come out under her grandmother's care alone, when she reached seven and ten. She may be allowed to marry before her majority but only to someone her grandfather approved of. Mr. Bennet agreed just to end the turmoil though he never planned on abiding by the agreement. He hated the man for tearing his Elizabeth away from him and he would never forgive him. He vowed to never allow him to be a part of his child's life. He took his babe, named Elizabeth after her mother and his own, away from Wellesley and away from town.

Wellesley's little interest in finding out who he was when he offered for his daughter worked in his favor when he realized the man knew nothing about the estate he had recently inherited. He fled to Hertfordshire, marrying the first pretty face he saw in order to appease his longing for his Elizabeth and trying to obliterate his daughter's connections to the Wellesleys by telling no one, even his wife and daughters, anything about his first wife.

Fanny Bennet nee Gardiner was a woman of beauty with a mean understanding. She was mean spirited and bitter about the life she thought she married into. Though she did become the mistress of an estate as she wished to be when she married the widowed father, she did not receive any of his love or attention. That was all given to his precious Elizabeth. She hated the beautiful little girl on sight and barely tolerated her presence, her only benefit being the money her Jane got from her unknown grandfather for her dowry. Little did she realize that the 10,000 pounds her husband told her he was given for the care of the babe was only a pittance of what he received from Wellesley. The Major General deeply loved his only daughter and hated the way her life had turned out. He had snatched her only happiness, which was always important to him, away from her because of the societal dictates he abhorred and rarely followed though he could not approve of the young man's character.

His guilt over his hand in her misery led him to overcompensate for the daughter he was going to selfishly take away from her as he had taken her away from her husband. He gave her a dowry of 60,000 pounds and set up an additional trust of 100,000 pounds to be turned over to her care when she came of age. The dowry would of course go to her husband with the condition that half of the principal would go to her father if she never married after the age of forty years if he still lived, while the other half and any interest accrued would go to her sole control. The trust would come under her sole control as soon as she came of age, regardless if she married or not. Her father or future husband would have no rights to her trust.

Both her dowry and trust would be kept under his care. He paid Bennet 30,000 pounds upfront and contributed a further 2000 pounds a year for his granddaughter's care. The monetary contribution did ease his guilt though he would regret his decision over the years. Thomas Bennet had no intention of using any of the funds beyond the initial 30,000 and the monthly payments. Her other funds were under her grandfather's care and since he had no plans of telling his daughter of her heritage, those funds would go untouched.

He knew the powerful man could easily track him down and take his daughter away from him for breaking the agreement he signed before being given custody of her and he had lived in fear of him doing just that during the first years of his daughter's life. After ten or so years of hearing nothing from the great man, he deemed Lizzy of little importance to him and his fear eased. He now set out to contact the very man he vowed he never would all in order to ruin the happiness of the girl he fought so hard to keep. He knew Wellesley to be a proud man, one who ruined his own beloved daughter's happiness when she dared to defy him, so Thomas had no doubt he would ruin the happiness of his granddaughter just as easily and tear her away from her husband as he had done her mother.

There was a signed contract saying only the now duke could give away Elizabeth's hand in marriage and she had unknowingly broken the agreement as her father had planned to do all along. He would use that to bring the man, who was fortunately in England at the moment, to Hertfordshire and disassemble the marriage as he had done his own. Her husband may be a duke but so was her grandfather, and a more powerful man he had yet to meet. He planned to enrage the gentleman with a story that Elizabeth had been the one to defy all of his stipulations.

He would say his daughter was the one who refused to let him be a part of her life and had knowingly defied him by marrying her husband without his permission. He would say she was aware of his existence and the existence of the contract but vowed to never know her grandfather for what he had done to her parents. Lizzy would be righteously angry at the great man if she knew the truth of her birth and he used this knowledge in his favor, knowing his strong headed daughter would rail against the man when he came to her with his demands, further angering the man who had the power to take her from her husband.

He went to bed with a light heart after sending out the hate filled express of lies, as he saw no way his plan would fail as he expected the proud man to leave London at first light to ruin her life.

 ** _(1) This a fictional portrayal of the Duke of Wellington who in reality had no daughters and would have been too young to father Elizabeth's mother at the time of this story. He also was not the family man I have depicted him to be in my story as the loving relationship with his wife did not exist. I think my Duke of Wellington is vastly more appealing than the man history depicts :)_**

 ** _For those that question of using his character in my story, I wanted to use a real person as Elizabeth's grandfather and wanted to use a powerful figure that did not have any daughters in real life so that I would not have the need to portray her mother as a factual character as well and I also needed a figure who would have enough power in the world to actually be able to separate her parents as well as do some of the other things you will read about in upcoming chapters. Thanks for allowing me my poetic license._**


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh I never believed a word of it, my dear" lied Mrs. Phillips as she tried to hide her part in spreading her niece's story about the fallen Lizzy who was now a grand duchess.

They were sitting in Netherfield's drawing room waiting on the men to join them following the dinner Elizabeth had given with her aunts to dispel the vile rumor her sister had spread. She proudly reintroduced her husband and his family to the principal families in the neighborhood, not bothering to even mention the lies that had been told. She did not have to. Once she introduced her husband of five months, nothing more needed to be said. The ones who never believed it felt vindicated and the ones who did felt the fool, not daring to bring up the shameful lies. Mrs. Phillips had been the first to even mention it.

"Did you not, Mrs. Phillips?" said Elizabeth, shocking the woman by not calling her aunt as she always did, not willing to indulge the woman in shirking her involvement in the rumor spreading. "I have heard quite a different story" she continued. "Mrs. Long" she called to the matron that loved to be of use to join them. "Did not Mrs. Phillips tell you of a fanciful story she heard from my mother involving myself and my virtue?" Elizabeth asked to Mrs. Phillips embarrassment.

"Why yes she did, Your Grace" said Mrs. Long loudly, drawing attention to the conversation. "She told such a horrid tale that I knew immediately to be false."

"And did you tell her of your doubts of the validity of the story?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course I did! I did so immediately and repeatedly" insisted Mrs. Long.

"And what was her response, did she believe that events unfolded the way she had been told?"

"She most certainly did. We had a row in the middle of the milliners where she was retelling it to anyone who would listen. I gave her a tongue lashing for spreading such false rumors."

"Thank you very much for your stout defense of me when I was not able to defend myself against such slander. As you all can see there was absolutely no truth in the rumors that were only spread by a jealous and spiteful Jane Bennet. I had no intention of even acknowledging such nonsense but upon Mrs. Phillips insistence that she never believed them…" she left the statement open for everyone to draw their own conclusion as she walked away from the red faced matron who now wished she had never come as her neighbors discussed her behind their fans while giving her accusatory looks.

"You always know how to handle such situations with ease, Eliza" said the amused Charlotte Lucas, delighted that her friend had secured her happiness so. "By the time we heard the rumor you were on your way to town so I could not let you know before you arrived but we immediately set out to correct it. John was livid! I thought he would go and run that Jane through."

"Dear John" Elizabeth said fondly, knowing she would miss the siblings who were like a brother and sister to her, though she planned to frequently invite them to visit.

"Mrs. Phillips was the last holdout as she steadfastly believed dear Jane would never make up such a tale. Her hubris at denying her role in spreading the lie is unbelievable" said Miss Lucas.

"Well she is Mrs. Bennet's sister" Elizabeth in amusement.

They were soon joined by the men and the concerned duke was immediately at his wife's side discreetly, or so he thought, checking her for signs of fatigue. She sighed in frustrated amusement at his ministrations.

"I assure you I am well, Your Grace" she said.

"I do not take your meaning" he said innocently. "I never said that you were not."

"Were you not trying to conspicuously determine my wellbeing, sir?" she said in amusement.

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I am sure a loving mother such as yourself would immediately alert me to any problems that may arise" he jabbed.

"Touché, Your Grace" she laughed. "I assure you, as loving mother, I will alert you to any twinge I my feel."

"I had no doubt you would, my love" he said while giving her a smug kiss on the hand, wishing he could do more, wanting to kiss the smirk off her beautiful lips. "So, would you say the night was a success?" he asked, in need of a distraction.

"You mean successfully dispersing the rumors? Yes, an astounding success with the last culprit getting her comeuppance" she said in amusement as she told him about what happened just before they joined them until their conversation was interrupted by a fantastical announcement that stunned the entire room.

"Begging your pardon, but His Grace, General Arthur Wellesley, the Duke of Wellington is requesting an audience with Her Grace" said the stunned looking housekeeper, hardly believing the words coming from her own mouth as the crowd gasped in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the stunned Colonel Fitzwilliam as the others gaped at the housekeeper.

"As do I because I am positive that we did not hear you correctly or you misspoke" said John Lucas in disbelief.

"Who is requesting an audience with my wife?" asked the equally shocked duke.

"That would be me though I do apologize for interrupting your gathering" said a distinguished looking man in uniform as he entered the now silent drawing room following the Bennets not already in attendance. "I of course was hesitant to enter when I learned that you were entertaining but Bennet assured me it would be no bother" he said sounding truly apologetic.

"I would say it was more of a shock than a bother, Wellington" said Lord Matlock, who had finally regained his bearing after the surprising announcement, as he went to greet the general.

"Matlock, I was informed you were in residence to my great astonishment" said the general as they exchanged pleasantries.

"Did I hear that correctly? You are looking for my niece?" the earl whispered to him.

"Yes and I assure you it is not a conversation to be had in company, though Bennet insisted it be done with an audience" he whispered back, never taking his eyes off of the stunning woman who could be no one but his granddaughter.

"Mrs. Williams" the earl called the housekeeper to his side "Please escort the general and his guests to the front parlor and supply them with refreshments while we farewell our guests. My family and I will join them shortly" he said loudly for the benefit of the still confused crowd and his stunned family.

"Oh I am sure that is not necessary, milord" said a smug Thomas Bennet, wanting his defiant daughter to be publically humiliated and torn from her husband in front of the neighborhood. "Whatever the general has to say…"

"Capital idea, Matlock. Mrs. Williams? Please lead the way" interrupted the great man and silencing the vengeful one, not one to air his family business in public and not at all happy with Bennet as they followed the woman from the room and away from the still silent crowd.

"I must admit I am surprised though cautiously honored to be sought by such a distinguished guest" said the duchess as her husband led her into the parlor where the unexpected guests awaited a half an hour later.

"I am sure you are surprised at having to grant an audience to one you have denied such pleasure these many years" the general said a little bitterly as he stood to greet the beautiful brunette who was the spitting image of her mother.

"I do not take your meaning" Elizabeth said, looking at her father in confusion, the smug look on his face making her suspicious. "Lord Uncle?" she said hoping he could clarify the situation.

"Why do I not introduce everyone and we can figure out what is going on here?" said Lord Matlock, equally confused about this surprising turn of events and after everyone was introduced and had been served refreshments after taking their seats, the Duke of Derbyshire could hold his tongue no longer.

"While you seem to know who my wife is, she obviously has no knowledge of you, beyond the reputation that proceeds you of course. May I ask what your relationship to Her Grace is?" he asked with authority. A great man he may be, but no one was allowed to upset his duchess.

"Is that what she has led you to believe? That she has no knowledge of me?" asked the misinformed general with something akin to hurt in his voice.

"I assure you it is no ruse as you are alluding to, Your Grace" answered Elizabeth. "I have no knowledge of you outside your stellar reputation, especially any that attains to me personally, though you seem to believe otherwise. I can only conclude that Mr. Bennet has led you to think thusly for his own nefarious purposes that I cannot begin to fathom" said a baffled Elizabeth.

"Nefarious?" said her father.

"Wellington, why not start by telling us how you know of my niece" suggested the earl, ignoring the man he knew had to be misleading his old friend in some fashion.

"She is my granddaughter" he said succinctly, to the shock of everyone in the room except Mr. Bennet.

"I beg your pardon?" said Elizabeth in disbelief.

"You are well aware of that fact, Lizzy, there is no longer a reason for your schemes. The truth shall be revealed" said her father in triumph, having no reason to believe his plan could fail.

The general had bounded into Longbourn in high dungeon after receiving Bennet's missive in the middle of the night two days prior. He had concluded his business as quickly as he could and made his way to Hertfordshire to see his granddaughter after hearing of her for the first time in almost twenty years. He could have easily found her before now though his guilt over her mother's death had kept him away. He prayed that she was being raised lovingly by her father who seemed to care deeply for her, and decided to leave her to a life of peace. His life was tumultuous at best, never knowing if a battle was to be his last, he did not see the need to intrude until he received the missive alerting him to her rash marriage that was described to him as a patched up business after a compromise. He immediately regretted leaving his dear Elizabeth's daughter to her father's sole care and sought out to correct this error.

Thomas Bennet had patiently awaited the general's arrival and was thrilled when he was finally announced. He reiterated his story of a defiant and loose Lizzy to the upset man, adding her husband's possessive anger to enhance the tale. He had hardly finished his dissembling before the duke demanded he be brought to his granddaughter, guaranteeing to set this to rights and by force if necessary. He could not be happier as he gathered his family and set out to ruin the dinner party that they had not been invited to. This could only be better if it was taking place in front of the neighborhood as he intended.

"I cannot begin to understand what you are referring to, Mr. Bennet, neither will I waste my time trying to figure it out" said an angry Elizabeth to his surprise, before turning to the general. "I assure you, if you are in fact my grandfather, I had no knowledge of the connection until this very moment and can hardly fathom such a tale since I have been told nothing of my mother let alone her father who I never imagined was a man of your ilk. If Mr. Bennet has led you to believe otherwise, I apologize on his behalf and chalk it up to his disappointed hopes when it comes the plans he had for my life. If you can oblige me with the story behind this I would be thankful" she said with the command of the duchess that she was, impressing the great man and reminding him of his strong minded daughter.

"Given his character, I do not now doubt the possibility of having been lied to again by one Thomas Bennet" said the general.

"I beg your…"

"Stand down, Bennet, I assure you it is in your best interest. Few would dare to play me for a fool and if I find that you have, I shall not take the insult lightly" boomed the now angry general, silencing all.

"Elizabeth" he started to her startled gasp before correcting himself. "Forgive me, I mean, Your Grace, I am indeed your grandfather, father of your dear mother who died a sen'night after giving birth to you" he continued to the shock of every one.

"Lady Elizabeth Wellesley" said the earl in stunned awe. "Intended for my good friend Covington before she went to Ireland and wed another."

"Well, not exactly" said the general as he began the now shameful story. "While she was indeed promised to Covington, she married before her journey to Ireland. She met Bennet at the then marquess' welcome home ball and they were soon in love. He petitioned me for her hand, which I now regretfully denied. He was an unknown nobody from nowhere and she was the daughter of the great Major General Wellesley" he said in ironic sarcasm "and promised to a future duke. I could not sanction the match though they were in love. They eloped to Scotland and wed where I followed tither and forced them apart, though not before the wedding was consummated. I immediately sent Elizabeth to Ireland to give birth before returning where I would affect an annulment quite easily and make her marry the marquess. She sadly died of childbed fever shortly thereafter" he continued in a heavy, pain filled voice. The child's birth was somehow discovered by Bennet and he went to Ireland and recovered the babe. Upon his return I agreed to let him raise the babe with several stipulations. We signed a contract and when he returned to town with a wife in tow per our agreement, I released the babe into his custody never to see her again until today" finished the great man as he held back his emotions.

"And what brings you so suddenly into my presence now" said the now angry, upset, and confused Elizabeth, hardly fathoming what she had heard. "The unwanted granddaughter of the daughter you so cruelly abused?" she asked accusingly, making the great man flinch at the well-deserved barb.

"You have every right to be upset, Eli…Your Grace, but please believe that you were not unwanted. Your grandmother and I always wanted you in our lives, in fact it was one of the stipulations that your father agreed to before disappearing with you and cutting off all contact. He took you from us, we had no choice in the matter."

"And of course the great Duke of Wellington had no resources to help him find a single girl in England though he is quite successful at finding the world's most notorious warmongers" said Lord Sutton in sarcasm, angry on his cousin's behalf.

"Sutton!" warned his father.

"No, my cousin, as I have come to learn he so often does, has an excellent point" said the duke. "We all know if you wanted Elizabeth in your life, it would have taken very little effort on your part to locate her."

"Quite true, and I have often wanted to do that over the years, but thought she would be better off growing up away from the tumult that is my life. I trusted that her father's obvious love for her would lead to her having a good life. While I was upset at Bennet for breaking our agreement, I did honestly believe it was for the best seeing as how I am seldom at home and my career would deny any real time being spent with her. And if I am honest, which I pride myself on being to a fault, the guilt over the role I played in her mother's death was a big reason for me staying away."

"So, as my wife asked, what brings you here after all this time?" asked the duke.

"This" said the general as he dug out the missive that he now suspected was full of lies and handed it to the duke, eliciting a horrified gasp from Mr. Bennet.

He patiently waited as the duke and his wife read the missive, with the rest of his family gathering at his shoulders to read along before he handed it over to them. To everyone's surprise, the missive elicited laughter from Elizabeth. She laughed loudly at the letter and it took some time to bring her surprising mirth under regulation.

"Never did I think you were as silly as your wife and daughter, father" she said once she had reined in her laughter. "Your desperate missive of hate even outshines my dear sister's tall tale of jealousy. What did you hope to gain by writing such lies, and did you think no one would challenge your story?"

"You have no right to marry anyone without permission until you come of age and if my permission was not deemed important I am sure your grandfather's will be. I may not be able to put an end to this so called marriage, but he definitely can. You were supposed to obtain his consent to marry which you failed to do and he has every right to take action against your husband" her father said scornfully.

"Which I take it is why you presented her marriage to me in such a way?" said the livid general. Bennet had indeed tried to play him for a fool again. "You rightly conjectured that such a tale would lead me to come here immediately to rescue the granddaughter I longed for from a bad match. I am no one's fiddle to be played, sir and you have made a grave error in judgement" he all but shouted at the now frightened man. As soon as she was addressed as Her Grace by the housekeeper I realized at least some of what I was told was untrue, hardly believing you would be so bold as to lie to me so. You can see what brought me here, Your Grace" he said turning to the duke. "Though the story was made worse once I reached his estate. I was told you were a distant relative of Matlock's to explain his presence here no doubt, who had compromised my granddaughter only marrying her after her uncle paid you to. I will not insult you with the rest."

"This is fantastic" cried Elizabeth, again choosing to find humor in the sad situation. "I see you plagiarized some of your daughter's lies to enhance your own, father. How you do disappoint me! A man of your wit and intelligence, could not create a better scenario than a jealous harpy? I thought infinitely more of you, Mr. Bennet."

"You will show me the respect due to me as your father!" he yelled.

"And you will refrain from yelling at my wife, Mr. Bennet. I believe I have already demonstrated how little I will tolerate disrespect shown to my wife, sir!" yelled the duke in return.

"Respect is earned sir" Elizabeth said calmly "And your childish antics has made me lose all that I once held for you, though it was not much after all that has happened. Did you sincerely believe that this ploy would work? My husband would never sit back and watch me be taken away from him no matter how powerful his foe, sir, which is something I cannot say for you. You were legally married to my mother and even the great Duke of Wellington had no right to separate you against your wishes. Do you want us to believe you were powerless to stop him? No matter how much power he wielded the law was on your side and you should have done everything you could to stop him instead of sitting back and playing victim as you are so adept at doing. You were a victim of his and was separated from your lawful wife, you were a victim of fate and inherited an estate you never wanted, you were a victim of lust and end up shackled to a woman you can barely abide, you were a victim of providence and was not blessed with a son and heir, and you are now a victim of mine and denied your right to dictate my life. Have I left out any others crimes against you, sir?" she finished spitefully, impressing most in the room.

Thomas Bennet could only gape at his brilliant daughter in shock, her surprising accusations hitting its mark. She was correct. Every word that she spoke was correct. He never made an effort at anything and only sat back and blamed others for what his life had become though he was loathed to admit it. He had no response to her poignant accusations and could only silently hate her more for so accurately uncovering his weakness. Seeing that her father had nothing to say in his defense, she turned her ire on the man in uniform.

"I appreciate your belated concern for my wellbeing but I assure you it is not needed. My husband is the best of men and I could not be more blessed to have found such a partner in life. He loves and respects me and I could not be happier. Though I did marry him against my father's will, I owe no one an explanation of my choice. This is my life and I shall chose how to live it without regards to anyone else. I had no qualms about marrying against my father's wishes and I most certainly have no qualms about marrying against yours. So as you see, your presence here is not needed."

"Though you may find it hard to believe, I am very happy that it is not. I am overjoyed at finding you thus and I wish you every happiness in the world. I never wanted to be parted from you though I did not make the effort to find you. I understand the justifiable anger you hold towards me and I assure you I hate myself just as much for what I so selfishly did to my own precious Elizabeth whom you remind me so much of. If I could go back and make a different choice I would but I have no such luck. Your grandmother would love to meet you and get to know you, she has been pining for your presence for years and never stopped asking me to find you. Believe me when I say she was horrified at my actions towards our beautiful daughter and our relationship has never recovered from it. I assure you she has no fault in this matter and deserves to know you. I would also like to know more of you though I would not expect such an honor. You have uncles and cousins who know of you and would love to be a part of your life. Please, once you have had time to think on all of this, please consider allowing them to at least meet you. I shall always be ready to come to your aid if need be but I will of course leave the decision in your hand" he said sounding weary and aged after the draining confrontation which only left him feeling ashamed and disappointed. I once again would like to apologize for interrupting your night, and if I could have a moment of your time, Your Grace" the general said to the duke. "I shall leave you to enjoy what is left of it" he declared as he made to rise.

"Wait, I do not understand. I always figured my mother was of low birth or some type of scandal happened. Why would my father keep such a heritage away from me?" asked the still confused Elizabeth.

"I am also curious about that fact, though I was unaware you were never informed about us until just now" he answered while looking at Bennet who was strangely silent.

"He refused to even talk about his first wife making me believe she was low born or that his daughter was a bastard!" blurted Mrs. Bennet.

She had sat quietly listening to the story, shocked, awed, and livid at finally learning where that Lizzy had come from. She had always assumed her mother was of low birth and that her father was ashamed of her which was why he never spoke of her. She did not like the fact that her mother turned out to be so highly born especially now that she was a duchess that would not know her. She could not benefit from her least favorite person.

"The 5000 pounds I was given to raise Lizzy to go to my Jane for a dowry is most certainly not enough now that I know she is so highly born and I am sure you will like to give me much more for taking care of your granddaughter, Your Grace" she said to everyone's disgust.

"5000 pounds?" asked the confused general.

"Yes, Mr. Bennet gave me half of the 10,000 pounds he was given by some relative of hers, which I assume was you, to help raise her" she said, causing the general to look at her husband with disgust.

"I assure you, your husband was given a great deal more than 10,000 pounds, madam" he said to the surprise of everyone.

"What do you mean?" asked the baffled matron.

"I gave him an initial sum of 30,000 pounds and paid him an additional 2000 pounds a year for her upkeep and he is well aware of the dowry and trust I hold in my care for Her Grace" he informed the shocked woman.

"Mr. Bennet!" she said in accusatory voice "How dare you hide such a sum from me and give my Jane a pittance of what you received? And what of this 2000 pounds a year, I never saw a farthing of it though I deserved it for raising your daughter as my own all these years. I guess that is how you paid for that fancy governess and maid she has since I am sure you lied about her grandfather sending them to Longbourn! And why she always looked so well, much better than my own dear Jane who is more deserving than Lizzy ever was" she said angrily to the disgust of everyone.

"You did not raise me madam, you tolerated me! I think 5000 pounds was more than enough compensation for the detestable way you treated me" Elizabeth said angrily to Mrs. Bennet. "While I will take everything you have said under consideration, I am definitely not up for more discussion of anything this night" she said wearily to her grandfather as she discreetly rubbed her stomach, shocked at the revelations and not knowing how to feel about it all.

She had begun to feel a tightness in her abdomen a while ago and it was starting to worsen. She needed to lie down. The concerned duke was immediately at her side, his hand covering hers on her stomach.

"Dearest, are you well?" he asked in panic. He had noticed her constantly switching positions in her seat as if she were trying to get comfortable.

"I am though I could dearly use some rest" she said, trying to deflect the attention everyone in the room was now paying her with looks of concerns.

"You look considerably unwell to me, niece" said Lord Matlock in concern as her aunts and Georgiana also came to her side.

"This is more than anyone should have to bear, least of all one in her condition" said Lady Matlock, forgetting everything else in her concern over the pale Elizabeth as Georgiana took her sister's hand in her own.

"I assure you I am well, family" she said with as much bravado as her weary soul could muster. "Nothing a good night's sleep cannot set to rights" she said as she patted Georgie's face in reassurance.

"Am I to wish you joy, Your Grace?" asked the silently happy general.

"Thank you, yes" answered the duke distractedly, never taking his eyes off of his Elizabeth as the general congratulated them. "Dearest let me assist you to our chambers" he said as he excused them from company, promising to return once he had her settled to grant the general a private audience because he had things he also wanted to discuss with him. Their concerned aunts and his sister followed in their wake.

BH***************************BH

"How is Her Grace?" the general asked the duke almost an hour later as he joined him in Netherfield's study.

"Not nearly as well as she would like me to believe I am afraid" he said in concern as he poured them both drinks and sat opposite the great man.

"I apologize for the shock she must have received at my appearance" said the remorseful general. "Had I known what I know now I assure you, I would not have acted thus."

"I understand that you came here out of your concern for her. Had I received such a missive, I would have behaved no differently. Though you have a tough battle to fight when it comes to my Elizabeth, I understand your sentiments and will do nothing to hinder the relationship should she choose to know you, though I should also tell you that I will also do nothing to champion your cause. The decision is entirely up to the duchess for I know not how I would feel were I in her position."

"Understandable and commendable. As well as in keeping with all that I have heard of you. I have been told a more honorable gentleman I shall not meet, and I am glad to find it is true. I would be proud to welcome you into the family if the duchess shall allow it. I wanted to speak to you about the monies I hold on her behalf though I know it will mean little to you, I would be thankful if you would accept the funds on your wife's behalf. Only the monetary contribution I made towards her upkeep have let me relieve even a little of my guilt over my actions."

"That will again be my wife's decision. As you said, I am in little need of it and will do nothing against her wishes. I assume you are referring to a dowry you set aside for her?"

"Yes, as well as a trust that will come under her control when she reaches her majority. She had an original dowry of 60,000 pounds and a trust of 100,000. After almost twenty years of sound investments and accrued interest they have both all but doubled. The duchess is a very rich woman in her own right."

"Are you saying you have almost 320,000 pounds for my wife in your care?" asked the flabbergasted duke.

"Well, a little short of 300,000 last I checked, but yes, Your Grace, though I am sure you are aware it is a pittance to what her mother was due" said the general.

"Of course, and I am afraid she will be even less likely to agree with receiving such a sum" the duke informed him.

"Sounds like a man who had a battle on his hands during the settlement talks" joked the general.

"Undoubtedly" said the duke fondly. "My Elizabeth is nothing if not independent and humble. She reluctantly agreed to the amount I settled on her declaring there was no need for such a sum. She was more than happy with the impressive 25,000 pounds she had managed to grow for herself. She refuses to believe that she would need more."

"I do not follow…25,000?"

"Quite right" he said proudly. "My Elizabeth invested her dowry of 5,000 pounds her father allocated to her from I assume the initial funds you gave him and her pin money with her uncle, and amassed herself a tidy fortune that she planned to live on if she was forced to leave her home to avoid being her father's steward for the rest of her life."

"I beg your pardon? Leave home?!" exclaimed the flabbergasted general.

He was livid, appalled, and ashamed as he listened to the duke tell the true story behind his meeting and marrying his granddaughter. He could not believe he had left his Elizabeth's daughter to such a fate and could not regret his decisions more. He may be touted as a great general and strategist but in that moment he was disappointed at the man he had become. While the beautiful girl was struggling in a life no one should live, he was collecting accolades, wealth, and titles. While his granddaughter was fighting to secure her own happiness, he was fighting wars of the greedy. He could not be more ashamed and knew not what to do to right this wrong.

"I will destroy him!" he proclaimed as the duke finished his story with the meeting at Longbourn.

"Elizabeth already has" said the duke. "I had the same reaction, immediately wanting to do the same, but by thwarting his plans so spectacularly, she already has. He was a desperate man when he sent for you which I am sure was against his will. Now that this ploy has also been foiled, what recourse does he have? He shall be left to a life he abhors, being finally made to do his duty."

"If I have any say in the matter, he shall no longer even have that duty" said the general as he took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the younger duke who looked up at him in shocked surprise after perusing the document. "It took me less than 2 hours at Commons and 3,000 pounds to have it deeded into her name yesterday. She owns it outright and may do what she wants with it."

"But how is this possible? It is an entailed property that you have no right to."

"I think we both know almost anything is possible if you know the right people. Do you think the man who kept Napoleon from our shores will be denied an insignificant piece of property that was already in his family? Her being named as the heiress in his will should his heir predecease him made it even easier to achieve. The funds were necessary to speed up the breaking of the entail. Once I received the missive two nights ago, I set out the next morning to do just that. I wanted to make sure she had a secure home once her marriage was set aside and I did not want to tear her away from her family home, nor give Bennet the power to turn her away for defying him. I could tell by his missive that he was upset with her and feared he would turn her out."

"She would never accept this" said the duke, hardly believing what he saw.

"I have come to believe the same thing though I do hope you will persuade her to do so. If for no other reason than to secure the home for her sisters and not leave them to the mercy of that ridiculous heir I met tonight. He still had the audacity to believe I would make my granddaughter marry him once I set her marriage aside. A more foolish man I have never met."

"Agreed. What is your next course of action? Again, I will not force your presence on my wife, but you are welcome to stay here with us while she makes her decisions" said the duke.

"I would like that although, I also will not force my presence on her, especially in her delicate condition. If she permits I will invite the rest of my family to the area if she deems it appropriate to see her."

"I am sure my uncle will not mind extending the invitation if my wife approves. For now, it is late and we have all had a long day. I for one must return to my wife. I shall have the housekeeper show you to a guest chamber and we will make further decisions in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23

Thomas Bennet was in turmoil, unbelieving that his last desperate plan had come to naught. He was even more furious than he had been before and vowed to make his daughter do his bidding one way or another. He just needed a plan to get her away from that towering husband of hers and his kinfolk. Once he got Elizabeth alone, she would be made to do his bidding.

Her daring to defy him would be lessened once she no longer had the support of her husband near her. He was determined to right this wrong. There was no way he would live out his days doing a duty that she should be doing in his stead. It was her job to run this estate, and he would make sure she did it one way or the other. He went directly to his bookroom following the disappointing confrontation at Netherfield to put another plan in motion.

Jane Bennet was livid as yet another part of her world crashed around her. How could this be possible? The insignificant Lizzy was now a duchess and a countess and had a prestigious pedigree to go along with it. She was everything she ever wanted to be and she hated her for it! How dare she be the daughter of a lady while she was the daughter of an uncouth, loud mouth woman of mean understanding who was only an unknown gentleman's daughter with nothing to her credit except a successful brother? How dare she be the granddaughter of one of the most famous and wealthiest men in the world and dare to speak to him so, ordering him from her presence as if she were the queen herself?

This was not to be borne!

"Mama!" she yelled at the matron after they had returned from Netherfield and settled in the parlor. "How could you do this to me?"

"What have I done to you dear?" asked the confused matron.

"Why did you not tell me who Lizzy's mother was?"

"You know I had no idea until tonight who she was. I would have demanded a much bigger dowry for you and kept that Lizzy at home even more, not allowing her to go out into the world and get such a husband or ever meet such a grandfather. I am just as vexed as you are."

"So he lied to us for all of our lives while you cared for the rich daughter of an even richer woman and we lived in reduced standards?" asked Jane.

"I had no idea her mother was so highly born or that her father had received so much money to care for her. I thought she was his bastard that he was ashamed of" reiterated Mrs. Bennet.

"Well now we know differently. Not only is she married to a duke, her grandfather is one as well. The most famous duke in the world no less. What are we going to do? Lizzy is rich and we are still as we were" complained Jane.

"She will be made to do her duty to her sisters of course. She will be made to provide bigger dowries for all of you and to take you to town and throw you into the paths of rich men."

"Her Grace said she shan't know us" whined Lydia.

"I care not for what she has said. You are her sisters and she will be made to do right by you. I shall march to Netherfield myself tomorrow and demand it of her. She has no right to cut off her family. I may not be her mother, but I raised her as my own and now that she is so rich, she will repay me for my efforts!"

Mary Bennet bit back a smile at her ridiculous declaration as the rest of her sisters nodded their heads in agreed satisfaction. She would like to see her mother try to impose herself on her sister. Lizzy Bennet could not be made to do anything she did not want to do so she would love to see someone try to make the even more formidable Elizabeth Darcy do their bidding against her will.

BH***************************Bh

"Thank you for agreeing to see me again, Your Grace" said the Duke of Wellington as his stunning granddaughter walked into the library at Netherfield for the private audience he requested two days later.

She had spent the previous day in her chambers indisposed and he was sadden that his presence had caused her such distress knowing she was upset about his revelations.

"I hope you are feeling better than you were last I saw you" he said hesitantly.

"Thank you, I am. Nothing a day's rest did not cure" said Elizabeth politely as she took a seat across from the general that looked somehow older than he did previously as he looked at her with what she detected as fear in his eyes to her great amusement.

"I am sure your husband has relayed everything we discussed that night to you?" he opened.

"He did, though I must admit to still being stunned by all that I was told and know not what to think of it all. My first concern is of course the deed to Longbourn that you gave him that is unfathomably now in my name. I will not ask how that came about as I am sure I will only be as disgusted with your methods as I am with your methods of separating my father and mother."

"Please, Your Grace. I know anything I may say will only sound like excuses to you, and they very well may be, but please at least let me try to explain. I had many reasons for acting the way I did and I will not dissemble and say that one of the main reasons was not due to your father's status in life, but I assure you it was not my only concern. I was a powerful Major General back then with a rising career and plenty of connections. I could have helped your father raise his status in society without much of an effort but there was a decided lack of character that I saw in him that I did not trust my daughter to. While he was intelligent and quick witted, he was also indolent and irresponsible and constantly griped at having inherited an estate when his brother passed instead of looking on it as a stable home for his future wife which he previously did not have.

"He had no interest in discussing yields and improving the estate let alone learning to be a competent master. These may sound like excuses to you now, but I swear I saw the man he would become within a sen'night of meeting him and wanted my daughter to have nothing to do with him. My spiteful pride, which had been boasted by my rising career, was indeed hurt when my daughter ran off against my permission and it most certainly was a big factor in my decision to go after them but nothing drove me more than the unhappy future I saw my daughter having with him if I allowed the marriage to continue."

Elizabeth listened on with a mixture of anger and understanding, not knowing how to feel. She believed the repentant man, as his description of her father hit its mark. She could see why a concerned father would not want to trust his only daughter to such a man he thought her father to be but it still did not excuse his actions.

"But once they made that decision, it was obviously done out of love for each other. How could you be so cruel as to tear them apart so?" she questioned.

"I can give no excuse for my actions but it was all a decision of a rash younger man who thought himself invincible and owner of the world. Everyone must be made to do my bidding back then and my daughter was no exception. I dearly loved my Elizabeth and doted on her wanting nothing but her happiness, but I was so sure I knew best that I did not stop to consider that I was taking her happiness from her. When she died a part of me also died with her and I shall never be the same.

"No one can blame me more for what I did than I already blame myself. I wanted her daughter in my life and wanted to make up the wrong I did through you, but when Bennet disappeared with you I did not have the heart to go after him. I felt guilty and ashamed and thought it would be for the best because he seemed to love you so. I thought he would treasure you if for no other reason than for the memory of your mother and I am very sorry that my assumptions proved to be so wrong and you were made to suffer through what you have had to suffer. You most definitely deserve to be happy and I am so glad that you have found a good life for yourself."

"Longbourn" she sighed, still not able to make sense of all that she was feeling and wanting to focus on something she could control. "Though I am infinitely grateful on my young sisters' behalf that the entail was broken, I most certainly cannot accept the estate, especially seeing as how I have no desire to ever set foot there again."

"Be that as it may, it is yours to do as you see fit. You would have inherited it from your father if his heir predeceased him, which I am told by your husband he almost did at his or your cousin's hands" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"I did fear for his life a time or two during that horrible confrontation at Longbourn" she said with a smile. "After speaking with my husband I started to reconsider taking the estate and now that I really think about it, it may be in the best interest of my sisters. I can take over the estate from my father and make sure it continues to grow and even make it prosper for their sakes as well as guarantee that they will always have a home. I can hire a steward to see to the running of it and also work towards increasing its yields which could also be used for my sisters' futures."

"My thoughts exactly" agreed the impressed general.

His granddaughter was as intelligent and caring as her mother and he could not be prouder. He prayed she would show him mercy and allow him in her life.

"But the funds…" she continued.

"Hear me out before you turn me down" he interrupted urgently. "I know as the wife of one of the wealthiest men in England you have no immediate need for the funds but no one can have too much money. The world is changing and everyone will have to find new sources of income soon. That money could mean the world of difference if not for you and your children, then for your grandchildren or even great grandchildren. I have no need for it and my family is well provided for. One cannot dream of having so much money in three lifetimes, please do not refuse it. It is your birthright and what your mother would have wanted for you. Do not take it on my behalf or even your own, but take it for her sake. She only wanted what was best for you. You can also use it to help your sisters as well. And that money in the hands of your husband or uncle can provide for your family for generations and generations to come."

"It is a sum I can hardly fathom and never even heard of before marrying my husband" said a thoughtful Elizabeth. "I cannot rightfully decline without speaking more to him on the subject and finding out what it could really mean for our family. After the generous settlement he gave me and the sums he plans to settle on our daughters and younger sons, I am sure we could use the reinforcement. I would love to be able to contribute more to the marriage."

"I can have your dowry transferred to him within two days' time and your trust will come under your full control upon your majority" said the cautiously relieved general.

"Which he will immediately transfer to the trust he had setup under my sole control" said Elizabeth fondly.

"Which makes me like him even more" said the general. "A better husband you cannot find."

"No. Never" she agreed wistfully as she rubbed her active babe. "He saved my life" she whispered.

"Just as you saved mine, my love" said the concerned Duke of Derbyshire as he walked further into the room to his wife's side.

He had been pacing outside the door in worry over the meeting and decided to check on his wife after it started to take longer than he expected.

"Were you eavesdropping again, Your Grace?" said an amused Elizabeth, fondly remembering their first meeting at the assembly.

"Just a little" he said bashfully. "I heard the end of your conversation as I came in to check on you. How is it going?" he asked in concern.

"I still have questions and concerns before making any final decisions that I would like to of course discuss with you" she said as he took a seat next to her and held her hand.

Though she still did not know how to feel about the great man and was not sure she wanted him in her life, she had begun to relax in his presence as she and her grandfather caught her husband up on all that they had discussed.

She called for tea as they sat for hours in the library discussing her holdings and trust as well as the future of Longbourn and her younger sisters. She could care less for anyone else that resided there. They also talked about their new life since marriage, her life at Longbourn, and the lives of her previously unknown family.

She felt a bond with her grandfather by the end of the discussion and contemplated letting him into her life as she made the decision to meet the rest of her mother's family to the tremendous joy of the great man she had brought to tears several times during their tete a tete. He could not ask for anything more and vowed to earn her complete trust and love.

"The Bennet ladies are here to see you, Your Grace" said the housekeeper as they finally made their way out of the library.

A drained Elizabeth sighed in exasperation as her husband answered the woman.

"Which Bennet ladies?" he asked.

"All of them sir"

"Fitzwilliam, I cannot" cried the tired Elizabeth.

"Nor shall you have to, my love. Come let me see you to our chambers so that you may rest. Mrs. Williams please advise the ladies my wife is indisposed and not available for visitors. If they complain, let our aunts and Sutton loose on them" he said to the amusement of the housekeeper, the general, and his wife.

"I apologize but Her Grace is not available at the mom…"

"Not available?!" a loud Mrs. Bennet interrupted the housekeeper. "What do you mean she is not available? I am her mother, of course she is available to me."

"Her Grace is indisposed and not up for company" the housekeeper tried to explain before she was again cut off.

"Indisposed? Leave it to Lizzy to have a hard time being with child as if having a babe is so difficult" said the uncouth woman. "Take me to her. I shall instruct her on the way to properly carry a babe."

"You will do nothing of the sort. Her Grace is not to be disturbed" bellowed the general who had followed the housekeeper and was watching the scene in disgusted silence, hardly fathoming that this was the woman he left his darling granddaughter to.

"I beg your pardon but as her mother…"

"You are not her mother, madam. Let that be rightly understood" said the now angry general as we walked further into the room. "And from all that I have heard about your treatment of my granddaughter you are lucky to still be standing here in one piece, madam" he said as he towered over the now cowering woman. "With what nerve have you to even utter those words after having treated her so horribly?"

"I raised her as my own" she stuttered

"You did not raise her you ridiculed her for most of her life as she lived under the same roof as you. Do not dare to pretend that you had any positive part in her life."

"I only wanted to speak with her" said the now cowered matron.

"To what purpose? Did not she advise you that she wanted nothing more to do with you? How dare you come here and try to impose yourself on her against her will?"

"We came to make her do her duty to her sisters" said Mary Bennet sarcastically to her mother's horror. She was disgusted with her mother and her browbeating them into coming to force themselves on her sister. The sister she never loved or treated fairly and only looked at to find fault. "Now that Lizzy is so rich and fancy she will be made to give us dowries and throw us into the paths of rich men" she continued with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" said the angry general, thinking she was serious until he heard Elizabeth's laughter as she entered the room.

"Oh, Mary?" asked the amused Elizabeth as she took a seat. "And has a sum been determined for these dowries?"

"Not at the moment, Your Grace, but they surely must be enough to help us make advantageous matches" continued the funny over looked middle child, as the general had begun to relax as he realized the girl was speaking in jest and was amused at the sisters' banter.

"With these rich men she will throw you into the paths of?" he teased.

"Undoubtedly, Your Grace" said Mary with a twinkle in her eye as the rest of the Netherfield party came into the room having been alerted to their presence. "And of course we came to make her give the woman who raised her as her own her due difference" she deadpanned.

"May I please be the one to give that woman her due?" asked Lord Sutton with a raised hand to everyone's amusement. "Please!"

"Me first" murmured Colonel Fitzwilliam to his brother, making him laugh.

"Well you shall be happy to know that I will most assuredly add to my sisters' dowries, Mrs. Bennet" said Elizabeth, wishing she had listened to her husband and retired immediately instead of following her grandfather to see what he was about.

"Of course you will, Lizzy! It is your duty after all, especially since you have so cruelly taken my dear Jane's life. You shall also add to my widow's portion" demanded Mrs. Bennet.

"That is, once again, Your Grace to you madam" said Elizabeth causing her to gasp in shock. "And I most certainly shall not give you a farthing. I only have a care for my younger sisters and will do all that I can for them though I am not enthusiastic about helping Miss Lydia."

"I am sorry Lizzy and not just because you are all fancy now and will help me" said Lydia. "I should not have listen to Jane's horrid lies when I knew she was just jealous of you. I should have listened to Mary when she told me not to believe it. I am truly sorry I repeated such a horrid thing about you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, well, thank you for that Lydia. It was really hurtful for me to hear" said a surprised Elizabeth.

"I am truly sorry I hurt you, Lizzy. You have only ever been nice to me even when I am being a brat and trying to steal your things" Lydia said through her sniffles as she went to hug her sister hoping she did not reject her, smiling brightly when Lizzy returned her hug.

"I am sorry too, Lizzy" said an insincere Jane unable to meet her eyes. "I only wanted what was best for you" she continued, hoping to lie her way back into Lizzy's good graces and the first circles.

"Now that is doing it brown in a big way, Miss Bennet" said the viscount. "You mean you wanted what was best for yourself and that included your sister's husband" he continued, making Jane gasp in horror.

"Lord Sutton!" his mother said halfheartedly admonishing her forthright son.

"Is absolutely correct" said Elizabeth. "Jane you are as silly as your mother if you expect anyone to believe that lie. You thought it was in my best interest to confine me to a life as the wife of a simpleton with more body odor than brain?" she asked making her silly cousins laugh out loud despite themselves.

"Good Lord I love my new cousin" muttered Sutton to his brother between laughs. "More body odor than brain? Impeccable!"

"You thought it was in my best interest to try and make me believe that I deserved nothing better than to be stuck at Longbourn acting as a steward while you gallivant off to town and marry a rich husband? Or you thought it was in my best interest to paint me as a fallen woman and ruin my reputation while planning to steal my husband? Tell me dear sister, which of your tactics suited me best?" asked Elizabeth.

"That is not what I meant" screeched the now desperate Jane. "You always said yourself that you would never marry and would raise my children. It was what you wanted. Why was it not in your best interest?"

"It was not what I wanted Jane, it was what I had been told all my life. It was what I had been trained to believe I deserved as I was regulated to the shadows made to be invisible to any eligible man so you could be the object of desire. Stuck at home hidden away as if I was some blight to society who was abused at every turn. What woman would not want a loving husband and children of her own? What woman would be happy playing governess to her sister's children while being made to run an estate since the age of two and ten years? What woman would want to believe that a man would only want her for a mistress to hide away from society in embarrassment?"

"I beg your pardon?!" interrupted the livid Duke of Wellington.

"Oh yes, grandfather" said Elizabeth, using the appellation for the first time to the immense satisfaction of the great man that was overcome with emotion at the utterance. "That little nugget came from Mrs. Bennet at a gathering of all the prominent families in the neighborhood during Christmastide last year" she informed them making her new family gasp in horror.

"I said no such thing!" dissembled Mrs. Bennet.

"Of course you did, mama" said Lydia to her mother's disbelief. "It was at the dinner on Christmas Eve. You were mad that John Lucas was paying attention to Lizzy instead of Jane and you shouted at her to stop trying to bewitch men with her arts and allurements since all any man would want was to make her his mistress because of her impertinent ways. Remember? You said that was all that she was good for and that she was nothing to Jane" she added innocently to everyone's shock. "I for one never understood it. Lizzy is much prettier than Jane even with her blond hair and blue eyes, though you always said otherwise. What a joke!" she finished with laughter and a shrug to a silent room.

"Which one are you again?" asked the amused viscount. "I may grow to like you" he said making Lydia titter and earning him a rebuke from his mother.

"You actually had the audacity to say such a thing to a young lady? Especially in mixed company? Especially to one you called daughter? Are you out of your senses, madam?" asked a shocked Lord Matlock, ignoring his son.

"I assure you I said no such thing" lied the flustered Mrs. Bennet, the visit not going as she planned and she knew not what to do.

"But mama…" protested Lydia.

"Hush Lydia! No one is speaking to you child" interrupted her mother.

"I am" said the countess. "Miss Lydia did your mother really say such a thing to my niece in company?"

"Yes, Milady" said Lydia, suddenly realizing how bad she had made her mother sound. "But I am sure she did not mean it" she added quickly.

"Of course I did not if I even said such a thing" said her mother. "Come along, girls, I am sure we have taken up enough of Her Grace's time" she said trying to quickly end the ill-conceived visit. "Thank your sister for your dowries. I am sure it shall be generous though I do think Jane should get one as well."

"I am sure you do, madam" said Elizabeth, amused at her sudden retreat.

"Please inform your husband that he will return the 5000 pounds he allocated to your other daughter, madam" said the general to Mrs. Bennet's horror.

"But that is my Jane's money! Money I earned for raising Lizzy."

"That money was given to your husband to provide for my granddaughter's needs, not to be squandered on a woman so wholly unconnected to me, especially one that has treated my granddaughter so. He has two days to return the funds to my granddaughter or I will know how to act" warned the general.

"I would rather the funds be allocated to my sisters" said Elizabeth. "My youngest sisters can receive 1650 each and their sister Jane can keep the remaining 50 pounds" she said making the two women gasp in horror.

"How dare you!" said the upset Mrs. Bennet. "Jane is your sister too!"

"Jane Bennet stop being my sister the moment she deemed me undeserving of anyone other than Mr. Collins, madam, and she was certainly no sister of mine as she falsely painted me as a fallen woman while plotting to steal my husband from me. 50 pounds is a generous sum for one such as she."

"I said I was sorry Lizzy what else do you want from me?" cried the unfairly treated Jane.

"I want absolutely nothing from you, Miss Bennet. Especially not your insincere apology or fake tears."

"Who do you think you are?" asked an enraged Jane, all traces of her self-serving crying gone. "How dare you treat me so? You are nothing to me! Just because you tricked your so called husband into marrying you does not make you above me!"

"Actually it does, you know because rank and all. And if anyone did any tricking it was my husband. Sly rake, that one. After a mere two days he had me promising to marry him before I knew what he was about." said the amused Elizabeth, making her husband smile at her impertinence fondly.

"Oh hush, Lizzy! You think you are so clever with your fancy clothes and jewels."

"One's attire has nothing to do with the cleverness of one's mind and that's oh hush, Your Grace to you" she said in amusement, loving the fact that Jane was exposing her true self so.

"You can have your money back. I do not need a farthing from you!" she yelled.

"But Jane…" said Mrs. Bennet in horror.

"I will marry someone with a better title than your so called husband" declared the enraged Jane.

"So you will marry a prince? Seeing as how a duke is the highest rank outside of the royal family" asked the highly amused viscount.

"Not necessarily" added the colonel. "She could marry a duke whose dukedom is older than Derbyshire's."

"Ah that is true, but that would not make him higher ranked than Derbyshire, just a bit more prestigious and Darcy is also an earl" said the viscount.

"True! She would have a hard time finding a single duke with two or more titles that is under the age of sixty years" replied the colonel.

"Unless of course she would not mind marrying an old widower, which in her case probably does not matter since her only goals in life seems to be to marry a wealthy man and best her sister. A little thing like age should not matter" countered the viscount. They were having fun.

"Undoubtedly, although…"

"Boys!" shouted the amused but exasperated Lady Matlock.

"Oh Lady Aunt" said Elizabeth between giggles. "Why did you stop that highly informative dialogue?"

"Yes, we were only trying to be of service to Miss Bennet, mother" said the viscount with a straight face, causing Elizabeth to laugh harder.

"Be that as it may, I assure you your input is not needed" she replied.

"Yes, thank you, but no it is not needed" said the clueless Mrs. Bennet. "My Jane could not be so beautiful for nothing and will no doubt make an even more advantageous match than her ungrateful sister."

"What, in your opinion, makes my wife ungrateful, Mrs. Bennet?" asked the duke, truly baffled as to how her mind works.

"Well I raised her all these years as my own, I let her call me mother, I fed her from my table, put clothes on her back, and gave her a home. And in return, I am not even allowed to call her by her name now that she has surprisingly made something of herself" said the bitter matron to everyone's astonishment.

"Did you pay for the food that she ate or the clothes that she wore or the home that she lived in?" asked the duke.

"Well, no, but…"

"Did you ever tuck her in at night, tend to her when she was sick, teach her any skills, help her dress for a ball, or console her when she was hurt between the slaps and pinches you inflicted upon her?" he wondered.

"I, well, I, that is to say…"

"No, never" interrupted Mary. "She only looked upon my sister to find fault, to yell at her, hit her, berate her, made her think less of herself by telling her she was nothing to Jane or that she would never catch a decent husband. All while hiding her away because even she cannot deny her beauty. I much preferred being ignored by her than getting the type of attention Lizzy got from her."

"Mrs. Bennet there is no service that you rendered to my wife that she should be grateful for. You never treated her as your own as you claim and you only let her call you mother because you were paid to and had little choice. I think the topic of what you think is owed to you on that score has been closed. As is this visit" he said while helping his wife up from her seat. He noticed how tired she looked and wanted to take her to rest.

"Please do not impose yourselves on my wife again. She wants nothing more to do with you so a future visit is not necessary. Of course seeing as how this his your brother's home I cannot keep you away from Netherfield, but know that you will not be permitted into my wife's presence again. She does not need the stress. Good day, madam" he concluded as he excused himself and his wife and led her out of the room.

"Well!" said the flustered Mrs. Bennet before rounding on her second daughter. "And how dare you speak so Miss Mary! Why I…"

"Do not dare take your anger out on Mary, sister" warned Mr. Gardiner. "She only spoke the truth as she saw it and has no fault. I will not let you browbeat my niece for standing up for her sister. Mary, if you encounter any problems when you get home return here immediately! I will not let you suffer for you have done nothing wrong."

"Thank you, uncle" she said.

"Fanny take the girls and return home. You will receive an invite if your presence is again required at Netherfield. There is no need for these unannounced visits" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Are you barring me from your home, brother? My father's home?" she asked in outrage.

"Of course not, but I do have my guest to consider. They should not have to constantly witness these untoward scenes and Lizzy most definitely does not need the stress in her condition. I will not let you continue to come here and upset her or her family with your unreasonableness. Leave sister. I am sure Maddie will invite you over soon" he said, trying placate his sister and get her to leave without causing further harm.

"That Lizzy is not even your blood relative and wholly unconnected to you brother! How dare you take up her cause against me? She is the one you should be asking to leave!"

"Lizzy is and always will be my beloved niece who I love dearly and nothing you or anyone else can say or do will change that! Goodbye sister!" he said barely holding on to his ire.

"Well I never! Come girls we most certainly need not take this abuse. Mary you may stay with your precious Lizzy. See if Miss high and mighty will take you in though I highly doubt she thinks you are good enough for her now."

"While I have no doubt my sister would shelter me, my home is at Longbourn. Come mother, you have had a trying day. Let us get you home so you may rest your nerves" said the ever patient Mary as she took her by the arm and led her mother and sisters from the room.

"Yes, my poor nerves" said Mrs. Bennet as she left the room leaning on Mary.


	24. Chapter 24

"So our little Lizzy is now a duchess! I can hardly fathom it!" said Mrs. Long as she perused the new fabric at the dressmakers a few days after the dinner at Netherfield, not noticing the two unseen women standing off to the side listening to her conversation.

"A more deserving young lady I do not know" said Lady Lucas loudly for the benefit of that Mrs. Phillips who had just walked into the shop, not happy with that lady for spreading such lies about her daughter's dearest friend. "And so beautiful! She was positively glowing beside her dashing husband."

"A handsomer man I have never seen. And so tall!" said Mrs. Long.

"And so besotted!" tittered her companion, making one of the still unnoticed women roll her eyes in disgust.

"Well I for one do not see what all the fuss is about" said the bitter Mrs. Phillips who did not care for the way Lizzy called her out at the dinner or the treatment her sister said she was getting from her. "I cannot believe you condone that patched up marriage when she married against her father's wishes! What say you to that?" she asked.

Caroline Bingley perked up as she heard that tidbit. It made venturing forth into this dusty little market place worth the effort. Here was her first piece of dirt to use against that interloper who married her duke. She had convinced her sister into taking a day trip into Hertfordshire to collect some information she could use against Eliza to ruin her. They had arrived in Meryton and came into the shops in hopes of learning something and she never imagined she would find it in the first shop they entered.

"I say that she always was a clever girl" countered the feisty Mrs. Long. "Her father is an old fool for denying the duke's petition and I am glad she went against him and married such a husband. I cannot find a more deserving one than she" she said with pleasure.

"And what do you mean by calling her marriage patched up?" asked the insulted Lady Lucas.

"I mean she runs to town knowing her father would not allow her to marry only to return with a husband! Just because she was not compromised by a tradesman like her sister said does not mean she did not compromise herself with her husband and was made to marry."

"Her sister is a jealous harpy that wanted her husband for herself which is why she lied about Her Grace" said Mrs. Long. "She would never compromise herself or allow anyone to share her favors before marriage and you know it! She is not the type. You are just bitter because your precious Jane turned out to be a deceitful liar and you were called out by Her Grace for spreading the lies."

"And no one that has seen that couple together would ever believe that man was compromised into marriage. He is besotted! Charlotte said he proposed to Eliza after only two days of knowing her and who could blame him? Have you ever seen her equal in beauty or intelligence? He could not stay away from her at that dinner and you saw that yourself. Stop being so hateful!" said Lady Lucas.

"Well it matters not to me. She is wholly unconnected to me so what she does with her life is none of my business" led Mrs. Phillips spitefully, preparing to disperse the latest bombshell her sister revealed to her.

"What do you mean wholly unconnected to you? She is still your niece" said Lady Lucas in confusion.

"That Lizzy is of no relation to me seeing as how she is not my sister's child and to find out that her mother was one such as she was after calling her niece all these years appalls me" she said maliciously to the shocked gasp of everyone in the shop and the delight of Miss Bingley.

"Whatever are you on about?" asked a baffled Mrs. Long.

"You all know that Lizzy is Mr. Bennet's eldest child by an unknown woman. Well, my sister said he finally admitted that he was never married to her mother and that she was of low birth" she said in satisfaction, fully believing the spiteful lie her sister had just told her.

"How dare you spin such an awful tale?!" said Lady Lucas, refusing to believe it.

"Yes, are you telling this lie so you can save face when Her Grace gives you the cut direct? It is only a matter of time after the things you spread about her" added Mrs. Long.

"I could care less about that bastard cutting me" she said to the ladies' horror. "I want nothing to do with Mr. Bennet's natural child, even if she is a duchess she is still shameful" she boasted.

Miss Bingley could not be happier as she listened on in glee. Her insistence of coming here had certainly paid off. There was no way her duke knew this and she now had the ammunition to end his farce of a marriage and could leave this godforsaken place with her information, no need to prolong the visit any further. How dare that bastard born interloper aim so high? She needed to think of how she would disperse this information.

She wanted to shame that chit in front of the ton so she would never be able to show her face again and the duke would have no choice but to seek a divorce. Charles had just mentioned their wedding ball that was planned in a sen'night when they returned to town before retiring to Pemberley. That would be the perfect venue to ruin the chit!

"There's Jane now" continued Mrs. Phillips as she spotted her nieces outside of the shop. "Why not call her in and verify my story?" she said in glee as she left the shop and pulled Jane, Lydia, and Kitty inside. "Hello girls where are you headed?" she asked loudly for the benefit of the crowd that had now formed in the dressmakers.

"Nowhere in particular aunt" answered Jane. "We just came into town to visit the shops."

"Oh how lovely. Anyway" she said quickly. "I was just telling the ladies about Lizzy's dreadful business" she led.

"Dreadful business?" asked a confused Kitty.

"Why yes dear. The discovery that she is her father's natural child seeing has he was never married to her mother, the poor dear."

"Natural child?" said the still confused Kitty, knowing natural meant a child born out of wedlock and seeing as her father was married to Lizzy's mother she was not a natural child.

"While it certainly makes no matter to me" said Mrs. Phillips, playing the concerned aunt. "The poor dear must be devastated to learn she is but a natural child of her father's and not the legitimate child of a wife as she has always been led to believe."

Though Jane had no idea her mother had told her such a plumper she gloried in doing anything that could damage Lizzy and quickly played along in glee. She wanted to ruin that Lizzy too so why not help her mother?

"Yes well, Lizzy was always different and this just explains it" she said quickly to stop Kitty from revealing the truth. "To find was out indeed shocking but there is nothing to be done for it. She is still my father's daughter regardless of what her mother may have been" she said, hinting at her mother being some shameful low born woman.

"And Fanny is such a gem to take her as her own and raise her with her own legitimate daughters" said the happy Mrs. Phillips. This could not be going better if she and Jane planned it in advance. "Though I feel sorry for her unsuspecting husband. To have unknowingly married a girl of unknown origins must be devastating and he must be horrified at his lineage being tainted so. Has he been told the distressful truth?"

"No we have decided to keep it away from him for Lizzy's benefit for he would surely abandon her if he knew" lied Jane.

"Jane!" yelled Kitty in outrage at the lies she was spewing.

"But is it not his right to know? Especially before he has any children with her." said her aunt quickly to cover up anything Kitty may say.

"Yes but Lizzy is our sister and we do not want to cause her harm" said Jane innocently to her sister's outrage.

"How dare you Jane?!" said Kitty before her sister grabbed her arm and squeezed it causing her to cry out in pain.

"We must get back now aunt, please do not share Lizzy's sad tale. We would not want to harm her reputation" she said insincerely before dragging the protesting Kitty and clueless Lydia from the shop.

"Let go of me, Jane!" yelled Kitty as she wrenched her arm free after Jane felt they were far enough away not to be overheard. "How dare you lie about Lizzy so?! You stood there and made it seem like she was a natural child who was hiding it from her husband. Have you not done enough to try and ruin her without adding to it in front of the whole town? Lizzy will kill you when she finds out."

"What are you on about Kitty?" asked the clueless Lydia who had been paying more attention to the new ribbons in the shop than she was to the conversation.

"Did you not hear Jane and our aunt slandering Lizzy in the middle of the dressmaker's Lydia? They were saying Lizzy was papa's natural child of unknown origin and was hiding it from her husband so he would not abandon her."

"What?! Jane how could you? Does your jealousy know no bounds? I am telling Lizzy! Come Kitty" said Lydia as she sped up almost to a run.

"Excuse me, Miss Bennet?" said someone, stopping Jane from going after her sisters. She turned to see the last two people she expected.

"Sorry to bother you" said Caroline Bingley once they reached her. "But we could not help but overhear your conversation in the dressmaker's" she said to Jane's shock. "Where you referring to our dear friend the Duke of Derbyshire's new wife back there?"

"Yes, unfortunately I was" said Jane in mock sadness, still playing the concerned sister role.

"Well as his good friend, I feel that it is imperative that he knows the truth of his wife's origins."

"I would feel the same way if I were you but there is no one that would tell him as everyone who surrounds them is very protective of my sister and unfortunately my sister and I are not as close as we once were or I would find an opportunity to tell him myself" she lied.

"Well, unfortunately we will be leaving for town this very day or I would visit him at Netherfield myself and tell him though he may not believe me. I will not see him again until their wedding ball and will try and find a way to tell him then, though again, he may not believe me. Why do you not take the chance then to tell him at the ball if you are not able to before they leave for town as well?" she led.

"As I said I am no longer close to my sister since I did not approve of her lying to her husband about her origins and have decided not to attend the ball" lied Jane, this being the first time she ever even heard about the ball. "Traveling with her and her new family is not comfortable to me."

"Well as I said we are great friends of your new brother and since you also seem to want the best for him we would be delighted to transport you to town ourselves. As a matter of fact, we can stay in the area in order for you to prepare for the journey and you can return to town with us. You are welcome to stay with us until the day of the ball."

Miss Bingley's plans were changing by the minute but she was now determined to get this unsuspecting chit to the ball and make her expose her sister. This way she would not risk angering the duke by doing it herself and the chit would still be ruined. Little did she know she was speaking with another manipulator who saw through her ruse but decided to go along with her for her own gain.

Jane knew there was no way she would be invited to Lizzy's ball but she needed to be there desperately in order to start her search for her own titled husband. This was just what she needed to impose herself on her unknowing sister. She would never throw her from the ball once she was already there.

So Miss Bingley reluctantly agreed to wait to go to town so that she may transport the chit and Jane reluctantly agreed to join them in town with the purpose of helping the duke preserve his lineage by getting rid of his bastard wife of unknown origin, while Louisa Hurst genuinely, reluctantly stood to the side and said nothing.

"How dare you spread such a plumper about, Her Grace?" said an angry Lady Lucas back in the dressmaker's.

"Yes, have you not learned from believing Fanny Bennet the last time?" asked Mrs. Long, not believing those hateful Bennets ladies for one second.

"I beg your pardon? You heard my niece confirm the story herself. You heard her say that Mr. Bennet has finally admitted his ugly truth" insisted Mrs. Phillips.

"All I heard was the jealous slander of one who touted the duke's inevitable marriage to her all over town and the lies from one who is not as innocent as she appears" said Mrs. Long.

"Is it not expected that she would be bitter that the girl she abused all her life has made such a marriage which she would set out to ruin any way she can?" asked Lady Lucas to the murmured agreement of the crowd.

"Do not expect us to believe such tales especially coming from the one that painted an innocent girl as a fallen woman because she stole the prize she was after" said Mrs. Long snidely.

"Believe what you shall" cried Mrs. Phillips, mortified that the crowd was turning against her.

"We most certainly shall" said a highly upset Lady Lucas, hardly fathoming what she had heard.

"And I shall continue to believe my sister. I am sure you are disappointed the girl you have always doted on and are so proud of has turned out to be such a one."

"And I am sure you are disappointed that the girl who is now so highly placed called you out for your lies and are now slandering her out of spite" said Mrs. Long.

"Clearly you cannot be made to see reason" said Mrs. Phillips with false bravado as she felt a wall of hate coming from her self-formed crowd.

"I see every reason for you, that awful Fanny, and her spoiled daughter to slander the duchess" said Lady Lucas. "And you can be sure I will inform her about this little scene you caused. Excuse me ladies" she said as she left the shop.

BH***************************BH

"Welcome to Netherfield, my dear" said the Duke of Wellington a few days after arriving as he handed his beautiful, feisty wife from her carriage.

The Netherfield party was all gathered out front to welcome the illustrious woman to the estate along with her son and his wife. The duke was opening the door as soon as the carriage stopped so excited was he to finally fulfill his wife's wish to meet their granddaughter. Elizabeth was still decidedly cool in his presence but he could feel her warming to him. She had even called him grandfather to his great surprise and enjoyment. He was very happy that she agreed to meet the rest of her mother's family.

"Where is she, Arthur?" Catherine Wellesley nee Pakenham, the first Duchess of Wellington asked as soon as her feet touched the ground, making everyone smile at her obvious anticipation.

"Where is who dear?" teased the general who loved to tease his feisty wife, her eyes glowed when she was frustrated with him.

"I would not do that, father" warned Lord Charles Wellesley as he alighted from the carriage and handed out his wife Lady Augusta. "I was struck with a fan for tarrying too long when we changed horses so anxious was she to arrive. Do not prolong her suffering or else you shall suffer instead" he said as he shook his father's hand with a smile. He also could not wait to meet his beloved sister's only child.

"Never you mind, I see her!" she said in unbridled joy as she quickly dropped her husband's arm to his amusement, picked up her skirts, and hurried up the stairs to embrace the young lady that was the picture of her own dear Elizabeth. "My dear, dear girl" she cried as she held onto the surprised Elizabeth. "Oh Elizabeth you are the very picture of your mother, you beautiful girl" she said as she held her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

Elizabeth was overwhelmed at the woman's obvious emotions and she instantly felt connected to her, immediately knowing her decision to meet her was the correct one. She stood patiently as the still beautiful matron gave her a thorough once over.

"And I am to be a great grandmother!" she said in shock as she placed her hand on her stomach to everyone's surprise. "Well where is he? Show me the man that did this to you" she teased, making Elizabeth instantly see her own teasing wit in the matron and fell in love with her.

"That would be this handsome rouge" she said in amusement as she grabbed her husband's hand. "My husband Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire. Dearest this is, I assume my grandmother though that is only a guess" she retorted to her grandmother's delight at her kindred wit.

"Well let us get you inside so you can have a seat and everyone can meet everyone" said the feisty matron as she wrapped her arm around her granddaughter pulling her away from her amused husband as she led everyone inside to their equal amusement as well.

Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised with how her first meeting with her mother's family went. After her grandmother's initial show of emotions, this was no emotional long lost meeting. It was a meeting of kindred spirits that instantly took to each other and hilarity ensued as they got to know each other by trading witty barbs and entertaining everyone. Her grandmother was nothing like she expected from the great woman.

She was feisty, demanding, witty, intelligent, and dominating, even cowering the great general a time or two though he seemed to enjoy it and was obviously use to it. Lord Wellesley was a quiet type though he was also quite witty when he did choose to speak. Lady Augusta was a regal beauty who carried herself like royalty while still seeming approachable and friendly. She had no cause to repine about the part of her mother's family she had met so far and knew they would be a great addition to her ever extending new family.

The best part about the meeting was how her grandmother openly and repeatedly took her grandfather to task about his horrible actions that separated her parents and the decision to leave her to her father's care. She upbraided him when she heard about the trials Elizabeth had to suffer through lately and she was livid as she listened to how her family treated her.

He took it all in stride knowing he deserved every word and more. No one felt worse than he did about his decisions and he did not even care that his wife was speaking to him thus in company since he now considered them family anyway. The way he took full blame and responsibility for his actions unknowingly endeared him to his granddaughter.

"Well I want to meet this woman" said the aging duchess after hearing about Mrs. Bennet's antics when her granddaughter returned home.

"I assure you, you do not, Grand'Mere" said he viscount who had instantly fell in love with the surprising matron, reminding him of an older version of his feisty new cousin and he was smitten. "Her presence leaves you feeling stupid after she departs. Very dangerous for one's brain."

"And this tartlet that lied about my granddaughter? What do you think of her, grandson?" she asked the viscount she found amusing as he was unafraid to speak his mind, what her Charles would be if her were little more lively and she was also smitten.

"Very entertaining" said the amused viscount, hardly believing the words coming from the matron's mouth. "I for one cannot help but pity the poor tartlet."

"Sutton!" said Lady Matlock.

"What? Grand'Mere said it first" he said innocently.

"I sure did, go on son" agreed the duchess.

"Well, she has obviously been raised with delusions of grandeur. She has been led to believe she is the most beautiful creature in the world, therefore most deserving of happiness. Which in her terms means a wealthy husband, and the fact that her sister has attained the life she has always been told was hers to have is making her irrational. I believe she has truly lost her senses."

"Well I am around now. Let them try that nonsense in my presence!" said the matron all traces of her teasing nature replaced by an angry glint, leaving no one doubting her defense of her granddaughter. "Now tell me more about this ball we are throwing, dear" she said to Lady Matlock, surprising everyone at her quick turn of thought.


	25. Chapter 25

"Girls?" said Mrs. Gardiner as Kitty and Lydia were led into her parlor after her housekeeper quietly pulled her away from the drawing room where her guest were. "What ever is the matter?" she asked the visibly upset pair.

"Jane is so horrid, aunt!" cried Lydia.

"And so is Aunt Phillips!" said Kitty to her aunt's great surprise.

She immediately beckoned them over, asked a footman to fetch her husband, and called for tea as she tried to get them to calm enough to tell her what the problem was. They each had a cup and her confused husband had joined them before they were calm enough to talk.

"We wanted to escape mama and her nerves so we walked into town with Jane. As soon as we got there we were pulled into the dressmaker's by Aunt Phillips" started Lydia. "Kitty you tell this part because I really was not listening as much."

"Aunt Phillips was surrounded by half the ladies of the neighborhood and they had obviously been discussing Lizzy before we came. Aunt Phillips said she was just telling them about her dreadful business" continued Kitty.

"Dreadful business?" asked her uncle.

"Yes, uncle. The fact that papa was not married to Lizzy's mother" she said to the shock of the Gardiners. "She called it a dreadful business and called Lizzy papa's natural child with a woman of unknown origins."

"She what?!" yelled the livid Mr. Gardiner.

"And Jane played along with her pretending to be sad for His Grace who had no idea he married someone's natural child that would taint his lineage. Saying we were not telling him because we were scared he might abandon Lizzy. She made Lizzy sound so dirty and never once said that papa was married to her mother or that her grandfather was famous" said the still upset Kitty.

"Jane really is a wretched creature" said Lydia. "I was not paying much attention the conversation but I saw her act all innocent and concerned for Lizzy as she slandered her to half the town."

"She grabbed my arm really hard to stop me from telling the truth and dragged us out of the shop before we could defend Lizzy. It was everything horrible. Aunt Phillips acted all concerned too but she was loving it. I do not think she knows the truth about Lizzy's mother so she is not as horrid as Jane but she was enjoying ruining Lizzy's reputation" said Kitty.

"We ran straight here to tell on Jane. We left her in the middle of town talking to that Miss Bingley and her sister. She was probably spreading more lies about Lizzy" said a much calmer Lydia as she ate a biscuit.

"This is not to be borne, Edward" said the livid Mrs. Gardiner. "Something has to be done about, Jane!"

"Jane will ruin herself with no help from us, she is the least of our problems. I have no idea what has gotten into Alice though. She was always fond of Lizzy or so she pretended to be so I cannot fathom why she is doing this" her husband answered.

"Because Lizzy called her out at dinner for spreading Jane's lies and pretending she did no such thing. She is probably acting out of spite though she should know better. She is a silly as Fanny" Mrs. Gardiner said in exasperation.

"Thank you girls for telling us what has happened. We definitely need to put a stop to this as soon as possible. Lizzy has just met her grandmother and uncle and I do not want to disturb their reunion right now. We will figure out what to do and find a way to tell her later. I am sure she will be appreciative of the care you have shown her" she said, making the duo beam in pride at having done the right thing.

BH***************************BH

"Aunt?" said Elizabeth to her aunt as they listened to Georgiana play the pianoforte following dinner that night. "Is something bothering you? You have looked upset since you were called away earlier" she asked in concern.

"Just some disturbing news I received and actually I do want to share it with everyone though I hate to ruin such a lovely night" she answered.

"I take it something happened in Meryton that I am unaware of?" she asked her aunt with raised eyebrows and to her surprise.

"How in the world can you know that?" she asked in shock.

"The housekeeper informed me that the girls came by and asked to speak with you. I can only conclude they heard something."

"Your sisters came over very upset while you were reuniting with your family and we did not want to disturb you. Apparently Jane and your Aunt Phillips caused a scene in the dressmaker's" she said as she shared the story with the room once Georgiana finished her beautiful piece on the pianoforte.

"What on earth are Bingley's sisters doing here?" asked the outraged duke.

"Nothing good I am sure" said Elizabeth.

"Mary sent a message and said that they had come to take Jane to town with them without any notice once she returned from Meryton alone. She is suspicious about the sudden departure" Mrs. Gardiner informed them.

"Oh I am sure they are running to town to spew their lies" Elizabeth sighed.

"This is outrageous!" said Lord Matlock at yet another threat to his family's reputation. "What is wrong with these people? Why are they doing this to her? Have they no shame?"

"Obviously they do not!" said the Duchess of Wellington as she stood up and quickly left the room to everyone's surprise.

"Oh dear, Augusta follow your mother" said the general in a panic.

"Where is she going?" asked the amused viscount.

"My guess? Longbourn!" he said as he left the room to try and stop his wife.

"I am not missing that!" said the viscount as he stood up.

"Sit down, Lord Sutton!" said his mother as Elizabeth flew out of the room to catch her grandmother before she got too far.

"Well what are we going to do about these people? Obviously they are not going to stop until we stop them!" said the angry matron after returning to the music room, having made it as far as having the coach called before her granddaughter coaxed her back inside.

"I for one would not care in the slightest if it were not also my husband's reputation that was being tarnished with their lies. He does not deserve such slander to be attached to his name" said Elizabeth.

"Neither do you my love. You absolutely do not deserve to be degraded so" said the duke.

"I am leaving this place on the morrow, likely never to return and have not a care for what they think about me as long as the ones I love know the truth, but my sisters still have to live here and as it stands they are basically ruined in the eyes of the neighborhood for having a bastard born sister who tricked no less than a duke into marrying her while lying about her birth so that said duke will not abandon her before she can taint his lineage" she said in disgust. "We must correct that before we leave though I am loathe to postpone our departure."

"And we shall not except for maybe a few hours so that you may rest for the trip. I can have half the neighborhood over for tea in less than an hour after we break our fast on the morrow" said Mrs. Gardiner as she left the room with Lady Matlock following her to help make plans for the following day.

"Are you well, dearest?" asked the concerned duke as his duchess was looking a little wain and he knew the continuing conflict was not good for her or the babe.

"Yes but I am just sick of this all. I was looking forward to leaving tomorrow and putting this mess behind me but it looks as if it shall follow us to town. I just wanted to enjoy getting to know my family, dance with my handsome husband at my wedding ball, and then go home to our beautiful estate and wait for the next Duke of Derbyshire to arrive" she said wistfully as she rubbed her ever increasing stomach.

"And that is what you shall do, my love" he said covering her hand with his. "I will make sure of it. Let me, let us, your family, deal with the strife while you sit back and…"

"Increase" said her grandmother making everyone laugh.

"Exactly" said the duke as he rubbed her belly fondly, not caring that he was breeching propriety. "Your aunts will have the latest gossip squashed within hours, I believe we know Miss Bingley's purpose for taking your sister to town and we can use that to put a stop to them both once and for all when they make a spectacle of themselves in front of the ton ruining any future they may have, and we can remove to town to enjoy our family and our ball before retiring to Pemberley to await the next duke or lady to join our family."

"Or both" said Sutton still not giving up on his twin theory.

BH***************************BH

"Upon my honor, are you really the Duke of Wellington?" asked a flabbergasted Sir William Lucas as he was introduced to the great man at the impromptu Netherfield tea the following day.

"So they tell me" said the general, amused at the jolly man.

"My word it is an honor to meet you!" he said as he repeatedly bowed to the great man.

"Thank you sir. Pleasure to meet you as well" answered the general as he hid his smile at the gregarious fellow.

"Can your father be any more mortifying, Miss Lucas?" whispered John Lucas to his sister Charlotte as they watched their jovial father meet the great man in awe.

"No, Mr. Lucas, no! No one can blame him for acting thus when meeting one such as he. Whatever can this mean?" she said in awe as she watched the scene.

"I know not and I must admit to being equally flabbergasted when he walked into the drawing room the other night. There are some exalted guests residing at Netherfield at the moment so it should not come as such a big surprise though one does not ever expect to be in the Iron Duke's presence."

"Whatever brought you to our neck of the woods and how in the world do you know my brother?" asked the equally flabbergasted Mrs. Phillips.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Phillips?" said the general's wife loudly to attract the crowd's attention with an unmistakable hint of steel in her voice as she glared at the audacious woman.

"Why yes, Your Grace" she preened to the rest of the room, honored that the great lady knew her name.

"Husband why do you not answer her question. What brings us here?"

"Of course our Elizabeth is enough to call us forth to any part of the country" said the general ambiguously.

"I knew it!" Mr. Lucas whispered to his sister in satisfaction.

"Knew what?" Miss Lucas asked in confusion as she watched the great lady all but glare at Mrs. Phillips.

"They must be Eliza's family! Remember he asked to see Her Grace when he first arrived?!" he said excitedly, hardly fathoming this outcome.

"NO!" said Miss Lucas in shock.

"Your Elizabeth?" said the confused the Mrs. Phillips.

"Yes our Elizabeth. Our **_granddaughter_** Elizabeth" said the angry duchess, rendering the entire room silent in shock, only her promise to Lizzy to only introduce herself to dispel the rumors and not tear the woman's face off made her hold back from unleashing her wrath on the twit that stood in front of her opened mouth in shock.

"Our little Eliza is your granddaughter?" said Sir William, being the first one to recover from the shock of the revelation.

"Yes. Our daughter, Lady Elizabeth Bennet nee Wellesley, was Mr. Bennet's first wife and Elizabeth's mother. Her aunt was kind enough to invite you all here to meet us before we depart. She told us how fond some of you are of our girl and knew you would want the chance to fare well her" said the duchess.

"But, but, but my sister said…" stumbled Mrs. Phillips in horror.

"We also understand that most of you were not aware who he was married to previously" continued the duchess, ignoring the stuttering woman. "Yes he lost our dear Elizabeth not long after giving birth to Lizzy and married his second wife to give his daughter a family. We are ever so grateful for those of you that have treated our girl with such kindness over the years. I hear she is particularly fond of your families, Lady Lucas and Mrs. Long" said the duchess, effectively putting an end to all speculation, ruining Mrs. Phillips and the Bennet ladies' reputations by showing them as a spiteful liars, and giving the Lucases and Mrs. Long credit for valiantly defending her granddaughter.

Meryton was in shock!


	26. Chapter 26

Elizabeth had no idea how she did it, but just like her grandmother vowed, her wedding ball had changed venues from Matlock House to Apsley House in less than a sen'night with not a seam out of place. Their guest poured into the huge townhouse in awe at the beautiful ballroom they were led into.

Her grandmother demanded that she help her Aunt Matlock host the ball and she insisted that it be moved to the larger home since it was the first event she got to hold for her granddaughter and it was where her granddaughter would be introduced as such for the first time. Even the formidable Lady Matlock was no match for the aging duchess and she ultimately got her wish, throwing her staff into a tizzy as she got her home ready for the biggest night ever. The crowd fell into a hush as the master of ceremonies pounded his staff on the floor to get their attention.

"On behalf of His and Her Graces, the Duke and Duchess of Wellington, I proudly introduce their beautiful granddaughter and her distinguished husband, Their Graces, Fitzwilliam and Elizabeth Darcy, the Duke and Duchess of Derbyshire and the Earl and Countess of Bedfork."

The ton, like Meryton, was shocked!

The duchess had made a splash on the arm of the elusive duke before they were wed and though her unsurpassed beauty was well known her origins were still obscure. All they knew about her was that she was the daughter of an unknown country gentleman with a huge dowry which meant her family had to be of some means, at least that was what Lady Matlock made sure they were led to believe. They also knew that she was the niece of the well-known fortune maker, Edward Gardiner.

They knew nothing else. To hear that she was the hitherto unknown granddaughter of the Iron Duke himself was beyond shocking and the crowd had not recovered until the dashing couple had made their way down the stairs from the landing they were introduced on and into the ballroom where the strings of the first dance started up as they took their place to lead it.

His duchess looked stunning in her emerald ball gown and the duke could not take his eyes off of her. She had not been feeling well for the past few days and he had demanded she rest up and not move a muscle for the entire day leading up to the ball and it had paid off. She looked healthy and happy as her fine eyes shown in the candlelight.

"What do you stare at so, Lizzy's Grace?" she teased as they came together for the first move.

"The most beautiful woman in the room of course" he flirted back as he held her closer than the dance called for.

"Who is this woman and how dare she take your attention away from me?"

"Seeing as how I have not taken my eyes off of you since you descended our stairs looking so mesmerizing, that woman must be you, my love" the duke bantered back.

The crowd could not help but stare at the besotted couple as they danced and flirted as if they were the only two people in the room. They were a dashingly handsome couple, their equal having never been seen before.

Most women in the room were thrown into a jealous tizzy. All hopes of using the fact that despite her beauty and marriage she was still just a country nobody against her to dampen the duchess' prestige in the ton was dashed the moment she was introduced as their hosts' granddaughter.

She could not be more advantageously set unless she was a member of the royal family and they hated her even more. The elusive duke and been the prize they all wanted and here this woman came from out of nowhere and stole him away before they knew what was happening. She captured him as quickly as she had appeared.

The men saw one more reason to envy the lucky duke. They had never seen his beautiful wife's equal and they all wished to have her. Add the connection to the Iron Duke no less and she was a prize the ton had not seen the equal of in years. They wondered if she could be talked into an affair until they saw the way she looked upon her husband. She was as besotted as he.

The couple in question saw and heard nothing as they danced and flirted with each other, the duke even stealing a kiss when the dance called for them to get very close to each other. He could not help it and cared not who saw. Her lips were too tempting to ignore.

"Your Grace!" said Elizabeth in amused shock at his daring.

"Hang propriety!" he said to her further amusement. "And anyone watching us close enough to detect that little kiss I stole and was very careful to hide deserves to have their sensibilities upset."

Well Caroline Bingley, who had just arrived fashionably late and was watching the handsome couple lead the dance, saw it and she was appalled and spitefully jealous. It should be her receiving his kisses as he led her around the prestigious ball room. She did not even know the duke was connected with the distinguished general let alone close enough to have his wedding ball in his home and was shocked when she received the notice of the change in venue.

Now here was that bastard born Eliza looking beautiful on the arms of her duke at the ball thrown in her honor at one of the most distinguished addresses in London. This was not to be borne! She knew how to act and would do so as soon as the interloper left the floor! The couple passed Elizabeth's grandparents in the dance and the general loudly cleared his throat in agitation as the duchess gave them an amused wink.

"I believe they were privy to your little breech of propriety, Your Grace" laughed Elizabeth.

"And yet I remain unrepentant" said the smug duke as he spun her around.

"Remember that when the Iron Duchess takes you to task" she teased knowing her husband was afraid of the formidable woman more so than her husband.

"Oh please. She may give me a reward and encourage more" he retorted making her tinkling laughter ring out and capture the attention of those around her, bringing smiles to their faces at the enchanting sound.

"Or ask for one herself" she joked about her flirtatious grandmother who could not get enough of her handsome husband and the handsome menfolk of his family and Elizabeth swore her grandmother would be married to Sutton by now if she were still single, despite the age gap.

"My kisses are for you alone, my love" he flirted as he brought her hand to his lips eliciting a rosy blush to color her beautiful cheeks as the dance ended. "Are you well, dearest?" he asked in concern as he led her to the refreshment table followed by her grandparents.

"I am well rested thanks to my dear husband and a cup of punch will set me to rights" she said, feeling better than she had in days.

"Yes I am sure you need a cool drink after that steamy dance" said her grandmother as they came to the table and the gentlemen handed them glasses, making the duke blush in embarrassment to Elizabeth's great amusement.

The great duchess hurriedly excused herself from them as the signal she was awaiting came from one of her footmen. They had been alerted to her granddaughter's sister's possible presence at the ball when her mother unwittingly confirmed that she was in town with Mr. Bingley's sisters during an argument with Mrs. Gardiner about her lies about Elizabeth's mother and she advised her staff to stop her from entering and immediately alert her to her presence.

"Ah Miss Bennet I take it? We were awaiting your arrival" she said as she stroll to the entryway where the blond had been asked to wait.

"And who are you?" asked an irritated Jane Bennet who had arrived with that annoying Bingley woman and her family already annoyed at being late and while the rest of her party had been given entry she was asked to wait here.

"I am the mistress of this home young lady" boomed the duchess.

"Oh I beg your pardon, Your Grace" said Jane, instantly cowered by the great lady. "I meant no offence. I was only upset by being detained here."

"I have no idea with what hubris you dared to enter my home but you are most certainly not welcomed and uninvited. Of course I would have you detained" she said to the horrified young lady. "After the stunts you have pulled to besmirch my granddaughter's honor how dare you try to attend her wedding ball? Especially after the malicious lies you helped your aunt spread about my granddaughter's birth not to mention the scandalous tales you told about her virtue. If I was not afraid of getting my hand dirty I would slap you silly!"

No need. Jane felt as if she had already been slapped by the unexpected set down as she fled the luxurious home in tears.

"I was just getting started!" said the duchess as she stomped her foot in frustration that it took so little to break the chit. "One would think one as brazen as she could have withstood more" she huffed and returned to the ball.

Caroline Bingley was furious as she watched Eliza being led to the floor by the Iron Duke himself. She had looked around for that sister of hers in order to put her plan in action but she was nowhere to be found. It looked as if she would have to expose the chit herself though she did not want to risk the duke's wrath. In the end it would be all worth it and she refused to let that chit shine any longer that night and vowed to get rid of her after she left the floor.

"Grandduchess" said the duke, using Elizabeth's nickname for her grandmother as he plucked her from the crowd when she returned to the ballroom. "What were you up to, young lady?" he teased the self-satisfied looking matron.

"Oh just taking out the trash" she smirked.

"Well I fear there is more that needs to be dumped" he said as he discreetly indicated Caroline Bingley as she watched his wife dancing with her grandfather with a murderous look on her face.

"I take it that is the one that brought Miss Bennet to town to cause trouble?" asked the duchess.

"Yes. And I saw her looking around for someone while you were away having fun. I have no doubts she was looking for her to put whatever plan she has into action."

"Not if I can help it" she said as she started to walk away, only for him to stop her.

"No, let her do her worst, Grandduchess" he said ambiguously.

"I beg your pardon? Let her ruin my granddaughter's ball?"

"My wife and I decided to let her carry out her plan which could only be to try and embarrass my wife with what she thinks she knows about her parentage. Her always arriving fashionably late has worked against her this night as she did not hear the introduction. Let her draw her crowd and spew her lies and…"

"Effectively ruin herself in all polite society" she finished in amusement, loving the nefarious plan.

"Precisely!" he said with a huge smile that made the nearby ladies want to swoon as the general led his granddaughter back to her husband following their dance but before his wife could warn them, Miss Bingley and her family was upon them.

"Dear Miss Eliza. Thank you for inviting us to your ball" Miss Bingley started loudly in order to draw the crowd she wanted to witness the humiliation.

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, thank you for joining us" said Elizabeth completely ignoring Caroline Bingley, to her shock.

"Thank you for having us, Your Grace" said Louisa Hurst quickly as she covertly grabbed her sister's arm trying to stop her.

"Miss Eliza…" an irritated Miss Bingley stated again as she wrenched her arm from her sister's iron grip, only to be cut off by the chit again.

"I understood that you had one more in your party, Mr. Hurst" said Elizabeth.

"Yes now that you mention it there was that dull, blond chit your mother favored with us though I have not seen her since we entered" said the blunt man as he looked around.

"Yes, the lovely Miss Bennet" said the clueless Mr. Bingley quickly trying to cover his brother's lapse, hoping he had not offended Her Grace by insulting her sister.

"Ah, unfortunately she had to leave suddenly" said the grand duchess to everyone but the duke's surprise causing Elizabeth to give her grandmother a questioning raised eyebrow but she only shook her head in response.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that" said Bingley who was looking forward to dancing with the pretty young woman despite his lack of interest in her due to her mean spiritedness.

"Yes well she probably could no longer keep up the pretense" said Miss Bingley loudly, her anger at being ignored making her even less wise and she was still being ignored as no one acknowledged her statement but thankfully her ever clueless brother took the bait.

"Pretense?" he asked in confusion, causing Mrs. Hurst to groan in dread.

"Yes the pretense of allowing her sister Miss Eliza pretend to be something that she is not while lying to our dear duke" she said spitefully to the gasp of the crowd she created.

"Who is Miss Eliza?" asked the truly baffled general before his wife could stop him.

"Why the bastard born interloper who tricked none other than the Duke of Derbyshire into marrying her" she said loudly, finally getting her revenge.

"I beg your pardon?" roared the Duke of Wellington to Miss Bingley's great surprise, wondering why the great man was so upset with her.

"I am sorry to have to cause you any distress by letting it be known in your home, Your Grace, but I could no longer sit back and watch my dear friend be tricked by nothing more than the country born natural child of an impoverished country squire. Everyone touted her being a gentleman's daughter with a huge dowry and connections when she first set out to capture the duke but I have just returned from her home county where I learned she is nothing more than an illegitimate bastard daughter of unknown origins from a scullery maid whose father tried to pass her off as the legitimate daughter of his wife" she finished triumphantly, dropping the bombshell to the confused shock of the crowd who had heard the duchess introduced as their host's granddaughter.

"CAROLINE!" shouted her brother as he listened in horror to her shocking words which had brought the entire ball to a halt.

"How dare you, madam?!" yelled the general at the proud redhead, wiping the smirk off of her face. "If you were a man I would call you out!" he continued in a rage.

Elizabeth exchanged amused glances with her husband as Miss Bingley's mouth dropped open in shock. It was just as he predicted. They did not have to say one word to ruin the clueless harridan.

"I beg your pardon?" said the shocked Miss Bingley with her hand on her chest in horror.

"How dare you speak about my granddaughter so?! With what nerve did you enter my home and spew such lies about my family?!" yelled the general.

"Gra..gran..granddaughter?" she spluttered in astonishment.

"That would be me, the woman you called a bastard born interloper" said the highly amused Elizabeth with a raised hand.

"I do not understand your meaning" said the still baffled Miss Bingley.

"Obviously" retorted her grandmother.

"I know you brought dear Jane Bennet with you to town, Miss Bingley, and can only conclude that your ill gained knowledge stems from that quarter so I am loathe to blame you for your ignorance, but to be so wholly stupid as to take what she said as fact and attempt to discredit me in a room full of my family at my wedding ball in my grandparents' home no less, shows how truly ignorant you are madam" she said to Miss Bingley's shocked embarrassment. "Not that it is any of your business Miss Bingley, but yes Mrs. Bennet is not my natural mother, she having died shortly after giving birth to me. She also being the first wife of my father, would render me being a bastard impossible."

Miss Bingley could only listen on in horror as the truth was revealed.

"She also being the beloved daughter of His Grace, General Arthur Wellesley, the Duke of Wellington and his lovely duchess would also render her being a scullery maid impossible" continued the amused Elizabeth, making the Bingleys and Hursts gasp in shock at the unexpected revelation. "You being ignorant enough to call me thus as well as insult a lady you knew nothing of in front of such exalted company, even if they were wholly unconnected to me, renders you impossibly stupid and validates my opinion that you should consider remaining silent and being only thought a fool instead of once again opening your mouth and removing all doubt. I am embarrassed for you and your family on your behalf" Elizabeth finished in a voice full of amusement to the shock of the crowd.

Never had they seen such poise under such an assault they could not believe she found her insult amusing though listening to her glib set down did make the woman sound rather foolish.

"As am I, Your Grace" Louisa Hurst said quickly. "Please, please forgive my sister for her horrid mistake. I cannot fathom what made her speak so and I am very sorry that you and your family was insulted thus" finished the horrified and repentant woman with tears in her eyes as she watched her reputation die, knowing she should have done more to stop Caroline from trying to call the duchess out in company and though she told her it was bad idea, she should have stopped her at all cost.

"Yes, Your Graces, Derbyshire, please forgive me for foisting my sister on you and allowing this insult to happen. I cannot express how sorry I am" said the shocked Mr. Bingley, never had he expected his sister to behave so!

"Tis no fault of either of you" said Elizabeth. "I am sure you would not have allowed such a thing to happen if you had the power to stop it" she said, trying to salvage some of the siblings' dignity.

"And the person who is at fault is suddenly silent" said the fuming Lord Sutton who had walked over with the rest of his family during the shocking outburst.

"I beg your pardon" the mortified Miss Bingley finally said. "I assure you I meant no offence."

"You called someone a bastard, in company no less, and meant no offence?!" shouted the viscount.

"That is to say… I meant I only repeated what I was told and I apologize that I was misinformed. I only had His Grace's best interest in mind" stuttered Miss Bingley.

"If you had my nephew's best interest in mind, you would have quietly pulled him aside and relayed your concerns to him, madam" said Lady Matlock. "You would not have disrespected and try to discredit his wife in company in such a shocking manner. Do not try to insult our intelligence by saying your little show was for the benefit of anyone but yourself."

"Family please, I assure you no harm has been done to me and I was highly entertained by the spectacle" laughed Elizabeth to the crowd's amazement

"You would be" said Colonel Fitzwilliam in amused admiration of the resilient duchess.

"And why should I not be, cousin?" she teased. "The woman is just one in a long line of jealous harpies with disappointed hopes who failed to capture my handsome husband" she said, making said jealous harpies that listened on blush in mortification and hate her more. "Can you blame her for being desperate for the attention of one such as he? I am sure I have only seen the beginning of the machinations of desperate maidens willing to stop at nothing to disrupt my marriage. Should we not feel sorry for one as stupid as she?"

"I beg your pardon?" said an enraged Miss Bingley.

"Really, Miss Bingley?" asked Elizabeth. "Do be quiet. You have already made a cake of yourself in front of some of the most important people in society. Do not exasperate the situation. If it were not for your family's sake you would have been thrown in a carriage to return to the pit of hades you so obviously came from" said a no longer joking Elizabeth to the shock of the room. "You have got to be one of the most hateful shrews I have ever had the displeasure to meet and it would behoove you to mind your manners while I still find your pathetic state amusing.

"Also? A tip…my husband would not look upon you with favor even if you were successful in separating us so I suggest you stop trying. He can barely stand your presence and he will no longer be exposed to your vulgar attempts to capture him. Stay away from him and my sister or I will call you out, which to my way of thinking, in women's speak means ruin you in society and make you wish you never even heard of the ton!" she yelled at the stupid creature making the crowd gasp at her words and laugh at her threat to call her out. "Although I would gather you have done a good job of ruining your sorry self all on your own this night, madam."

"Charles, I have a headache and would like to leave. Please accept my apologies everyone. I am sorry to have caused any distress" said the humiliated woman.

"Wisest thing I have heard you utter since the day I was unfortunate enough to meet you Miss Bingley. Do have a pleasant evening" said Elizabeth with a smile as she all but fled the room.

"Has the world gone mad?" asked the viscount after the family took their leave. "What in God's name was that about?" he asked in confusion, still not clear on who the chit was.

"That was about the disappointed hopes of one who had set her cap at your dashing cousin before I came along and stole him away" said Elizabeth with a teasing smile at her impressed husband.

He could not get enough of his feisty wife.

"Well I never!" said the Duchess of Wellington. "Who told her such awful things?"

"That would be one Jane Bennet" answered Elizabeth.

"Thankfully I took that trash out before she had the audacity to enter."

"Yes, well, cousin?" Elizabeth said to the still somewhat upset viscount. "I think this dance belongs to you?" she said, wanting the attention off of her and the horrid scene so she could enjoy the rest of the ball.

"Are you sure you are up to dancing, dearest?" asked the worried duke. She had started to look decidedly uncomfortable.

"I am sure. As long as Lord Sutton will still have me of course" she said, trying to tease her cousin, who was still staring at the doorway with a frown on his face as if he wanted to go after Miss Bingley, into a better mood.

"I suppose" he said in a fake haughty voice finally coming out of his anger. "As long as you do not try to steal kisses like your husband does" he dug as he gave his blushing cousin a wink and led his wife to the floor amidst her laughter.

"Caroline what the devil were you thinking?!" yelled an outraged Bingley after they had boarded their carriage. He was livid!

"I am going to kill that chit!" said a humiliated Miss Bingley, completely ignoring her brother.

"CAROLINE!" yelled Bingley.

"How dare she lie to me so?! I made a fool of myself in front of the leading members of the ton because of her. Oh God what have I done?"

"Yes, what have you done to all of us, Caroline?!" shouted Louisa. "You have ruined us all because of your delusions and jealousy! The duke would never marry you even if he were not already so. He hates you, Caroline! And you have just ruined us in your pursuit of one who barely tolerated you for our brother's sake."

"How dare you, Louisa?" asked the affronted Miss Bingley.

"How dare **_you_** , Caroline?" shouted Mr. Bingley. "Do you realize what you have done? No, this cannot be" he said frantically as he pounded on the roof to get the driver's attention. "Derbyshire is one of my dearest friends. I will not lose him over your ignorance. Turn back" he shouted.

"Charles! I am not going back into that ballroom!" said the appalled Miss Bingley.

"Of course you are not. We are. I am going to salvage my relationship and the Hursts' reputation. You can go back to the pit of hades as Her Grace said for all I care, sister" he said as he disembarked.

"Bingley" called the duke as soon as he saw his flustered friend reenter the ballroom as he had just been hoping he had not left so he could help salvage his reputation, he was happy to see him and the Hursts return.

"Derbyshire!" said the grateful man as he came over and shook his hand. "Darce I am so sorry…" he started only to be cut off.

"Not of your doing, my friend" he said as he dramatically patted him on the back and smiled at him for the sake of the people around them watching with rapt attention. "My wife was wondering at your audacity of leaving before dancing with her" he said jovially in a loud voice.

"I could never end the night while missing such a treat" said Bingley with tears in his eyes at his friend's gracious help. With that one line he knew his reputation was restored.

The duke gave his emotional friend another pat of reassurance and a nod of understanding before turning to watch the colonel walk his beautiful wife back to his side after dancing with her following his brother's set, looking for signs of fatigue. Although she looked handsome as ever, he did see signs of weariness and immediately decided to make her sit out the next few dances to the disappointment of her partners.

"Mrs. Hurst" said Elizabeth as she joined her husband and the frightened looking trio, her heart immediately going out to them. "I was wondering where you had gotten off to" she said loudly for the benefit of the crowd, unknowingly following her husband's lead to his great approval. "I wanted to tell you how lovely you look this evening" she said to the grateful woman.

"Why thank you so much, Your Grace, though I know I am nothing to you" Mrs. Hurst happily replied in relief.

"Oh stuff and nonsense" laughed Elizabeth. "You must join me for tea at Derbyshire House again. Your last visit ended too soon." she said, instantly restoring the Hursts as well.

"I would be honored, Your Grace" said the emotionally grateful woman.

"And you, my dear, have had enough dancing for one evening" said the concerned duke.

"I told Richard you were looking upon me with a discerning eye and not merely admiring me from afar" she said with a beautiful pout.

"I was admiring you with a discerning eye" he teased, surprising the onlookers with his altered behavior. "Please rest, dearest, you look fatigued" he whispered to her and she readily agreed, which told him she really did need the break. "Excuse us" he said to the crowd. "I am afraid you may have to take a raincheck, Bingley" he said. "The duchess needs a break from dancing."

"Of course, Derbyshire. I will hold you to your promise next time, Your Grace" he said to the beautiful, kind woman.

"I will make sure you do, Mr. Bingley" she said as her husband led her away.

"They looked terrified when I first saw that they had returned" she said as she took a much needed seat.

"They were" the worried duke said distractedly, taking in every move his wife made. "Poor Bingley had tears in his eyes."

"As did his sister. They certainly do not deserve to be painted with the same brush."

"No" he said again in distraction which Elizabeth noticed this time.

"Dearest" she said in exasperation. "Stop hovering! I am fine."

"You are not fine! You were dead on your feet" he countered.

"Not quite though I admit I am a little fatigued. It has been a while since I danced the night away" she teased as her family walked over, seemingly from all different directions, with looks of worry. "Oh dear, here comes the barrage of concern" she said, making her husband laugh.

"Lizzy?" said her Aunt Madeline with a question in her voice. "Are you well?" asked the concerned matron. Lizzy never sat at balls.

"I assure you that I am well though a little tired. Nothing missing a few dances will not cure" she assured her skeptical looking family.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and rest a while, dear. I will make your excuses" said her worried grandmother. Her fiery granddaughter looked decidedly mild.

"Yes…" started her husband.

"No need" interrupted Elizabeth. "I am fine and will sit and enjoy the rest of the ball since I am sure His Grace will not allow me to dance again" she pouted.

"Just the fact that you are acquiescing to his request proves you are more tired than you are admitting, young lady" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Agreed" said her husband who had the same thought.

"Yes I am tired, very tired" she admitted. "But I assure you I am not uncomfortable or in any pain so it is nothing a little rest here in this chair cannot cure."

"Promise to not over exert yourself, LizBear" said her grandfather using his nickname for her. "This ball is not as important as your health."

"I promise. Now go! All of you! Enjoy my ball in my stead. And take my husband with you. Make him dance Lady Aunt" she said to an amused Lady Matlock.

"I will do no such thing!" said the incredulous duke. Did she really expect him to leave her side?

"Of course you will, nephew" demanded Lady Matlock who grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. "Come, Sutton will keep your wife company."

"I will do no such thing!" mocked the viscount as they walked away.

"Come, cousin, keep me company for a while. I am sure the ladies will not mind too much" Elizabeth teased.

"Are you daft? They shall be devastated!" he said as he took the seat next to her as the rest of their family dispersed.

"When will you choose one of them and start your nursery?" she asked to his horrified gasp, making her almost double over in laughter at the look of alarm on his face.

"How dare you suggest such a thing?! I am in the bloom of youth and much too young to be caught in the parson's mousetrap! Besides, I am waiting on your grandfather to die so I can marry his exceptional wife. I would challenge him to a duel for her honor if he was not so proficient with a sword" he said to her continued amusement.

"What a whirlwind that blew into Netherfield, eh?" she said

"Amazing!" he agreed. "She is what I imagine you will be in thirty years. How are you doing with everything?" he asked seriously. "You have had a lot to take in recently."

"I have not really stopped to think of it all, actually. I am just going with everything as it comes, not letting it overwhelm me. I thought I would be a lot angrier with my grandfather because of his actions but once he said he saw the man my father was and would become before he described exactly who he turned out to be, most of my anger left. I cannot really blame him for not wanting his daughter with such a man though I wish he had the same care for me when I was younger."

"I believe him when he said he thought the love he thought your father had for you would lead to a good life for you and that his guilt kept him away."

"As do I or we would not be here today" she agreed. "I would never have gotten through any of this without Fitzwilliam. He has been my everything throughout all of this" she said as she fondly watched her husband watching her from the dance floor.

"That old stuff shirt is definitely a different person since you came along" said the viscount as he also watched his cousin watching his wife in worry to his amusement. "Makes him infinitely more likeable."

"Oh he has not changed in essentials though I have softened his disposition and he no longer hides who he is from the world" she said tenderly as she sent him a reassuring wave earning her a relieved smile in return.

"Besotted!" said the viscount in mock disgust as he watched their interaction in amusement.

"Him or I?" she asked in amusement.

"Both" said the colonel as he walked over with punch and refreshments for her.

"What about me, brother?" said the viscount.

"You are not an increasing woman on chair rest under the watchful eye of her besotted husband who would run us both through if we let her move" he said as he sat down. "Go get it yourself."

"Well I never" said the viscount as he folded his arms in mock consternation.

"Here, we can share" said Elizabeth, putting a smile on his face as he stole a small cake from her plate as her husband, finally free, quickly walked over.

To her very great enjoyment, the brothers immediately turned to each other, held hands and said "Are you well, dearest?" in overly concerned voices, making her almost fall out of her chair laughing.

The duke was not amused!

"How long have you blaggards been waiting to do that?" he asked.

"At least since Netherfield" said the colonel between laughs, finally eliciting a smile from the duke.

"That was fantastic" said Elizabeth trying to rein in her laughter as her husband started to pout. "Oh do not mind them, dearest" she said as she grabbed his hand. "They mean no harm."

"Of course we do" said the viscount. "Do no ruin our bit, cousin!" he exclaimed finally getting to the duke and making him laugh as well.

" ** _Are_** you well, dearest?" he finally asked to the brothers' great amusement.

"I assure you I am" she said as he took the seat next to her after the still laughing brothers took their leave.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as he brought his arm around her to the shock of their guests though they saw none of their reactions as they were once again lost in their own world.


	27. Chapter 27

Jane Bennet was miserable as even the neighbors she grew up with were decidedly cooler towards her after discovering her lies and realizing she had lied spitefully along with her aunt that day in the dressmaker's while pretending to be the innocent, concerned sister. After one of the worst nights of her life she returned to Longbourn the next morning via post with only a maid that Mr. Bingley was generous enough to supply her with and dashed hopes.

After the set down from that Lizzy's so called grandmother and her flight from her ball she realized that any chance she had at marrying a wealthy man of the first circles was gone. She knew that her sister's powerful family would not allow any decent man to marry her and she knew not what to do. Even the blazing row she had with that Caroline Bingley after she returned from her sister's ball humiliated shined a light on how small her chances were at making an advantageous match what with the redhead vowing to ruin her just as she had been ruined by her lies.

No one told her to be stupid enough to take her word and go so far as to host her in town for her vengeful needs. She knew the woman just wanted her to do her dirty work for her and embarrass Lizzy at her ball though she had no intention of doing so, her knowing the truth behind her birth of course. She just used the selfish woman as a way to get into the ball, fully planning on abandoning the dumb chit once she arrived. Instead she was sent home in shame.

Not even that Mr. Bingley, a tradesman who dared to try to pay court to her before the ball, was still interested in her after he found out her ploy. What other choice did she have other than to return home fruitless? So when her father, having seemingly given up on his plans to separate Lizzy from her husband, demanded that she marry the highly upset Mr. Collins to secure the family home for them, what other choice did she have, all of her confidence at finding a wealthy husband gone? Mr. Collins would surely throw them from their home if she did not marry him since he was so upset about not marrying Lizzy and refused to take one of the other girls.

At least she would be moving away from Hertfordshire where she was basically being shunned and no longer invited to neighborhood soirees, let alone any of the local men showing any interest in her anymore. Her only request was that she marry quickly and quietly so she could leave the godforsaken neighborhood as soon as possible, never to return until she became the next mistress of Longbourn. Her only consolation.

At least she would still be the mistress of her own estate, an estate that Lizzy toiled away on for years, not receiving any benefits from it. In the end all of her hard work would go to her benefit and that gave her some spiteful company as she wed a man she could never love.

BH***************************BH

"Georgie, you must help me!"

"But Lizzy what if we are caught again?"

"We shan't be. We shall be very diligent in our subterfuge and make sure the area is clear of spies."

"But what of the spies we most assuredly shall encounter along our journey tither?"

"I shall send them all away! I will send a note to our intelligence officer and have her convene a briefing for the entire encampment. The traitors will all be summoned below and we shall march to victory!"

"Oh Lizzy!"

"It shall work I assure you! Our previous failed missions were due to a lack of reinforcements for our cause. Now that I have recruited a stellar regiment, we shall not fail! How can we fail when we have converted the sergeant in arms into a faithful ally and promoted her as our head of intelligence?"

"But there is still the commander heading our enemy's battlefront!"

"Then we simply must disarm him and imprison him along with the rest of the enemies that have infiltrated our camp!"

"You shall bring us all to ruin, Your Grace!"

"If our escape is detected I shall fall on my sword to protect my subordinates. I will let no harm come to you or our faithful allies!"

"It shan't work. If we are captured we all shall have the devil to pay. We shall suffer more than our general who initiated this dastardly plot! We will be blamed for not holding the front line and allowing you to go into battle."

"I assure you I shall protect you from the dictator! I will clear your name of all wrongdoings and declare that no one else has any fault. I shall tell him that I threatened you and you had to follow my orders on pain of execution!"

"Oh Lizzy" was the only highly amused response Georgiana could give her unruly sister as she agreed to help her escape once again and took the missive to the intelligence officer and put the plan into motion.

An hour later she and a heavily pregnant Elizabeth crept down the servant's stairs of Pemberley while Her Grace's personal footman/guard Travis stood as a lookout. They were a few feet from freedom! The exit was in their reach! They flung open the door to freedom and almost ran into the dictator who stood there waiting for them with his arms folded, a look of amusement on his face.

"There is a traitor amongst us!" cried Elizabeth in frustration as her husband shook his head at her antics and pointed towards the door they alighted from, making her turn back in defeat and make her way back up the servant stairs and into the cloister room to await her trial.

"I see the mistress was caught again" said Mrs. Rogers, Pemberley's head cook in amusement at Her Grace's antics.

"Yeah, someone threw a rub in the way. His Grace was waiting at the door for us to emerge" said a nervous Travis who had come to tell Mrs. Reynolds that the master wanted all the upper and senior staff in the cloister room immediately.

"I wonder who the spy is" said Mrs. Reynolds, also known as Her Grace's intelligence officer.

"Tis no matter now" cook said with a sigh as she wiped her hands on her apron before donning a fresh one for their audience with the master. "His Grace is about to ring a fine peal over us all."

"Would you care to explain yourself, Your Grace or should I call you Major General?" asked the duke after the servants had gathered in the cloister room, giving Elizabeth a shock as he used her code name.

"I do not take your meaning, sir" said an abashed Elizabeth as she fail to meet his eyes. "I cannot think of anything about myself that needs explaining at the moment" she hedged.

"And you, Colonel Darcy?" he asked his equally abashed sister that also failed to meet his eyes. "Have you anything to say about these current events?"

"I do not take your meaning, sir" Georgiana replied, using the pre-planned response to a possible interrogation.

"Are you of the same mind, Lt. Travis?" he asked.

"I do not take your meaning, sir, er, Your Grace" the footman immediately answered, though he was extremely hesitant to do so.

"Sgt. Reynolds?" tried the duke.

"I do not take your meaning, Your Grace" said the flustered housekeeper, though she did not want to antagonize her master.

"Did I not catch you in an attempt to evade your restrictions, Major General?"

"I do not take your meaning, sir" said Elizabeth.

"Can you explain to me where you were headed when I encountered you?" asked the duke.

"I do not take your meaning, sir" she repeated.

"Did you not recruit our sister and servants to assist you with an escape?" the duke tried again.

"I do not take…"

"Your Grace!" interrupted the duke with a deceptively calm voice, diverted with her attempt but it still did not lesson his ire at her disobeying the doctor and putting her at risk of an early labor which just the thought of terrified him.

"I told you this would not work, Lizzy" murmured Georgiana. "His Grace is too smoky by half" she said, using the term she learned from her sister, hoping her brother knew not what it meant.

"While you and your sister are too ripe and ready by half" responded the duke, hiding his amusement at her turn of phrase and shocking her with his comprehension of it.

"Oh Fitzwilliam I only wanted to take a quick turn about the gardens" Elizabeth finally confessed with a pout.

They removed to Pemberley following their wedding ball for Elizabeth's confinement almost three weeks earlier. They had a big scare as Elizabeth fell ill almost immediately upon their arrival. She started to experience extreme cramping and back aches and could barely walk as the pain intensified and she started to see blood spots which alarmed them both. The doctor assured them that some bleeding during a pregnancy was not uncommon but the pains could be signs of her going into a premature labor and ordered her on complete bedrest for a fortnight and prescribing her a tea that would stop the labor.

After about nine days of the occupation, Elizabeth quickly grew tired of it. Her pains had completely stopped and she had yet to see any more blood. She declared herself healthy and began to revolt against the doctor's orders and her husband's constant vigil. She started by arising from the bed when she was left alone, which she hardly ever was, and eventually started taking a turn about her chambers and then her sitting room, and then the corridor outside her chambers where she began to be spotted by the servants whose loyalty and concern for her wellbeing would allow them to do no less than inform the master.

She then began to speak with the servants and tried to win them over to her side by not informing him of her movements. A few complied but she was only free for mere minutes before he was alerted again each time. She then enlisted Georgie's help though she was extremely reluctant to let her put herself at risk in any way but the soft hearted girl who loved her sister finally caved and helped her recruit Mrs. Reynolds to their side.

That great lady helped by clearing the corridors when she wanted to walk them and making sure the servants who were on duty in the area were assigned other task that would take them out of her vicinity. The final recruit had been her guard who vehemently refused to disobey his master until she pretended to cry helplessly which made him quickly agree. They had worked on this final plan for days and thought nothing could go wrong until the duke blocked her path to freedom.

There was a traitor amongst them and she was determined to find out who as she sat and listened to her husband rail against everyone who had assisted her. Georgiana was right, the regiment took his wrath while the general was ordered to her chambers to rest peacefully of all things. Falling on her sword indeed!

"Twas Toinette" said the ever perceptive Travis as they reconvened in the kitchen for a debrief after the master's blistering set down and even stricter instructions were put in place with threats of discipline should they conspire with the duchess again.

"No!" said Mrs. Reynolds, refusing to believe the girl who loved her mistress so would do such a thing.

"Of course it were her" said the cook as she baste a pheasant for dinner. "Who else knew so many details, code names and all?"

"But why would she do that?" asked a confused Shelley who had also taken up the mistress' cause.

"She cares for Her Grace's wellbeing more than her freedom and is a stickler for following the doctor's orders closely so no harm can come to her mistress" explained Travis.

"It **_was_** Antoinette!" Mrs. Reynolds exclaimed in belated realization.

"Twas what was me?" asked the abigail as she came into the kitchen to fetch tea for the mistress.

"Turncoat!" they all cried at once, causing a fit of giggles from the outed infiltrator.

BH***************************BH

"I beg your pardon?!" said a flabbergasted Lady Catherine de Bourgh two months after Their Graces' wedding ball and nearly a year into their marriage as she finally found out about their nuptials from the chit sitting in her parlor claiming the be the sister of the Duchess of Derbyshire. "Who did you say you were?" she asked her parson's new wife whom, up until now, she only knew as the daughter of the man whose estate Mr. Collins was due to inherit who had never mentioned her sisters beyond answering her questions about the ways and means of her upbringing.

"I am the sister of the Duchess of Derbyshire" Jane said in fake innocence, still trying to find ways to ruin her sister's life.

She knew that her new husband's patroness was the unwanted aunt of the duke who obviously knew nothing about his marriage since she still touted his engagement to her homely daughter. What better way to cause havoc in her sister's marriage than by sending the demanding matron whose presence she could hardly abide their way? She had been married to the odious Mr. Collins for a little over a month and already she had had enough of the harridan that basically controlled her husband and tried to do the same to her.

She could not even order meat from the butcher without the overbearing woman giving her opinion and returning her cuts if she deemed them too big. She had a say in everything from the way she dressed to the way she train the small staff she had at the parsonage, and with her husband completely under her thumb there was little she could do about it. Why not get a break from her officiousness by sending her to Derbyshire where she knew the matron was sure to go once she found out about the marriage?

"I do not take your meaning" screeched the harridan, bringing Jane out of her woolgathering. "What ever do you mean by saying such a thing? Duchess of Derbyshire indeed. There has been no Duchess of Derbyshire since my dear sister passed and you are looking at the next duchess right here in my own parlor" she bellowed, pointing to her daughter.

"I do not mean to upset you, Lady Catherine, but my sister is indeed the Duchess of Derbyshire, having wed His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire over an eighth month ago" she said in fake distress. "I myself was a guest at their wedding at their Scottish estate though I had some objections to the match."

"As well you should!" bellowed the shocked lady. "How dare she, the daughter of an impoverished gentleman with an entailed estate such as yourself dare to aim so high? And this is the illegitimate one of all things? It must be a scandalous falsehood! My nephew would never stoop so low and he most certainly would never forget his duty to his family nor the explicit agreement of his mother and myself that sanctioned a match between he and my daughter. Why I never!"

"Yet it is true" said Jane in mock sadness. "As I said I witnessed their nuptials myself as well as attended their wedding ball once they returned from their honeymoon but two months ago. Your own family was also there, milady so I had no idea that you were unaware of the match."

"My family?! Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, your brother, Lord Matlock's family was at the wedding and his wife hosted the wedding ball of course" said Jane, laying on the insults.

"Mr. Collins!" she bellowed, scaring the already frightened man who sat and listened to his wife in horror as she told his patroness the one thing he had been hiding from her in fear she would blame him for not stopping the match.

"Y-y-yes, milady?" he stumbled.

"Did you know about this? This is your family so you had to of course been aware. Why did you not inform me at once and put a stop to this nonsense? This Lizzy, was she not your intended? Did you not leave to marry a Miss Elizabeth Bennet only to come back with her sister as your bride? How dare you let this happen?!"

"I apologize, milady" said the sweating man. "Although I was indeed summoned to marry my intended, my beautiful Cousin Elizabeth, at once, she returned home already married to your esteemed nephew, having married in Scotland against her father's will and defying him at every turn when he tried to end the marriage. I assure you there was nothing I could do to stop the match that had already occurred outside of my purview" he said nervously.

"This is not to be borne!" she shouted. "Mrs. Jenkinson, pack my daughter's trunks at once and instruct my maid to pack mine as well. We must away to town this instant to put a stop to this farce" she demanded.

"Begging your pardon" a gleeful Jane said quietly. "But Their Graces have retired to the duke's estate in Derbyshire."

"Their Graces indeed" said the livid matron. "There is no **_their_** there is only His Grace seeing as how the true duchess resides under this roof. I will put an end to this so call marriage and put my daughter in her rightful place. No country nobody without wealth and connections will dare take my daughter's title from her. Mr. Collins go and have your trunks packed immediately! I will give you the honor of marrying Her Grace to my nephew once this farce is set aside as payback for being jilted by one of such low birth."

The previously unhappy Collinses were immensely happy at this turn of events and went to pack their trunks at once. They could not wait to get their revenge on the pair that jilted them both.

BH***************************BH

"Are you really going to do this to me, Charles?" screeched an outraged Caroline Bingley a fortnight after that disastrous ball.

Her brother had just informed her that he had finalized the setting up of her own establishment and releasing her dowry into her care. She could not believe he was all but putting her on the shelf, which she would be when she moved into her own establishment with this companion he had found her as if she was an old spinster.

"You refused to go to Scarborough and seeing as how Hurst wants you away from his home, this is your only option as well you know, for you will definitely not be residing with me once I purchase an estate" he said, sounding more resolute than she had ever heard him.

"I am not some spinster you are about to put on the shelf, Charles and I will not have it."

"Unless you want to severely reduce your standards and marry one of your true sphere and not the one you aspire to and your delusions led you to believe you were already a member of, you solidified your spinsterhood at none other than the Iron Duke's home" mocked Mr. Hurst, delighted at the disrespectful woman's predicament.

He had only been everything polite to her when he married her sister and yet she mocked and insulted him at every turn. The warm woman he had married had turned cold and unfeeling towards him as her sister berated her on her choice of a husband and made her feel ashamed of their marriage. She was rude to anyone she came across that she deemed beneath her or she could not benefit from. She was the meanest harridan he had met and he had no cause to repine her current state once he knew she had not taken them all down with her.

"I am every bit as eligible as I ever were" sneered Miss Bingley.

"That I will agree with since you have been in that state for four unmarried seasons" said Mr. Hurst.

"Any man of the first circles would be blessed to have a wife such as I with the fortune that I have to bring into the marriage and I refuse to allow you to regulate me to the shelf, brother" she said as if uninterrupted.

"As long as the refusal comes from your own establishment, you may refuse all you want. You move on the morrow" said Mr. Bingley as he took his leave.

"This is not over. I will rise again and ruin that chit if it is the last thing I do" she declared menacingly.


	28. Chapter 28

"The carriages has just entered the park, Your Grace" said Mrs. Reynolds after being allowed entry to her master's study.

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds. Please inform Her Grace" said the duke as he finished the letter he had been penning.

His family had just arrived for their scheduled visit, his wife's grandparents already in residence for the duchess' lie in the Iron Duchess refused to miss. The Gardiners and Fitzwilliams were arriving for an extended visit and his wife was all aflutter as she got the mansion ready for their visits despite her very advanced state. She was, for lack of a better word, huge as she carried what they now knew to be twins, but the boundless energy she suddenly got during her last month of pregnancy belied her size.

They had immediately retired to Pemberley following their wedding ball to await their firstborn and he was beside himself with worry once his long time doctor and the midwife confirmed his tiny wife was indeed carrying two babes. He prayed daily for a healthy pregnancy and birth not knowing what he would do if something happened to any of them.

To his immense relief, besides the big scare, she had been relatively healthy throughout her confinement and his concern decreased as his joy increased while he watched his beautiful wife sprout with his seed amazed as she grew even more attractive as her condition advanced, if that was even possible. Lately though his duchess was decidedly ill tempered and he could use the relief his houseguest were sure to bring. Hopefully her ire would turn on them when she was uncomfortable, preferably Sutton, he thought fondly as he went to join his wife and their grandparents in welcoming his family.

"You are one huge little person, Your Grace" said the viscount in amusement at how big his cousin had gotten since he last saw her as everyone reconvened in the drawing room after having refreshed themselves from their trip.

"Sutton!" said his mother incredulously.

"You never call a lady huge, son" said his father in amusement. "No matter what the cause."

"There has got to be two in there" he said all but ignoring the warning. "Give over! Did I win the bet? Has a doctor confirmed that you are carrying twins?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes a doctor has confirmed that she is indeed carrying two babes though I am surprised none of our womenfolk who already knew that told you" answered the amused duke.

"They never tell me anything" he said nonchalantly waving off the duke in his excitement at being right. "So I won the bet" he declared.

"Who did you bet?" asked his brother in amusement.

"I bet…" he said before stopping in shock and looking around the room at his family's amused faces in disbelief. "Wait! Who did I bet? Someone did bet me right?" he asked, increasingly upset at this turn of events as his family openly laughed at him.

"I do not think you did, cousin, though you may have the immense pleasure of being right and the first one to say so" said Elizabeth in amusement.

"But this is unpardonable. Someone had to have bet me. I was looking forward to winning" he pouted to his family's further entertainment.

"Well you won in spirit if nothing else" said the highly amused colonel, having been looking forward to this as he realized no one bet his brother months ago though he repeatedly mentioned said bet and his intention to win it.

"So how have you really been, Lizzy?" asked her Aunt Gardiner once the laughter died at the disappointed viscount. "I know you say you are well in your letters but this cannot be an easy confinement" she said in concern.

"I have been more than well since the scare we had when we first arrived here" she said.

She had been decidedly ill on their return to Pemberley but the doctor chalked it up to the rigorous schedule she kept while they were in town as well as stress. After about a fortnight of prescribed bedrest that nearly drove the entire estate mad as she revolted against the restraints, everything had been fine. Since then the peace and quiet of her beautiful home had worked wonders for her and her babes and she had been very healthy.

"The lovely environs of Pemberley and the peace away from town and all the family strife is just what we needed to recover" said Elizabeth.

"With a strong dose of a smothering grandmother and a hovering husband to go along with it right, LizBear?" said her grandfather at their private joke.

She had come to him in near tears about a fortnight after they arrived due to the restraints and restrictions her grandmother and husband put on her as they watched her every move closely. She had had enough and begged him to intervene as she told him of her own failed operations she had previously planned to escape her husband's restrictions.

After some strategic battle planning they were able to allude the pair for hours at a time so that she may enjoy her freedom. Once they caught on to what was going on they both decided to loosen the reins so she did not have to result to subterfuge for a little peace, though he missed the fun of alluding them.

"Undoubtedly" she said with a dramatic eye roll.

"Well you look infinitely better than I imagined for one at such an advanced stage" said the relieved Lady Matlock.

"Though she has been a bear to live with these past few days" tattled Georgiana fondly.

"Ah, the do not touch, speak, or even look at me phase" said her Uncle Gardiner.

"And the I would prefer for you not to even be in my presence phase" said Lord Matlock.

"Yes, the please leave the room because you are breathing too loud phase" added her grandfather in amusement.

"So this is normal?" asked the relieved duke who thought his duchess was beginning to tire of his presence lately.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace?!" said an incredulous Elizabeth. "Are you implying that I have been as fickle as these men are describing?"

"Of course not, my love" he said quickly with no little panic to the amusement of all. "I just meant you have been a little sensitive lately and I was beginning to wonder if I had done something wrong."

"Sensitive?!" she cried in outrage.

"Yes! Like right at this very moment for example!" said the viscount in amusement at the scene making everyone laugh but Elizabeth and the duke, who was a little afraid to.

"I am no such thing!" she protested to further laughter.

"Are you not, dear?" asked the amused grand duchess, knowing her granddaughter had most definitely been, as her sister said, a bear to live with lately which could only mean she was close to giving birth.

"Tis nothing to be upset about, Lizzy" said her aunt. "It is very natural at this stage as our menfolk that has experienced the same has demonstrated."

"I am not upset, aunt. Tis simply not true" she insisted.

"Of course it is not true, dearest. Forgive me" said her husband, trying to placate his now agitated wife.

"Do not patronize me, Your Grace!" she spat.

"Dearest?!" he said in alarm.

"Oh my" she cried in horror after she so unreasonably snapped at her loving husband. "I am sensitive" she admitted with a gasp of surprise to everyone's amusement. "I am so sorry dearest. I did not mean to speak to you so" she apologized to her startled husband.

"It is perfectly understandable, my love" he said with a kiss to her hand.

"And perfectly entertaining" said the viscount, hardly believing his usually easy going cousin had gotten so upset.

"We shall see if you feel the same way when it is your turn, son" said Lord Matlock, fondly remembering his own testy wife at that phase.

 *****Warning: Some sexual content depicted!*****

"Dear Lizzy's Grace" she said as she hugged her husband once they were alone in their chambers after everyone retired to rest before dressing for dinner. "Have I been very unreasonable lately?" she asked in remorse as she remembered snapping at her loving husband a few times over the past few days.

"Of course not, my love" he dissembled as he kissed her passionately. "Though I am relieved to know that it is a normal phase during your confinement and not something I was necessarily doing wrong."

"In other words I have been a bear to live with" she teased as she returned his kiss while undressing her neglected husband.

It had been days since they had been intimate and though she was very advanced, their lovemaking had not ceased as they found ways to enjoy their intimacy though she was twice her normal size. She craved her husband more as she increased and could never get enough of him though she had been in a foul mood lately, not wanting to even be touched by him. She was determined to make it up to him as she undressed them both, laid on her side, and beckoned her excited husband.

"Oh, Darcy's Grace" he moaned as he joined his wife on the bed and slid into her from behind. "How I have missed you my love" he said as he glided in and out of her.

"Love me" she moaned, loving the feel of his generous manhood sliding in her slick folds.

"You are so wet for me" he moaned as he brought his arms around her and caressed her fuller breast, never getting enough of her.

"This is my home" he panted. "I belong between your folds, do not keep me out again, my love" he demanded as he sped up his thrust, driving them both to a maddening orgasm before starting over again, never leaving her hot sex.

BH***************************BH

"Gardiner and I were discussing the disposition of Longbourn on our way in" said Lord Matlock as the men enjoyed after dinner drinks later that night, the women having retired early fatigued from the trip. "Have you made any decisions?"

"We have finally found a competent steward that we will put in place once they are notified of the change in ownership as well as the changes we shall put in place regarding the running of the household" the duke informed him.

"They still have no idea that Lizzy owns Longbourn?" asked the incredulous colonel.

"No seeing as how I knew the turnover would be contentious at best and hostile at worst, I wanted to wait until my wife has completed her confinement. This is not something that can be done remotely and I did not want to leave my Elizabeth at such at time to travel to the estate."

"Not to mention the fact that she will no doubt want to travel with you" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Undoubtedly though I have tried to discourage her. The general and I will be putting the changes in place and could very well do so without her since she has already given her input on the changes and the running of the estate but I have not as yet been able talk her out of going" said the duke.

"Nor are you likely to" said the viscount to the agreement to all.

"Unfortunately Sutton is correct" said the general. "She is as stubborn as her mother and grandmother" he said fondly.

"Does she want to make many changes?" asked Gardiner

"No not really she just wants to make sure her father has no say so whatsoever in the running of the estate and that Mrs. Bennet has no say so over the household. She wants to hire her sisters a companion and another ladies maid, she says the housekeeper is a gem and could run the home singlehandedly though she could use a little more help, which she shall get in the form of two more maids and a footman, she wants to put Mary in charge of the tenants and household accounts, which she will cut by half, in preparations of one day being its mistress. She feels Mrs. Bennet has always been too extravagant and the house could ruin on a pittance of what she spends. She also wants the younger girls more involved with helping the tenants or she will withhold their pin money, which she will also do if they refuse to abide by the new rules and learn from their companion or rail against her decision at declaring them no longer out" he said to the pleasant surprise of his Uncle Gardiner.

"They will love that new rule" said the viscount sarcastically.

"She is hoping the 10000 pounds she will be adding to their dowries and extra pin money will curb some of their protest though she said she cared not how they felt, calling them too unruly to be out in society. We will also be purchasing more horses for the farm as well as riding mares for the girls. In addition to their lessons with their companion, who will basically be acting as a governess, they will have access to all the masters they need as she wants them to be as accomplished as may be. We will revoke access to the merchant accounts, all purchasing having to be approved by the steward and housekeeper and eventually Mary. I shall also discuss ways to increase the yield as Elizabeth believes the estate could be yielding at least another 700 pounds a year or more. Any other changes will be made after I have had a change to evaluate the property for myself."

"That is an excellent start" said Mr. Gardiner.

"These are changes my Elizabeth has wanted to make for years but she had no authority or the resources to do so" said the duke proudly.

"What will happen when Bennet refuses to yield which he most certainly will?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

"He will be regulated to that cottage they wanted to throw my Elizabeth in or he could always leave the estate entirely if he cannot abide by the changes."

"Would not one such as he who never wanted to the run the estate be happy for such changes which would mean he would not have to lift a finger while living in relative comfort rent free for the rest of his life?" asked Lord Matlock.

"His pride will not let him act thus especially coming from the daughter that defied him and triumphed over him so spectacularly" said the colonel.

"My thoughts exactly" agreed Mr. Gardiner.

"No he will most surely rail against the changes and protest it to his last breath" said the duke.

"Leave Bennet to me" said the general menacingly. "He will toe the line or end up in the gallows. I have a contract filed with my solicitors in town that could bury him if he acts against my granddaughter again. I will brook no disrespect to her and she will have peace at her estate" he said with satisfaction.

"So wait, that sister of hers that married the parson to keep the estate in the family has no idea the entail has been broken?" asked the viscount in hopeful amusement.

"I forgot all about that business" said the shocked Mr. Gardiner, realizing his niece had married the imbecile for no reason.

"Oho!" said the colonel as he joined his brother in laughter. "That is poetic justice."

"Boys!" said their father.

"Even Jane does not deserve that misery, especially as there was nothing to gain from the marriage" said her truly remorseful uncle.

"After her trying to force the buffoon on my lovely cousin and repeatedly shouting that she deserved no better, I have little sympathy for her" said the colonel.

"I most certainly do not" said the still amused viscount.

"I must admit it is rather hard to muster up any sympathy for her after the way she treated my wife and deeming the parson fit for the brilliance that is my Elizabeth, but I do wish she had a chance to make a well informed decision before she married him. Had it not been so sudden I am sure my wife would have at least let her know the entail had been broken" said the duke.

"She most certainly would have. Lizzy could never knowingly do such a thing to her sister even after all she had done to her" said her uncle.

"And she has said as much. She dearly wished she knew before she married the toad as she calls him" the duke said fondly.

"Well it shall certainly be devastating to her, though I myself still cannot find it in me to feel sorry for her" said the colonel.

"Nor I" said his brother.

Little did they know that every man in that room would be agreeing with the brothers after the storm that was headed their way reached Pemberley in a few days.

BH***************************BH

"What do you think of Jane's predicament, aunt?" Elizabeth asked Mrs. Gardiner the next day as the ladies planned a neighborhood dinner while the men did they knew not what at the other end of the estate. "I truly wish she knew that the entail was broken before she married the toad" she said echoing the thoughts she shared with her husband after he discussed the conversation the men had the previous night.

"Yes, she did not deserve such a fate even after her heinous actions" her aunt agreed.

"I for one could not be happier if the man is truly as you described" said her grandmother, not happy with the tartlet that tried to ruin her granddaughter. "She deserves it for trying to regulate you to that very life through no fault of your own" she said defiantly.

"I agree" said the unforgiving Lady Matlock, unable to forget the way they treated her niece upon her return or the lies that sister of hers told to their face.

"Though I cannot forgive her for the things she did to me, I cannot be happy that she is stuck with such a husband especially since there was nothing to gain from the marriage that was made out of convenience and not affection. She has in fact married the man for no good reason and she never would have had she known about the state of the entail" said a regretful Elizabeth.

"Sadly she would not feel the same for you were you in her predicament though I do admire you for feeling thus" said her Aunt Matlock.

"I still say good riddance" said her grandmother, effectively ending the conversation.

BH***************************BH

"Georgie, did you not bet against me when I said your sister would be having twins?" asked the viscount that night after dinner as the ladies entertained them in the music room, still unable to drop the issue.

"I did not, brother as I wished your prediction would be true" she said fondly, calling her cousin by the appellation he demanded her to.

"Well who did, sister?" asked the frustrated man. "I am sure someone did and someone owes me…something" he insisted to her continued amusement.

"Give over and stop harassing our Georgie, Lord Sutton" his brother said. "No one bet against you and I have been waiting months for you to figure that out."

"You knew!" he asked incredulously to the laughter of the room. "You knew my sorry state and never mentioned it?!"

"What would be the fun in that?" asked the colonel as he laughed.

"So you went around secretly laughing at me until I figured it out?"

"Of course and it was well worth the wait. The look of shock on your face when you realized that no one had actually bet against you was priceless" laughed the colonel.

"It really was a thing of beauty" teased the duke. "I wish you could have seen it."

"This is a conspiracy!" declared the viscount.

"Dearest?!" said the panicked duke, his laughter immediately dying after he heard what he swore was a moan from his wife.

"I am well, Fitzwilliam. Just a little back pain" she said as the women all exchanged knowing glances though the babes were not due for nearly another month.

"What did it feel like, dear?" asked her grandmother to her confusion. "Was it a sharp pain that shot through your back?"

"Yes though it did not last long and I am perfectly well now."

"Was it the first time you felt it?" asked Mrs. Gardiner, instantly putting the clueless men on guard.

"I felt a few while we were planning the dinner though none since" she said as she started to worry. "Why, what does that mean?"

"Could be nothing at all" said Lady Matlock calmly not wanting to scare her. "But it could also be the beginning of labor. Is today the first time you felt it?"

"Yes though it does feel like the pains I had when we had the scare" said a now worried Elizabeth.

"What does this mean? What do we need to do?" asked the duke, now in a full blown panic. It was much too early for the babes and he was terrified.

"We should play another song while you take a drink to calm yourself, grandson" said the grand duchess in amusement.

"Exactly" agreed the countess. "A few back pains is nothing to be alarmed about. Now if she had been having them all day as they considerably worsened, then we may need to be concerned but you wife is fine for now."

"I am truly well, dearest" his wife assured him. "The ladies made sure I am well informed on the signs of labor and I assure you I would alert you immediately. Please relax" she said as she gave him a calming kiss despite being in company.

"Children!" said Lady Matlock at her breech of propriety.

"He needed that, Lady Aunt" said an unrepentant Elizabeth to everyone's amusement.

"Yes, well the blatant touching and signs of affection that you two are constantly displaying are enough without us needing to see that" said the always correct countess though she was half in jest.

"You must admit that he no longer looks like he is about to faint in worry, mother" said the viscount.

"There is that" said his brother in amusement.

"I still think we should have an early night, dearest" said the duke despite the teasing. "You have had a rather active day" he said in concern.

The increasingly uncomfortable Elizabeth did not protest as they beg their guest pardon for being poor host though they knew everyone understood. They said their goodnights after leaving Georgie in charge of their guest to the girl's great delight and amusement.


	29. Chapter 29

"Where is he?!" yelled Lady Catherine as she pushed her way into Pemberley four days after receiving the shocking news.

"I beg your pardon?" asked the startled butler, Vaughn, never having seen the matron so upset.

"Where is he?! Where is my nephew?! Tell him to attend me at once" she yelled, alerting the Fitzwilliams, most of whom were gathered in a nearby parlor, to her presence.

"What in the world?" asked Georgiana as she almost spilled her tea at the commotion.

"Pater!" yelled Colonel Fitzwilliam, eyes wide in surprise at what could only be his aunt's voice causing such a scene as everyone got up and walked out of the room.

"Tell William to keep his wife away" said Lord Matlock as he went to attend his sister who was still wailing from the entryway.

BH***************************BH

The duke jerked his head up in surprise from watching his beautiful wife's face as she read to him. He thought he heard yelling though it was faint. They had stolen away from their guest after luncheon and were spending time together in their favorite alcove in Pemberley's library. His wife was laying on the comfortable settee with her head in his lap reading from a book of sonnets as he rubbed their babes and played with her beautiful curls.

"Dearest?" asked Elizabeth at his sudden movement.

"Tis nothing, my love" he reassured her. "I thought I heard voices"

"I very much doubt anyone shall get pass the iron duchess or our Mrs. Reynolds to disrupt our alone time this day" she teased as she continued to read.

They spent at least two hours thus almost every day though they had not done so since their guests arrived. After his wife's pains and for fear she was overdoing it he spoke to his family as they broke their fast and begged their pardon for their absence while they spent their time together in the library. He wanted her to have a few hours in peace during the day without offending them and they readily agreed, vowing to entertain themselves for a few hours each day.

The duke sighed in contentment as he went back to playing with her curls and watching his Elizabeth's sparkling eyes as her melodic voice lulled him into a sense of peace, not knowing of the war waging in Pemberley's hallway.

BH***************************BH

"Sister!" yelled Lord Matlock over her loud demands for his nephew's presence.

"What are you doing here, brother?" asked the shocked matron. "Visiting with your wayward nephew and that interloper? How could you do this to your own niece?" she demanded.

"What are **_you_** doing here, Catherine?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Putting an end to this nonsense of course" she said as if he should already know.

"Why do we not all go and discuss this calmly?" asked the angry Lady Matlock.

"I will do…"

"You most assuredly will not continue to stand here and shout down the halls of Pemberley in this uncouth manner, madam" interrupted the countess before turning and leading everyone back into the parlor, giving her no choice but to follow.

Everyone took their seats, no one speaking until Georgiana nervously served everyone more tea. She knew not what to think of her aunt's unexpected presence and was beyond shocked that Jane Bennet and that parson accompanied her and were sitting with smug smirks on their faces.

"I see your hosting skills have improved niece. Undoubtedly do to the instructions in my correspondence" said the self-satisfied Lady Catherine.

"Actually my sister has been teaching me the runnings of a household in preparation for my future role as mistress of my own estate. She insists that I serve our guests from time to time and I follow her as she attend to her duties as mistress. She is an excellent hostess" Georgiana said proudly, hoping to break the tension in the room, not knowing she would upset her aunt so.

"Your sister indeed!" she yelled. "Your sister is sitting here" she said as she pointed to her daughter who had yet to utter a word. "How dare you call that chit your sister, especially in my presence? I will abide this no longer! Have my nephew attend me at once!"

"That will not be necessary. I am sure we can address any concerns you may have" said her brother, refusing to let his sister upset the couple at such a time.

"My concerns? You obviously have not a care for my concerns or your own dear niece. How could you let this happen, Joseph? You who knew our nephew's duty to his family? He is engaged to my daughter!"

"He is nothing of the sort, Lady Catherine, as well you know" said the frustrated countess, hardly able to abide the woman and tired of her ridiculous insistence in this matter.

"Of course he is and has been so since his own mother and I agreed over their cradles" she insisted.

"Anne did no such thing and she never would" said her exasperated brother. "She wanted her children to make a love match as their parents did and would never agree to engage her son to anyone at such a young age and your insisting that she did will not make it so."

"Especially since you did not start insisting until after both his parents passed" murmured the colonel, disgusted at his aunt's antics.

"I beg your pardon?" said Lady Catherine.

"Why did you never mention the agreement while our aunt still lived or even my uncle for that matter? You never started touting the engagement until they had both passed" he said boldly.

"Well, that is to say, there was no need to."

"William was of a marrying age while his father still lived. In fact we spoke of his marriage as a family even then, yet you made no mention of it at the time. Would not that have been a time to do so?" asked Lady Matlock.

"I saw no need to do so" she flubbed.

"So it would have been acceptable for him to marry someone else at that time? Though this agreement was made over their cradles" she asked sarcastically.

"Or did you wait until his parents were no longer here to protest your lie before coming up with this so called engagement?" asked the colonel.

"How dare you?" she asked in outrage of her nephew daring to question her so.

Jane was starting to get nervous as she saw one more way to end Lizzy's marriage crumbling before her. It was now obvious that the matron lied about the so called engagement and had no recourse to interfere. She no longer felt so smug as her sister's grandparents and that viscount entered the room.

BH***************************BH

"She always did have some nerve" said cook after Vaughn informed the servants that Lady Catherine de Bourgh and a party of three had shown up unannounced and that the servants needed to plan accordingly.

"Raised the roof before Mr. Vaughn could even greet her" said Billy the footman as he sat and polished the silver.

"And you say she had one of the mistress' sisters with her?" asked Antoinette.

"Yes a Mrs. Collins I think they said" he answered.

"Right pain that one" said Travis as he entered the room.

"Is it Miss Bennet?" Antoinette asked him, knowing he, as Her Grace's guard, was familiar with her sisters from their encounters at Netherfield.

"Yes" he said distastefully, having no kind feelings about the woman. "Mrs. Jane Collins nee Bennet" he said in satisfaction of her ending up with such a husband, a husband he was tempted to run through at Longbourn when he was claiming to be the duchess' intended.

"She can have no good intentions for coming here" said Antoinette with worry, not wanting her mistress to be upset at such a time. "What ever is she doing here? Her Grace would never invite her here."

"Seeing as how she came with Lady Catherine de Bourgh who was determined to marry her daughter to the master, I can only conclude that she informed her ladyship of the marriage" said Mrs. Reynolds as she entered to give instructions to the staff regarding their unexpected guest.

"No doubt to watch the show and cause her own mischief" said Travis before telling them as much as he dared about the woman without violating the masters' privacy, advising them on what to be on guard against when it came to the lady.

"I am sure we need to prepare extra rooms for them since the hour is getting long" said Mrs. Reynolds. "Shelley, Betsy, and Laura" she said to the three upper maids. "Her ladyship and her guest did not bring ladies' maids with them. Please be prepared to serve them if indeed they do stay. Mrs. Rogers you should, of course prepare dinner accordingly though I doubt they will be joining the party we already have in residence at the dining table. My guess is they will request trays in their chambers. Lily, Grace, and Ann go and get fires laid in the green, gold, and red guest rooms as well as turn out the beds and whatever else may be needed to bring the rooms to readiness" she continued. "Jim you may need to attend Mr. Collins since he is without a man as well" she finished.

"Whatever else needs to be done will be done on Her Grace's command so please stay alert" added Vaughn before dismissing everyone to their duties.

BH***************************BH

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh nee Fitzwilliam of all people" said the Duchess of Wellington as she entered the parlor, having been notified by the housekeeper of her arrival.

"Ki…Kitty…Kitty Pakenham" stumbled the matron in shock at her presence.

"That is, of course, Your Grace to you madam" said the duchess in amusement at the flustered woman.

Catherine Pakenham better known as Kitty had traveled to England from her native Ireland after receiving a formal proposal from the man she had been in love with for over ten years but had been denied him by her parents due to his uncertain future. The young Arthur Wellesley had left Ireland and distinguished himself in the military largely due to the parents of his first love's refusal to approve their marriage. When he had carved out a promising career for himself he immediately sent for her after finally receiving her brother's approval for the marriage.

New to England's society the young lady was a victim of ridicule by those of the ton for being an unknown daughter of a second baron with no connections, her biggest antagonist being one Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam, who still unwed during her fourth season, took delight in tormenting the pretty young woman who, despite her background, was becoming a big interest in the ton due to her beauty and wit.

She mocked and cut her every chance she got though she would have behaved much differently if she knew who the woman's then fiancé would later become. She had turned the tables on the woman as she desperately married Louis de Bourgh in fear of never marrying after four seasons while she was married to the distinguished and rising Arthur Wellesley and the woman hated her for it though she feared her power in society and what she could do to her.

"What are you doing here?" Lady Catherine all but squeaked out.

"I could ask the same of you seeing as how we were not expecting you" said the amused duchess, though due to her family's stories and what she knew of the lady she was sure she knew what brought her to the estate.

"A report of a most alarming nature reached me four days ago." blustered the lady, trying to build up her courage in front of the great lady whose presence confused her.

"Oh?" said the duchess as she took a seat and accepted a cup of tea from Georgiana. "Do tell" she said nonchalantly as she took a sip.

"I was told that a Miss Elizabeth Bennet was united with my nephew, my own nephew, the Duke of Derbyshire! Though I **_know_** it must be a scandalous falsehood, though I would not injure him so much as to suppose the truth of it possible, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place, that I might make my sentiments known" she said with her chest out.

"If you believed it impossible to be true I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far. What could your ladyship propose by it?" asked the duchess innocently to the Fitzwilliams' great amusement.

"At once to insist upon having such a report universally contradicted."

"Your coming to Pemberley in such a state will be rather a confirmation of it if, indeed, such a report is in existence" teased the duchess.

"If! Do you then pretend to be ignorant of it? How could you when you are a guest under this roof and my own family has already confirmed the farce?"

"But your ladyship has declared it to be impossible" she said innocently.

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while he retains the use of his reason. But her arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. She may have drawn him in.''

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it" said Elizabeth as she walked into the room on her husband's arm after Mrs. Reynolds had felt the need to interrupt their solitude to inform His Grace of his aunt's presence knowing anyone else would not be able to handle the situation.

"You must be Miss Bennet" snarled the matron after she got over the shock of the woman's visibly increasing state.

"I am not" said Elizabeth as she took a seat with her husband standing guard at her side glaring at his aunt and her companions, having promised his wife to stay calm before they entered the room.

"I beg your pardon?" said Lady Catherine in shock. "Are you not Miss Elizabeth Bennet?"

"No, I am not" she said succinctly to Lady Catherine's great agitation.

"Is not this woman your sister? The lowborn chit who dared aim so high?" she asked the still silent Jane Collins who had begun to realize what a huge mistake coming here was, though she should have learned her lesson by now.

"Lowborn chit?" asked the general in outrage.

"Yes, milady, that is indeed my sister" Jane said quickly over the general's outburst.

"How dare you mock me so, Miss Bennet?" asked the enraged Lady Catherine. "Are you so ashamed of your identity that you are now denying who you are?"

"Not at all and I reiterate, I am not Miss Bennet. I am Her Grace, Elizabeth Darcy, the Duchess of Derbyshire" she said proudly as the lady flinched at the use of her title to her great amusement. "That appellation belongs to my dear sister Mary now that the eldest Miss Bennet is now Mrs. Collins" she added, making Jane flinch at the moniker and no longer sorry for her sister's predicament, knowing immediately that she had a hand in the woman's presence.

"Are you not the eldest Miss Bennet" Lady Catherine mocked. "Your father's bastard firstborn?"

The duchess immediately grabbed her husband's arm and forced him back down after he shot to his feet in outrage. This was Elizabeth's show and she knew her granddaughter was more than capable of handling the shrew.

"Yes I was indeed the eldest Miss Bennet" she said in laughter to the woman's surprise.

"So you admit it!" said the matron in triumph.

"Of course" said Elizabeth innocently.

"And I am sure you can see why I cannot allow this marriage to continue. One such as yourself has not right to take my daughter's place and I demand you end this farce immediately."

"I can see no such thing and your opinion of my marriage is about as important to me as a stable boy's and will have no bearing on it" Elizabeth assured her.

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am? I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to a say in all his dearest concerns.''

"But you are not entitled to a say in mine; nor will such behavior as this, ever induce me to comply."

"Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you had the presumption to aspire, can never continue. No, never. The Duke of Derbyshire is engaged to my daughter. Now what have you to say?"

"My husband is a gentleman, madam! How dare you besmirch his honor so? Were he truly engaged to your daughter he would have never married me!" she said in outrage.

"The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favorite wish of his mother, as well as of hers. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? To his tacit engagement with Miss de Bourgh? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?''

"Yes, and I had heard it before. But what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not end my marriage by knowing that his mother and aunt wished him to marry Miss de Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Fitzwilliam was neither by honor nor inclination confined to his cousin, why was not he to make another choice? And since I am that choice, why should I set my marriage aside?"

"Because honor, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you willfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"Excuse me Aunt Catherine" said Lord Sutton. "Did you suddenly forget our presence? You know, the family that would not notice the marriage? Most of us were in fact at the wedding so…" he said leaving the sentence open.

"And a more loving family I could not ask for" replied Elizabeth with a fond smile at her valiant cousin who always came to her rescue. "But even had I not had their approbation, as you are so adamant in insisting, my life as the Duchess of Derbyshire has such extraordinary sources of happiness attached to my situation that I, upon the whole, would have had no cause to repine."

"Obstinate, headstrong girl! I am ashamed of you! You are to understand, Miss Bennet, that I came here with the determined resolution of carrying my purpose; nor will I be dissuaded from it. I have not been used to submit to any person's whims. I have not been in the habit of brooking disappointment."

"That will make your ladyship's situation at present more pitiable…"

"Very" the viscount said in mock gravity to everyone's amusement.

"But it will have no effect on me" finished Elizabeth.

"You will do as I command, Miss Bennet! My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended, on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honorable, ancient, titled families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid. They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The upstart pretensions of a young woman without family, connections, or fortune. Is this to be endured! But it must not, shall not be. If you were sensible of your own good, you would not have wished to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up."

"In marrying your nephew, I did not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman, I am a gentleman's daughter, so far we are equal."

"True. You are a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Was she also bastard born as you were? Do not imagine me ignorant of her condition."

"Obviously you are, your ladyship, or you would not besmirch that great woman's memory so, especially in front of said woman's exalted parents." interrupted the angry duke, not allow her to continue to disrespect his wife in her own home nor speak of her mother so.

"What are you saying, nephew? Her mother is an unknown woman of lowborn origins. Heaven and earth, of what were you thinking? Have the shades of Pemberley been thus polluted?''

"My mother is the daughter of a duke, madam! Of what are **_you_** thinking, your ladyship?!" said an incensed Elizabeth as Lady Catherine gasped in shock. She would not have her mother so disrespected by this harridan.

"Lies! Do not think me ignorant of who you are, Miss Bennet. Your very own sister told me all!"

"You mean the jealous harpy that has been lying about my cousin since the day she wed hoping to take her place as the Duchess of Derbyshire?" asked the viscount. "Your source is impeccable" he said sarcastically.

"I beg your pardon?" said the embarrassed Mrs. Collins.

"It would behoove you to keep quiet, niece, if you know what is in your best interest" bellowed Mrs. Gardiner as she entered the room, having lately returned from a visit to her family in Lambton. "I am sure you are here for nefarious reason and I cannot believe you have not learned your lesson" said the incensed matron.

"How dare you speak to my wife so?" asked Mr. Collins.

"How dare you speak to my wife at all, sir?" asked the previously unseen Mr. Gardiner as he entered the room to the parson's shocked horror. "Did you also not learn your lesson, Mr. Collins?" he asked the now terrified parson who was ignorant of his presence when he spoke.

"I beg your pardon, sir. I assure you I meant no offence" he cowered, to the disgust of every husband in the room as the coward did not even have the stones to defend his wife however wrong she may be.

"Mrs. Collins" said Elizabeth, enjoying the way Jane flinched every time she said her new name. "As our aunt has surmised, and I can only agree, I am sure you are here for nefarious reason though I again have no idea what you wish to gain when no one, not even the great Lady Catherine de Bourgh has the power to dissolve my marriage and I most certainly shall not yield to one such as she. What ever did you tell her to bring her here all aflutter?"

"I daresay she is a brave chit to show her face after the discussion we had at your wedding ball" said her grandmother.

"Enough" bellowed Lady Catherine. "I am determined to carry my point and I will not be interrupted! Hear me in silence!"

"Mind your manners, Lady Catherine! How dare you interrupt me so?" said the iron duchess, sounding every bit like the moniker her granddaughter had given her.

"I assure you I meant no offense, Your Grace" said Lady Catherine roughly, always one to preserve the distinction of rank, no matter how much she loathed a person. "You are the daughter of an impoverished country gentleman and a lowborn mother of unknown origins. How dare you try to pass your mother off as a daughter of a duke?" she continued as ever she was.

The duchess had to once again hold the general back from interrupting. She also wanted to rail against the woman but was determined to let Elizabeth handle the nuisance.

"Whoever my mother may be madam, her daughter is now the Duchess of Derbyshire and Countess of Bedfork so she was infinitely more blessed with her daughter than you were with yours" she said, making Lady Catherine and said daughter gasp at the insult, though, to her great surprise, said daughter then smiled at her with what was akin to approval.

"You are correct in one thing" said Lady Catherine after recovering from the shocking insult. "Whoever she may be has no bearings on anything. My daughter has still been engaged to her cousin since birth and he will do his duty to the family and marry her as soon as he throws you back to the gutter you came from."

"I will do nothing of the sort, madam and you will refrain from disrespecting my wife so in her own home, Lady Catherine. I have never been engaged to your daughter and I certainly shall never marry her. No one, especially one such as yourself, will every separate me from my Elizabeth!" declared the duke.

"Nephew, I am shocked and astonished. I expected to find you more reasonable. But do not deceive yourself into a belief that I will ever recede. I shall not go away till you have given me the assurance I require."

"And I certainly never shall give it. I am not to be intimidated into anything so wholly unreasonable, Lady Catherine. The arguments with which you have supported this extraordinary application have been as frivolous as the application was ill-judged. You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these" answered the duke.

"You refuse, then, to oblige me. You refuse to obey the claims of duty, honor, and gratitude?''

"Neither duty, nor honor, nor gratitude have any possible claim on me, in the present instance. No principle of either have been violated by my marriage."

"You are then resolved to keep her?''

"I am only resolved to act in a manner, which will, in my own opinion, constitute my happiness, without reference to you, or to any person so wholly unreasonable. And since said happiness depends solely on the happiness of my beloved duchess, your blustering shall have no effect on our marriage" the duke guaranteed.

"This is not to be borne! How dare you go against the explicit agreement, the fondest wish of your mother?" bellowed Lady Catherine.

"My mother's fondest wish was for me to be happy and marry for love, madam, and I assure you her wish has been fulfilled."

"And this is your real opinion? This is your final resolve? Very well! I shall now know how to act! I will carry my point!" the matron practically shouted.

"Using what methods, madam?" asked the general, refusing to keep quiet any longer, especially when she was threatening his granddaughter.

"I beg your pardon, Your Grace?" asked the startled Lady Catherine, having forgotten the great man's presence in her outrage, a stickler for the prestige of rank, she was immediately paying deference to the exalted general and duke.

"I asked how you intend to carry your point, madam" said the general, amused at the now meek sounding woman cowering in his presence. "I must say your declaration sounded like a threat and I take any threat made against my granddaughter very seriously" he said, shocking the woman and her daughter to the core.

"Granddaughter?" she asked in astonishment.

Elizabeth immediately repeated her conversation with Caroline Bingley, to her great amusement, never dreaming of being confronted thusly again.

"That would be me, the woman you called the bastard of another lowborn bastard" said the highly amused Elizabeth.

"I do not take your meaning" said Lady Catherine almost echoing the redhead.

"Unfortunately you have been yet another victim of dear Jane Collins' lies so I cannot blame your ignorance in the matter" said Elizabeth.

"I beg your pardon?" said the angry matron.

"Jane Collins nee Bennet is an unrepentant liar whose jealousy knows no bounds, madam. She took it upon herself to try and foist her destiny on me by having my father agree to make me marry the toad you call a parson while deeming me underserving of much else and she deserving of a wealthy husband. She witnessed my nuptials to my dear husband only to go home and lie to my father about having caught me compromising myself with a lowly tradesman name Mr. Fitzwilliam" she said, making Lady Catherine gasp in outrage for someone daring to label her nephew so. "When that plumper was uncovered she then preceded in spreading the lie that I was an illegitimate child of a lowborn scullery maid when she knew full well that I was anything but.

"I can only conclude that she has told you the same such lies, thus making you yet another victim of hers that she used to try and upset my life, the life with the husband she wants for herself no less. Lady Catherine, my natural mother died shortly after giving birth to me. She being the first wife of my father, would render me being a bastard impossible." Elizabeth repeated her exact words to Miss Bingley with amusement. "She also being the beloved daughter of His Grace, General Arthur Wellesley, the Duke of Wellington and his lovely duchess would also render her being a lowborn bastard impossible."

Lady Catherine de Bourgh nearly fainted in shock at the revelation, hardly able to fathom what she was hearing, though it did explain the distinguished couple's presence which she had yet been unable to account for.

"Is this true, brother?" she asked in disbelief.

"It most certainly is, sister and I think you owe more than one person in this room an apology. I am sure having to hear you disparage their daughter so was not easy for Their Graces or her daughter."

"I humbly beg your pardon, Your Grace" she said to the great man. "I assure you had I known I would not have spoken so" finished the embarrassed woman, unbelieving she had been humiliated thus. "How dare you lie to me so, Mrs. Collins?" she boomed.

"I beg your pardon, milady but I did not lie to you" said the flustered Jane.

"Excuse me? Did you not fail to tell me of your sister's origins?"

"I may have but I never told you she was a bastard" she countered "Those were your ladyship's assumptions and I cannot be blamed for your assertions" said the harridan, refusing to be blamed once again and just wanting to escape the beautiful mansion she could hardly fathom her sister now lived in as it should all belong to her and yet she was stuck with such a husband!

"You are a sneaky little chit are you not, Mrs. Collins?" asked Anne de Bourgh to the surprise of her family. "I sat back and watched you wove your tale to my mother never believing for a minute that you were speaking in earnest as I watched your jealous filled words fall from your lips. You knew exactly what you were doing. You successfully wound my mother up with half-truths and omissions hoping she would somehow come and ruin my cousin's marriage. You are a lot of things, Mrs. Collins, but innocent you most definitely are not."

As she said, Anne de Bourgh saw right through the lying new Mrs. Collins and knew her mother was on a fool's errand. Even if her cousin's wife were not so highly born, she still would not have the power to set his marriage aside as she knew her cousin would never yield to her, nor did she want him to. She, like her cousin, and as they had so often discussed, never wanted the marriage and knew that it would never come to fruition. She followed her mother tither because she knew this trip would change her life.

She had been dominated by her mother most of her life, coddled and controlled to the point of illness, unable to do anything about it, until now. She had come into her heritance two years ago though her mother refused to relinquish it to her control, but no more. She was done with the life her mother wanted her to live and she traveled here in silence to seek sanctuary with her cousin as she asked him to help emancipate her from her mother's control. Her uncle being in residence was an added bonus and she knew he would assist her in her endeavors.

"Mother" she said turning to the surprised matron. "You have absolutely no say so in my cousin's life and your belief that you can make him do your bidding is laughable as well as a little sad. The only person in the world whose life you have any influence over besides your harried staff, abused tenants, and your incompetent parson, is me, but no more. I will no longer sit back as you run my inheritance into the ground with your overspending and mismanagement as you try to dictate how everyone in the world should live their lives when you have made such a mess of your own" she said with more steel in her voice than she ever had to the surprise of her stunned family.

"How dare you speak to me so?" asked her shocked mother.

"My only regret is that I waited so long to do so" she answered before turning to her uncle. "I am delighted that you are here, uncle because my only purpose in following my mother tither was to seek my cousin's help in taking over my estate and taking control of my inheritance. Seeing as how his beautiful wife is in so blessed a condition I am happy that you are here to help me in his stead as he tends to her."

"I will of course do all I can to assist you, niece" said the proudly shocked Lord Matlock to the outrage of his sister.

"As will all of your family, Anne" said Lady Matlock, just as proud as her husband.

"Well I never! Brother you most certainly will not cater to Anne's delusions. She must be ill to speak so. I insist that you call your housekeeper and have her see you to your room so that you may rest until this business is complete, Anne" she demanded. "Regardless of who his wife may be, my nephew will be made to do his duty and marry you as soon as an annulment can be had."

"Husband, will you not introduce me to my new cousin?" asked Elizabeth, completely ignoring Lady Catherine as did the rest of the room.

"I would love to. Anne, this is my dear, precious wife Elizabeth Rose Darcy, the Duchess of Derbyshire, the Countess of Bedfork, and the love of my life. Dearest, this is my lovely cousin, Miss Anne de Bourgh, mistress of Rosings Park, Kent."

"This is not to be borne" yelled the ignored Lady Catherine. "I am the mistress of Rosings and my daughter is the next Duchess of Derbyshire" she shrilled in desperation.

"It is so nice to meet you, Your Grace" said Anne, ignoring her mother as well. "You are as beautiful as I imagined."

"Thank you and please call me Elizabeth or Lizzy as our family does."

"And who do we have there?" asked Anne as she pointed to her stomach.

"These are the future heirs or ladies of Derbyshire" Elizabeth said in amusement as she rubbed her active babes.

"These?" screeched Jane in shock.

"As in two babes, Mrs. Collins, as I so wisely predicted during the meeting of disgrace at Longbourn that you yourself orchestrated" said the viscount to everyone's amusement.

"You are having twins, Lizzy? How dare you?" she asked in outrage. Could her sister do no wrong? How dare she have such a life!

"I beg your pardon?" said the duke in outrage as his wife laughed at her silly sister.

"I believe she wants to know how the beautiful duchess has the audacity to be blessed by providence with two babes instead of one" said the amused colonel.

"You always have to have everything! You always have to try and best me!" yelled the unreasonably furious Jane.

"Jane!" yelled Mrs. Gardiner, horrified by her behavior.

"This is all your fault!" she yelled at her aunt, now completely unable to reign in her ire. "You facilitated this! How dare you condone this marriage while failing to throw me into the path of His Grace? I was the one that came to town to marry the duke. Father had already declared that Lizzy was never to marry and refused to let her marry my duke. She should be Mrs. Collins while I should be carrying the duke's babes!"

"Jane Velma Bennet Collins!" yelled Mr. Gardiner in outrage.

"No uncle! This is all your fault. Lizzy lives in this huge, beautiful mansion while being the mistress of several estates and two houses in town while I am regulated to a tiny parsonage with the most ridiculous man I have ever beheld"

"Mrs. Collins!" yelled her husband.

"She is married to a duke no less" she continued to shrill, ignoring her husband's outburst "And she has the nerve to be the granddaughter of a duke as well, the most famous duke in the world. It is not fair! I should…"

She was interrupted by the stinging slap her sister landed across her face as she stopped yelling, in shock at her actions. The shocked duke immediately grabbed his wife out of her sister's reach in case she decided to strike her back but there was no need. Jane was too shocked to speak let alone move for several minutes.

"That is what you truly deserve, dear sister" said Elizabeth in a calm voice of steel. "No matter how many times you have been told, you obviously cannot understand. Let me be rightly understood dear Jane. You are no more deserving than I or any of our sisters for that matter. Just because your horrid mother raised you to believe you are the best thing that ever happened to this world does not make it so! You are not my superior in anything be it face, form, or intelligence and you most definitely are not more entitled to the life I have than I.

"Your only importance in the world was as the spoiled daughter of Longbourn due to your mother's bias which has made you think the whole world sees you thus but surely you have realized by now that is most certainly not true. Even you know that your mother is a woman of mean understanding yet you chose to take her word as gospel and believe the lies she told you all your life" she said, making Jane gasp in shock at the accuracy of her words she had never even considered before.

"Just because Fanny Bennet declared you not so beautiful for nothing have you seriously deemed it so when all else points to the contrary? Will you seriously continue to live your life based on the lie of a woman with more hair than wit? Have you ever heard anyone else in your life call you superior to your sisters besides your dear mother? Has anyone else in your life told you that you deserve a life of privilege based on nothing but your beauty alone? Has anyone else told you that all you need is your pretty face to attract a wealthy husband? Has anyone else told you that your sisters are nothing to you? Or are all your delusions based on the words of a raving dimwit?"

Jane was in shock and had nothing to say in the face of her sister's poignant barbs. All her life her mother had told her she could not be so beautiful for nothing and that she would one day be the wealthy, grand woman she was born to be. No, her mother had to be right! She refused to believe otherwise.

"You are nothing to me, Lizzy" the shocked girl said softly in defiance.

"So your mother has said" said her sister sadly, realizing nothing she could say would get through to the girl.

"And so you still shockingly believe" said the viscount. "You have looked upon your sister, correct? I mean looked at her clearly without the prejudice. Look at her and see one of the most beautiful women in England and you would not dare speak so" he said seriously. "But look beyond that. Look at her warmth and caring, her wit and intelligence, her openness and honesty. She is a credit to this family as she has brought us closer as we rallied around her. She has changed my cousin into a better man and brought out the witty girl that is now our Georgie. Really look at her and you will realize that ye of little soul are nothing to the Duchess of Derbyshire."

"Thank you, brother" said the emotional Elizabeth giving the viscount a new title with tears in her eyes which he responded to by clearing his throat and nodding to hide his own emotions.

"He is not your brother and not even your cousin" said Lady Catherine, disrupting the touching scene to the disappointment of everyone.

"Oh give over woman!" yelled the viscount, making her gasp in shock.

"Sutton!" said his mother in surprise at him speaking to his aunt so, no matter how much she deserved it.

"Darce is married to Lizzy and they have two babes on the way" he said ignoring his mother's warning. "And nothing you can say or do will change that. You have never been able to control my cousin's life and you certainly shan't in a matter such as this. Stop your blustering!"

"Why I never" she said in disbelief at the future earl's set down.

"His Grace is madly in love with his wife, aunt, and will not forsake her for anyone, especially you" said the colonel.

"And I have set here and let my granddaughter deal with your nonsense as the mistress of this estate but no more. You will respect my granddaughter madam or you will have me to contend with" said the grand duchess. "I will not bat an eye as I have you thrown from this estate. If I were you I would be concerned about my own future as your daughter is refusing to let you browbeat her into submission any longer. Does Rosings have a nice dower house?" she mocked.

"I am and always will be the mistress of Rosings. My daughter is not well enough to run the home" declared Lady Catherine.

"Yet you thought her well enough to be a duchess and mistress of one of the largest estates in England as well as several others?" asked the viscount sarcastically.

"Of course she is well enough to do her duties as the duchess" she insisted.

"Just as I am well enough to take over my inheritance which I shall do immediately. You may cooperate and continue to have a home at the manor house or you can continue to protest that which I assure you, you no longer have a say over and be regulated to the dower house. The choice is yours mama" said Anne emphatically. "And yes, Your Grace, Rosings does indeed have a nice dower house" she said in amusement at the fiery matron, liking her and her granddaughter instantly.

Elizabeth, having started to have increasing pains in her back and abdomen, had had enough of this farce and pulled the cord for her housekeeper.

"Mrs. Reynolds" she said as she entered the room. "Forgive me for the short notice but will you please have guest chambers prepared for our unexpected guests? They will all, with the exception of Miss de Bourgh, be leaving the estate at first light so please instruct the servants accordingly."

"I beg your pardon?" said Lady Catherine in outrage. "This is my daughter's estate and I shall do no such thing! If anyone shall be leaving is you."

"I have already taken the liberty of preparing chambers for their use, Your Grace" said Mrs. Reynolds, ignoring the woman she could hardly abide. "As the hour drew late I surmised that they may be needed."

"Thank you, Mrs. Reynolds, you are, as always, a gem" said Elizabeth.

"Dearest are you well?" asked the concerned duke to his tired sounding wife.

"Of course she is not well" said her angry grandmother. "She is in no condition to be dealing with such nonsense."

"May I wish you joy, Your Grace?" said Mr. Collins having long realized his error in judgement by accompanying Lady Catherine and seeing as how she was about to be displaced, needed to make a good impression on her family.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins" said the amused Elizabeth, instantly knowing what he was about.

"Uncle what steps do I need to take to install a new parson?" asked the equally amused Anne de Bourgh, also reading into the parson's actions.

"Miss de Bourgh I assure you there is no need!" said the parson in panic. "I am as ever ready to diligently serve you as I have been your dear mother."

"Did you not facilitate your wife's lies to my dear mother, Mr. Collins?"

"I most certainly did not. I did not say a word against my fair cousin" he lied.

"Did you know my mother thought her illegitimate?"

"Why yes of course but…"

"And were you aware of her true parentage?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean that is to say…"

"Yes or no, Mr. Collins" boomed the surprisingly assertive Anne.

"Yes."

"So knowing that your 'fair cousin' was indeed the product of her father's first marriage meant you were well aware she was not a bastard born daughter of a scullery maid, yet you fail to correct my mother. I have no intentions of leaving my parish under a spiteful parson such as yourself."

"Spiteful?" he said in anger.

"Are you not? There was spite in every word you and your wife spoke during our journey where you were smug in your satisfaction of disturbing my cousin's marriage. Though you could hardly be blamed for lamenting the loss of such a bride, a man of the cloth should not behave so. If you are not fortunate enough to secure another living, which if I have any say in it you will not be, I am sure your in laws will give you lodgings until you inherit."

"The only thing Mr. Collins shall inherit from Longbourn is his wife" murmured the viscount.

"I beg your pardon?" said Jane to the man she had grown to despise.

"Have you not heard, Mrs. Collins?" he asked in amusement.

"Brother!" said Elizabeth in warning, thinking this was not a setting for Jane to find out her fate, no matter how repulsive her actions may be.

"Heard what?" Jane asked in anger.

"Mr. Collins is no longer the heir to Longbourn, niece" said Mr. Gardiner as gently as he could though he was upset with her.

"Uncle!" said Elizabeth.

"She needs to know and now is as good as time as any. Forgive me if I find her a little undeserving of being told privately, after all, she caused this mess" replied her uncle.

"I beg your pardon? What ever do you mean, uncle?" Jane asked baffled.

"The entail has been broken and Lizzy is now the rightful owner of Longbourn" he answered in empathy.

"No!" she cried as her husband shouted out in disbelief. "How is this possible?"

"The morning after I received your father's missive alerting me to Lizzy's marriage I went to Commons, had the entail broken, and the estate placed in Elizabeth's name" said the general though he felt no need to explain.

"That is not possible" said Mr. Collins in disbelief.

"The entail on Longbourn has been broken and the estate has been placed in my granddaughter's name. She is now the rightful owner of Longbourn" the general reiterated for the shocked parson.

"How can this be? You have no right to take my father's estate from him before he dies even if the entail is broken. Lizzy should not be able to inherit until he dies" cried Jane.

"Your father has been deemed unfit to keep the estate and it has been legally passed to his heiress as stated in his will" said the general.

"Deemed unfit? By whom?" she shrilled.

"By himself, Mrs. Collins, and by you and your mother as well" answered the duke, sighting the reason he, his wife, and her grandfather had already came up with for the patriarch's removal. "Have you not all stated that the running of the estate is my wife's duty?" he asked, making Jane gasp in horror. "My wife has been singlehandedly running Longbourn since she was two and twelve. That can only mean that the former master, Mr. Thomas Bennet, is incapable of running the estate himself, correct? Therefore, he has been deemed legally unfit and the estate has been passed to his heiress, my lovely wife, the Duchess of Derbyshire."

"Your father will be compensated for any perceived loss by his family being allowed to continue to inhabit the estate at no cost for the rest of their lives" added the general.

"So you and your husband can of course return to Longbourn if he does not find another living" said the viscount.

"This is not to be borne" said the now angry Mr. Collins. "You have no right to take my estate from me! I am the next master of Longbourn!"

"I have a deed in my office that says otherwise, Mr. Collins" said the duke. "I would be more than happy to send for it for your perusal."

"And seeing as how my uncle has offered to help me remove you from Hunsford, your priority should be finding another situation" said Anne.

"If not your uncle, then I most definitely will see him removed within a sen'night" said the great general. "The Archbishop is a relative after all" he said in satisfaction to the desperate man's livid disbelief.

"Elizabeth and Longbourn should have been mine!" Mr. Collins shouted in outrage as he saw his life crash before his eyes. "Her so called husband has already taken her, her manifold charms, her lush figure, and most importantly, her wealth from me. She should have been gracing my bed and beneath me every night instead of her dull sister! And now you have taken my estate from me as well? I will not have it!" he yelled.

"I beg your pardon?!" shouted Lord Matlock at the blatant, unexpected, and unbelievable disrespect to his niece as everyone in Elizabeth's family sprang to their feet in outrage and the duke all but leapt at the parson before anyone could stop him.

He dragged the parson to his feet by his neck and slammed him into the nearest wall, seeing nothing but the insult to his wife.

"How dare you speak of my wife so?" he shouted as the parson gasped for air and tore at the hand around his neck trying to break free of the punishing grip.

"Darcy!"

"Derbyshire!"

"William!"

"Nephew!"

"Your Grace!"

"Brother!"

Everyone shouted at once at his shocking actions though no one could blame him for his response. The duke heard nothing as he began to lift the parson by his neck off the ground with just one hand, so outraged was he.

"Darcy! Darcy!" yelled the colonel as he tried to pull his cousin away, to no avail.

"Cousin!" yelled the viscount as he also tried to dislodge his hand from the man's, who was close to asphyxiation, neck, still to no avail.

"Darcy! Let go!" shouted the colonel, afraid his cousin would kill the man. "Let go! Darcy! Let go!" he yelled, still unable to get through to him.

The general came over and pried his hand between the duke's hand and the parson's neck. Though he was able to afford the priest some breathing space, he could not get the duke's hand entirely from the man's throat.

"Let go, son. Let go" the general repeated to the duke, yet he still did not stop.

"Derbyshire! Derbyshire please!" shouted the viscount, still unable to pull him away.

"William, let go! Let go!" said the earl as he too tried.

"Fitzwilliam!" cried the now in intense pain Elizabeth. "Fitzwilliam!" she repeated as she slowly made her way to her husband despite the pain. "Move" she said to all the men in a shallow breath, barely tolerating the pain. "Move!" she shouted louder when they continued to try and pull her husband away from the man they were deathly afraid he would kill.

Everyone except the general, whose hand was still between the duke's and the man's neck, the only thing still keeping the parson alive, backed up to let her through.

"Fitzwilliam" she shouted to her blind and deaf husband who only saw rage at the unacceptable insult the man paid his wife. "Fitzwilliam" she repeated as she grabbed his face and turned it towards hers to get his attention. "My love? My love?" she said as he stared blankly at her for a while, still holding onto the man's neck though his grip did loosen enough for the man's feet to touch the ground again. "My love, I need you. Please let go. I am in pain, Fitzwilliam" she cried. "Please hear me, my love" she repeated, shocked that her ever gentle husband was in such a blind rage that he seemed not to be able to see her. "Fitzwilliam, please" she repeated as she stroked his face, finally getting through his shroud of anger as he abruptly dropped the man to the ground to the relief of everyone, especially Mr. Collins who was holding his neck and gasping for air.

"Dearest?" he said in confusion as if he did not know what was happening.

"Good Lord" said the colonel in relieved disbelief, having only seen a man black out that way once before.

The parson was lucky he still had his life though he suspected he would never be able to speak the same again if at all, positive his unbelievably strong cousin's massive hand damaged his larynx.

"Dearest?!" repeated the duke to his wife that was clinging to him with her face shrouded in pain. "Dearest! Elizabeth! What is it, my love? What is wrong?" he asked in panic, all other thoughts leaving his mind.

"Call for the housekeeper" shouted her grandmother as she rushed over to her.

"Mrs. Reynolds, summon the doctor and the midwife" instructed Lady Matlock as soon as she entered. "Nephew, get your wife to her chambers" she said as calmly as she could, not wanting to frighten the man any further.

"Tis too soon" whispered Elizabeth through her pain as she clung to her husband. "Tis too soon."

"Do not worry! Twins are normally born sooner than a single babe would be" said her Aunt Gardiner, trying to calm the panicked mother to be.

"What have I done?" said the duke in a voice full of agony.

"What do you mean?" asked the viscount in disbelief.

"I caused this, I frightened her. I caused this" he repeated as he lifted his wife in his arms.

"No, my love, no" she assured him. "My pains started way before that buffoon got what he deserved" she teased, trying to take any guilt from her faultless husband.

"You did what any man would do in your place" said Lord Matlock.

"And what I would have done had you not beat me to it" said the still angry general at the insult to his granddaughter.

"Get her upstairs, William" repeated Lady Matlock as Elizabeth's gown showed stains from her water coming.

"They leave now!" he bellowed as he passed Vaughn who was holding the door for him as he carried his wife through it. "I do not want them on my property a moment longer!" he demanded as he rushed her up to her chambers where he refused to leave at the ladies' urging as they prepared her for labor.

"William!" started Lady Matlock.

"Help my wife, aunt and save your words, I assure you nothing you can say will get me out of this room" he said defiantly.

"Willi…" she tried again before she was interrupted by a yell from Elizabeth, taking all other thoughts from their minds as they got her changed and bathed her sweat while her husband held her hand as they waited for the midwife.

The midwife as well as the doctor arrived and also tried to remove him, all to no avail. He was not leaving his Elizabeth. Both their mother's died from childbirth and he was terrified, especially with his little slip of a wife carrying two babes.

"Support her back, son" said the iron duchess when it was time for Elizabeth to start pushing.

He settled himself behind his wife, putting all her weight on him as she yelled through her pains and crushed his hand as she pushed. The small pain barely registered as he watched his wife in excruciating pain hating that she had to experience such a thing.

"Well done, dearest. You are doing amazing" he encouraged between pushes.

"Fitzwilliammmm" she yelled as she finally dispelled their first babe who needed to be coaxed by the midwife before it finally let out its first tiny wail. "I am so tired" she said breathlessly. "I cannot do this again" she said before another pain hit her and she yelled out in agony.

"Of course you can do this my brave girl" said her husband. "My strong duchess" he said as she yelled again and bore down.

The duke started to panic. His duchess was losing strength fast as her yells became softer and her grip weaken. Her pushes were not as forceful and it took twice as many to expel their second born who came yelling into the world before she went completely limp in his arms as he cried out to her.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth!" he shouted over and over along with the women in the room who were also panicked as she lost conscious.

The doctor and midwife worked frantically to dispel the after birth and contract her uterus to slow the bleeding that refused to stop. She was losing a lot of blood. They were finally able to slow it down to a normal flow after about a half hour after she birthed her second child as they then began to instruct everyone to rub her extremities that had began to pale and stiffen at the loss of blood. Once they had her blood circulating to their satisfaction she was changed and moved though she never woke up.

The duke was lost. What would he do without his duchess? The rest of the day and night passed as Pemberley came to a standstill of fear and she still had not awaken. He stayed by her side holding onto her for dear life, begging her not to leave him.


	30. Chapter 30

"He will never recover if something happens to Lizzy" said Colonel Fitzwilliam that night as everyone gathered quietly in the drawing room following dinner.

"No" agreed his solemn brother, hardly believing his vivacious sister was fighting for her life after he had went to visit her shortly after she was moved to the master's chambers and could not believe how pale and small she looked.

"Let us pray that she is not taken away from him" said Lord Matlock.

"Lizzy is strong. She has been a fighter all her life. She is not going anywhere" her uncle reassured them.

"To God's ears" said the general whose wife also refused to leave their granddaughter's side. This was too reminiscent of what happened to their own dear Elizabeth and they were terrified for her.

"Trust me, Lizzy will not leave her boys" said her aunt defiantly.

Elizabeth had brought the next Duke of Derbyshire and Earl of Bedfork into the world before she lost consciousness. Two more beautiful babes they had yet to see. The boys were identical except for their eye color. Bennet, the eldest twin had his father's penetrating blue eyes and the still unnamed second born had his mother's beautiful green eyes. Everyone knew Elizabeth would be thrilled when she awaken.

"How are the miniature marquess and little viscount?" asked the colonel as Georgiana, who had taken dinner on a tray in the nursery so reluctant was she to leave the boys, came into the room.

"Lovely" she gushed, a proud aunt and already in love with the boys. "They were just put to sleep and I decided to join everyone before retiring."

"Thank you for remembering there are still other people in residence besides Bennet and That Other One" the amused viscount teased, using the nickname he came up with for the unnamed babe. "Will you sleep in your own chambers tonight?"

"Of course not. I am sleeping next to the nursery" she said in an obvious tone to everyone's amusement.

"Darcy will have an apoplexy if he heard you calling Number Two That Other One" laughed the colonel.

"Because calling him Number Two is infinitely better?" asked his mother in amusement. "Did you look in on Lizzy?" she asked Georgiana, bringing the somber mood back to the worried family.

"Yes. She was lying so still" she whispered with tears in her eyes. "Brother is sick with worry."

"As are we all, but I am sure she will be well" Lady Matlock assured her as she wrapped an arm around her to comfort her.

"What was the doctor's diagnosis of the pitiful parson before he was thrown out on his ear?" asked the viscount, trying to get their minds off of their worries.

"He shall live though it will be a while before he will be able to speak above a whisper" said the unsympathetic colonel.

"Serves him right, he is lucky that he was not torn to shreds after saying such a thing" said the general, still wanting to run the man through.

"Good Lord I thought William was going to kill the dandiprat" said Lord Matlock, still unbelieving of the blind rage his nephew had flew into.

"And he may very well have if not for Lizzy" said the viscount. "I had no idea His Grace was that strong" said the impressed man. "It was like trying to move a mountain."

"I cannot for the life of me figure out what the idiot was thinking to speak so" said her uncle who was disgusted with the man for speaking of Lizzy so.

"He clearly was not thinking" said the colonel. "All he saw was his life being ruined right before his eyes and was too angry to control himself. What he had been thinking for months just spewed forth, I am sure."

"And what a thing to spew" laughed the viscount. "He had to be out of his senses and the only thing that kept every man in this room from tearing him apart was our fear of Derbyshire killing the fool."

"As well as the women" said the still angry Lady Matlock.

"Undoubtedly" said his brother.

"If I was promised my sister and got hers instead I would probably go insane too" the viscount continued to joke. "After all he did say she was dull which could only mean…"

"Sutton!" his mother said aghast.

"Which could only mean she probably never speaks at the dinner table, mater" he said in amusement. "What did you think I was going to say, young lady?" he reprimanded his now furiously blushing mother teasingly.

"Sutton!" said his father, trying not to laugh at his wayward son's antics.

"Tis your wife with the untoward thoughts, milord" he said in amusement.

"Lord Sutton!" his mother shouted before laughing despite herself, shaking her head at her exasperating son, thankful for him lightening their moods at such a time.

BH***************************BH

Two days after their births Elizabeth still had not awaken and the duke sent for his sons and ordered everyone else out of the room. He laid his sons between them on the bed, wrapped his arms around all three, and fell into a deep sleep for the first time since they were born, knowing everything would be alright when he opened his eyes. He awaken to his wife caressing his face.

"Who are these beautiful babes?" she whispered to her ecstatic husband.

"Elizabeth! Oh my love! You came back to me." he crushed her to him as he wept with relief. "Oh God I thought I had lost you!" he cried.

"Never" she said as she held him as he cried. "I am too stubborn by half to ever leave the family I have been so blessed with" she teased.

"Dearest, I felt like I as dying!" he cried, unable to control his emotions. "You left me. You left me for days."

"I am here, my love and I am so sorry for frightening you" she said as she wiped his tears and kissed him tenderly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for returning to us" he said as he rein in his emotions. "I love you so" he said as he kissed her desperately, taking her breath away.

"I was just really tired and needed a little rest after birthing two babes" she teased. "Now I want to meet them" she said as she slowly sat up. "Who do we have here?" she asked as her husband handed her a babe.

"We have the next Duke of Derbyshire and Earl of Bedfork" he said proudly as he handed her the second babe for her other arm.

"Boys!" exclaimed Elizabeth in joy. "Two boys!" she said with tears in her eyes as she watched her beautiful babes sleep in her arms.

"Yes two boys, my love" he beamed. "Identical except for their eye color."

"Oh what color eyes do they have?" she asked in excitement, wishing they were awake so she could see them for herself.

"Bennet has my blue eyes and the still unnamed second born has his mother's beautiful green eyes" he said as he wiped the tears from her face. "We need to hurry and name our second son because Georgie said those Fitzwilliam brothers have taken to calling our son That Other One or Number Two and I shan't have it" he said to her amusement.

"I think That Other One is a fine name" she teased.

"While I am partial to Number Two" he bantered back making her giggle though it was breathlessly, making him start to panic as he noticed how weak she looked and he immediately took the boys from her and pulled the cord for a maid. "Dearest, here lie back down" he said as he laid the boys between them and helped her recline. "You are still extremely weak and do not need to exert yourself" he said in concern, thankful that the doctor was in residence. "Antoinette" he said as her abigail answered the call and almost squealed in joy at seeing her mistress awake. "Have the doctor attend the duchess at once, ask Mrs. Reynolds to inform the family that she is awake, and have the boys' nurses come fetch them."

"Yes sir. Right away sir" she said excitedly. "Welcome back, Your Grace" she said to her mistress who was barely holding her eyes open.

"Thank you, Antoinette" she said tiredly as the abigail left the room.

"I am afraid I will not be able to keep the family away once the doctor has examined you dearest but I promise to keep their visit short. You need your rest."

He knew she was tired when she only nodded in agreement as she slowly stroked their sons' faces as they lay next to her.

"Wellesley" she murmured as she rubbed her son's head after his father put him back beside her once the doctor had left having prescribed her a restorative tea and a little laudanum for pain since she was still extremely sore. "For my mother. What do you think?"

"Wellesley Darcy" said the duke, sounding out the name.

"Wellesley Vincent Darcy" said Elizabeth, making him gasp in surprise. "He won the bet, dearest" she said fondly as Bennet wrapped his hand around her finger in his sleep, making her eyes tear up.

"Absolutely not" said the duke in amusement.

"I was in jest, my love" she giggled softly, losing the ability to keep her eyes opened for much longer. "Bennet Fitzwilliam and Wellesley Fitzwilliam, after their handsome father. What say you, husband?"

"You want to give them both my name?" he asked in pleased surprise.

"Of course! With the hopes they will be at least half the gentleman their father is" she said with tears in her eyes as she kissed him tenderly.

"Bennet Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Marquess of Venton and Wellesley Fitzwilliam Darcy, Viscount Jameson" he tried their titles out, trying to rein in his own emotions at such a perfect moment. "I like them very well" he said proudly as he handed the boys over to their nurses that he had just bade entry.

"Benz and Wells, Vinnie and Jamie" said Elizabeth.

"Absolutely not!" the duke said in horror to his weak wife's quiet laughter. "Their peers will give them intolerable nicknames enough, we most certainly shall not!" he said in indignation.

"Sounds like a tortured soul to me" she teased. "Fitz? Fitzy? FitzWill? Derby? Derbs? Shire? Which one was it?"

"All to my great horror" he replied, making her hold her tender stomach in laughter as he bade their family to enter.

They were happy to walk in to such a sight.

BH***************************BH

"My word but they are handsome" said Mrs. Rogers as she pulled back the blanket to get a good look at the sleeping babe, Lady Georgiana and their nurses having brought them down for the staff to see.

"And so small" said the scullery maid, Lily in awe.

"Which is which?" asked Davies.

"The nurse has the blue eyed next Duke of Derbyshire, Lord Bennet Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Marquess of Venton" said Georgiana proudly. "And I have the green eyed next Earl of Bedfork, Lord Wellesley Fitzwilliam Darcy, Viscount Jameson."

"That's a mouthful if I ever heard one" said Travis teasingly as he wiggled the little viscount's foot, a luxury a footman in a different household would not have.

"So their eyes is different colors?" asked the excited Lily. "Tis good cuz I can't tell em apart"

"Yes they are identical except for their beautiful eyes" said Mrs. Reynolds before allowing everyone to step up to get a closer look before ordering them back to work. "How's the mistress, Toinette?" she asked anxiously once the babes were taken above stairs and only the senior and upper staff remained in the cloister room.

"She is awake thank providence" she said in relief. "I only got to see her briefly but she was smiling brightly at the boys though she still seemed very weak. She was hardly talking above a whisper"

"Tis to be expected from such a birth, especially with the amount of blood she lost. Thank goodness she returned to us" said Mrs. Reynolds.

"Yes or the master or Pemberley for that matter would have never recovered" said Vaughn.

"Yes. Maybe now the master will let me tend to him" said Jenkins, trying to lighten the mood.

"Has he not?" asked Shelley in surprise. "I knew he hand't left Her Grace's side but I did not think he was not even grooming himself."

"No he has been terrified. None of the family could convince him to take even the shortest break" said Jenkins.

"And every tray I sent him was sent back untouched" said Mrs. Rogers.

"Well I am sure he will call for you once the family is done looking in on Her Grace. If he does not call for you on his own I am sure the mistress will on his behalf" said Mrs. Reynolds fondly.

BH***************************BH

"Tis infinitely less amusing calling That Other One by his name" said the viscount as he took his turn at the billiards table in the game room where the relieved men had gathered after they all left the duchess' bedside, though the visits broke propriety.

"I have a feeling that moniker will stick around if you have anything to say about it" laughed Mr. Gardiner, extremely fond of Lizzy's new family.

"Undoubtedly" answered the viscount as he sunk a ball in the corner pocket.

"And I shall persist with calling him Number Two" said the colonel as he held his stick, awaiting his turn.

"As long as you do not do it in William's presence, you may live to talk about it" said the earl as he puffed on his cigar, enjoying his boys' antics.

"So, Your Grace, Longbourn?" Mr. Gardiner asked the general.

"As soon as Elizabeth is well enough to travel. I say the sooner the better, so we can get on with our lives. Parliament sits soon as well as the start of the season. I am sure we all have our own concerns in town without needing to worry on Elizabeth's behalf about the state of affairs at the estate."

"Yes as I have a hostile takeover to oversee myself" said Lord Matlock, referring to helping his niece claim her rights at Rosings.

"I shall of course open Netherfield for you all and my wife and I shall join you. Maddie can handle any histrionics from Fanny and the girls, though with the vast improvement of their lives Lizzy has laid out for them, I do not see the girls being too hard to rein in. Tis their mother that will revolt on their behalf" said Mr. Gardiner.

"You really believe they will fight what can only be considered as raising the standard of their lives?" asked a baffled Lord Matlock, though he should not be surprised after their encounters with the family.

"Since the changes are coming from Lizzy, absolutely. She basically went from maid to mistress in less than a year. They will most assuredly not to handle this well" he said grimly.

"Well they have little choice. They can either shape up or ship out" said the general with finality.


	31. Chapter 31

*****Warning: Explicit sexual content depicted!*****

"Welcome back to Derbyshire House, Your Graces" said Griggs as he stepped aside to allow them inside, each carrying a babe in their arms.

"Thank you, Griggs" said the duke as he carried the hefty six month old Wellesley in his arms."

"Please have the staff gather in an hour" said Elizabeth as she shifted Bennet to her other arm. "That should give us time to refresh so they can all see the boys, which I know from my correspondence with Mrs. Williams they are anxious to do" she said before following her husband upstairs, to the butler's approval.

The first six months of their sons' lives had been the happiest times of theirs. All of their family except for her grandmother left Pemberley about a fortnight after their birth, her grandmother staying for another month complete, everyone returning for the boys' christening before going first to Lancaster, the Gardiner's estate in Lambton, and then on to Matlock for a fortnight each before returning to town.

Pemberley had never been so lively and happy and the joy the twins brought to that great estate was immense. Their Graces were loathed to part with the peace that was to be had there but they had obligations that they could no longer neglect. Hence, they were back in town to close the season after taking a trip to Hertfordshire to take over the running of Longbourn.

"How are you feeling, dearest?" asked the duke after they had handed the boys over to their nurses and entered their chambers.

"Much better than I expected to feel after such a journey" she said as she turned in his arms for a kiss. "You take exceptional care of me, husband."

"As I always will" he said as he caught her lip between his teeth hungrily.

They had traveled for three days and as they did not find inns conducive to love making and only used their hands and mouths to please each other during those nights, he was desperate to be inside of her again.

"Let me take care of you now, my love" she said as she freed him from clothes and pushed him back onto the bed before kneeling before him and taking his ready manhood between her lips.

"Ohhhh my love" he groaned as her warm mouth enclosed him.

He loved her kisses and could not get enough of them as he quickly removed her pins from her hair, freeing her beautiful curls. He tangled his hands in her hair and threw his head back in ecstasy as her beautiful lips moved up and down his impossibly hard shaft.

"Oh Elizabeth, what you do to me, my love" he said as he pulled her up for a scorching kiss as he freed her from her clothing before lowering her onto him, no longer able to stand not being between her folds.

"Yes my love" she groaned as she slid down his beautiful manhood and wrapped her legs around his hips as he grabbed her bottom and set their rhythm.

"You feel heavenly, my love" he panted between kisses as he guided her up and down him before encouraging her to take the lead. "Ride me, Lizzy" he groaned as he fell back onto the bed, his feet still hanging over the edges. "Yes, yes, ride me" he said over and over as she sped up her bounces as her orgasm began to build.

He started fingering her pearl helping to throw her over the edge with a shout he was afraid the servants might hear before he stood up with her and leaned back against the bedpost, still buried inside her.

"Oh Fitzwilliam" she cried as he went impossibly deeper inside her in this new position. "Yes, take me my love" she yelled as he used her bottom to bounce her up and down his impossibly hard shaft as he stood, his thrusts quickening as he felt her tightening around him before reaching her peak again.

"Yes, dearest! Give me that nectar!" he demanded as he pounded into her as she clung to him with her head thrown back at the exquisite feel of him inside of her. "Oh my love!" he cried as he exploded inside of her just as her juices flooded over him as she had another blinding orgasm.

"Upon my word, somebody missed me" she said breathlessly as they fell onto the bed in limp heaps after that amazing lovemaking.

"I always miss my home when the door is locked and I am without a key" he said, using their familiar banter and code for her sex. "I almost froze to death standing out in the snow after the boys were born" he teased as he rubbed her beautiful bottom, his shaft hardening again quickly.

"Well now the door is unlocked and a fire is burning in the hearth" she said as she spread her thighs for him once more. "Come home, Your Grace."

BH***************************BH

"Good Lord, you cannot be serious" said Lady Matlock as her tea cup froze mid sip at the shocking news as she took tea at the Gardiner's townhouse, though she should not be so.

"She has not felt the quickening but the doctor confirmed it before they left Pemberley and she has passed the high risk phase" said Mrs. Gardiner, amused at the countess' reaction to the news her niece shared with her earlier in the day when she paid a call to Derbyshire House.

"Why that means the boys were less than three months when they conceived again" the countess said flabbergasted.

"And His Grace is sick with worry after her difficult delivery of the twins."

"Makes me almost wish she got her way and were able to continue to nurse the boys herself" said Lady Matlock, referring to the fact that nursing mothers had a harder time conceiving.

"I wish she did for entirely different reasons" said Mrs. Gardiner, smiling fondly at the countess' insistence that nursing one's babe 'just is not done' by ones of their station. "Lizzy was devastated when she could not produce enough milk to continue to feed the boys regularly."

"I beg your pardon? She still nurses them? I thought she were not able to."

"She can usually produce enough for one feeding a day for them both. She likes the bonding time with them and wished she could do more."

"Well it was a difficult birth and she lost a considerable amount of blood. Tis no wonder that her milk was affected as well. I am sure this single birth will leave her stronger than the last."

"She said she is not half as sick as she was with the twins."

"That is comforting but my goodness they are…"

"Passionate?" supplied Mrs. Gardiner as they broke out in unladylike laughter.

BH***************************BH

' _Finally that chit has brought my duke back to_ _town_ ' thought Caroline Bingley as she watched Elizabeth and Georgiana enter the music shop across the street from where she sat in Gunter's observing the society she was trying hard to reenter, with two footmen following them.

It had been almost a tenth month since her brother had her own establishment formed for her in a less than desirable neighborhood though it was entirely respectable. She badgered, harangued, and then pleaded with him to change his mind, but all to no avail. He was resolute and he would not be moved, leaving town soon after to visit Pemberley and locate him an estate in the area, which he quickly did. She knew nothing of the estate besides the fact that it was two counties away from the duke, a prime location to further the relationship between them. She could not believe her brother had barred her from his home. A home that could make her dreams come true by being near enough to destroy the duke's marriage.

Miss Bingley looked up as the sound of the ladies at a nearby table tittering brought her out of her woolgathering about the state of her ruined life and followed their gazes to see what they were about and saw the duo approaching. She was horrified as she realized they were entering Gunter's. She knew not what would be more humiliating, approaching them and have them give her the cut direct, or sitting here as they cut her by not acknowledging her presence. She quickly paid for her order and left the shop, refusing to expose herself to either predicament.

She hated Eliza!

BH***************************BH

"Nary a symptom to be seen" said the duke as Wellesley stuck his fist in his mouth as he sat on his lap, to the amusement of the men gathered in his study watching the sight they never thought they would see.

It was midday and they had come over to discuss their upcoming foray into Hertfordshire and they walked in to his study to see all three Darcy men within. One at play on a blanket on the floor, one at play on his father's lap, and one at work at his desk seemingly accomplishing little but loving it all the same.

"Papa needs to speak and your fist being in my mouth is not conducive to that activity, son" he said as he caught his hand and nibbled on it, earning him a squeal of laughter from his son as he tried to force his fist even further into his mouth.

"Paaapaaapaa" he babbled as his father removed his hand from his mouth and set him on the blanket next to his older, less mischievous brother.

"Where was I?" he asked the gentleman.

"You were explaining why a fist in the mouth is not conducive to speaking" said an amused Colonel Fitzwilliam, hardly fathoming seeing his cousin thus. One thing was for sure, the Darcy twins would not be regulated to their nursery most of the day like most of their circle. Their parents were very involved.

"You say she has not been ill as she was with the boys?" asked the general in concern after their amusement at the colonel's comment died.

"Not at all. If the doctor had not confirmed it or I had not seen evidence of it I would not believe that she was increasing again. She is as she ever were before her pregnancy."

"Maybe because she was carrying two babes before and had a difficult time of it" suggested Mr. Gardiner, who had refused to believe she was increasing again so soon when Maddie first informed him.

"What ever the case may be I am infinitely thankful for it. She said she feels like she can actually enjoy this pregnancy more and I most surely can since I am not as worried out of my senses as I was with the boys" said the duke, as he watched his sons play on his study floor fondly.

"So we have decided on a fortnight in Hertfordshire?" asked Mr. Gardiner, getting down to the business that brought them together. "Are you sure that is enough time to put everything in place?"

"I do, since we have decided to implement the changes the day after we arrive, which leaves us the rest of the time to make sure everything is running as we desire and changing anything that needs to be changed amongst what we have already decided to" explained the duke.

"Well their companion is ready to travel with us and can also be established the next day" said Mr. Gardiner.

"I will pick up the girls' mares and the home farm horses from Tattersall's the day before we depart and we can transport them ourselves" added the colonel.

"Micheals, the steward, is ready to go at a moment's notice as well" said the general, the duke taking notes and checking his lists as they spoke.

"The girls' ladies maid as well as the new maids and footman are currently in residence here receiving training" the duke informed them as he went over the list his wife had made.

"The gig Lizzy got for the girls to visit the tenants with is at Netherfield as we speak, having been delivered a sen'night ago" supplied Mr. Gardiner.

"And the cottage that they wanted to regulate my wife to was sound when you observed it before we left, uncle?" asked the duke.

"Yes. Perfectly adequate for anyone who refuses to accept the changes" said Mr. Gardiner. "Fanny has her portion they can choose to use to provide for their needs if they decide to leave Longbourn. I am sure this will make Bennet finally realize how remiss he was for not saving more. I doubt he will have a shilling outside of his yields put away for his use" he finished in disgust.

"Do you think Elizabeth will choose to help see to their needs if they were to relocate?" asked the general.

"She certainly shall not" answered Elizabeth as she walked into the room to fetch her boys who she missed already though she did just relinquish them to their father's care no more than an hour ago. "While willing to let them remain at the estate for no cost to themselves, she certainly will not see to their needs should they choose to leave of their own accord" she said as she picked up Bennet and kissed him on the cheek before attempting to heave his plump brother up on her other hip.

"Dearest!" exclaimed the duke as he sprang from his seat at her actions, quickly scooping Wellesley into his arms before she could attempt to lift him any higher. "You know you may no longer carry both boys at the same time, Your Grace" he said as gently as he could, knowing this was a sensitive topic for her.

She loved nothing more than carrying the boys around with her as she saw to her duties, one perched on each hip, but they had grown too large to do so in her condition and he could not let her take the risk.

"Silly mama tends to forget that you both now weigh a ton" she said teasingly to Bennet before properly greeting the men, to the duke's relief, obviously having come to terms with her needing to wait until she gave birth to lug them both around again. "Shall you carry him out to the sitting room where the ladies eagerly await them or should I call for one of them or a maid to do it?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"I will of course escort you all to the sitting room" he said. "Excuse me, gentleman. I shall return shorty."

"Why do you all not join us in the sitting room for tea? I am sure we all would like to discuss our plans with you" she suggested.

After the ladies all held the boys and fussed over them, Elizabeth called their nurses to put their cranky charges down for a nap before they started to discuss Longbourn with everyone leaving with a clear picture of what would happened when they traveled tither.

BH***************************BH

"Do you think it is wise to continue to hide such a monumental thing from your father, Mrs. Collins?" croaked Mr. Collins who now spoke as if he had something stuck in his throat, a constant reminder of what happens when you insult the Duchess of Derbyshire, as the Netherfield party arrived in the neighborhood, unbeknownst to them. "If nothing else, he should help me raise funds to bring our case to court to have the estate restored to its rightful owners" he continued.

"You think my father and one such as yourself can win a case against the Duke of Wellington, Mr. Collins?" sneered Jane, round with a child and miserable.

As soon as she returned to the parsonage to pack their belongings and relocate to Longbourn she immediately denied her him his husbandly rights and barred him from her chambers. Now that she would no longer be at his mercy for him to provide her a home, she saw no need to ever let the useless man she could hardly abide the sight of touch her again. Unfortunately for her she already carried his welp and was horrified by the thought.

She had come home and her mother had immediately and happily informed her she was with child which she refused to believe until she realized she had not had her courses in over a month. She was mortified and devastated, as her plans to leave her husband and take up a lover whose sleeves she could hang on immediately went out of the window. Tis not to say she could not do so once she bore his child, but she did not like the complications it brought.

"No matter who he is, he has no right to take my estate from me" said Mr. Collins, though he could think of no recourse to stop the great man.

"My father is the one having his estate taken from him, sir. You were merely the heir while he is the true master and should be so until his death."

"Have you no sympathy for my cause, my dear? For he has also deprived you of being the mistress of your own estate" croaked the parson.

"And rendered my need to marry you obsolete. I am the unfortunate one stuck in such a marriage. You of course have no reason to repine your fortune of having one such as myself as a wife!" she all but yelled at him, the very sight of him sickening her.

"I have diligently tried to cater to your needs and allow you your outbursts because you have been so blessed with my seed and I wanted to do nothing to upset my son, but no more!" he bellowed as loud as his abused throat allowed, tired of the disrespect she showed him. "I am your husband and you will not continue to speak to me this way! I will not have it, Mrs. Collins!"

"I beg your pardon?" said an infuriated Jane, hardly believing he would speak to her so.

"I have made myself perfectly clear wife, and I will be obeyed!" he demanded. "You no longer belong to your father nor fall under his authority. I own you by law and you will give me the respect due to your husband. Is that clear, Mrs. Collins?" he finished.

Jane said nothing before quietly leaving room thinking the world had gone mad when even a simpleton like her husband finally grew the courage to stand up to her. What was she to do now that she could not browbeat him into submission and Lord forbid what she would do if he started to demand his husbandly rights again! This was not to be borne!

"What ever do you think they mean, Kitty?" asked Lydia from outside the parlor window where they listened in on the shocking conversation.

"A case he cannot win against the general and depriving him of the estate?" said Kitty trying to understand the conversation.

"Have the estate restored to its rightful owners?" added Lydia. "I cannot began to make head of it. But Mr. Collins finally stood up against the horrible way she treats him. What a joke!" Lydia said as they skipped away, unaware of how important that conversation was to them and with no idea that their lives would change drastically on the morrow.


	32. Chapter 32

"He said he shan't see you or anyone associated with you unless you have come to return his daughter and…" Mrs. Hill was interrupted in the middle of conveying her master's order when the men who had descended on Longbourn were briskly led out of the room by Mr. Gardiner.

She could only guess their destination and was about to turn and run after them to try to at least announce them if they could not be stopped before Elizabeth stopped her.

"I assure you all is well, Mrs. Hill" said Elizabeth. "Will you please ask the Bennet ladies and Mrs. Collins to join us in the parlor and have tea brought in?"

"Of course, Your Grace" said Hill before leaving the room in confusion.

"What is the meaning of this?!" bellowed Mr. Bennet as his bookroom was invaded by the men of Elizabeth's family, all led by that traitor Gardiner.

"Tis very rude of you not to come out and greet your guest, brother" said Mr. Gardiner.

"I have nothing more to say to any of you and I no longer look upon you as a brother, Mr. Gardiner" he said angrily.

"Join us in the parlor, Bennet. Elizabeth has an announcement to make" said the general in a deceptively calm voice."

"I have nothing to hear from…"

"Bennet!" bellowed the general. "Parlor!" making the man jump to his feet with a start before remembering himself.

"I will not be spoken to thus in my own home, no matter how great all you men are supposed to be" he said defiantly as he eyed them in disgust.

"As this is no longer your home seeing as how you are currently a mere resident here as you have been since a day before I arrived months ago, you have no authority in this home to dictate how we speak. Parlor, Bennet" said the general before he turned and walked out of the room with everyone except the Messrs. Bennet and Gardiner following.

"What the devil did he mean by that statement?" Mr. Bennet asked his wife's brother.

"I suggest you come and find out, Mr. Bennet" said Mr. Gardiner as he calmly held out a hand. "After you."

Too intrigued to do anything less, Mr. Bennet left the room in front of him and headed to the parlor where the ladies and Mr. Collins were gathered with Elizabeth and her husband, the earl and the countess, the general and the duchess, the colonel and the viscount, and Mrs. Gardiner and an unknown lady and gentleman. He knew not what to make of such a gathering. After decidedly unpleasant pleasantries were exchanged and Mrs. Bennet begrudgingly poured the tea, the general started.

"As you know I was called here a little over a year ago to, what I believed, rescue my granddaughter from an imprudent match. Relying solely on the missive you sent I deduced you were angry at Elizabeth for defying you and I was concerned that you may possibly turn her out once I set her marriage aside. In order to avoid her being removed from her childhood home, I immediately went to Commons the next day to have the entail broken on Longbourn…"

"We are saved!" cried Mrs. Bennet, forgetting that the heir was now her son in law.

"And to have the estate transferred to my granddaughter immediately so she would have no cause to leave her home after her so called ill-fated marriage was set aside" continued the duke as if he had not been interrupted, making everyone who were ignorant of the facts gasp in shock and Mr. Bennet to leap to his feet in anger.

"I beg your pardon?!" he bellowed.

"Your Grace" said the general calmly as he reached for the deed the duke held. "This is the deed to Longbourn, and as you can see, it now belongs solely and outright to Elizabeth" he informed him as he handed the deed to Mr. Bennet who read it with a look of horror.

"Regretting that missive of spite now are you not, Mr. Bennet?" taunted Lord Sutton, who had no tolerance for the man who had treated his sister so.

"I do not understand" said Mrs. Bennet as her husband stood holding the document in silent shock.

"His Grace had the entail broken on Longbourn which means Mr. Collins is no longer the heir and the estate is free" said her brother slowly.

"Yes" she nodded in understanding.

"His Grace then had the estate transferred to the heiress designated in your husband's will had Mr. Collins predeceased him, Lizzy. Since your husband has been deemed unfit to run the estate, it was passed to Lizzy who is now the sole owner of Longbourn" he finished.

"But how is that possible?" she asked in confusion.

"Tis not and I refuse to accept this" bellowed Mr. Bennet who had come out of his shocked stupor.

"Whether you choose to accept it or not it is an undisputable fact, Mr. Bennet" said the duke, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. "My wife is indeed the true owner of Longbourn, as you see by the proof in your hand, and there is nothing you can do to change that fact."

"Absolutely nothing" warned general with a voice of steel. "I told you I was not a fiddle to be played, sir. Did you truly think there would be no consequences for lying to me so or most importantly, for treating my granddaughter so? You sat back and watched your wife and daughter abuse and mistreat her while you used her intelligence against her to make her do your duties for you. You made a grave error by attempting to regulate her to such a life and this is your results."

"As the new owner of the estate, my wife and I will be implementing changes immediately and putting rules in place for the tenants which you now are" said the duke.

"I will not have this. Leave my home at once!" said Mr. Bennet as he threw the deed to the ground, only to have Davies discretely pick it up and hand it back to his master.

"First and foremost being installing a steward on the property who will immediately and diligently work towards increasing the estates yields, which of course would go back to the estate" continued the duke as he ignored Mr. Bennet completely. "We will also be installing two additional housemaids and a footman to help you run the house more efficiently, Mrs. Hill and they should be below stairs awaiting your instructions as we speak" he advised the housekeeper his wife had invited to have a seat and listen in.

"Thank you, Your Grace" Mrs. Hill said gratefully, wishing for years for more help with running the busy household of women and the master.

"All of the merchant accounts have been locked as soon as the shops opened this morning. All purchases must be made or approved by the steward, Mr. Michaels, whom I have introduced you to and Mrs. Hill alone" continued the duke.

"I beg your pardon!" said Mrs. Bennet who had been happy to hear about the increasing of the yields and the adding of servants but to take her ability to charge her purchases to Longbourn away from her was not to be borne.

"The household accounts are to be turned over to Mrs. Hill as well until she can sufficiently train Miss Mary to take over the accounts in preparations of eventually becoming the mistress" he said, continuing as if she had never spoken as Mrs. Hill diligently scratched his instructions on the pad she pulled from her apron pocket.

"But I am the eldest and therefore deserve to be the next mistress" complained Jane who was ignored as well.

"We have purchased a new set of horses for the home farm as well…"

"You will stop this right now and leave my home immediately or I will call the magistrate!" yelled a frustrated Mr. Bennet.

"By all means, please call him, sir" said the duke before continuing. "As I was saying the new horses are in the stable as we speak, entrusted to the stable hands already in place to care for my wife's horse which of course will be transported first back to town with us and then to our main estate, Pemberley"

"Main estate indeed" croaked Mr. Collins. "Your Grace, seeing how you have been blessed with some eight or more estates according to my previous patroness" he said, eliciting shocked gasps from the Bennets who never knew he had so many. "Why do you feel the need to take my estate from me?" he asked respectfully, now deathly afraid of the strong man.

"Longbourn belongs to my wife, sir not I and though she too has some eight or more estates, this is her childhood home and I will make sure it is sufficiently taken care of and able to provide for her sisters. Be thankful that my wife is kind enough to allow you and yours to dwell here, especially after your spiteful visit to her home while she was increasing" the duke responded, wanting to throttle the man again after remembering the insult to his wife.

"Yes, she was increasing!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet, seeming to only realize now that Lizzy was not huge with child. "What did you have? A girl I am sure" she said spitefully. "Where is she? Did she die at birth coming out of your rotten womb?" she sneered, livid at her for trying to take her home for her, and earning her a slap across the face from Mrs. Gardiner to the complete shock of herself and everyone else, though to Elizabeth's family it was a pleasant shock.

"How dare you speak so you hateful termagant?!" Mrs. Gardiner yelled in her face in outrage. "You have said and done some cruel things over the years that I have been so unfortunate to know you, Fanny Bennet, but I never thought even you would stoop so low or be so vicious. With the rate of infant mortality these days how dare you wish such a thing on the girl who has called you mother for most of her life?! You sicken me!" She was livid! "Lizzy, are you sure you want this spiteful harridan living on your estate?" she asked Elizabeth who could only shake her head sadly as she unconsciously put a protective hand over her babe, shaken by the woman's vitriol.

"Dearest?" asked the concerned duke as he came to kneel beside his visibly upset wife and covered her hand with his own.

"I am well" she said as she lovingly touch his cheek, regardless of who saw. "Tis nothing I did not expect, I assure you" she said, not wanting to reveal how much the words affected one in her condition, especially one who had not yet felt the quickening.

"Even you could not have expected that vile, sister" said the viscount as he observed her in concern.

"I am well. I am well. Please, let us finish this" she said as her husband pulled his chair closer to her and sat down, never releasing the hand he held.

"Dearest, would you like to explain to the girls some of the changes that have been made on their behalf?" asked the duke.

"Of course" she said as she took a deep breath to get her bearings. "First and foremost, Mrs. Keyes, who I have already introduced to you all will be installed as companion to Kitty and Lydia" she said to their surprise. "You girls have shirked your education long enough and it has to end. If you want a good life for yourselves or to catch a good husband" she teased. "You must be as accomplished as you can. Mrs. Keyes will give you lessons as well as serve as your companion and you will have access to all the masters you need."

"Then we can be as grand as you one day, Lizzy?" asked Kitty in excitement.

"Yes, Kitty you can be as grand as you would like if you learn all you can from Mrs. Keyes and comport yourself in a ladylike fashion while curbing some of your more childish behavior. The same goes for Lydia. You must apply yourself to something more than chasing redcoats, and to that end you girls will no longer be considered out" she said to their horror.

"You cannot do that!" whined Lydia. "Mama, tell her she cannot do that!"

"She most certainly cannot" said the matron who had finally recovered from her sister's shocking slap. "You have no authority over my girls and you have no right to tell them what to do."

"Mary, Kitty, and Lydia, all the things that I have put in place for you are things I know will improve your lives and increase your chances at doing well in life. I have absolutely no right to put any such restrictions or conditions on you but I will only help those of you who want to be helped. If you refuse to follow the rules I put down, you will forfeit all rights to what I have set up for you" she explained to the girls. "In addition to the companion and masters, I also want you to take lessons from Mrs. Hill on how to run a household. Hopefully all of you will become mistresses of your own homes one day and will need to know how to properly run your husband's household. Mary, I am putting you in charge of the tenants but I expect you both to help her with the tenants as well, Kitty and Lydia. I have purchased you a gig and one to attend to any needs they may have" she advised them to their delight.

"Are we allowed to drive the gig as well?" asked the excited Kitty.

"As soon as you take lessons and become proficient enough to drive it diligently, yes you certainly may. In addition to gig lessons you will also be given riding lessons on the new mares that we have brought you from town and are installed in the stable as we speak" she said earning her squeals and claps from the excited girls. "There is more, but Lydia and Kitty as your mother said I have no authority over you and cannot make you do my biding, if you refuse to do these things willingly you will have no access to things I have purchased" she said.

"I will do as you say, Lizzy" said an excited Kitty. "I do not want to come back out until I am all ladylike like you are and have learnt what I need to know to marry well, I care not for no longer being out" she said to everyone's approval.

"Then you will also benefit by 10000 pounds being immediately added to your dowry with another 10000 pounds being added when it is time for your come out if you have worked hard to improve yourself and follow all the rules I have set in place. Mary, since you are already out, your 20000 will be added immediately and I would like for you to have a season in town with either me or Aunt Gardiner, preferably next season. Let us throw you in the paths of some rich men" she teased. "You both will also get an increase in your pin money based on your behavior, your lessons, and your helping with the tenants and the household."

Thomas Bennet sat back in a state of shock and listened to his daughter give his other daughters the life they should always have had had he been a better man. He did not know what to feel about her generosity but he did know there was no way he would recede. He would not be dictated to in his own home and especially not by his own child. This had to and would be undone. He sat quietly and let them continue laying down their restrictions with no plans to follow them. They would be ignored as soon as they left his property.

"There is also a new ladies' maid awaiting you below stairs to share between the three of you. My sister Lady Georgiana, the countess, the duchess, our Aunt Gardiner, and I will take you to the dressmakers before we leave and have you a new wardrobe made, a more age appropriate wardrobe that you will be required to wear instead of some of the revealing frocks you wear now. They will still be lovely and made of the best material she has to offer, but they will be more of what a young lady should wear" she said.

"And what about me, Lizzy?" asked Jane as she sat and listened in jealousy.

"That is Your Grace to you, madam" said the duke, amazed at her hubris.

"You still have the audacity to expect even one farthing from my sister, Mrs. Collins?" asked the viscount incredulously. "Tis impossible for anyone to be that jingle witted. As if you had not already sealed your fate with the duchess before you spun my aunt up in a tizzy and drove her to come and harass an increasing woman, you most definitely should expect nothing afterwards."

"Tis better to not even respond to such hubris, brother" said Elizabeth.

"Well what happened to your babe?" asked Mrs. Bennet as the viscount's words once again reminded her of Elizabeth's pregnancy. She looked her over closely and gasped in surprise. "You are with child again?!" she asked in outrage, making the Bennet family drop their mouths open in shock.

"How in the world does she do that?" wondered the colonel.

"It is a strange gift she has always had. Can detect a pregnant woman from as early as her first month" said Mr. Gardiner.

"So it is true? You are with child again, Miss Lizzy?"

"My wife is Your Grace to you madam, please do not make that mistake again" said the agitated duke, not wanting to divulge his wife's condition to anyone outside of the family before she felt the quickening.

"You are with child again, Your Grace?" she asked through clenched teeth, her need to know overriding her loathing to use her title. "What happened to your other babe? Did you miscarry?" she said hopefully to everyone's disgust.

"Mama I clearly informed you that Lizzy delivered safely and that she and the babes were all well" said an angry Mary, upset at her mother's behavior towards her sister and her babes. "Are you wishing for a tragedy to befall Her Grace, madam?" she asked in disappointment. "Why are you saying such cruel things? No mother deserves to hear their child being wished death and I am heartily ashamed of you."

"And I assure you madam, the very handsome Lord Bennet Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Marquess of Venton and Lord Wellesley Fitzwilliam Darcy, Viscount Jameson are both healthy, whole, and hardy as well as being the cutest little lords I have seen since my own" said Lady Matlock to the two eldest Bennets and the Collinses' shock.

"Boys?!" asked Mrs. Bennet in horrified shock.

"Two boys?!" asked an equally horrified Mrs. Collins who had been praying that she would have two girls since her ill-fated trip to Pemberley where she learned she was carrying twins.

"Lords, madam!" said the viscount in satisfaction. "Two lords!"

"How can you both be so unaware?" asked Lydia in confusion. "All of Hertfordshire was speaking about Lizzy's twin boys when they were first born, they still speak about them for goodness sake. Maria Lucas showed us the paper Charlotte had. She said it was all over the society pages for weeks!"

"In the papers? Why would they be in the papers?" asked an upset Mrs. Bennet, unbelieving that that Lizzy gave birth to not one but two boys and was clearly increasing again as if she had not done enough by giving her husband his heir and spare.

She always did think she was so clever.

"When the Duchess of Derbyshire gives birth to the future Duke of Derbyshire it is widely reported, madam, let alone having given birth to the future Earl of Bedfork at the same time. You can understand the interest" said the colonel.

"I clearly told mama after I received Lizzy's letter announcing their births though I know not why Jane or father for that matter did not know" said Mary.

"Well the important thing is that they are both in perfect health as is their mother" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Can you think of anything we have not informed them of husband, grandfather?" asked Elizabeth who wanted to leave as soon as possible and get back to her boys.

"No I think we covered it all" said her grandfather to her husband's agreement. "We may of course change or add anything else after we have toured the estate with Michaels which we will do on the morrow after we break our fast."

"Well other than the things I have already told you girls, you and the other tenants may go on living as you ever were, the only difference being is you will have no access to the estate's yields of course" said Elizabeth.

"How dare you?" shouted Mrs. Bennet again as her husband sat quietly and balled his fist in anger.

"Would you girls like to show Mrs. Keyes to her room and get to know her a little?" asked Elizabeth, completely ignoring the screeching harridan. "My old room would do well for her."

"Mr. Collins currently occupies your room since it connects to Jane's" said Mary.

"I have seen him acting really creepy around your things, Lizzy" whispered Lydia, although half the room heard her. "Kitty and I took all of your stuff from there after I saw that, though I threw away a gown I caught him sniffing. He is so…" she shivered, unable to find the word.

"Lecherous?" supplied the viscount.

"What does that mean?" asked Lydia in unguarded interest.

"That means that you need that companion and to tend to your lessons posthaste" he told the green girl.

"I shall! I want to be all fancy too" she giggled to his amusement. "I want to have lots of estates and become a nonpareil with my fashionable gowns with a townhouse like Lizzy where I can throw balls and wear diamonds."

"While not many can be as blessed as your sister, you most certainly can find a husband that can keep you comfortably if you work on your lessons and comportment, and always display ladylike manners, Miss Lydia" said an encouraged Lady Matlock, maybe her mother had not completely ruined the girl.

"I shall and be ever so grand" Lydia said as she clasped her hands next to her face wistfully, bringing smiles to their faces at her exuberance.

"You must mind Mrs. Keyes, Lydia and do what she teaches you. She shall not steer you wrong and please do not let other's influence you negatively" she said referring to her mother and sister. "There is nothing out in the world that cannot wait until you are better prepared to face it and that means receiving an education."

"Yes, Your Grace" Lydia said with a curtsey and a giggle, now excited about her future.

"And stay away from lecherous ex parsons and men who want you for your dowry and nothing more" hinted the viscount as he glared at the red faced Mr. Collins, embarrassed that his actions had not only been seen but also reported in company no less.

"Mrs. Hill, where do you suggest we put Mrs. Keyes?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why in the servant quarters of course" said Mrs. Bennet, still determined to run her household as she saw fit.

"She is not a servant madam and will not be treated thus" warned Elizabeth, now glad of the time they would spend in the area to make sure all was well at the estate before removing to town. "Mrs. Hill?"

"I think putting her in the room across from Miss Lydia's room will be just the place" answered the housekeeper.

"Excellent idea!" agreed Elizabeth, happy she would be so close to the unruly Lydia. "Girls, show her up and get acquainted and do not forget to call for your new ladies' maid and have her introduce herself to you."

"Thank you, Your Grace" said Mary quietly before coming to hug her sister. "Thank you so much for this, Lizzy" she whispered with tears in her eyes. "You know not how I long for such a chance in life" she said, bringing tears to Elizabeth's eyes as well, happy she could do so much for her sisters.

"You are quite welcome, Mary and it is nothing less than you deserve" she said as she held her face in her hands. "Stop hiding your beautiful light, let the world see your pretty face and even prettier heart" she said as they teared up even more.

"Girls we will send round a note when we are ready to descend on the dressmaker's and spend all of His Grace's money" said Mrs. Gardiner to their giggles, trying to take the attention off of the emotional duo.

"May we go meet our horses, Lizzy?" asked an excited Kitty once her sisters had rein in their emotions.

"Do we really have our own or will we share?" asked Lydia.

"There are three beautiful mares awaiting their beautiful new owners in the stable as we speak" said the colonel, liking the girls' enthusiastic display for what many in his circle took for granted.

"Can we name them whatever we want?" asked Lydia.

"Of course" said the colonel.

"I shall name mine Duchess after my sister" she said gaily to everyone's amusement.

"That is not fair" whined Kitty. "I want to name mine after Lizzy too!"

"They both cannot be called Duchess" said Mary in amusement.

"Just name it Lizzy then" said Lydia, proud that she came up with the best name first.

"No I want a fancy name too!" Kitty pouted.

"Your sister is also a countess, ladies" supplied the colonel, touched that they wanted to name the horses after his cousin.

"Oh Countess how lovely!" said Kitty. "Thank you, Colonel Fitzwilliam" she said with a curtsey and a huge smile. "May I go see her, Lizzy?"

"Please get Mrs. Keyes settled first and then what you do after that is up to her though I am sure she would not mind a tour of the stables as well" she answered as the girls enthusiastically led their new companion out of the room with Mary following to curb their behavior.

"Do either of you have any questions about anything Their Graces has put in place?" asked Mr. Gardiner.

"And just what am I supposed to do now, brother?" sneered Mrs. Bennet. "Am I no longer considered mistress?"

"Of course you are. As Lizzy said you may go on living as you were and you can always help the girls learn how to run a household."

"As long as I do not touch the household funds you mean?" she asked bitterly.

"I am sure Mrs. Hill will still consult you, but yes the household funds are now out of your purview" he answered.

"Well I never! I shall not live thus. I will not have a servant telling me how to spend my money" screeched Mrs. Bennet.

"Tis not your money madam, it is my granddaughter's and she will decide how it is spent from now own" said the general. "Every farthing earned on this estate belongs to Elizabeth and you have no say whatsoever. Be thankful that she is not requiring you to pay her to dwell on her estate."

"And I warn you now, Fanny Bennet, do not try to badger or abuse the girls into not following Lizzy's dictates. They are excited about their futures for once and willing to put in an effort. You had better not dare to steer them off their course" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"If you disrupt or obstruct my sisters' in any way you will be immediately removed, madam. I will no longer let you hinder them from becoming respectable young ladies" warned Elizabeth.

"You cannot remove me from my home!"

"Tis my home madam and I can and most certainly shall if you step out of place. If any of you step out of place for that matter" she said as she stared at Jane. "Do nothing to interfere with the running of this estate or the education of the girls and you may all leave as peacefully as you wish. I care only for their futures and the future of my estate."

"If you do anything to hinder the operation of the estate, Michaels shall contact us immediately at which time we will have you removed" reiterated the duke. "If you do anything to hinder the education of the girls, Mrs. Keyes shall contact us immediately at which time we will have you removed. I hope we have made ourselves clear and no such thing shall occur and you can all have a peaceful life on the estate" he concluded.

"I have had enough, dearest" said Elizabeth, bringing a close to the meeting without nary a word from one Mr. Thomas Bennet.

BH***************************BH

"Tis true, Mrs. Hill? Tis changes to be made at Longbourn?" asked the youngest maid, Sandy.

"Changes that I would have never dreamed of" said the still stunned housekeeper as she sat with her cup of tea. "Tis to be run like a grand house with a footman, a steward, and even a companion for the girls!" she said, still unable to fathom what has happened.

"And that fancy new ladies maid" said the scullery maid, Jessie. "She be just like Antoinette that Miss Liz…I mean like Her Grace had."

"And the girls got new horses, a gig, and will get a fancy new wardrobe and masters will come from town to teach them too" said the housekeeper.

"Her Grace didn't just run off wit all er money by erself like the mistress said did she, Mrs. Hill?" asked Jack from the stables who came in for his luncheon. "Dem some fine fillies da young misses got."

"No she most certainly did not" said Mrs. Hill. "We all knew how kind hearted our lil Miss Lizzy was. Of course she would not forsake her sisters no matter how bad their mother and older sister and even they sometimes treated her."

"I hope she don't give that Mrs. Bennet a farthing" said the cook, having comforted little Miss Lizzy many times over the years with her treats when that lady treated her cruelly and drove her to tears.

"Not a one" said Mrs. Hill with satisfaction, having lamented the way she treated the child for years.

"Good I say" said the cook as she stirred stock into her potatoes.

"How did you find the girls, Miss Claire?" the housekeeper asked the new ladies' maid as she came into the kitchen.

"Excited" she said fondly, immediately taking to the girls who acted younger than their ages. "Though I hope they are not always so."

"The two young ones are boundless" said Mrs. Hill. "Hopefully Mrs. Keyes will take them into hand."

"I am sure she will, seeing as she has already threatened them with not visiting their horses if they did not calm down, lower their voices, and greet me properly" said Claire in amusement. "They were instantly under thumb."

"Just what they need!" said the cook. "Im glad someone will take em in hand before they ruin themselves with their sometimes wild ways. Especially that flirty Miss Lydia. I was fraid she would bring all her sisters to ruin."

"And she very well may have with her idea of redcoats and finding a husband before her sisters. I am a very happy woman this day" said Mrs. Hill as she got up to get back to her duties.

BH***************************BH

"What do you make of Bennet's silence, Gardiner?" asked the general as they had drinks in Netherfield's study following dinner that night.

"Curious" he said, reflecting on the man's reaction.

"My thoughts exactly" said the tactical minded Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Either he will completely ignore everything they said and go on as he were or he will cause major problems here very soon" said Lord Matlock.

"I see we are of the same mind, Matlock" said the general. "It was the same demeanor he had as we created our contract over Elizabeth. I took his silence for acquiescence at that time but I know now he had no intention of abiding by the contract and only signed it to end the matter before whisking her out of our lives."

"So what do you suspect?" asked the duke, worried for their young sisters.

"I cannot say for sure but I do know he has no intentions of following Elizabeth's dictates" said the general.

"No not at all" said Mr. Gardiner. "First thing he will do is ignore it and go on as he were. When he realizes that the changes will be implemented whether he likes it or not, say when he goes to purchase a book or some port and realizes that he really does have no access to the accounts, then he will act. I just cannot say what he will do, but he will act for sure."

"Should I go speak with him now and threaten him with the contract?" asked the general, not one to like being without a battle plan.

"That may make him reckless" said the colonel.

"Which he will eventually become regardless" said the general.

"And we have not the time to wait" said the duke, not wanting to prolong this trip and wanting to get back in town to finish the season so he can take his family back home to Pemberley for his wife's confinement.

"We can make him act" suggested the viscount to surprised looks from the men. "I come up with good ideas too, gentlemen" he said at their skeptical looks in amusement.

"What do you suggest?" asked the duke.

"Well, Gardiner said that once he realizes the power has been taken away from him he will act. Why not make him realize it sooner rather than later? Make him need to use an account or something and be denied access" suggested the viscount.

"That is actually very sound, Lord Sutton" said his impressed brother.

"Thank you, Colonel Fitzwilliam" he replied sarcastically.

"Take a comfort from him and make him have a need to replace it" said Gardiner as he thought out loud. "Books and port! We can have Mrs. Hill take away his port and advise him that there is no more in stock and she has not the funds in the household budget to replace it. He would have no choice but to try and use a merchant account to restock it."

"What do you think he will do if the duchess removes some of his books from the estate?" asked Lord Matlock.

"He. Will. Act." said Mr. Gardiner.

 _ **Our story is winding down though I am having a bit of trouble with the ending. Please continue to leave your reviews and comments as they have been very helpful. Thanks for reading!**_


	33. Chapter 33

"Oh Eliza! They are adorable!" said Charlotte Lucas as she held the chubby marquess and her brother held the tubby viscount, their baby fat was adorable as they drooled down their chins.

"I cannot believe you are a mother, Eliza" said John Lucas.

"And what a wonderful mother she is" said the duke as he walked into the parlor and exchanged pleasantries with the siblings they had grown even closer too over correspondence.

"Everyone is dying to get a look at the boys, Eliza though I told them they were too young to expose to too many people" said Charlotte.

"Oh we like to show our boys off" she said as she took Bennet as he reached for her from Mr. Lucas, only for him to immediately grab her face and try to fit her entire chin into his mouth to everyone's amusement.

"Bennet, you may not use your mother's beautiful face as a chew toy, milord" said the duke fondly as he took his son and handed him what they called a ring for teething that was lying on their blanket.

"Which reminds me, _'Make sure you tell Eliza tis a rough time to be had now that the boys are in the teething phase. Make sure they always have something sterile to chew on, and she may use a spot of whiskey on their gums to ease their pain but do not give them laudanum like some folks are oft to do. A touch of brandy should be just the thing and make sure the nurses are prepared to change them all times of day because they droll all over themselves and anything else than can reach and she need but send a note round if she needs any more suggestions cause I have plenty!'_ " said Charlotte in her mother's voice, making everyone laugh at her perfect rendition and the detailed advice from the matron.

"Please thank your mother for her advice and tell her I shall use it well" Elizabeth said in amusement though she had heard the same thing from every mother she knew and even some that she did not.

"And then there were three?" asked Charlotte ambiguously, to the two men's confusion and Elizabeth's amusement, not surprised her dear friend was able to detect it though she was in the very early stages.

"And then there were three" she answered just as vaguely.

"Will you be joining us for our little soiree tonight?" Charlotte asked to change the subject before they were figured out. "Mother is ecstatic to have a duchess at her gathering"

"As if I am not little ole Eliza" Elizabeth said fondly.

"If you can talk your grandfather into coming, even if just to deliver you there, my father will die a happy man. He will be set for life" said John Lucas.

"As he has added the story of when he met the Iron Duke to the story of his knighting, I happen to agree" said Charlotte fondly.

"I shall do more than that. I shall have him stay all of half an hour there before giving him leave to depart though he may choose to stay longer" she promised.

BH***************************BH

"There is nothing you can say to make me attend a function at some place called Lucas Lodge" said the general to his wife as they all had their luncheon.

"Nor I" agreed Lord Matlock as he bit into his sandwich.

"Yes, dear" said Lady Matlock nonchalantly as she sipped her tea.

"What ever you say, dear" said the duchess just as casually to the general as she ate a spoonful of soup, immediately putting the men on their guard at their easy acquiescence.

All of the gentlemen except the duke because, of course, and the viscount who loved a scene wherever it may be, had just declined the invitation to attend the Lucas' soiree and not one of their wives tried to persuade them otherwise. Curious. They eyed each other with no little panic, not sure what was going on, fully expecting to be badgered into attending since the Lucas family was so dear to their Elizabeth, but, nothing.

"So tis settled? We shall not go?" ventured Lord Matlock, sounding unsure of himself.

"If that is what you would like" his wife answered uninterestedly, putting him even more on his guard.

"And you all shall attend without us?" asked the equally skeptical general.

"Of course" said the duchess.

"And that is not a problem?" asked Mr. Gardiner tentatively.

"Not at all" said his wife.

"Well" said Lord Matlock as he nervously cleared his throat. "I am glad that is settled" he said warily.

"Quite" said the duchess as she took another sip from her soup as if nothing happened.

The women made eye contact and hid their smiles behind their teacups.

BH***************************BH

"Welcome to Lucas Lodge! What an honor to have such exalted guest in my humble abode" said Sir William Lucas as greeted the Netherfield party later that evening, which included every gentlemen in residence as well as the ladies. They entered the room and was immediately taken around by their gregarious host as all of the militia men that were temporary stationed in Meryton stood at attention and greeted the great general formally, in awe at his attendance at such a place and hardly fathoming they were in his presence.

After they had been introduced to what felt like every person in Hertfordshire, they were finally left to their peace and the men immediately found a spot in the corner to commiserate and observe.

"How in the devil did we end up in such a place against our wills?" asked Lord Matlock, having no idea what he was doing there though they were a little more polished than he expected to find them.

"We let our wives lull us into a false sense of security with their quick acceptance of our stance while they knew all along they had the key to our acquiescence without having to utter a word in rebuttal" said Mr. Gardiner in amusement.

"That Lizzy!" said the colonel.

"Yes, yes it was her, was it not?!" asked his father in sudden realization.

"Of course it was, pater" said the amused viscount who had watched his self-proclaimed sister wrap them around her finger before they knew what was happening.

"I do not recall Elizabeth asking us to come here" said the general in confusion.

"She did not have to. She knows how to get her way with us too well" said the colonel.

"Your wives discretely had her sent for after luncheon at which time she came in with the little lords and passed them around as she told us about the call the Lucas siblings made earlier that day" explained the amused viscount as they gasp in realization at her cunning.

"She then went on to tell us that she missed them and how much their family cared for her through the years and how much she was looking forward to reintroducing her family to them tonight" continued the colonel as the men stood gaping in disbelief that they fell for her clever tactic without realizing what she was about.

"And we all went to dress for a night out before we knew what we were about!" exclaimed the general in astonishment.

"Do you think they planned this?" asked the bewildered Lord Matlock. "I remember being touched by her story and wanting to attend with her without her even asking me to."

"I do not think they planned it per say, they just knew that Lizzy would get us to attend whether we liked it or not" said Mr. Gardiner.

"She has an excellent power of persuasion that is for sure" said her grandfather, the military man impressed with her tactics.

"Do you think they figured it out yet?" asked Mrs. Gardiner as the women stood across the room observing the gentlemen.

"Yes it looks as if Vincent just clued them in" said Lady Matlock in amusement.

"Look at the picture their countenances make as they come to the realization" laughed the duchess. "She is good is she not?"

"Amazingly so" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"Let us pray she never uses those powers for evil" said Lady Matlock.

"Mary, you look very well" said Elizabeth as they stood speaking with the Lucas siblings and her husband.

She had made sure to send Mary a nice frock and instructions for her be ready for them to come and fetch her to attend a soiree at Lucas Lodge. She was very hesitant until Claire helped her dress and styled her hair in a very lovely hairstyle that complemented her better than any other ever had. She felt pretty and wanted by her sister and her family and she could not be happier.

"I almost failed to recognize you upon your entry, Miss Mary" said Mr. Lucas. "Yes, you look very well indeed" he repeated as he noticed how pretty her eyes were for the first time.

"Thank you, Mr. Lucas" she said as she blushed furiously at the compliment.

"So a regiment has come to town?" asked Elizabeth, trying to take the attention off of her shy sister, though she thought she saw something pass between her and Mr. Lucas.

"Indeed it has" said the equally perceptive Charlotte who had perceived the same thing.

"Which reminds me, there was a solider claiming an acquaintance to your husband" said Mr. Lucas.

"Oh?" asked Elizabeth in surprise.

"Yes something about the late duke was supposed to be named as his godfather but his son stopped it out of jealousy or some such nonsense."

"George Wickham" said the duke between clenched teeth.

"Yes, Lt. Wickham, exactly" said Mr. Lucas.

"Wickham is the son of my father's steward, a better man is hard to find though his son was nothing to him. He was mean spirited, spiteful, and jealous of my station in life in comparison to his and wanted what I had desperately. I did not care for him and refused to be in his company. He did indeed approach my father about possibly adopting to him, which was ridiculous on its own, or becoming his godfather to which my father immediately declined, instantly seeing his vicious propensities and want of principal. How he figures I had anything to do with my father's refusal is beyond me but he has not stopped spreading the tale far and wide though no one with intelligence would believe such a thing."

"What balderdash!" said Mr. Lucas "What does he expect to gain from telling such a tale?"

"Sympathy. Someone willing to help the poor, penniless orphan denied a powerful godfather because of his selfish son" said the duke as her surveyed the room.

"Well he made a big era in judgement trying to tell such a tale in these parts. You have some stalwart supporters in Hertfordshire, Your Grace" said Charlotte.

"Yes! _'Our duchess would never pick such a man as her life partner and His Grace is all that is kind and welcoming. So tall and besotted'_ " mimicked Mr. Lucas to the amusement of all.

"Tall and besotted?!" laughed the colonel as he joined them. "Good Lord where is Sutton?" he said between laughs as he searched for his brother, eliciting a groan for the duke who knew he would never hear the end of this.

"Colonel!" warned the duke though his cousin would not stop laughing.

"Tall and besotted! What an adept description if I ever heard one" he laughed as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Pay him no mind, dear" said Elizabeth. "For I am short and besotted and not afraid to admit it!"

"We were just discussing how we were hoodwinked into attending against our inclination without even realizing it" said the colonel as he rein in his laughter.

"I do not take your meaning" said Elizabeth innocently.

"Well the men remembered emphatically putting their foot down and declining the invitation, which in actuality was a cautious refusal while wondering why their wives did not object, only to suddenly find themselves here tonight without knowing how they ended up thus" explained the colonel in amusement.

"I cannot recall even requesting their attendance beyond extending the invitation on my friends' behalf so I surely know not" said Elizabeth while her husband watched with a fond smile.

He, like the other men, had no idea what she was up to while she told them of her fond memories of the Lucas family. He also thought she was just sharing her past with them until his Uncle Matlock suggested they all go and prepare for the night with no provocation from anyone. Only then did he realize what his brilliant wife had done. Just by sharing some of her past with them she had them willingly volunteering to attend without her even having to request them to. She was magnificent.

"Of course not, I would never suggest that you did, Your Grace" said the colonel sarcastically.

"And how long will your regiment be in the area, Colonel Forster?" asked Elizabeth a quarter of an hour later after having purposefully joined a group of officers and their host.

"We are here for another two months complete, Your Grace" Colonel Forster answered, in awe that he was speaking with the Iron Duke's beloved granddaughter.

"I hear you have an officer, a lieutenant I believe, that claims some sort of connection to my husband?" she led.

"Yes, Your Grace" said Lt. Denny enthusiastically, happy that he had befriended one who was close to the exalted man. "That would be my good friend Lt. Wickham. He has often told me stories how they were close as brothers before a misunderstanding tore them apart."

"Close as brothers?" she asked in mock confusion. "While I guess he can claim some acquaintance with my husband due to his position of being the son of his father's steward, I fail to see how that would make them close, especially seeing as how my husband can barely recall what he looks like and was in his company not above four times. I guess a servant's son that is brazen enough to ask the former duke to adopt him based on nothing but said duke's fondness for his father's diligent work on his estate, would be brazen enough to claim a connection that was tenuous at best was close. Fortunately for my husband his father did not take to this Lt. Wickham because I hear he has turned out rather wild. I do so pity the tradesmen and innocent young ladies that he leaves in his wake" she said ambiguously, having heard a little more of the havoc this lieutenant left in Derbyshire, leaving debts and ruined young ladies behind before fleeing.

She did not want him to have a chance to repeat his actions here and set out to discretely put everyone on their guard from the one who her husband described as having a handsome countenance and pleasing manners enough to fool the unsuspecting. She had already requested Charlotte to help put the ladies on their guards and Mr. Lucas had volunteered to inform the shop owners and advise them not to extend credit to him.

"So they were not close as brothers?" asked Lt. Denny in confusion.

"As I have said, my husband hardly has any recollection of him and was surprised to hear that he was claiming a close acquaintance" said Elizabeth.

"And his father did not request to be his godfather only for his son to talk him out of it because he was jealous of how close they were and refused to allow him to attend school with him?" asked the dejected lieutenant.

"Absolutely not" she laughed. "Why would his father request to be a child he hardly knew godfather, no matter how appreciative he was of his father's work? Furthermore why would a duke's son be envious of a steward's son, especially one who was all but banned from the main house due to the suspicion of theft, though I am sure this lieutenant would never do such a thing? Is not this officer here tonight? I would love an introduction" she said, already knowing that he was not.

"No he is not. He suddenly recalled a previous engagement he commit…" Lt. Denny stopped speaking as he realized how quickly his friend and begged off once he heard that Their Graces would be in attendance, now sure he had been hoodwinked.

"Why would he not want to see his dear friend? It has been a while since last they met" Elizabeth said sarcastically, putting doubts in the group's head. "Do excuse me gentlemen, it was lovely to meet you" she said, her mission complete. "How soon do you think we can hire another footman?" she asked her husband after she joined their party at the refreshment table.

"For Longbourn?" he asked in confusion. "Do you think they require more help?"

"No, but I want the girls to be closely guarded while the militia is in town and even beyond. I had not stopped to consider their safety since we have always been so secure here, but with these unknown gentlemen in the area, especially ones who claim this Wickham person as a close friend, I am loathe to leave them unguarded."

"I agree" said the colonel. "There is nothing like an idle soldier with access to pretty maidens. The militia is known for harboring unsavory characters, some of which are hiding amongst decent officers to escape punishment from some crime or other. They are too lax by far."

"The militia is definitely in need of reform" agreed the general. "Ranks are too easily awarded and as the colonel said, while being left mostly idle, they have not the discipline of men of the army have. They are more engaged with balls and reels than they are with battles and swords though there are some excellent officers and regiments to be found amongst them."

"You think the flirtatious Lydia and the easily led Kitty are ripe pickings for such men, do you not?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Of course! It will take Mrs. Keyes a lot to rein them in and it will most assuredly not happen quickly. I can protect them by declaring them not out but what is to say they will not encounter them in the shops or during a walk?" exclaimed the concerned Elizabeth.

"And no matter how grand Lydia may want to be one day, she is infatuated with a redcoat and it would not take much to lure her in" added her uncle.

"Since Georgie will certainly not be traversing the neighborhood or the shops without your presence which includes the presence of Travis, I can have her own personal footman, Jeffries, attend the girls until we are able to hire someone trustworthy to guard them" suggested the duke. "Colonel?"

"Of course, it shall take me mere days to get someone here" he said, responsible for hiring or recommending all of his family's personal footmen/guards due to his contacts in the army. Ex-military men he knew and trusted were always looking for employment when they are no longer able to serve king and country.

"I recommend that you hire two of them. Miss Mary is now out and will need to be attended and since she cannot always be with the younger girls, they shall need their own guard" said Lord Matlock.

"I agree" said the general. "They can also insure the girls are not forced to do anything against their will" he added ambiguously, though they all knew he referred to their parents.

"Undoubtedly" agreed the duke.


	34. Chapter 34

"Who are **_they_**?" asked George Wickham as they walked the promenade of Meryton.

Lt. Denny, who was now wary of his friend after last night's revelations, followed his line of sight and saw the duchess and who he assumed were her sisters he heard so much about, walking out of the bookshop.

"I cannot say" he dissembled, not wanting his friend to ask for an introduction once he knew he had previously been introduced to the duchess and could facilitate his own.

"What a pretty gaggle of birds we have here" Wickham said as he observed the group of handsome ladies lecherously. "She is stunning!" he said in awe, Denny knowing instantly he was referring to the duchess whose beauty he had never met an equal of.

"Yes she is a very handsome woman. Shall we continue?" said Denny anxiously.

"Not until we are introduced to those lovelies" Wickham said lustfully.

"And how will we affect an introduction? We certainly shall not approach them and introduce ourselves."

"As officers stationed here for their safety, I am sure it can do no harm. Would not the colonel want us to protect them as best we can while getting to know the locals?" asked Wickham.

"By the looks of the two huge men closely following them, I would say our protection is definitely not needed" said Denny who had no choice but to follow him as he was already crossing the road to greet them.

"Tis a pleasant day to visit the shops, is it not ladies?" said Wickham as he stopped in front of them, removed his hat, and gave a very gallant bow.

"Why yes officer, I…"

"Miss Lydia!" Mrs. Keyes, who had joined them for her own new wardrobe her mistress would supply her, said sternly.

Elizabeth, immediately on her guard against the solider who had dared approach them without being properly introduced, gave a flustered looking Lt. Denny a confused glance. He subtly shook his head, made sure his friend was not observing him, and mouthed the name Wickham to her. She nodded in understanding with a grateful smile as the colonel and his brother rode down the road towards them.

"Travis, please clear our paths for I am sure these officers are too gentlemanly to do a thing like shirk propriety and approach us without nary an introduction" she said, guessing Lt. Denny did not make him aware that he could affect such introduction. "So they most certainly could not be addressing us" she added, making Wickham start at the subtle set down, as he watched her lead the group away.

"Good day officers" Travis said menacingly as he stood and waited for them to depart.

"Good day" replied Denny hurriedly as he grabbed Wickham's arm and led him back across the road towards their fellow officers.

"Who the devil was that pompous tart?" asked an angry Wickham.

"Watch your language, lieutenant" said Denny coldly. "I shall not allow you to speak of gentlewomen thus in my presence"

"What's it to you?" he asked.

"The same thing it should be to you. A true gentleman would never speak of a lady so, regardless of who she may be or how angry her justifiable cut made you."

"Justifiable?!" Wickham said in outrage.

"When you approach an unknown lady and speak with them without first being introduced, then yes, cutting you is the just and appropriate thing to do. I am sure you will meet her at some neighborhood soiree or other where you can affect a proper introduction" Denny said, ending the discussion as they watched the men dismounting to greet the ladies in front of the haberdashery.

"Who were your red coated friends?" asked Lord Sutton.

"Lt. Denny who you may have met last night and who I gathered was one Lt. Wickham" Elizabeth said ambiguously as she exchanged meaningful glances with Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"And I dare say they are anything but friends. The nerve of him approaching us so!" said an affronted Lady Matlock.

"Such a thing would never occur in town!" the Duchess of Wellington said mockingly in a haughty voice, enjoying the countess' righteous indignation at being exposed to such a thing.

"What happened?" asked the viscount, equally amused at his mother.

"The officer thought it prudent to block our paths and start up a conversation without the benefit of a proper introduction" said Elizabeth succinctly.

"Miss Lydia, you do not speak to a gentleman you have not been properly introduced to and since you are not yet out, you should not be speaking to them at all. In this situation you should have immediately withdrew yourself from the conversation, preferably to stand near or behind your companion. Even if an introduction was made, you would not have been introduced" advised the still upset countess, giving an impromptu etiquette lesson on a street in Meryton.

"But why should I not speak with the officers?" pouted Lydia. "Mama says they make fine husbands"

"You should always do the complete opposite of what your dear mama says, Miss Lydia" said the viscount making the ladies titter.

"No man makes a fine husband for a girl of five and ten who is not yet out!" said Lady Matlock.

"And a soldier, especially one in the militia, does not make a fine husband unless they are from a family of some means and the military is not his sole source of income. A soldier cannot possibly afford a wife and family on what he earns from the military alone. So these fine officer husbands will have you living in reduced circumstances that are not nearly of the style in which you are accustomed to" explained the colonel.

"What brings you to town?" asked Elizabeth, changing the subject, sure Mrs. Keyes would take Lydia to task once she returned home.

"We would much prefer taking a ride around town to riding an estate that we do not have an invested interest in. We declined the offer to join the others as they toured and evaluated Longbourn and with naught else to do, we mounted" said the viscount.

"Well you are always free to join us" said the grand duchess. "I am sure the girls would love the opinion of such handsome gentleman as they pick the lace for their new frocks" she teased.

"Remount, brother! Remount!" said the colonel as they quickly turned to leave without even bidding the ladies farewell, to their great amusement.

One Lt. Wickham was transferred to a regiment in the north due to be sent to war less than two days later, cursing the beautiful lady he now knew to be nothing less than the Iron Duke's granddaughter and the wife of that always fortunate blaggard, the Duke of Derbyshire.

BH***************************BH

"And then we took all of our purchases into the dressmaker's and ordered all of our new frocks at once!" said Lydia excitedly as she recounted their shopping excursion over dinner.

"Yes we shall have over five and twenty new frocks each!" said Kitty excitedly.

"And we shall get two of those fancy riding habits that Lizzy always wore" added Lydia. "I have a bonnet to match each new dress! I shall show you them to you later, mama."

"And we have all manners of shoes! Slippers, walking boots, riding boots, half boots, fancy slippers, plain slippers" continued Kitty.

"And Lady Georgiana's taste is ever so lovely though I thought she dressed dull at first but she is so elegant" said Lydia wistfully.

"Yes we had to all but drag her and Mary away from the music section at the bookshop" giggled Kitty. "But she helped us pick our frocks and said she had ones just like them!"

"And Lady Matlock is ever so strict but she helped us the most" said Lydia.

"And Lizzy sat and read her new book while we were at the dressmakers" laughed Kitty.

"Yes, Lizzy never was one for shopping" said Mary fondly.

"And the Grandduchess was ever so witty. She said the countess could pick what was proper for us while she picked what was fun" added Lydia.

"Humph" said the scornful Mrs. Bennet. "If your sister really wanted what was best for you she would have taken you to town to shop at that fancy modiste they shop at."

"Lizzy said it was good to support our local shops and seeing as how Mrs. Winters is a very fine dressmaker, she would do quite well for our wardrobe until we come out" defended Kitty.

"Yeah and when we do come out she will take us to town and let her modiste dress us in the latest fashion for grand debutantes" agreed Lydia, upset by her mother's negativity when they were so excited. "And as Aunt Gardiner brought us some of the best fabric from our uncle's old warehouses, our frocks shall be very fine!"

"Yes they shall and you will look very well in them" said Mrs. Keyes, earning an eye roll from Mrs. Bennet who did not even want the woman in her home let alone at her table as that Lizzy demanded.

"Thank you, Mrs. Keyes" Kitty said respectfully as the lady had taught them, gaining a nod of approval from her.

"We even have new petticoats and stays since Lizzy says the ones we have are too grown up for us" continued Lydia.

"Well I never!" said an angry Mrs. Bennet. "Two grown up indeed! You are perfectly grown up and I see no need for you to dress any differently or to not be out in society. This is not to be borne! You are my daughters and you will do as I say!"

"Of course we will, mama but we will follow Lizzy's rules. I no longer want to be out and I like that we shall have lessons in everything that is fancy and learn how to tell when someone wants us for our dowry or connections and not for ourselves" said Kitty.

"Me too!" said Lydia.

"I for one admire ladylike comportment in those of the fairer sex and must commend my young sisters for seeking improvement of their unruly behavior" said Mr. Collins.

"I beg your pardon?" said an insulted Kitty, though she now knew her past behavior was not acceptable.

"Please do not admire anything about my sister and I, Mr. Collins" said Lydia to the creepy toad. "Duchess is ever so beautiful! Lizzy said she shall order her a horse blanket for underneath her saddle that matches my new riding habit and send it to me from town!" continued Lydia as if she had never been interrupted.

"They will be just like the ones Lady Georgiana has" added Kitty excitedly.

"And we shall start our riding lessons in earnest on the morrow" said Lydia.

"And Mary shall learn to drive the gig first. Lizzy says we need to be a little more disciplined before we start our lessons and should concentrate on becoming good horsewomen" added Kitty.

"But what shall we do before your riding lessons?" asked Mrs. Keyes.

"Our writing and figures lessons" said a less enthusiastic sounding Lydia.

"And we must read something other than a novel for at least an hour before we go out, and work on our music and languages when we return" recited Kitty in a monotone.

"Correct" said Mrs. Keyes. "Though they are not as exciting as riding lessons, they still are an essential part of being an accomplished lady. I shall make them as fun as I can for you" she promised.

"I pride myself on being a learned gentleman and am always willing to help my fair sisters with their lessons in any way. I could read from Fordyce for you and explain what it means" offered Mr. Collins.

"Thank you, Mr. Collins, but my employers have already laid out the girls' lesson plans for us so your help will not be needed" said Mrs. Keyes graciously.

"Your employers?" screeched Mrs. Bennet "As long as you are teaching my girls I am your employer!"

"I beg your pardon, but Their Graces hired me and placed me with the girls as well as paying my salary. They are my employers" Mrs. Keyes said politely.

"Why I…" started Mrs. Bennet.

"Mama, an employer is one who hires another and pays them their wages as Mrs. Keyes just informed you. You being the mother of her charges does not an employer make" advised Mary.

"Oh and our jewels!" cried Lydia, getting back to the important subject. "Lizzy says she will gift us with a set of jewels when we come out."

"And our ball!" added Kitty "We shall have a come out ball after we take our curtsey!"

"Can you imagine, mama?" asked Lydia in excitement. "We shall take our curtsey in front of the queen just like the wealthy debutantes!"

"Is not your dinner getting cold?" said Jane tartly. "You should talk less and eat more."

She sat and listened to her sisters in a jealous rage and could not believe how her life had turned out. Here she sat no more than a tenant at her less deserving sister's estate with nothing to live off of but what her miserly husband saw fit while that Lizzy was showering her other sisters with money and gifts. She should be the one with such a life while Lizzy sat here and listened to their sisters brag about all she had done for them instead.

"People only rain on your parade because they are jealous of your sun and tired of their own shade" said Mary succinctly before finishing her meal in silence.

BH***************************BH

Thomas Bennet was livid! He came into his bookroom this morning to find half of his precious collection missing and nowhere to be found. He had to wait until his own housekeeper informed him that they had been removed from the estate before the family rose on Elizabeth's orders, she apparently wanting to take the books to town with her. The audacity! She really thought she was the true owner of the estate and could do as she pleased and he would not have it.

He had set back and listened to them lay down their demands with no intentions of following them and went back to his life as he knew it. He even said nothing as she installed new servants and made changes to the running of the household as long as they did not affect him. He certainly did not repine leaving the running of the estate to a steward because he had no interest in doing so and despised her for putting him in a position to have to do so for over a year before she hired the man.

He would even allow the changes she put in place for his daughters since they could benefit from them and he certainly could not afford to raise them in the style he had raised Lizzy though he was loathed to accept that she now had the means to do so in his stead. He also agreed to taking the household accounts from his wife since she was a spendthrift with no idea how to live within a budget.

All the changes she insisted on were fine as long as it did not affect him, the true master of the estate. Let her and her husband pour their money into his property as much as they like while they supported his habits, he would not complain. But he had begun to be increasingly told that what he wanted was not available. His favorite foods were no longer available and he had to compromise, the number of candles he used in his bookroom had to be cut back, and worse of all his port was no longer available since he had drank his last bottle and there were not the funds to purchase more, he was even running low on tobacco for his pipe.

The last straw was the books. How dare she do such a thing? He controlled his anger and decided to go into Meryton and purchase or place an order for every book she took and replace them on her dime only to be told he could not purchase the books on Longbourn's accounts for he had not been authorized to do so by the new account holder. He went to the general store and tried to purchase more candles and such and got the same answer.

He tried to purchase more port and was told the same thing and no amount of blustering would make the shop owners relent. Shop owners that had been living off of his dime now had the audacity to restrict his purchasing. Every shop also offered to set up a separate account for himself that he could fund but he refused to even listen to them as he barged out of Meryton almost as quickly as he had barged in.

This was not to be borne!

BH***************************BH

"Bennet has been made aware" said Mr. Gardiner as he entered Netherfield's library where the men were playing chess or reading after perusing the missive he had just received from the bookshop's owner telling him about the scene Bennet had caused as he tried to badger him into charging his purchases on Longbourn's account.

"So the books did do it?" asked Lord Matlock, without taking his eyes from the chess board. The general had him cornered though he refused to accept defeat.

"Yes, apparently he went to try and replace the books His Grace had removed overnight and was told that he no longer had access to Longbourn's accounts though he could most certainly set up a separate account" advised Mr. Gardiner.

"Which he did not like" guessed the general as he sat back with his arms folded watching the earl struggle to make a move in amusement.

"Not at all it seems" said Mr. Gardiner.

"So now we wait?" asked the duke as he briefly looked up from his book.

"First I go and tell him what will happen if he tries to interfere with anything Elizabeth has put into place, especially when it comes to the girls, and then…" said the general as Lord Matlock finally made his move right before he made the final move of the game. "We wait. Checkmate."

BH***************************BH

"Dearest!" cried Elizabeth later that afternoon as she and her husband lounged in their sitting room with the boys.

She was lying on the settee with her hand on her stomach as she watched her three boys playing on the carpet. Wellesley laid across his father's back and squealed as he crawled around the floor on all fours for his amusement while Bennet chewed on his teething ring and watched, having just finished his turn, while sliding around the floor on his bottom. She loved the stage the twins were in. They had started crawling pretty early on and they loved to have people chase after them as they rapidly crawled to freedom, wherever that may be, and laugh heartily when they were caught only to repeat the cycle.

They were babbling more than ever and even forming some words though they were unclear and usually consisted of the word being dragged out like paapaapaa, which was Bennet's favorite utterance. They were also quick little buggers that liked to grab hair, noses, and lips and try to detach them from the face they were occupying before you knew what they were about. The whole family was besotted with their little lords, as they called them, and liked nothing more than when they spent time together at one of their estates like they did at Pemberley and then Lancaster and Matlock before the Fitzwilliams left the country for the season, and now Netherfield.

On top of sneaking off several times a day for their alone time, they also allocated time twice each day for the four of them to spend time together on their own. After the one feeding she could provide for them per day, she usually let them lose to play with their older sibling, the current Duke of Derbyshire who turned into a big kid around his boys. He was such a loving sight to behold when he was around his sons. Like now as he reached a hand behind him to hold Wellesley in place while he collapsed onto his stomach to let him dismount to his great amusement. He loved the abrupt drop to the floor.

"What is it, my love?" asked the duke after he had deposited his rider and came over to place his hand over her stomach too.

"The quickening!" she said excitedly as he pressed his hands further into her stomach, though he knew from experience that it was too early for him to be able to feel the babe, and gave her a kiss.

"Oh thank goodness" he said in relief and joy as he ran his hand through her beautiful curls and sat on the floor near her, never removing his other hand from her stomach, the boys immediately detecting his location and proceeded to crawl over and climb into his lap. "Are you happy my love?" he asked as he assisted his squirmy sons as they wiggled onto his legs.

"Extremely" she said as she lovingly watched her three men.

"Are you not disappointed to have fallen with child again so quickly?" he asked hesitantly.

"Fitzwilliam!" she cried. "Of course I am not! I love carrying your children" she reassured him as she fingered his hair.

"You have to admit three babes in less than two years is a bit overwhelming" said the duke.

"Not at all. I love my boys and cannot wait to meet their sibling and give them more" she assured him. "Maybe not as quickly as this one has come along" she teased.

"We do have the tendency of doing things quickly, do we not my love?" he asked as he handed Wellesley, who was reaching out to her, over.

He immediately laid himself on her chest and stuck his entire fist in his mouth, the sure sign that he was tired and ready for a nap. The duke watched fondly as she gently rocked him and patted his back as he fell asleep.

"Yes we do" she agreed. "You stole my heart as soon as you walked into that assembly room. You kissed me almost as soon as you learned my name and proposed immediately there after" she teased. "You brought me to the brink of pleasure the following day. You whisked me off to marry a little over a month after that. You impregnated me in what had to be less than a fortnight later, and now you had the audacity to do it again less than three months after I have given you your heirs" she listed fondly. "What ever we do we do in a hurry" she teased, earning her a kiss from her husband that soon turned passionate even as he rocked Bennet to sleep in his own arms.

"Then let us hurry and get rid of these impediments" he said as he carefully rose with his sleeping son, trying not to wake him as we walked to pull the cord for their nurses to come and fetch them.

"Your Grace!" said Elizabeth in mock horror. "Did you just call our sons impediments?"

"Which they are at the moment. Big impediments that are stopping me from impaling their mother" he said.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy!" she said in amused surprise, trying not to wake her son as she laughed at her rakish husband.

As soon as they handed the boys over he opened his flap and released himself, picked her up, lifted her skirts, and impaled her as he walked them into their connected chambers making her moan in pleasure.


	35. Chapter 35

"He is waiting until we leave the area" predicted Mr. Gardiner the night before they were due to remove to town over after dinner drinks during the separation they had rarely taken during their time in Hertfordshire.

They heard absolutely nothing from Mr. Bennet during their fortnight in the country. After the rampage through Meryton shops he was silent on all fronts. They knew not what to think but what they did know is that he had not accepted his fate. They knew he would not sit idly by as his daughter basically told him how to live his life. They had waited for him to act so that they could quickly remove him from the estate, but he had not responded and it was time for them to return to town.

"You think so?" asked the duke.

"Undoubtedly" answered Mr. Gardiner. "He most assuredly will do something now that he knows he has no way to reclaim the estate after the general's call on him."

"What do you suggest?" asked Lord Matlock.

"I suggest we do nothing and leave the area" said the Lord Sutton.

"No we cannot allow him to disrupt what we have put in place" said the duke.

"I am not suggesting we do. I am simply suggesting that we leave as plan…or at the least let our carriages and empty trunks leave as planned" said the viscount before sitting back and crossing his legs, letting them figure out the rest as he watched in amusement.

"I admire your tactics, Sutton. Maybe you should be the military man" said the general.

"I beg your pardon?" said the colonel in mock affront.

"You are also a tactical genius, Colonel" the general conceded.

"But how long do you think it will take him to act? That plan would require us to basically live in a home that looks like it has been closed and not leave the residence until he strikes" said the duke.

"Netherfield's larder is full as well as the liquor cabinets though I expect he is growing impatient and will act shortly after we leave" said his Uncle Gardiner.

"So we wait?" asked the duke, wanting to be done with this as soon as possible.

"We wait!" said the viscount.

BH***************************BH

"Mr. Bennet has had his family pack their trunks and remove to a Mr. Phillips' house, Your Grace" said Willis, one of the Bennet ladies' new guards two days later.

"Has he gone with them?" asked a nervous Mr. Gardiner, though he was glad he had finally acted.

"No sir but he has sent his trunks as well as trunks of books and other possessions from the home" he advised.

"Do you think he has quit the estate all together and decided to reside with this Phillips?" asked Lord Matlock.

"There is hardly room for that" said Mr. Gardiner in confusion. "My brother Phillips is a solicitor that lives in a home attached to his offices. They only have one spare room" he explained.

"So he shall not reside there permanently" said the colonel. "Is there a chance he has relocated temporarily until he can find his family a suitable home?"

"No and what funds he does have shall not afford them much should he choose to do so" answered Gardiner.

"Maybe his pride is greater than his need for comfort. Many men strike out on their own and live in reduced standards just so they will have control over their lives" suggested the viscount.

"Yes that is a possibility" said a still doubtful Gardiner, unable to figure out what his brother could be thinking by such a move.

His answer came quickly.

"Begging your pardon, Your Grace" said an anxious Davies as he entered the room unannounced. "There is a Mr. Lucas here to see you. He says Longbourn is on fire, sir!"

"Dear Lord" cried Mr. Gardiner as everyone were immediately on their feet and rushing out of the door.

No one had expected him to make such a dastardly move!

"Willis, have the housekeeper tell the duchess to send for her sisters from the Phillips' and get them here immediately. Davies, you and Travis come with us" ordered the duke as he all but ran for the door.

BH***************************BH

"What shall we do now, Lizzy?" asked Lydia as the frightened girl sat next to her sister and buried her head on her shoulder.

"You shall stay at Netherfield, of course" answered her Aunt Gardiner.

"Where you will continue to turn yourself into a ladylike young woman in preparations of your come out while a bigger, more beautiful Longbourn is rebuilt" said Elizabeth as she rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better while she herself was still in a state of shock as they waited for the men to return.

"Jane and mama knew" whispered Kitty who was numb with shock.

"Whatever do you mean, Kitty?" asked her aunt.

"They knew what papa was going to do to Longbourn. I heard them laughing about it a few days back though I knew not what they were speaking of at the time. Now I understand" she said sadly as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Are you sure, Kitty?" asked an outraged Elizabeth.

"Yes" she sniffled. "They said they would love to see you takeover a pile of ashes and that they could not wait to see the look on your uppity face when your plans went up in smoke."

"Fools!" cried the grand duchess. "The lot of them!" she said in disgust

"And where did they plan to reside once Longbourn was no more?" asked Lady Matlock in confusion.

"I know not but I heard them say it was worth living in cramped conditions until the funds came, though I know not what they meant by that" said Kitty as she dried her eyes.

"Until the funds came?" asked a baffled duchess.

"Begging your pardon" said Mrs. Williams, Netherfield's housekeeper "but there is a Mrs. Hill and the servants from Longbourn here. Says the master sent them over."

"Thank you, Mrs. Williams. Please provide them with accommodations and advise them that their mistress will speak with them about everything once they are settled" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"But please have Mrs. Hill join us here first" said Elizabeth.

"Very good, madam" she said as she left to follow their instructions.

"Mrs. Hill, are you well?" asked Elizabeth as the stunned housekeeper entered the room.

"Just a mite upset but tis fine" she answered.

"Was anyone injured?"

"No, Your Grace, the master called us to a meeting in his bookroom…"

"All of the servants?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Everyone, yes ma'am" she answered. "But before we could get started with what we thought was a household meeting he asked if we smelt smoke before ordering us all out immediately. He would not let us attempt to put the fire out. He sent us all out onto the lawn and went back into the house" she said.

"Into the fire?" screeched Lydia in horror.

"Well it was not blazing at that time, but it was by the time he ran out. His clothes were on fire but we quickly put him out though I am sure he sustained some burns which he would let no one treat. The house was really ablaze by that time and we all worked to put it out as best we could using water from the well and then people was coming from all over to help put it out" said the still upset Mrs. Hill.

"And is it out now?" asked Kitty.

"Yes nearly, just a few smolders left" explained the housekeeper.

"And the manor house?" asked Elizabeth, only receiving a shake of the head before she dismissed the woman as her sisters wept distraughtly.

"So he did do it" said Mary in stunned horror. "I wanted to believe he would never do such a thing" she said as she quietly sobbed.

"Girls everything shall be fine" said Mrs. Gardiner. "We shall get to the bottom of this. Go, put yourselves into Claire's capable hands and let her help you get ready for bed. I will send up trays to you" she said as they quietly left the room with their arms around each other.

"He is out of his senses!" said the duchess as soon as the girls left.

"I have come to believe so, yes" said Elizabeth sadly.

"Until the funds come, Lizzy?" asked her aunt.

"Fire brigade insurance, 15000 pounds, which I suggested" she informed her.

"And will no doubt be paid out to your father" said the countess.

"Undoubtedly" Elizabeth said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it" said the livid general as he entered the room followed by the men. "He has once again, made a grave error in judgement."

"We will not have to do much beyond presenting the deed of the property to the insurance supplier" said the duke as he came to sit next to his wife and kissed her before wrapping an arm around her, not caring who saw though their family was use to their displays of affection by now. "They will not issue the funds to a man who no longer owns the property" he explained.

"What he did is equivalent to me, who has no claim on Netherfield, setting it ablaze and then expecting them to pay me for it" said the colonel.

"Imbecile!" said the angry viscount.

"I am sure he thinks that since he purchased the policy he shall be able to collect on it" said Lord Matlock.

"So that would be the equivalent of me purchasing a policy for Netherfield, selling it, setting it on fire, and expecting them to pay me instead of the person who actually owns the property currently though they are the ones who has the loss and not I. If it were that easy we would be besieged by arsonists" said the colonel.

"Widows of entailed properties would be the main culprits" said the duchess to everyone's amusement.

"So what do we do now" said a weary Elizabeth with a sigh that did not go unnoticed by anyone.

"Now, you go and get some rest" said the duke in concern.

"No I am fine I assure you and I would never be able to sleep in this state. Is the manor house salvageable?" she asked.

"I am afraid not, my love. The structure is no longer sound. Whatever is left standing will have to be torn down and the home rebuilt from scratch."

"How long does something like that take?" she asked, wanting the girls to be resettled as quickly as possible.

"To normal everyday folk like myself?" said her uncle. "Anywhere from a year or more. To people like your husband and grandfather? Less than a six month" he guaranteed.

"Less than that if I have anything to say about it" said the general. "The bigger the workforce the quicker it is done. I know you do not want the girls to be without a home for that long though I know you can provide for them until it is finished."

"Yes, they have a long way to go and Mrs. Keyes has a lot of work to do. I want them in a stable environment where they can concentrate on their lessons without all the distractions that comes with our lives" she said.

"Why do we not leave them here while we finish the season and then take them home to Pemberley with us? By the time your confinement is over the new Longbourn shall be ready for them to occupy. We can get them settled once we return for the next season" said her husband.

"Yes, thank you, my love" she said. "And my father?"

"Gallows!" said the general immediately.

"Undoubtedly" said the viscount.

"How do you want to handle this, Lizzy" asked her aunt in concern, knowing how close she once was to her father.

"You do realize that if you leave him unpunished there is nothing to stop him from repeating the vile act once the new house is built do you not?" asked the colonel who saw her wavering.

"Yes. Yes of course" she sighed and leaned into her husband. "Are there any other options besides sending him to prison? The girls are already devastated enough."

"I feel no need to punish him at all" said the duke to everyone's great astonishment. "Has he not once again punished himself? He burned down the manor out of spite and for a profit. He no longer had control so he would rather destroy it, but as we all know, building a home can be little cost to my wife and I since we are thankfully so blessed and the estate was insured. He cannot receive the funds from the insurance as he planned so he cannot profit from his horrible deed. What will he live on now? Where will he live? How will he provide for his wife and daughters if he tried to take them from us which he has every right to do?"

"Excellent point, Derbyshire" said the viscount.

"Add him having to see a bigger, better Longbourn manor house with no access to it and it will drive him mad" said Mr. Gardiner, liking the duke's plan.

"So he has, once again, put his own foot into a rabbit's trap" agreed Lord Matlock.

"We will put security in place and alert the magistrate, barring him from coming anywhere near the property. If he is caught on the premises he will be immediately arrested" said the duke.

"And the Collinses and Mrs. Bennet?" asked the colonel.

"I care not" said Elizabeth venomously. "They knew all along what would happen and did nothing to stop it! Let them find their own way in the world for they most certainly shall not be allowed back at Longbourn."

"Hateful shrews" said the duchess in agreement.

"If the new manor house is near as nice as I expect it to be, just the sight of it alone will drive Fanny Bennet out of her mind with wanting to occupy it" said Mrs. Gardiner in satisfaction.

"Well she should be prepared to lose her senses" said Elizabeth.


	36. Chapter 36

"The mistress surely is a lot different this time around" said Mrs. Rogers as she prepared the sweet tray the duchess had just called for.

"Yes the little lords did not allow her to eat much of anything, while this babe has her craving all types of things" said Antoinette fondly as she sat at the table in Pemberley's huge, welcoming kitchen and had tea with the other servants.

"The house is so lively with the little lords around" said Shelley.

"Says one who does not have to chase them from one end of the hall to the next" said Mrs. Harper, one of the boys' nannies, fondly.

"You love every minute of it" said Mrs. Reynolds as she came in to review the menu with cook.

"I do" she said with a sigh. "They are the sweetest boys ever though they do not lack for energy and they are under my care a lot less than what I expected" she said.

Her previous employer was a viscount and his wife who had a son and two daughters. They were nice and fair employers but they never spent time with their children just as most of their circle did not. She would present the children to one or both of their parents once a day for less than half an hour or she would present them to callers. They were confined to the nursery the remaining time under her care. She adored the children, but when their father acceded to his earldom, he got rid of his staff and took on his father's though they had been with him for years. She was blessed to have found such a living as she had at Pemberley though she had little to do.

"Yes well, as you can see Their Graces are very involved parents and will always take an active role in rearing their children" said Mrs. Reynolds.

"While it is seldom seen from ones of their stations, it is very admirable and their boys are thriving under their care" said Mrs. Stevens, the boys other nanny.

"And I dare say you will spend more times with the boys once the new babe arrives" said the cook.

"I doubt that" said Antoinette, knowing how attached her mistress was to her boys and that she would never neglect them for a moment, even with a new babe.

"As do I" said Mrs. Reynolds. "Their time with their parents will be as it ever was though it may be a little quieter for a while" she smiled.

"Dowh, dowh, dowh" they heard, instantly putting smiles on everyone's faces. "Dowh, dowh" the voice sang until a pair of mischievous green eyes turned the corner in his Aunt Georgie's arms and immediately started kicking his legs, the signal for 'put me down now', as he entered the room.

"Yes, milord. Right away, milord" said Georgiana as she put the hefty boy, who had barely started walking, down.

The twins started to come below stairs with their mother as she went about her duties. She was a very involved mistress and came down to speak with the staff and the cook regularly, bringing the boys along occasionally. They had started to equate going below stairs to getting treats and they had lately started to ask to be taken 'dowh' so they could grab a biscuit or two, or three in Wellesley's case. His sweet tooth was staggering though his parents limited his sweet intake. He toddled over to the cook who held out a sugar biscuit to him.

"Can you say thank you, Wells?" said Georgiana. "Thank you" she said slowly.

"Tank" he said and wobbled away on his still unsteady legs to everyone's amusement. "Up" he demanded as he held out his arms to his aunt.

"Can you say bye, Wells?" she said as she picked him up. "Say bye bye"

"Bybybybybybyby" he sang with a wave of his chubby arm as he munched on his treat."

BH***************************BH

"Did you miss me, sister?" asked Lord Sutton as he kissed a very round Elizabeth's hand.

"Always!" she said fondly as she greeted her other visitors.

Her family, after her scare with the twins, all decided to come to Pemberley for her lie in again. They were deathly afraid for her since she had fallen with child so soon after her difficult birth and wanted to be near. And though the duke had been much less worried during this pregnancy, as her time drew near he started to be more and more concerned and they wanted to support him. He was so scared he may lose her this time.

"Are there two in there again?" he asked as he gave her a once over.

"Absolutely not" said the duke.

"Did you specifically ask the doctor?" asked the viscount as he kept staring.

"No but surely he would have informed us as he did the last time" said Elizabeth as she led them into the front drawing room. "Sisters, you remember my family do you not?" she asked as her husband helped her sit down.

The girls got up and formally greeted everyone with understated elegance and they were shocked! What a difference a few months under Elizabeth's care had made. They sat and watched Lydia, whose turn it was to pour tea, serve them all impeccably though she did keep looking towards Elizabeth for guidance. She did an excellent job and she even looked older than she did when last they saw her. They saw a hint of the liveliness that they did like about her show when she looked to Elizabeth when she had finished and was given a nod and smile of approval to which she let out a huge sigh of relief and giggled. Yes she was still Lydia.

"Good job, Lyddie" Kitty whispered though they all heard her as well as Lydia's whispered thank you. She only had to pour tea for her brother and sisters and the rector when he came to call, nothing to the group Lydia had to serve and she was thankful it was not her turn.

"Girls!" said Mrs. Keyes sternly.

"We do not whisper in company" said Lydia drolly.

"It is rude" finished Kitty, making everyone laugh.

"Thank you, girls though you should not repeat your lessons in such a fashion in company either. Fortunately this is a family gathering" said their companion.

"While I see you still have some ways to go, I must say you have done an excellent job with the girls so far, Mrs. Keyes" complimented Mrs. Gardiner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gardiner but most of the credit goes to Her Grace, she works very hard on the girls' comportment as well."

"Not as hard as you do, Mrs. Keyes" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you, Your Grace" she said before taking herself out of the conversation again.

"And you Mary? Are you learning from your sister as well?" asked Mrs. Gardiner.

"Yes of course, aunt" said Mary. "Lizzy is an excellent mistress and I have learned a lot from her. She makes sure she explains things to me in terms I can understand and gives me a lot of hands on experience."

"Hello everyone" said the grand duchess as she entered with a boy on her hip and one toddling beside her as she held his hand. She had been at the estate for a sen'night before everyone arrived though the general would not be able to travel to Pemberley this visit. "The little lords wanted to welcome everyone to Pemberley did you not boys?" she asked her great grandchildren.

"Not not not" said Bennet who formed words better and quicker than his brother though he was not far behind.

"Did you not?" asked the duchess in amusement.

"Not" he said as he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Such a little flirt" she said gaily, not remembering being this happy since her own babes were this age.

"Flurd" he repeated. "Flurd?" he seemed to ask as a question.

"Fl-irt" the viscount sounded out before he took him from the duchess. "Let your uncle teach you about the ladies" he said as he crossed the room with him.

"I rather wish you would not, Uncle Sutton" said the duke drolly.

"Benz is already a flirt. He shares his kisses with all the ladies while Wells is a tease and you have to chase him down for a kiss" said Georgiana.

"Lady Georgiana, how many times have I advised you not to call my sons Benz and Wells?" asked the duke.

"Lizzy does it too, brother" she tattled.

"Lady Georgiana Darcy I do no such thing!" Elizabeth laughed incredulously. "How dare you blacken my honor so, young lady?"

"Maybe she does not call them that but she is the one that told us the story" admitted Georgiana.

"What story?" asked an amused colonel.

"The story of when they were naming the boys and she suggested they call them Benz and Wells or Vinnie and Jamie and brother forbid it because of his…what did you call it Lizzy?"

"I have no idea what you are referring to" said Elizabeth while glaring at her teasingly.

"Because of his, his, ah, because of the complex he developed due to his traumatic childhood experience" she cried in victory as she remembered, making everyone laugh.

"A complex due to my traumatic childhood experience, Your Grace?" said the duke to his laughing wife.

"Oh I do not recall using those words" she dissembled.

"Because those specific words just flew out of Georgie's imagination" said the viscount sarcastically.

"I only told her the story as the reason why we had not given the boys nicknames, not for her to use against me as justification for doing just that" she said in mock warning to Georgiana who covered her mouth and giggled.

"Be that as it may, you will not call my sons Wells and most assuredly not Benz" said the duke, trying to hide his own smile at his teasing wife.

"Yes, brother" said a still giggling Georgiana.

BH***************************BH

"You have done an excellent job with your sisters" said Lady Matlock as few days later as she watched her sons engage the four sisters in a snow ball fight from the parlor window.

"You have, Lizzy" said Mrs. Gardiner. "Although they are same in essentials, they comport themselves in an entirely different manner. They even move with the same elegance as you do."

"They have a fine master to mimic" said the duchess proudly.

"I have decided to keep them with us when we are not doing the season" said Elizabeth. "I would feel better with them under my care and Georgiana loves having sisters her age around and they have benefitted from Georgie's ladylike manners. They often imitate her as well."

"Tis nothing like a good influence for young ladies" said the countess. "I will be proud to help bring them out when the time comes" she offered.

"Thank you, Lady Aunt. I shall need all the help I can get."

"And Mary" said the impressed Mrs. Gardiner. "I have never seen her so lively. Can you believe our Mary is participating in such an activity? She has blossomed here."

"I shall leave them at Longbourn during the season with trips into to town, but I will keep them with me when we are at one of our estates" said Elizabeth.

"Oh Lizzy Longbourn is beautiful!" said her aunt.

"Is it aunt?" she asked in excitement as she could not wait to see it and had no idea how they got it done so quickly.

"Of course it is not complete but the exterior is done and it is a very handsome structure. I think all they have left is below stairs and servant quarters before it is complete. I cannot wait to see you put your touch on it when it is time for decorations" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"Thank you for letting us stay at Netherfield while I see to its decoration, aunt" she said.

"Of course. Just let me know if you need any help. All the furniture you have ordered is ready for delivery as soon you send for it. All of the beautiful fabrics and wall coverings you picked out are already set aside. The only thing you will have to do is supervise the delivery and set up. It shan't take long at all."

BH***************************BH

"Oh my word, tis another head" said the shocked midwife three days later after Elizabeth gave birth to their third son. She and everyone else thought that this would be a single birth but the duchess was once again giving birth to a second babe.

"WHAT?!" shouted Their Graces before Elizabeth let out a blood curdling scream as she squeezed her husband's hand hard enough to make him want to cry out too, definitely not losing strength this time.

"This cannot be" said a panicked duke.

"I assure you it is" said the duchess as she bathed Elizabeth's profusely sweating brow.

"A few more pushes, Your Grace" encouraged the just as stunned doctor who had not detected a second babe this pregnancy and could not fathom such a thing.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" screamed Elizabeth as she finally expelled her fourth child before falling back in a tired heap panting.

"Dearest?" said the duke as he brushed her hair back from her face. "Are you well? Dearest are you well?" he repeated frantically.

"She is very well" said her grandmother when Elizabeth could only nod her head yes as she tried to catch her breath before she gave him a comforting smile between gasps for air allowing him to finally let the breath he had been holding go in relief.

"What do we have?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly.

"One of each, Your Grace" said the midwife as she cleaned her patient.

"Healthy with very strong lungs" said the doctor as he examined the screaming girl babe.

"Thank you, my love" said the duke as her kissed her forehead with tears in his eyes. "Thank you!"

BH***************************BH

"Good Lord I was right again?!" said Lord Sutton in astonishment after his mother made the announcement.

"Twins?!" said a flabbergasted Lord Matlock. "Again?!"

"A handsome boy and a beautiful girl" said a happy Lady Matlock.

"My word!" said Mr. Gardiner in awe.

"Can you believe it, husband?" asked Mrs. Gardiner as she came into the room.

"Hardly!" he said.

"The ton is going to be stunned!" said the colonel, just imagining the news this announcement will make.

"Oh those harpies will hate her even more even if they have to admire her" said Lady Matlock smugly, anticipating the season with glee.

"Can you imagine?" said her grandmother, also looking forward to flaunting it.

"Fanny will be livid" said Mrs. Gardiner in satisfaction.

"Especially after her dear Jane's big disappointment" Mr. Gardiner said sarcastically.

"Disappointment?" said the colonel in confusion.

"Why yes of course, colonel. She had a girl." said Mrs. Gardiner.

BH***************************BH

"Longbourn turned out beautifully, Fanny" said Mrs. Phillips, trying to hide her envy that her sister was now mistress of such a grand home.

"Yes I dare say it did" Mrs. Bennet said nonchalantly as she tried to hide her excitement as the ladies that had shunned her now looked at her in envy as they sat in her sister's parlor taking tea.

"How long will it be until you can move back in?" asked Mrs. Goulding, another neighborhood matron.

"It looks to be almost completed" said Mrs. Phillips.

"Well I cannot say" said Mrs. Bennet.

In fact she knew nothing about the new Longbourn or when it would be ready for occupancy. She knew nothing about when it would be furnished either. She had heard nothing from her girls but their exclamations over their fancy life at that Lizzy's estate which is said to be four stories with over 150 rooms. She had never even heard of a home so big and was envious of her daughters as they talked about the beautiful estate and all they were learning from that Lizzy and that companion of theirs. They never even mentioned Longbourn except for a few lines saying they could not wait to see it or to talk about all the new furniture they helped their sister pick out for the home. Nothing about when they were coming home to tend to her, nothing important.

"Well I am sure the steward will let you know when it is time" volunteered Mrs. Long, she too hating to see the mean shrew live so well and thinking the duchess was too nice by far to the woman who treated her horribly and slandered her.

"Yes no doubt he will since he is overseeing the construction" said Mrs. Bennet.

"I am sure he shall notify you any day now since it looks almost completed" agreed Lady Lucas with a twinkle in her eye as she hid her smile behind her teacup.

BH***************************BH

"How are you feeling, dearest?" asked the duke as she stroked his daughter's silky cheek as he suckled from her mother.

"I am feeling very well" said Elizabeth with a peaceful sigh as she watched her daughter feed from her breast, three weeks after the twins' birth, still not regaining all her strength though she still did not limit the time she spent with her children.

"She is so beautiful" said the duke as he rubbed her hair. "She looks just like you my love" he whispered in awe.

He had gotten just what he wanted. A beautiful baby girl, the very image of her mother from her sparkling green eyes to her already curly hair. He watched in awe as his wife lifted the babe from her breast and laid her on her shoulder to burp her. He never got enough of watching her nurse their babes. It was such a beautiful sight and she always looked so peaceful.

He prayed nothing happened with her milk this time and she could continue to feed them regularly though he did have to insist that the wet nurse tend the babes through the night. She was still extremely weak and needed all the rest she could get and since they tended to the babes themselves and always had their rambunctious boys around, she needed to sleep well at night.

"How long do you think it will take Wellesley to stop looking for your round belly?" he asked in amusement as he took his daughter away from her.

"I cannot say" she laughed. "Though he has started to limit his search to once a day. I would say he shall stop soon."

Wellesley would always pat her stomach in confusion since she gave birth and try to pull her gown away from her to find it. The look of concentration on his face as he searched was really amusing.

"Bennet is fascinated with the babes" said the duke as he laid his daughter, Elizabeth Anne, named after her grandmothers, down in one of the cradles they kept beside their bed and picked up her squirming brother and handed him to his wife.

"Yes he cannot seem to figure out what to make of them, especially when they cry" she said as she put her new son, George Fitzwilliam, named after her husband's father and his, to her breast.

"What do you think of your grandfather's determination to get Prinny to issue our son a title?" asked the duke in amusement.

"That old snob" she said fondly.

She had come to adore her grandparents over the past almost two years. They were big supports to her and she did not know what she would do without them now. Her grandfather insists that George should be titled as well so he will not feel inferior to his brothers. He said he would not stop until he attained him an earldom through his many services to the crown.

"They can hardly abide each other, so I cannot see how he will achieve his goal" said the duke, referring to the well-known enmity between the great general and the prince regent. "But Prinny does respect him tremendously and even may fear him a little though he does not long for his company. He may very well get what he wants, now that I consider it further" said the duke.

"I will just be happy if he does not call him 'that wastrel' to his face" giggled Elizabeth.

"No that would not be conducive to his goal" said the duke.


	37. Chapter 37

"Of course that wastrel granted it" said the general a month later having just arrived to meet his new great grandchildren and to fetch his wife who was still in residence at the great estate. "Is not the world afraid now that the little terror is back in power?" he asked, referring to Napoleon. "He would probably hand over his crown right about now if I asked for it so afraid is he" he said with his chest out knowing no one could out strategize him when it came to war, confident in his abilities.

"In fact he granted you two more seats to pass down to George and another son should you be so blessed. They, like your earldom, are not primogeniture titles and the patents will come with special reminders allowing younger sons to inherit while the eldest still lives, again like your earldom. I had him award you the titles instead of him awarding one directly to George like he wanted to. Cannot having you become too powerful now can we?" the general continued sarcastically, remembering the weeks of wrangling with the prince regent as he negotiated for his great grandsons' future.

"I know not yet the seats but you shall receive the letters patent to another dukedom and an earldom shortly with estates included. The dukedom is what he wanted to award directly to your son instead of giving the prestigious Duke of Derbyshire another dukedom. I never asked him for such a high title. He offered it to George as well as adding the earldom of his own accord" finished the general.

"Somebody really needs you on the front lines, does he not?" said a surprisingly impressed duke knowing this was just an example of how powerful the great general was, especially during times of war.

"Undoubtedly!" said the general. "I suggest the dukedom goes to Wellesley as your second born while George inherits his current title and of course the second earldom should go to Bennet unless or until you are so blessed with a fourth son, which at the rate you are going, I have no doubt you will be" he teased as he took a drink. "I have already received my orders" he added reluctantly.

"So it really is war?" asked the concerned duke.

"He has to be stopped" he said ambiguously. "Come" he said as he finished his drink and stood. "I need to hug my family."

BH***************************BH

"He will be just fine" said the duchess less than a month later. "He will come back here and vex me exceedingly, ever as he were."

"Then why are you crying, Grand'Mere?" asked Lord Sutton fondly as he handed her his handkerchief.

They had just seen the general and the colonel, who would be fighting under the great general, off and they were all deathly afraid as they sat in one of the drawing rooms of Apsley House, the Wellesley's opulent townhome. The season had come to a standstill as hundreds of thousands of troops were sent to fight the war of the coalition against Napoleonic forces, leaving not one family unaffected in some way. Everyone having sent a love one off, afraid they would never see them again.

"I just get a little emotional but mark my word. He will come back with even more accolades and he will bring our colonel back with him safe and sound!" the grand duchess said empathically.

"Of course he will" said Lord Matlock gruffly, clearing his throat to cover his emotions. Sending his son off to war never got easier. His wife sat quietly, as she usually does at such times, holding on to his hand, in company no less.

"Well if I knew he had the power to get Prinny to hand out titles as easily as he does bourbon I would have had him put a word in for me" teased the viscount, trying to lighten the mood, which thankfully worked as everyone smiled.

"It is a thing to marvel at" said the earl, still impressed with the general's strategic maneuvering of the prince regent at such a time. "But in times of war where great generals of his ilk are few, I can understand the provocation to grant them."

"It most certainly was a timely request though I care not for the titles. It was what he wanted for our son and I cannot say that I am unhappy that he will not be seen as inferior to his brothers in the eyes of society" said the new Duke of Carton and Earl of Raleigh.

"Nor I, though I do feel it was unnecessary. Our younger sons will be so blessed to inherit estates of their own with no need to find a living like so many others have to. There was no need for him to be titled as well" said Elizabeth.

"But it will materially lesson the gulf between him and his older brothers had he been left untitled. Now he has no need to feel inferior though they will be dukes and he an earl" said Lady Matlock.

"If his great grandfather wins this war his title may be elevated" joked the viscount as they all laughed in relief in the lightened atmosphere their Sutton once again created.

BH***************************BH

"Is that really Longbourn, Lizzy?" asked Kitty in excitement as they took a detour to pass the new manor house on their way to Netherfield.

"It really is Longbourn, Kitty" Elizabeth answered, very impressed with the home.

Longbourn was now a three story home constructed with attractive red brick. It was square shaped in the middle with two wings with triangle shaped roofs on each side. It was lovely and Elizabeth could not be happier as she calmed the girls enough for them to refresh themselves from the road with promises of a tour on the morrow after they had settled into Netherfield.

"Do you like what you have seen so far, my love?" asked her husband later that night after she had fed the babes and handed them to their nurses.

"I do" she answered as she pulled at his cravat.

"And did the girls approve?" he asked as he unbuttoned her gown.

"They did" she said as she removed his jacket and waistcoat.

"And are the servants in residence?" he asked as he removed her small clothes.

"They are" she answered as she removed his breeches.

"And….oh my love" he said as she took him into her mouth.

All thoughts of Longbourn and anything else except his wife's luscious lips wrapped around him vanished.

BH***************************BH

"I have to say, Your Grace, that what you have done with Longbourn is astounding and I am honored to be so well cared for" said Mr. Collins during a call three days after they arrived in the neighborhood.

The duke immediately wanted to turn he, his wife, and her mother away when the housekeeper informed them they had come to call, but his wife said they were in want of some entertainment and convinced him to receive them and listen to what she was sure were their plans to move back into Longbourn.

Obviously she was right.

"So well cared for, Mr. Collins? I do not take your meaning" said the duke as he saw his wife silently laughing beside him from the corner of his eye.

"Well that is to say, as a resident of that great estate…."

"You are a resident of a cottage on that great estate, sir, not the manor house" interrupted the duke.

"Well yes currently we are residing in the cottage since our Uncle Phillips' abode could not accommodate our small family, but now that the construction is complete…"

"You shall continue to reside at the cottage unless of course you have the means to provide your family with another home" said the duke, cutting off the pompous parson again.

"Surely you cannot mean that" said Jane, startled out of enviously watching the handsome twins playing with their aunts.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Collins? I cannot mean what, madam?" asked the duke.

"Surely we will move back into Longbourn now that it is complete. There is no longer a need for us to live in a lowly tenant's cottage" she said.

"Surely you do not think I would allow an accomplice to such a heinous deed back onto my property, Mrs. Collins?" said Elizabeth, never ceasing to be amazed at their hubris.

"An accomplice?" Jane said in confusion.

"One who knowingly and willingly participates in or help plan something alongside the main party, usually in a crime. A crime such as intentionally burning down an estate out of spite and greed. A crime that you and your mother were well aware of beforehand" she said as they gasped in surprised at being called out so.

No one in the neighborhood knew that Longbourn was a victim of an arsonist so they just figured that Lizzy did not know either for she would have surely made it known. So they came to Netherfield to find out when they could move into the beautiful new estate never expecting to be denied. They were in shock.

"I see that they were unaware that we knew of their atrocious actions, dearest" said the duke.

"Apparently so. Now that you ** _are_** aware, you can have no expectations of ever stepping foot back on my property let alone inhabiting it. And if either of you, including Mr. Bennet, are seen anywhere near it by the abundance of guards we have watching the property, you will be immediately arrested for trespassing" said Elizabeth as they sat with their mouths open.

"I have no idea what you are referring to" said Jane after recovering from the shock of being discovered. "Did not Longbourn burn down due to a candle that one of your new servants carelessly left lit?" she said innocently, using the plan they had come up with.

"Do not play coy, Mrs. Collins. Not only are you aware that Mr. Bennet started the fire, you had knowledge beforehand and did nothing to stop it. In fact you gloried in it. Could hardly wait to taunt my wife with owning a pile of ashes or watching her as her property went up in smoke" said the duke, shocking her by repeating the very words she said to her mother.

How could he know that?

"Begging your pardon, Your Grace" said Jessica, one of the babes' nurses, after she was bade entry by the duke. "The…"

"They have arisen?" guessed Elizabeth fondly.

"Yes, Your Grace but seeing as you had visitors we were not sure if you wanted to tend to them as usual" she said nervously, reluctant to interrupt the call though the little lords' nannies advised her to.

"Of course. You may bring them in here. Our guest will be leaving shortly and as you can see we are quite settled in this room" Elizabeth said as she fondly watched the boys playing on the floor on the other side of the room under their aunts' cautious observation.

They were now even quicker little buggers and could run to the opposite end of the estate faster than you would imagine. They were a flight risk that had to be watched carefully and their aunts were on duty as the callers had interrupted their family time they were enjoying in the parlor. Elizabeth refused to leave her boys because of them and had them brought into the lively parlor for what she knew would be a short visit.

"Where were we?" she asked her husband after the nurse left to fetch the babes.

"Just informing our visitors that we were aware of their actions and would not tolerate a repeat. And warning them if they got even on the perimeter of the estate they will be arrested for trespassing" supplied her husband.

"Then we are done here?" she asked him, ignoring Jane and Mrs. Bennet's protestations.

"Quite. Especially seeing as…there they are" he said with a smile as he got up to take his daughter away from Jessica.

"You had another babe, Lizzy?" shrieked Mrs. Bennet. "So you **_were_** with child the last time I saw you!" she said spitefully as she looked over at the handsome boys playing across the room in anger and then at the babe the duke was now holding before her mouth dropped opened as Sarah, George's nurse, handed him to his mother.

"Twins!" said Jane in outrage.

"Again?!" said her equally angry mother.

How dare Lizzy be so fortunate?!

"Yes, is it not wonderful, mama?" asked Kitty as she came over and stroked little Elizabeth's curls. "A boy and a girl this time. Everyone was talking about how amazing Lizzy is and wondering if she will have two babes again the next time" she said innocently, not knowing the fury building in the envious duo.

"Heaven forbid" laughed Elizabeth as she played with her son's tiny fist.

"Another boy" said Mrs. Bennet dejectedly.

"Lord George Fitzwilliam and Lady Elizabeth Anne" said Kitty lovingly as she rubbed little Elizabeth's back as she laid on her papa's shoulder. "Though we call her Annie so she shan't be confused for her mama" she giggled.

"Though our brother insists that she be called by her entire name of Elizabeth Anne" said Georgiana as she said the babe's name in a deep voice like her brother has.

"Yes baby George is a little lord too, mama" said Lydia excitedly, though her voice was modulated and sounded refine, she was still Lydia.

"What ever do you mean, Lydia?" asked her mother.

"The general had the prince regent give our brother more titles for his younger sons!" she said still in awe of the great man. "Can you imagine, mama? I can still hardly believe it! Our brother is now also the Duke of…what is it, Lizzy? Never mind you hate to gloat! Georgie what else is he the duke of now?"

"The Duke of Carton and the Earl of Raleigh, Lydia" Lady Georgiana answered. "You must know these things" she said fondly to the unfocused girl.

"I know and I shall! Tis just new now" said Lydia. "I know that Wellesley is now the Marquess of Paxton and baby George has his viscount title now!" she said proudly.

"Very good, sister" said Georgiana teasingly, loving the lively girl now that she was so much more refined and not as overbearing.

"Lydia, please ring for Mrs. Williams" said Elizabeth as baby George was getting restless. "And go back to help Georgie with the boys, she is being ambushed" she requested as she watched them both try to crawl up a leg as Georgiana stood with her arms folded and nose in the air, playfully refusing to pick them up. "Ah, Mrs. Williams, will you please show our guest out?" said Elizabeth when the housekeeper came into the room.

"How dare you! This is my brother's home and I am not done speaking…"

"Mrs. Bennet!" said the duke as loud as he dared while holding his hand protectively over his daughter's head. "You will refrain from shouting in my children's presence, madam!" he said in a deceptively calm voice. "And while this may be your brother's home, my family is in residence with that great man's permission which makes me the current master. We are done with this discussion and you can have nothing more to say to us. My wife's word is final. Good day madam."

"But I insist…"

"Mr. Collins" interrupted the duke, jolting him out of his stupor. "I am getting increasingly angry at your presence here. Will you not escort your wife and mother out?" he hinted.

"Of course, Your Grace. Right away, Your Grace" Mr. Collins said as he jumped to his feet, bowed, and all but dragged the protesting women from the room.

"He is deathly afraid of you, brother" said Lydia as she watched the scene in amusement.

"I cannot fathom why" said Elizabeth with a twinkle in her eye. "We all know he is big softie."


	38. Chapter 38

"Is Lizzy not within as well, brother?" asked Georgiana as she came into Netherfield's study holding Elizabeth Anne a few days later. "Those Other Ones are awake and…"

"Lady Georgiana Darcy!" interrupted the duke in amused annoyance. "You may not call my children Those Other Ones! Shall I limit your exposure to Those Fitzwilliam Brothers? Their influence is obviously working to your detriment."

"Forgive me, brother" she giggled. "When Sutton said he despaired when Wellesley was named but fortunately some other ones came along to take up the appellation it was too amusing not to follow along. It is rather convenient, for if I say the twins no one would know which set I was referring to."

"Then you may follow our lead and call them the babes or the boys to distinguish between the two sets and only call them by their names when you address them individually, you may certainly not address them thus" advised her brother.

"Very well brother" said the still amused girl.

"Where is your sister?" he asked as he came around the desk and took his daughter from her.

"We came in here looking for, Lizzy" said Lydia as she and Kitty, who was holding baby George, entered the room. "We were supposed to go to Longbourn to supervise the decorating of our chambers after she tended to Those Other Ones but she is nowhere to be found."

"As I have just informed your sister, you may not address my children as Those Other Ones, Lydia" said the duke to her giggles. "Has no one seen her?" he asked, starting to get a bit worried.

"She said she was taking a ride on Countess before Those Oth…I mean before the babes woke" said Kitty.

"Travis?" asked the panicked duke as his wife's guard who was supposed to be accompanying her if she did indeed ride out walked into the room.

"Her Grace sent me back to the estate, Your Grace" said the wary footman.

"So you left her alone?!" the duke boomed in agitation.

"She said it shan't be for long as you would come find her immediately after I gave you this" said the nervous man as he handed the great man a missive from the mistress.

"Have the nurses tend to the babes" the duke told the girls as he handed his daughter back to his sister with a private smile, no longer anxious after he read his wife's seductive letter.

BH***************************BH

Elizabeth walked distractedly towards Oakham Mount with a secret smile on her face anticipating the interlude she had arranged with her husband. She was looking forward to seducing him in the place where their loved blossomed before her woolgathering was interrupted by the sudden appearance of her father in front of her.

"Father" she said in surprise at his unexpected arrival.

Before she could say anything more a hand wrapped around her waist from behind while another one immediately covered her mouth. She kicked her legs and pulled at the arms that pinned her in place as she dug her heels into the ground. Her eyes bulged as her father walked towards her and picked up her legs as she was being lifted from behind. She kicked at her father and struggled to get free but was helpless to do more as she was carried away from the area after a blindfold was placed over her eyes by the still unseen person behind her.

Thomas Bennet had awaited an opportunity to ferret his daughter away as soon as he had heard they were back in the area. He spent the last several months secretly recovering from the burns he sustained on his arms when he sat fire to Longbourn and plotting his revenge. Each time he saw the new manor house that was being built on his property he vowed to reclaim his estate once the building was complete.

He watched Netherfield for days waiting for an opportunity to act. He watched his daughter as she went to Longbourn, paid calls, and visited the shops, never having a chance to get close since she was always heavily guarded. Still he kept his vigil, knowing his independent daughter would soon walk or ride out on her own. Once he saw her dismiss her guard he knew his time had come and immediately sent for help to restrain her.

BH***************************BH

"Has Her Grace returned?" asked the frantic duke upon his return to Netherfield.

He had left to meet his wife at Oakham Mount by her invitation only to arrive to find her nowhere to be found. He saw signs of a struggle leading up to the mount and his panic immediately set in as he scoured the area for his wife. The dirt and grass seem to be disturbed as if someone had dug their heels into the ground in a struggle. He flew into a blind frenzy as his search proved fruitless.

"No sir, Your Grace" answered a now worried Mrs. Williams, the duke's demeanor putting her on her guard as she tried to take his outerwear.

"No need, I shall be going back out immediately" he said as he walked towards the study barking orders to the staff and calling for their guards.

***Warning: Explicitly violent content depicted!***

Elizabeth felt herself being tied to a chair in a damp environment before her blindfold was removed to reveal her father and Mr. Collins standing in front of her with smirks of triumph on their faces. She felt sick at their gloating as she learned who the person was that captured her from behind.

"Have you lost all sense of reason, Mr. Bennet?!" she shouted furiously, not scared in the least of the predicament she found herself in. "Though the answer speaks for itself after the atrocious act you carried out on Longbourn as well as your current occupation. What is the meaning of this farce?"

"Did I not warn you not to defy me, Elizabeth Rose?" shouted her father. "Did you think you could deprive me of my property and live happily ever after? You will write a contract immediately returning Longbourn back to its rightful owner! I shall hold you here while I go to town and have everything legalized and returned to my care at which time you may be free to go and live your life as you see fit, never returning to my property again" he demanded.

Elizabeth was incredulous at his desperate scheme. Did he truly think that this would work and she would do nothing to stop him? Did he forget about the family that now surrounded her? Was he out of his senses? She could only laugh in amusement at the ridiculous demand. Mrs. Bennet came into the room followed by Jane holding a child that Elizabeth assumed was her daughter. The matron immediately crossed the room and slapped Elizabeth across the face with all the built up anger she had towards her behind the powerful blow, sending Elizabeth reeling for a moment.

"Shut your impertinent mouth you ungrateful chit" Mrs. Bennet all but yelled in her face. "You will do everything we command or you will never see your precious family again" she declared before striking her again, sending blood gushing from her nose.

"Enough, Mrs. Bennet" her father shouted, appalled by the violence inflicted on his daughter.

"Why are you stopping her now, Mr. Bennet?" Elizabeth asked bravely through the pain the second blow caused to her nose. "You sat back and watched her abuse me for most of my life, why change that now? Is this not what you wanted when you put me back at her mercy once again by dragging me here?"

"I only want my property returned. I never wanted this" he answered.

"Why are you still catering to this chit?" shouted Mrs. Bennet. "She has ruined all of our lives! What care you for what happens to her now? She certainly cares not for what happens to you or her beloved sister and her family! How dare you regulate my Jane to a cottage when there is room for most of the neighborhood at the new Longbourn? I will not have it" she yelled as she hit Elizabeth again.

Jane all but threw her daughter to her husband and crossed the room to strike Lizzy as well. She had been wanting to do just that since the moment she found out she had been tricked into going to Scotland for her nuptials. She backhanded her and then punched her in the face in satisfaction, knowing she could not fight back due to her restraints.

"Lizzy, hurry and write the contract so that this may end" said Mr. Bennet.

"I will do no such thing. Do you think my husband will allow this to continue? Do you doubt that he is searching for me at this very moment? We did not travel far from Oakham Mount so I can only deduce that we are somewhere in the vicinity that you were not wise enough to take me from. I will never be made to do your bidding ever again, sir" she spat as she felt her face swell from the strikes.

"You will sign Longbourn over to us immediately or there will be nothing left for your husband to find" shouted the now enraged Mr. Bennet, forgetting any empathy he may have still harbored for the daughter he had come to despise. "I will set them loose on you until you do as I command. Let us see if that mighty husband of yours will still want you after we are done with you that is if I choose to leave you alive" he threatened.

"Do. Your. Worst." said Elizabeth defiantly.

"Elizabeth Rose Bennet!" shouted her father.

"Her Grace, Elizabeth Rose Darcy, sir" she said defiantly, earning her another punch to her face from Jane would could hardly stand to hear her title.

"Shut up, Lizzy!" Jane yelled. "You are nothing now! For someone as intelligent as you think yourself to be have you not realized that life as you knew it is over? You are at our mercy now and you will do as we command" she said, striking her again.

"Since I have learned that you have full control over a trust that husband of yours set up for you, you will also supply us with funds to live on until this year's yields are in" said Mr. Bennet. "The 15000 pounds I am owed from the fire brigade insurance shall do quite nicely for now. You will write a second letter to your bank giving them permission to disperse the funds to me immediately upon my arrival in town to have the estate deeded back over to me."

"And you will also add at least another 15000 to my widow's portion" demanded Mrs. Bennet.

"And I want nothing less for myself though I do think I should receive more since I now have a wife and daughter to support and you are the reason my living was taken away from me" added Mr. Collins.

Elizabeth only laughed at their ridiculous demands with no thoughts of ever fulfilling them. Just the fact that they thought they could claim her property and drain her trust with a mere letter alone told of the ridiculousness of their ill-advised plan.

"This is no laughing matter, Lizzy" said her angry father. "Do you care nothing for your wellbeing? After everything you have caused do you doubt the pain they could unleash on you if I were to allow it? You must know of the animosity and hate they have built up for you."

"Do. Your. Worst." Elizabeth said again, praying her husband would find her soon so that she my return to her children with her life in tact regardless of the abuse they may dole out.

She knew her father hated to see her abused regardless of how much animosity he now had for her. She thought he would not let them do more than slap her so she was not scared of receiving a few blows before she was discovered.

"You will write the letters immediately!" he shouted, agitated at her continued defiance even in such a precarious situation.

"I will do no such thing and even if I did, do you think my family would not stop you?" she asked.

"The great Duke of Wellington is not on hand to stop me this time" he said scornfully. "With any luck he shall never turn to England once Napoleon takes care of him. What need is there to be afraid of him anymore?" he gloated.

"And your husband will no longer want anything to do with you once I let Mr. Collins have his way with you" Jane said in satisfaction, causing everyone, even her cohorts to gasp in surprise at the lewd taunt.

"Thank you, my dear" said a surprised and ecstatic Mr. Collins who had been lusting after the beautiful woman since the moment he laid eyes on her. "Although I would never normally dream of setting aside my wedding vows, I will be happy to oblige in this instance."

"You will not touch a hair on my daughter's head, sir and I am appalled at even the suggestion Mrs. Collins!" said her father in disgust, though he cared little for his daughter but he would never allow such a thing to happen to his once beloved Lizzy whatever her actions may be.

"You are the most heinous creature I have ever had the displeasure to meet, Mrs. Collins" Elizabeth said in disgust. "Your jealous delusions have turned you into a monster and I feel sorry for your young daughter for being stuck with such a mother."

"Mr. Collins, fetch the paper and ink so that Elizabeth may write the letters. We must be away at once before her husband has a chance to stop us" said Mr. Bennet.

"I shall never relent, Mr. Bennet and there is nothing you can do to make me acquiesce" said Elizabeth.

"You will do as we command!" yelled Mrs. Bennet before she raised her foot and kicked her in the chest, sending the chair toppling over as Elizabeth screamed in pain.

Once the chair fell, the women attacked. Punching and kicking every part of her body they could reach as Elizabeth was powerless to stop them. Mr. Bennet ran from the room and lost his stomach contents over the grisly scene. He was beyond angry with his daughter but he could not stand to watch her being abused so although he did nothing further to stop it, knowing the beating would make her do his bidding and with no other recourse to make her write the letters he thought it was best not to stop it.

He thought that once he had taken her away from her husband she would acquiesce but he should have known his headstrong daughter would defy him once again though he never expected her to do so even when she was caused so much pain. He returned to the room once her screams stopped to find her in a bloody heap on the floor, unconscious as Mrs. Bennet held onto her hair yelling for her to wake up so they could continue and she could feel the pain. He immediately pulled her away from his daughter and untied her.

He sent them away and tended to her as best he could, cleaning the blood with water from a basin amongst the supplies he had moved to the room he planned to hold her in until he returned from town. Once he was satisfied her injuries were not life threatening, his anxiety eased. He could not risk starting a fire and someone spotting the smoke in such a place so he wrapped her in blankets before leaving her lying on the floor.

He immediately met his cohorts at the Collins' cottage to discuss their change of plans since they still had no letters returning Longbourn. He advised them to say nothing to anyone of what occurred and act none the wiser when the duke, who would surely come and interrogate them, showed up. They would leave Lizzy as she was and he would go back to check on her during the night. Once she had awaken he would get the letters and head to town before her husband knew what happened.


	39. Chapter 39

Netherfield was in an uproar! It had been over eight hours since anyone had seen the Duchess of Derbyshire and her family was in a panic. The duke returned to the area with his guards to search once again after sending off expresses to his family to inform them of the situation. They searched the neighborhood, Longbourn, and paid calls to her friends looking for his wife, all to no avail. He then went to the Phillips' and the Collins' to question them about his wife's whereabouts, knowing they were somehow involved in her disappearance.

Mr. Collins sweated profusely as his wife sat quietly by nursing her daughter in company for all to see. He was appalled at her behavior but did not let it deter him from his purpose. They of course denied having any knowledge of where his wife could be, stating they had not seen her since the call they paid to Netherfield. He noticed Mrs. Collins trying to hide her hands from view though he did see that they were bruised. When questioned, she said it was due to housework.

Without any evidence or knowledge of what happened to his wife, the magistrate had no other recourse than to leave them be for now. Mr. Bennet outright refused to see him but he charged through the Phillips' home in search of him anyway while his guards held the family back from trying to stop him. He found him cowering in Mr. Phillips' study apparently listening at the door since it almost struck him when the duke forced it opened.

"Where is my wife?" he bellowed as he towered over the frightened man.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Bennet answered as he tried to gather his courage to face the angry man. "Why would I know the whereabouts of your wife? Were you not the very man that took her away from me vowing to never allow me to see her again?"

"Do not play coy, Mr. Bennet. My wife has gone missing and there is not a sole in Hertfordshire that would harm her besides you and your spiteful family. Where is my wife, sir?"

"Why would I harm my own daughter, Your Grace?" Mr. Bennet asked nervously.

"Would you not seek to harm the person who you blame for defying you and ending your idyllic life of reading books over port while she did your duty for you? Would you not seek to harm the person who so spectacularly thwarted your selfish plans for her life?"

"I have no more interest in my daughter's life and care not what she does with it from now on. Why would I harm her when how she lives is of no interest to me?"

"I can only surmise you took my wife to make her somehow do your bidding which we both know she shall never do. You have once again made a grave error in judgement by laying your dirty hands on the woman I love more than life itself, sir and I will not stop until you pay for your actions. If there is even one scratch on my wife I will snap your neck with my own bare hands! I did not come here for you to tell me where my Elizabeth is because I know you never shall, but I came here to warn you. You had best return my wife to me posthaste or the magistrate will not have anything left to arrest once I am done with you. What ever your plan may be, it will surely fail, you will never be allowed back at Longbourn and you will most assuredly never possess it again so the only thing you are doing by continuing to hold my wife is taking days off of your pitiful life for I will see you dead if you have harmed one hair upon her head. Do not take my warning lightly sir for NO ONE harms the Duchess of Derbyshire! NO ONE!" he growled as he picked the man up by his neck and threw him across the room in anger, wanting to do much more but he had not a minute more to waste on the coward.

"We have to find my wife immediately" the duke said as his men surrounded him once they emerged from the Phillips' home. "Mrs. Collins has bruises on her hands and there was blood on Mr. Bennet's cravat which confirms my gut feeling that my Elizabeth is gravely injured somewhere" he said in sheer terror.

"Mrs. Bennet also has bruises on her hands, Your Grace" Davies informed him. "She was trying to conceal them but forgot herself as she struggled to get past me to follow you out of the room."

"I saw them as well, Your Grace" said Jeffries. "And while I believe Mr. Phillips is none the wiser as to what is going on, his wife most assuredly has knowledge of the mistress. I have never seen a shiftier or more nervous looking person."

"Let us expand our search, we must find my Elizabeth at all cost" said the duke in concern. "Where is Travis?" he asked as he mounted his horse and noticed the footman missing.

"He is still out searching on his own, Your Grace" said Davies. "He is beating himself up but good for leaving the mistress for even a second regardless of her request. He will never forgive himself for doing so."

"Neither shall I" said the duke as they rode back to Netherfield.

BH***************************BH

"You cannot dismiss Travis" said Mr. Gardiner, who had left town immediately upon receiving the duke's express. "No one can blame him more than himself I am sure but he was just following his mistress' orders. If you had been the one Elizabeth wanted to return she would have found a way to make you leave her alone as well" he reasoned.

"Never" declared the duke as he frantically paced the room.

"I beg to differ" Mr. Gardiner said in amusement. "Besides, will Elizabeth allow you to dismiss him? She will be his staunchest advocate. At any rate, we can most assuredly make that decision later. We need all the manpower we can get right now" he said. "Can you think of any place in the neighborhood that has not been searched, Mr. Lucas?"

"I cannot but I suggest we call the principle families together to confer with. Maybe someone older than myself or even a tenant who works the land may know of a place where she could be hidden that I myself know nothing of" suggested the highly upset John Lucas.

He and his family had immediately joined the search party once they heard of Eliza's disappearance. He was in a panic to find her as well and prayed nothing happened to her. His own family would never recover if they did not quickly locate their Eliza.

"I agree. That is a capital idea, Lucas" said the duke as he pulled the cord for a servant.

Half of Hertfordshire was either at Neitherfield already or still out searching for his wife. The love that they had for his wife would let them do no less and the duke was grateful for their help. He knew not what he would do if he lost his wife. They had searched everywhere for his wife and only the fact that it was getting too dark to search caused him to take a break to regroup.

He had immediately went to the nursery to hold his children as he wept for their mother and prayed for her safe return. His heart, which had been bounded to his wife almost from the moment he first saw her, told him that she was gravely injured and afraid. He could almost feel the physical pain she was in and it left him nearly crippled with fear. She was hurting and hurting badly though he knew she still lived. He could feel her heart still beating within his soul. He needed to find his duchess quickly.

The Gardiners had arrived less than six hours after receiving his missive and traveled through the night to get here so frantic with worry were they and had just arrived and immediately jumped to action. He had received an express from his family telling him they would leave at first light as the earl and viscount had been out when his missive arrived which delayed their departure. He expected no less from his supportive family.

BH***************************BH

"Do you think she is dead, mama?" Jane Collins asked hopefully as she rocked her always fussing daughter, Fanny Jane, named after her mother and herself.

"I know not though she had best live long enough to write the contract for Longbourn" said her mother as she paced the Collins' small parlor. "Your father needs to force her to do so though I know he cares for her wellbeing even if he pretends otherwise. I know not why he still cares so much for the chit that has ruined all of our lives."

"Nor I" said Jane spitefully as she roughly transferred her daughter to her husband, barely being able to tolerate the unattractive babe that was the spitting image of her worthless father. "He has always thought that Lizzy was something special and now that she has even deprived him of is estate, he still frets over her. I hope she dies!"

"Surely you cannot mean that, Mrs. Collins" said her husband. "While I certainly care not for her after she caused me to lose my living and my estate, she is still your sister" he reasoned.

"She is no sister of mine and I am sure no one asked for your opinion, Mr. Collins. Please take your daughter and get out of my sight, sir" she yelled at the useless man.

"I am so sorry you are stuck with such a husband, daughter" her mother said after he left the room. "Tis all that Lizzy's fault. If she had not trapped your duke into marriage you would now be a duchess as you so deserve."

"Tis no matter, mama" said Jane. "Lizzy shall be no more soon and I shall take the funds she provides us and establish myself in town. I am sure I shall find myself a wealthy sponsor or even a better husband once I arrive under a different name. No one will know who I am but will only see my beauty and wealth and want me for their own. I shall leave Mr. Collins here with his daughter and a pittance of what we shall receive from Lizzy and find a new life for myself. I shall live grander than my sister ever has" she declared.

"Yes, yes, you cannot be so beautiful for nothing my dear Jane. I just knew it was not too late for you to become the grand lady you were born to be!"

"What shall you do with my other sisters? I want nothing to do with the family once I assume my new identity so I am afraid I cannot help you on that score."

"I care not what happens to them. They chose to go off and live a grand life with that sister of theirs instead of staying to care for me even if my sister's house was overcrowded. I am sure Lizzy's high and mighty family will turn them out when she dies which will serve them right. I will of course take them in, they can be no bother to me in such a large home as the new Longbourn but I will no longer care for them" declared Mrs. Bennet.

"Nor should you, especially that Mary that practically worships Lizzy. Every letter she wrote you were full of praise for Lizzy and her precious boys. Let us see how well those boys grow up without a mother" she laughed spitefully. "How is papa?"

"How do you expect him to be after what that brute did to him?" said an agitated Mrs. Bennet. "He has a broken leg and two fractured ribs though he is most concerned about not being able to go and check on that Lizzy of his. Serves him right now that I think about it."

Mr. Bennet had landed on Mr. Phillips' desk when he duke tossed him across the room by his neck, immediately breaking his leg and fracturing about three ribs when he landed. He would be on bedrest for weeks and could barely breathe without it causing him pain. Mrs. Bennet had taken a break from seeing to him to come and visit the daughter who was her only joy in life.

She often fretted about how her precious Jane's life had turned out. Instead of being the Duchess of Derbyshire as she should be she married a man who was no longer even an heir to an estate thanks to that Lizzy stealing Longbourn from them and now she had been regulated to a lowly tenant's cottage. It was not to be borne and she was thrilled when her husband disclosed his plan to take Longbourn back as soon as that Lizzy came back to Hertfordshire.

She had no plans to let the chit live. As soon as she signed over the document and her husband went to town to get the property deeded back in his name she had plan to kill his once precious daughter. Who knew that she would be so stubborn and willingly taken such a beating? Hopefully the damage they inflicted had already taken her life. If not she planned to finish the job once the contract for Longbourn and the letter for the bank was written.

Mr. Collins had finally gotten his daughter to sleep and dressed in all black to carry out his plan. He had no real care for his daughter that should have been a son but he proudly saw her as a symbol of his virility and knew a son would soon follow once his wife healed enough to allow him back into her chambers.

He never knew it could take over a year for a woman to be well enough to perform her marital duties after birthing a daughter and felt sorry that he could cause his wife pain by demanding his husbandly rights and decided to wait. Now that he had a willing participant though she also just birthed a daughter, he no longer felt the need to wait and would probably father a son this very night with a duchess of all things. He stealthily snuck out of the cottage while his wife was distracted with her mother's call.

BH***************************BH

"Your Grace" said an excited Willis, one of the Bennet sister's guards, as he burst into the study unannounced. "Begging your pardon for the interruption but Travis has just sent word. He has been watching the Collins' home and Mr. Collins is on the move. He is following him as we speak. He says he seems to be heading towards Longbourn."

"He is most assuredly headed for Elizabeth" said Mr. Gardiner. "He would never go out at such a late hour for any other reason."

"We must not alert him to Travis' presence" said a hopeful duke. "If we were to converge on him now, he most assuredly will know that he is being followed and may turn back. Let us wait for word from Travis before we act" he advised though he wanted nothing less than to go tearing from the estate to pursue him.

"I agree" said Mr. Lucas. "I am sure your man will be discrete and shall hold back until he reveals her location."

The duke continued to pace frantically as they waited for news. He was anxious for word because he could feel his wife getting weaker by the minute. He needed to find her soon or he feared for her life. He was livid and could barely refrain himself from going and tearing her so called family to pieces. He knew they were the culprits and were seeking revenge for losing their home though they had no one to blame but themselves just as they could be blame for all of the upset that had occurred in their lives.

The fact that they still held his wife accountable for their misfortunes was the height of hubris. He knew Mr. Bennet had no reason to take his wife other than to try and somehow force her to return Longbourn to him. He had to be the most jingle brained person he had ever had the displeasure to meet. Did he truly think such a scheme would work or that he would be free to live peacefully after his atrocious actions?

He had taken none other than the Duchess of Derbyshire, the Duke of Derbyshire & Carton, Earl of Bedfork & Raleigh's treasured wife, the mother two future dukes and an earl, the niece of one of the most connected men in London, the niece of one of the most powerful earls in parliament, and most frighteningly, the Iron Duke's beloved granddaughter.

Was he out of his senses?! He had to have gone mad to think such a thing had any chance of success. He was no longer punishing Lizzy of Longbourn but chose to kidnap the Duchess of Derbyshire, the Duchess of Carton, the Countess of Bedfork, and the Countess of Raleigh all in one tiny slip of a woman. He had overreached by huge proportions and the duke would see him pay with his life for it!


	40. Chapter 40

*****Warning: Some violent content and a lewd attempt depicted!*****

Mr. Collins snuck into the abandoned cabin in glee not caring about the moans he could hear coming from the battered woman he had come to defile. He would shortly have her moaning for a different reason he thought lecherously as he looked over her injuries, trying not to be repulsed by her swollen face. He knew he could just close his eyes and remember her as he saw her in his dreams where he would do the very things to her he had come to do this night.

He removed his coat and unbuttoned his waist coat as he kneeled on the floor beside her and unwrapped the blankets from her after sitting the torch he carried with him aside. Her body was hot and feverish and blood gushed from her wounds as she continued to moan in pain. He knew not how she was still conscious after sustaining such injuries and admired her strength. He preferred her conscious when he brought her body to ecstasy so that she may call out his name in joy.

He removed his cravat and dipped it into the water basin that sat beside her and attempted to clean some of the blood from her misshapen face, wanting to clean her up as best he could for his pleasure, happy his wife had given him the idea in the first place, never dreaming Mrs. Collins would allow him such joy outside of their marriage bed.

He was about to unbutton her tattered gown when he felt a pair of strong hands pick him up by the neck before receiving a crushing blow to the side of his head that almost rendered him unconscious. He was immediately swung around to face the Duke of Derbyshire whose scowling countenance glowed in the torch light before he received another punishing blow to the face which sent him flying across the room.

He cowered in a ball as the duke followed him across the room and unleashed his wrath on him, punching and kicking him until he felt nothing more and passed out.

"Dear God" the duke heard his Uncle Gardiner say in a voice full of angst which immediately snapped him out of his rage as he rain blows down on the unconscious ex parson, stopping him in mid swing.

He hurried over to his wife and dropped to his knees as he let out a cry of anguish at the sight that awaited him. His beloved Elizabeth lay there broken and bruised as blood poured from her head, nose, and even mouth as she moaned in pain. He gathered her to his chest as he held her as tight as he dared and wept in agony at what he had allowed to happen to his precious wife. He knew not how they got back to Netherfield as he suddenly found himself holding his wife's hand as his Aunt Gardiner got her ready to see a doctor.

Jeffries, Lady Georgiana's footman had returned to the estate with word from Travis who he had accompanied as they trailed Mr. Collins. He advised them they had followed him to an abandoned cottage on the outer borders of Longbourn's property that was concealed by the woods. They would have likely never found the cottage without someone who already knew of its existence.

He and the rest of his search party immediately headed out to the scene and crept up to the cottage undetected only to see the parson about to violate his wife. He flew into a rage and snatched the man from his wife, thanking providence that they had arrived before he could do anything to his Elizabeth.

The duke reluctantly let the local apothecary, a Mr. Jones tend to his wife while he sent for his own doctor and a surgeon from town after hearing he had cared for his wife since she was a babe and had tended to many of her scrapes and even set a few of her bones after one of her adventures. He was another Meryton residence that loved the duchess. He did not know the extent of his wife's injuries but he knew she was in a bad way and he prayed for her to live. He knew not what he and his children would do without her.

The diagnosis was not good.

She had multiple lacerations on her body, the most worrisome being on the back of her head, a wound that had refused to stop bleeding. She had a dislocated shoulder Mr. Jones surmised she got when she had fallen from the chair. She had fractured ribs which was sustained by a kick to the chest, the outline of a footprint bruised onto her body beneath her right breast attest to the fact, her eyes were swollen shut and the apothecary believed her to have a fractured jaw and broken nose. Her other injuries proved to be superficial but as he had suspected while she had been missing, she was badly hurt. A fever had set in and it was threatening to take her life as they waited on the surgeon to arrive from town to see to her head wound.

The Fitzwilliams, who had to have left even before first light to arrive as early as they had done, blessedly came with their personal physician and the best surgeon in London in tow, even without knowing the state they had found Elizabeth in. Lord Sutton had requested the men to join them, worried about what could be happening to his sister when they knew not her whereabouts. His foresight endeared him to the duke for life.

"How is she?" asked Lord Matlock who was immediately on his feet as the duke entered the room to brief his family on his wife's condition.

"Not good" the emotional man croaked out as the viscount handed him a glass of bourbon which he quickly swallowed down. "Her head wound required stitches, her arm and jaw have been set and her ribs bound. She has at least four broken ribs and yes her jaw was fractured but not as bad as we suspected. Her mouth is bound close and will be for at least a fortnight as well as her arm put in a sling though it thankfully was not broken. The thumb on her right hand was broken as well as…" he had to stop as he bent over and put his hand on his knees as he felt sick to his stomach.

"Come" said Lady Matlock as she took him by the arm and lead him to a chair. "There is no need for you to tell us in detail as we can always get that from the doctor. What is the doctor's prognosis?" she asked gently.

"If we can break her fever, which is what concerns him the most, she shall recover with few permanent consequences" he managed to get out between deep calming breaths. The state of his wife still had him reeling and he tried to bring his emotions under regulation.

"Lizzy will be just fine" said Mrs. Gardiner confidently. "She did not withstand such abuse to leave us now. Our brave girl will make it through this ordeal just fine and be mad as hades when she is well" she teased as she tried to help calm the distraught man.

"Mr. Collins" started the upset viscount.

"Sutton!" yelled the earl in warning.

"No, father. I am sure the news will only serve to make my cousin feel better. He died from his injuries, Your Grace" he said bluntly, and with no little satisfaction.

"I do not understand" said the surprised duke, unaware of the damage he had inflicted on the man in his rage.

"You punctured his lung when you caught him in the cottage, nephew" the earl said gently, hoping not to upset the distraught man further. "The doctor was not able to revive him and he passed away."

"Good riddance!" said the duke in pure satisfaction. "If I could I would dig him up and beat him again for daring to attempt to lay a hand on my wife" he said menacingly without any remorse. "And the other culprits?"

"Local jail" said Mr. Gardiner. "Though Bennet is under house arrest for the moment due to the injuries he sustained in a fall yesterday and we have to find a place to hold the women in since there is no one appropriate to see to them" he said ambiguously.

"I think not" said the duke in anger. "I want him in jail immediately! He does not deserve to heal in comfort after what he did to my wife. They have beds in the cells in which he can convalesce which is all he deserves" he declared as he pulled the cord for the housekeeper. "Mrs. Williams, please have Davies attend me at once" he said once she entered the room.

"Sir William, the magistrate, has some questions for you concerning Mr. Collins though I doubt you have anything to worry about" said Mr. Gardiner. "I did agree with him allowing Bennet to be on house arrest until he improved due to the way he sustained the injuries" he said delicately.

"I care not and I dare anyone to question my actions. The man kidnapped my wife! He is lucky to have escaped that room with his life let alone the small injuries he received. If there is a penalty to pay, which I doubt, I will gladly pay it but he will be jailed immediately" demanded the duke as his footman entered the room. "Davies, contact Sir Williams and advise him that I want Mr. Bennet arrested immediately. You and Travis can go with him to transport the prisoner for him since he cannot move under his own weight at the moment. No need to be gentle" he all but growled out before leaving the room to return to his wife's side.

The duke was on a rampage and he would leave no one untouched. They had made a grave mistake when they decided to abuse his wife so and he would not be satisfied until he saw them hang for it!

"The only thing we can do at the moment is do as he says until he calms down" said the earl as he watched his scary looking nephew stalk from the room.

"If he ever does" said the equally upset viscount. "Maybe I should join Davies as he escorts Mr. Bennet to his cell" he said as he pounded the arm of his chair in anger, hardly fathoming they would dare do such a thing to his beloved sister.

"You shall do no such thing" said his father as he handed him a glass of port and patted his shoulder, knowing how much he had grown to care for his self-proclaimed sister. "We already have one death on our hands, there is no need to add another one. The law shall deal with them accordingly. I guarantee you I will make sure that it does."

"Good riddance!" said the viscount as he downed his glass.

BH***************************BH

"Where are you taking us?" demanded the fearful Mr. Bennet three days later as he was carried to a wagon his wife and daughter was sitting on outside of the jail.

"Newgate" said Travis in satisfaction as he roughly threw the broken man on back of the wagon to his womenfolk's screams.

Lord Matlock had left Hertfordshire at first light the previous day once they had learned Elizabeth's fever had broken and she was expected to make a full although slow recovery. He immediately set out to see that the culprits were punished. He descended on Prinny's residence where he was immediately denied an audience until he sent back a missive to the Prince Regent simply reading: **_'The Duchess of Carton and Countess of Raleigh has been assaulted'_** _,_ knowing that the prince would recognize the titles that he had so lately granted.

The results were immediate!

After a half of an hour audience with the great man, he had a royal decree in hand for their immediate detention at newgate prison and quickly returned to Hertfordshire to have the warrant carried out before returning to his worried family at Netherfield.


	41. Chapter 41

"He dared?!" yelled the Duke of Wellington in more anger than anyone had ever seen from him.

It had been 3 months since Elizabeth's horrible attack and the general and Colonel Fitzwilliam had not long arrived home after successfully defeating Napoleonic forces during the war of coalition, ending the terror's second reign after less than 100 days since he escaped from exile. They had returned as heroes with the general effectively establishing himself as the greatest general of his time only for him to arrive home and find out the atrocities that happened to his beloved granddaughter while he was away.

Elizabeth had indeed taken a long while to recover from her injuries but there were no lasting consequences of the horrible beating, to her family's great relief. Her broken bones had healed, her bruises had faded, and her health was restored but the emotional damage would probably never disappear.

She had still held out faith in her father until she saw him flee the room as she was so horribly abused, never expecting him to allow such things to happen to her. She expected him to allow his wife and daughter to maybe slap her around in order to make her do his bidding, but she never expected him to let it escalate in such a fashion and the last part of her heart she still held him in broke as she watched him turn his back on her again.

Her family had decided to wait until she was well before determining their punishment though her husband, who the prince regent immediately gave an order to let determine their punishment, wanted them immediately executed. They convinced His Grace to wait for his wife to give her opinion since it was her family and they knew not how she would feel about their demise.

Prinny wanted to hang them immediately upon their imprisonment, so concerned with the great general's reaction was he, but ultimately allowed Lord Matlock to convince him to let the duke decide their penalty, guaranteeing him it was also what Wellington would want. Three months after the incident, and she still had not determined their fate as they languished in Newgate.

"What has been done? Where is that vermin who most surely should not still be alive?" demanded the general.

"They are still imprisoned though they have been tried and found guilty of attempted murder, Your Grace" said Mr. Gardiner.

They were all at Netherfield where Elizabeth was still located in order to finish the decorating of Longbourn after almost two months of convalescing. They were all concerned over the behavior she was displaying since her recovery. She was still rattled by the beatings though the duke said her nightmares had all but stopped but most concernedly was her depression over no longer being able to nurse her babes since her milk had dried up during her illness when she could not tend to them. She was even unable to produce enough to feed them once a day as she did her boys, which was her only joy at the time.

The duke knew not what to do but spent most of his time at her side showing her all the love he had for her. Her biggest joy and happiest moments were the time she spent with her children and husband who were slowly helping her heal emotionally. Now she felt strong enough to deal with her attackers so that she may put this behind her once and for all and had called all her family to Hertfordshire to help her.

"Why are they still living?" asked the general. "Though now that I consider further it is a good thing that I will get to see Bennet again before I send him to hell" he said menacingly.

"He had to be out of his senses to touch our Lizzy" said an equally upset Colonel Fitzwilliam, hardly fathoming what he had heard.

"That can be his only excuse" said Mr. Gardiner who had never imagined Bennet would commit such a crime against the girl he personally knew he loved and cared for dearly.

"Greed can drive anyone out of their senses" said Lord Matlock.

"This had nothing to do with greed" said the still lived duke. "This was all about control. The scum lost his mind when he could no longer control my wife and everyone else around him. He took her in a desperate attempt to regain control over his sorry life. Why he thought he could achieve his goal in such a way is beyond my comprehension."

"And the blight on mankind that you sent to hell was actually daring to lay a finger on my granddaughter?" the general asked in disgust.

"Yes, apparently he planned to make up for lost time while my sister was beaten and unconscious" answered Lord Sutton instead of the duke. "I am only sadden that I had no part in his death."

"It makes me ill just thinking about finding him bent over my precious Elizabeth" said the duke.

BH***************************BH

"The little lords are finally down for their nap?" asked the Duchess of Wellington as her beautiful granddaughter walked into Netherfield's parlor where the women had gathered while the men spoke in the library.

"Yes finally" said Elizabeth fondly as she took a seat and her Aunt Gardiner handed her a cup of tea. "They insist on accompanying me to put the babes down before consenting to be put down themselves."

"Protective older brothers already" said Lady Matlock with a smile.

"How are you feeling today, Lizzy" Mrs. Gardiner, who had not left her beloved niece's side since the attack, asked her delicately.

"I am well I assure you" said Elizabeth honestly. "I feel better today than I have since that horrible day now that I have all of my loving family surrounding me once again" she continued appreciatively. "I finely feel up to dealing with the culprits and putting this all behind us before going to town for the season."

"Have you made a decision?" asked her grandmother.

"Yes, I have decided to let my husband do as he pleases. I no longer have a care for any of them and care not what happens to them just as they cared not what happened to me when they left me in such a state on the floor of an abandoned cottage" said Elizabeth empathically.

"You do realize that your husband will see them hang do you not?" asked Mrs. Gardiner, not sure how she felt about the ladies coming to such a fate even if she was livid with them over their actions.

"He will not, at least not the ladies" said Elizabeth. "He will consider Jane's daughter before he makes a decision."

"I cannot agree with that" said Lady Matlock. "Though he may have some reservations about seeing the ladies meet their demise, in his mind they are the culprits. They are the ones that inflicted the beating upon his beloved wife causing him to almost lose her and his children to become motherless. I cannot see him having much mercy on them."

"I agree, especially since you have allowed Alice to escape punishment in order to look after Jane's daughter though we all know she knew of your predicament" said Mrs. Gardiner.

"I cannot say much on her behalf but Mrs. Phillips always wanted children though she never was so blessed and will be a loving mother to the girl if nothing else. The child is another innocent victim of this despicable situation and deserves to grow up in a loving home which I am sure they will provide" said Elizabeth.

"I initially expected you to take her in though I must say I am happy you shall not" said Mrs. Gardiner. "Though she is innocent, she could only serve as a reminder to you as she lived in your household, and while I know you would have cared for her well, I am happy such a thing will not be required of you."

"Yes and she has to be the most ill-favored little girl I have ever seen poor dear" said her grandmother to their amusement.

"And so fussy. I was glad when she was handed over to their care" said Lady Matlock. "What a vast contrast to our babes' temperament. I suspect she suffered from neglect and I am glad that she will be well looked after without you having to take responsibility for her, Elizabeth."

BH***************************BH

"Well, what is to be done now?" asked the general back in the library where the men were.

"I have waited until my Elizabeth was up to making the decision which I think she may be ready to do since she asked all of you here" said the duke.

"She did not have to ask for my presence, this was naturally my first destination after returning from the continent" said the general.

"I also suspect she is ready to make a decision" said Mr. Gardiner.

"Well, let us go and hear this decision" said the anxious general.

"Are you certain, dearest?" asked the duke when Elizabeth told them her decision once everyone gathered in the drawing room.

"I am" she assured him. "I want to think no more of it. Any care I had for them vanished after I fell to the floor though I did not have much left before then. They almost took me from my family for no other reason than greed, spite, and jealousy. I cannot forgive them and care not what happens to them."

"Bennet will most assuredly get the noose!" exclaimed the general. "I have been wanting to kill him since hearing about the life he regulated you to all these years, his final act is unforgiveable. No one is allowed to treat you thus, whoever he may be."

"I agree" said the duke immediately. "How dare he lay a hand on my duchess?!" he said in righteous indignation as his wife grabbed his hand and tried to calm him with a smile. "I suggest transportation for the ladies though I also want to see them hang since they are the ones that inflicted the damage."

"I care not what happens to Mrs. Bennet but Jane Collins will hang" Elizabeth said menacingly to the shock of her family.

"Dearest?" said the shocked duke.

"She wanted to let her husband violate me so that you would turn away from me" said Elizabeth. "I can never forget the venom she spat at me or the way she delighted in the thought of letting any other man but my husband touch me. She cannot be forgiven!"

"Hang them all" said the grand duchess. "That harridan left her footprint on my granddaughter's body from kicking her so hard. Why are we still making concessions for them when they had no such care for our Elizabeth? I am sure their goal was to take her life."

"I agree" said Lady Matlock.

"I most assuredly do" said the viscount. "Do the world a favor and dispose of them all."

"I certainly see no point in sparing them though letting the ladies live in the conditions they will be required to live in after transportation would be a bigger punishment" said the colonel.

"I agree" said Lord Matlock. "Maybe death is too generous for them. Let them toil away for their crimes, it would indeed be more effective."

"And make them wish they had died" said the viscount in agreement.

"I think so as well, my love" said the duke. "Your father orchestrated the dastardly plot and I doubt the ladies would have dared without his instigation though they did participate willingly. Why not let them suffer as a consequence, never allowed to return to England?" he suggested.

"I guarantee you they will live in harsh circumstances and will feel that being transported was not being lenient at all on your part" said the colonel.

"I agree. They will most assuredly wish for their deaths" the general finally agreed.

"Dearest?" asked the duke.

"I also agree" she said in satisfaction, previously forgetting what she had heard about the fate of female prisoners after being transported and now determining it would indeed be a fitting punishment for those that dare to violate her so.

Less than a month later Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Collins were transported amongst wails and pleas and promises to reform if they could only be spared since they never meant to really hurt Her Grace and Mr. Thomas Bennet's life was ended after a visit from the last two men he ever wanted to see again as both dukes came to remind him just how big a mistake he made when he decided to touch the Duchess of Derbyshire and the Iron Duke's beloved granddaughter.


	42. Chapter 42

**Just a couple of short chapters of fluff and passion to end our story nicely.**

"Oh Longbourn turned out beautifully, Your Grace" exclaimed Lady Lucas a month later as they gathered in Longbourn's drawing room after the dinner Elizabeth threw for the principal families in the neighborhood before they quit the area now that the estate was complete.

"Thank you, Lady Lucas" Elizabeth said graciously. "Remember that I expect you ladies to help Mary and Mrs. Keyes look after my sisters when they are in residence."

"But of course" said Mrs. Long. "You have done a wonderful job with the girls. They behave like completely different girls. So well-mannered and ladylike. Your efforts are to be commended, Your Grace."

"Thank you ladies, though the credit should go to the wonderful Mrs. Keyes. A better companion I could not ask for" said Elizabeth.

"None of it would have happened without you, Eliza and I know you have had a big part in refining their comportment" said Charlotte Lucas.

"Miss Mary most assuredly seems like a different girl" said John Lucas appreciatively as he watched the handsome girl from across the room.

"Oh our Mary is the same in essentials. Her light is just no longer dimmed by others" said Elizabeth as she watched her dear friend watch her sister in amusement, happy for the development that would unite two people that are dear to her. "She will most certainly make a splash in town" she teased Mr. Lucas.

"Why must she go to town?" asked Mr. Lucas with no little alarm.

"To have a season of course. She is at an age where she should be looking to attract a husband" Elizabeth baited.

"I do not think Miss Mary is the type that would want to be put on the marriage mart" he said in a panic.

"But in order for her to find a suitable husband I feel that she must have a season. She has lived in Hertfordshire all her life and no one has shown an interest in her and I doubt not that she will make a splash in town when they see her" said Elizabeth.

"Especially with her dowry and connections" said Miss Lucas with a private smile at Eliza as they baited her brother into action.

"Most assuredly. The Duke of Derbyshire's sisters will be in high demand" said Elizabeth as she looked at the increasingly agitated man in amusement.

"Lucas needs help" said Colonel Fitzwilliam as he, his brother, and cousin watched the scene from across the room.

"What do you mean?" asked the duke who had eyes for no one but his beautiful wife.

"Look at his face" said Lord Sutton in amusement. "He looks as if he is being tortured."

"He does, does he not?" said the colonel.

"Now that you mention it, he certainly does" said the duke in amusement.

"I bet your lovely wife is the culprit, cousin" said the viscount.

"What ever could she be saying to him to affect such a countenance?" the duke wondered fondly.

"I think it has something to do with the pretty little third Bennet sister" said the colonel. "Do not tell me you have not noticed his interest in your sister, Derbyshire."

"I cannot say that I have. Are you in earnest?" asked the duke as he looked at Mary who was in an animated conversation with Georgiana not far from them.

"Without a doubt" said the viscount. "I believe the feelings may be reciprocated though one without my expertise with the ladies may have a harder time recognizing the feelings in one so closed off as Miss Mary, but I have seen her blushes and secret looks"

"Of course you have" said the colonel sarcastically. "Who are we to doubt such a ladies man?"

"My sentiments exactly" said the viscount proudly. "So, Derbyshire, will you allow the match?"

"Undoubtedly. I cannot think of a better choice for her" said the duke immediately. "He is dependable, hardworking, loyal, prosperous, and my Elizabeth loves him so if he does indeed admire my sister he will most assuredly have my support."

"There is no need for her to go to town to find someone to appreciate her value" said a flustered Mr. Lucas back over in the conversation of torture. "And I fear that she will only be wanted for her connections and dowry and underappreciated by anyone she may find in town."

"I think there are men intelligent enough to see our Mary as the gem she is and want her for more than her connections and we most assuredly would not let her fall prey to a fortune hunter" said Elizabeth as she hid her smile.

"Yes dear Mary has many things to admire about her and I am sure she will be appreciated for who she is when she has her season" added Miss Lucas.

"She is a dear sweet girl, and you have done wonders for her appearance by dressing her appropriately, Your Grace" said Lady Lucas, unknowingly upsetting her son. "I am sure she will attract many suitors."

"Yes I am sure she will, mama" said Miss Lucas in amusement as she watched her brother look across the room at Mary in despair before he abruptly left their side.

"Took him long enough" said Elizabeth triumphantly as she watched Mr. Lucas bow to the group of ladies Mary was speaking with before pulling her aside.

"And she strikes again" said the viscount in amusement as they joined their group.

"What ever do you mean, brother?" asked Elizabeth innocently.

"What ever do **_you_** mean, sister?" asked the viscount just as innocently. "I said no names nor did I allude to any specific thing. Are you confessing to something without being interrogated?" he accused as Elizabeth blushed.

"I do not take your meaning, sir" said Elizabeth, making her husband laugh in memory at her uniform answer to being caught being naughty.

"Did you not just torture a young man into declaring his intentions, Your Grace?" asked the amused colonel.

"I do not take your meaning, sir" said Elizabeth.

"Why did our friend Mr. Lucas leave you ladies in such a state, Major General?" asked the duke fondly.

"I do not take your meaning, sir" said Elizabeth with a smile as Lady Lucas looked on in confusion.

"Is something wrong with John?" asked Lady Lucas in concern, not understanding what was happening.

"Nothing a talk with Miss Mary will not overcome, mama" said Miss Lucas.

"Mary? I do not understand" her mother said in confusion.

"Oh he has taken a fancy to our dear Mary?" asked Mrs. Long excitedly.

"Quite" said Elizabeth.

"Do you think Mr. Lucas would want his feelings to be discussed as drawing room fodder, Your Grace?" asked the duke.

"Oh tosh, I have known him since he was a baby" said an excited Mrs. Long. "Come Lady Lucas, let us help the young people along" she said as she pulled the matron away to the amusement of everyone.

"Your Grace…" started the duke.

"I do not take your meaning, sir" Elizabeth cut him off with a smile. "Come, Charlotte, let us go and rescue our siblings from the matchmaking mamas so that they may come to their happy conclusion on their own."

"On their own, Your Grace?" asked the viscount in amusement.

"Were you not the beginning catalyst for their current predicament?" asked the colonel.

"I do not take your meaning, sir" Elizabeth said before pulling Miss Lucas away.

 *****Warning: Some sexual content depicted!*****

"Are you happy to be leaving Hertfordshire, dearest?" asked the duke as he pulled the pins from his wife's beautiful curls later that night after sending her abigail away so that he may assist her himself.

"I am and I have no desire to return any time soon" said Elizabeth as she helped him out of his clothes.

"And you are truly comfortable with leaving the girls here while we do the season?" he asked as he turned her around to unbutton her gown.

"I am. They could not have a bigger disciplinary overseeing them than Mary or Mrs. Keyes for that matter and with the whole neighborhood and their guards watching over them, I feel at ease. What say you to turning Longbourn over to John and Mary until he inherits Lucas Lodge?"

"So you are that confident in the match?" her husband in amusement asked as they got into bed unclothed and he held her in his arms.

"Of course and I could not find a better husband for my sister" she said without a doubt.

"Nor can I find a better master for Longbourn if that is what you like" agreed the duke.

"I doubt Lady Elizabeth Anne will mind her uncle looking after her estate for her" she said in amusement.

"Do you think her ladyship will mind her papa looking after her mama for her?" asked the duke seductively as he took his wife's beautiful lips.

"Her mama definitely does not" said Elizabeth as she kissed her husband back passionately.

The duke rolled atop her as their kiss deepened, taking her breath away as he tenderly grabbed her breast before taking it into his mouth. He worshiped her breast with his mouth as he covered the other with his hand lovingly, making her moan. He could not get enough of the sounds she made as he pleasured her and he ventured to elicit more as he buried his head between her legs, taking her pearl into his mouth.

Elizabeth arched her back and ran her hands through her husband's hands and his mouth wreaked havoc on her body. She could never get enough of the way he made her feel in his arms. She moaned out his name as he flicked her pearl with his tongue and slid his finger inside of her.

"Oh my love" she moaned as he slowly brought her to climax.

The duke continued to lavish her sex with his mouth as she moaned in delight and called his name passionately the way he loved to hear it. He slid another finger inside of her and sped up his hungry tongue as he lapped up her sweet essence. He could feel her tightening around his finger, signaling her release as he slowed his movements to make her climax last. She finally exploded in ecstasy with a yell and he hungrily let her nectar fill his mouth before using his tongue and trialed back up her body, stopping to give her breast more attention before crushing her mouth in a passionate kiss as he slid home.

"Oh dearest" he moaned in pleasure as he thrust in and out of her slick folds. "Oh my love! You feel so good!" he said as he pulled almost completely out of her and drove back in, making her yell out in pleasure as he buried himself deep inside of her.

"Oh Fitzwilliam! You set my body on fire, my love!" she moaned as she again reached her climax and moaned in pleasure.

"I cannot get enough of you" said the duke as he sped his thrust up.

She tightened around him once more, squeezing his seed from him as he exploded inside of her though he never stopped thrusting. He continued to pound inside of her in blind passion as she wrapped her legs around him and held on for the exquisite ride. He sped up his thrust as he took her mouth in a crushing kiss, swallowing her yells as he moaned in pleasure.

"You are so wet for me. Ummm dearest" he said as he was on the brink of climax.

He reached between them and stimulated her pearl as his thrust quickened, causing her to moan even louder. He frantically rubbed her and begged her to cum, exploding immediately after she climaxed around him before he collapsed onto her and kissed her passionately as they caught their breathes.

"What you do to me, my love" he said breathlessly as he pulled out of his beautiful wife and held her in his arms as he tenderly kissed her to sleep the way she liked.

The duke was happy to have his duchess back healthy and whole!


	43. Chapter 43

A short chapter to end our story. I hope you all enjoyed my little tale and I did not disappoint anyone with the ending as I did not want to go into detail about Elizabeth's recovery, the Bennet's fate, or other's romances though I will write of the love life about our wayward viscount and the colonel in my next story. I only wanted to focus on her happy ending from being locked away to reaching the top echelon of society. I am not entirely happy with the ending because like I said a few couple of chapters back, I was having difficulty ending my story since my muse completely left me towards the end. Look forward to a rewrite of the ending with more details when my inspiration returns. Share your thoughts and thanks again for reading!

The Tattler

 _'The handsome, multi-titled Duke of D excited us all when he and his beautiful duchess returned to town and was seen at the most exclusive events of the season surrounded by their powerful family and select group of well-placed friends. We all thought we would have the entire season to marvel at the handsome couple but this writer was just given a delicious on dit that said the beautiful Duchess of D is once again increasing which will surely drive the couple back to one of their many estates. Do not be too disappointed, dear readers because my reliable sources say the fearless lady many have come to admire is determined to finish as much of the season as she can before retiring to give birth to their fifth child in under three years though with that great couples history, will it be their fifth and sixth child at once? Keep your eyes on this spot for the latest.'_

"Who in the devil released the information printed in today's paper, Your Grace?" the Duke of Wellington asked the Duke of Derbyshire two months after the Darcys removed to town as he joined the group where they standing in the foyer of the theatre before going into the performance of the latest Shakespeare play.

"I cannot say, Your Grace" the duke answered the general. "I was just as surprised to hear of the article myself. While I know our movements are closely watched and reported on, I know not who would know such an intimate thing, especially as we have just had the quickening and have told very few."

"It was probably some eagle eyed matron who can spot a pregnant woman from miles away" said the Duchess of Wellington in agitation. "I am sure it was a wild speculation that happened to be true. I can think of no one that would reveal such a thing."

"And you most definitely cannot keep such a thing under wraps for long in society" said Lady Matlock who had just arrived escorted by her handsome sons, her husband not feeling up to the outing. "You are the interest of the season seeing as how you have never done the season since your marriage and many were eager to see you both together."

"At least you have felt the quickening and the pregnancy is stable before the news leaked" reasoned Mrs. Gardiner.

"I am just thankful none of my family problems have leaked out and caused a scandal" said Elizabeth, not in the least bothered by the gossip sheets who wrote about everything they did from where they went to what they ate at dinners and balls, still unable to see what was so interesting about their movements.

"As am I" said the duke. "I must say my uncle did an incredible job at keeping the news contained. Not even many in Hertfordshire know what happened."

"Where is my old friend tonight, Lady Matlock?" asked the general.

"He decided to stay in since he is feeling unwell. He insisted that I come out as planned instead of staying home with him" said the countess.

"I hope it is nothing serious" said the grand duchess in concern.

"Just a trifling cold that I am sure will be much better in no time" said Lord Sutton as he looked around the foyer in amusement as it appeared everyone in the theatre had their eyes trained on their party.

"Though you would think he was on his death bed by his behavior" said Lady Matlock fondly. "I am surprised he allowed me out tonight since he insists that he needs me by his side every minute until he recovers."

"Men are the worst patients" said Mrs. Gardiner. "They turn into small children when they get so much as a scratch and demand our attention" she said, making every one laugh.

"I beg to differ" said the duke. "We men are more likely to feel unwell and not even divulge it since we would not want to concern our womenfolk" he declared with his chest stuck proudly out.

"Dearest?" said Elizabeth in amusement. "Do you recall when you last had a trifling cold of your own?"

"I do not take your meaning, madam" he said to her amusement, turning the table on her as everyone laughed.

"I seem to remember someone saying he would never get well I if I were not at least 2 feet away from him at all times, and that his symptoms lessened when I held him" she teased.

"Wellesley is definitely a terrible patient" said the blushing duke.

"Did you just use your young son as a scapegoat, Your Grace?" asked Colonel Fitzwilliam in amusement before they were interrupted by the signal for the start of the show to the duke's great relief.

Despite the many onlookers the family had a lovely time at the theatre, one of the last outings of the season, just happy to be together once again and finally at peace after the last turbulent year of war and family problems before they all went their separate ways with plans to all descend on Pemberley for Elizabeth's lie in once again.

 **BH*******************************BH**

"So little Eliza Anne will be the only girl in a house full of boys?" asked John Lucas, the new husband of Mrs. Mary Lucas, during his first visit to the great estate of Pemberley for his new sister's lie in after the grand duchess announced the birth of the Darcy's fourth son.

"I am sure her parents will eventually provide her with a sister at the rate they are going" said the Duke of Wellington, happy to be a part of his once lost and now dearly beloved granddaughter's life, never believing he would have this day that was even better than defeating Napoleon at Waterloo as he finally felt able to let go of his years of regret over his beautiful Elizabeth now that he had the forgiveness and love of her beautiful Elizabeth.

Elizabeth had just given birth to Lord Gregory Fitzwilliam Darcy, Viscount Richford, the next Earl of Raleigh, after they retired from Pemberley at the end of the season. It had been an uncomplicated pregnancy and the couple's first single birth which both parents were happy for.

Their first full season in London was a success as Elizabeth shined everyone in the ton down and earned her place at the top of society for being a beautiful, witty, intelligent, and accomplished duchess. They praised her for her poise and grace as they marveled at what a difference she had made to her stoic husband who could now be seen with a smile on his face often as he seemed more comfortable in society and they could not wait for the start of the next season.

 **BH*******************************BH**

"Oh how the mention of pounds and pence send them all aflutter."

"I beg your pardon?" said the not so perplexed Duke of Derbyshire as he turned to look at the beautiful brunette suddenly standing beside him.

"Do not look at me sir. How dare a gentleman such as yourself speak to one that you have not been properly introduced?" she said in a teasing voice, amused eyes on the crowd and never once looking at him.

He had no need to unconsciously look around to see if he was indeed the person she was addressing because he knew no one else was in the vicinity so he could only conclude that she was.

"You would think they would wait to sketch the characters of these wealthy men who **_must_** be in want of a wife before throwing themselves or their daughters their way. I could forgive them were they being superficial and attracted to a handsome countenance at least, but to desire to become the wife of one, sight unseen, all because he may have a fortune is incorrigible."

The duke smiled fondly at the familiar yet unconventional dialogue and the singular manner that it was being spoken. He knew she was speaking to him though she was not looking his way and did not seem to expect an answer. But this time he knew she was not just speaking aloud for her own amusement while he just happened to be near enough to hear her, so he could assume she knew who he was and was using this method to refresh his memory. What was this beautiful imp about?

"How dare a lady such as yourself speak to one that you have not been properly introduced?" he retorted, playing along and not surprising himself at his interest in what she may say next.

"I would never breech propriety so and I am speaking to no one but myself. If one should happen to overhear my private thoughts he could be justly accused of eavesdropping. An unpardonable sin" she teased, eliciting a frequently seen smile from the duke.

"Though one could be forgiven for wanting to secure their futures, the method of husband catching used by many matchmaking mamas and their daughters leaves much to be desired and do them no justice" he replied, eyes glued on the crowd as well.

"And yet the methods sadly work in most cases, and as long as such results are to be had, the method shall not change. Shallow men love to be admired regardless of the reason and the fact that they are fawned over because of their wealth and not their merit mean very little to them, thus the cycle continues."

"Thankfully we have raised four lords that are anything but shallow and two beautiful ladies that will never fawn over anyone because of their wealth" he retorted.

"Can you believe we have come this far, Lizzy's Grace?" asked Elizabeth in delighted unbelief of how wonderful her life had turned out as she stood and watched the crowd at her eldest daughter's coming out ball, her brothers glaring at her beaus from different corners of the room.

"I can, Darcy's Grace" said the equally delighted duke. "I knew from the moment I impulsively proposed to you on Oakham Mount that we could only reach a happy conclusion though we still have many more happy years to come" he said as he conspicuously rubbed her stomach where their surprise seventh child that neither expected at such a time grew. "I am blessed to feel the calm and refreshing satisfaction of being loved by someone who can understand me."

 **Finis**


End file.
